Stone Children
by Beloved LCSQUARE
Summary: "Everyone is told to become the next L. We have to be perfect to gain your attention. All we ever wanted was your approval. You are the God of Stone Children. You are an Ice Princess with NO HEART!" B hissed at L. A/B B/L Slight Matt/Near and Slight Matt/Mello. YAOI
1. Code Name Backup

**A/N: Demon sinner- **Greetings and hello to all you pretty little readers. Allow me to clear some things up before you off, yes there are several languages spoken in this series. Mostly Russian, Gaelic and , we do not speak them fluently we used Google translate.

No, we don't care if you speak a foreign language fluently.

Yes, a translation will be provided at the end of every chapter so you know what is being said.

Yes, any and all correction to our foreign languages will be ignored by me personally because I don't plan on changing it nor do I care if it's wrong.

**A/N: Karaage- **Hey guys! The long awaited chapter of our death note series is finally here! I hope you enjoy! As stated above by Demon Sinner, we do not speak any of these languages. We used Google Translator for everything, if anything is wrong, blame Google translator not us. For the translation look at the number next to it and find it on the bottom of the page.

**Ch.1 Code Name Backup**

Dark eyes stared up at the people that surrounded him. His head tilted to the side as dried blood flaked from a cut on his head. Broken glass, cans of soda and boxes of cereal lay at his bare feet. The TV was on and playing a cartoon called Tom and Jerry as he dipped his hand into the box of Lucky Charms. Two corpses lay in the kitchen with multiple stab wounds in the heads and bodies. The boy simply looked up at the police officers blinking.

The police hulled off the boy to the hospital where he was treated but handcuffed to a bed. He stayed there for a couple of days before a man named Watari took him to a place called Wammy's house.

The small boy stood in front of the building blinking his dark eyes as the elderly gentleman took him into an office. He was sat down and told that the reason he was there was because of his high IQ and so on and so forth. He really wasn't paying attention until the man behind the desk told him he was no longer to call himself by his name. He would go by the code name Backup and the letter B.

A blonde headed boy stood at the door listening through the crack. They had another orphan there. He had another someone other than L. Hopefully he would be nicer than L. He tried to get a glimpse of this B through the crack but he couldn't without opening the door, Watari's office door had a really bad creak to it.

"B" as he was now called stood there biting his nail. His sun kissed skin had a few band-aids from cuts and scraps but nothing bad. He had jean shorts and black short sleeve shirt. His hair was shoulder length jet black that was pulled back into a ponytail. His dark eyes blinked if you looked at him you would think his eyes black but they were really a deep blue.

The boy's curiosity got the better of him and he tried the inch the doors open a bit to see more which resulted in a resounding creak.

Everyone turned to the door including the new boy. He stared at the intruder with his pinkie in his mouth and his head tilted. His eyes weren't looking at the other boy but above his head almost.

The boy stood there, frozen in place, with a deer in headlights look on his face. "I'm sorry, Watari, I was on my way to the kitchen and..." He trailed off looking at the elderly man apologetically.

"Good to see you A. Come meet our newest member of the family. This is B." The elderly man placed his hand on "B's" shoulder moving him forward. The child was still staring above the other's head.

A moved from the door and approached B, "Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

He looked down at the other and took his hand. "Hello Aden."

A's smile fell and he moved his hand out of the boys grasp. He looked terrified. He seem to shrink into himself.

He tilted his head as he stared with unblinking eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"How do you know my name?" He asked the boy before he looked over at Watari for some sort of explanation.

"I'm a good guesser," he said with a smirk. "Do you have any lucky charms?"

A seem to relax a bit, since Watari wasn't saying anything about it, so it must be alright. He looked at the boy smiling. "No, but we do have this really good jam and toast Hannah makes. I eat it every morning. I was actually going there now; would you like to join me?" He asked in a strong but somewhat whimsical voice.

"I guess so." He walked out of the room and waited in the hall for the other boy. "Come on Aden."

"A. Just call me A." He told the boy as he grabbed his hand and pulled him along down the hallway towards the kitchen

He followed him looking at the name above his head. "But why?"

He turned and looked at B. "Didn't Watari explain things? We are L's heirs. We go by letters and no one is supposed to know anything about you. So I'm A and you're B. So if you go around calling me by my name, L will get mad at me." He said as he continued pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Who's L?"

"L, the world's greatest detective." He said his face a bit sad.

"Oh?" B walked past him when they reached the kitchen. "How old is he?"

"I don't know." He said as he entered the kitchen and a very large red headed woman stirring something in a huge silver bowl met them. "Oh! Morning, starshine!" She greeted A warmly. "Your breakfast is over on the table, help yourself." She then eyed B. "Who's your friend?"

"Morning Hannah, this is B. He's new; he'll be joining me for breakfast," A said as he sat down at the table and fixed his plate.

"Nice to meet you sweet heart." She grabbed a plate and handed it to him. "Go dig in. There is plenty. You look skin and bones!" She smiled warmly at him.

B's head tilted to the side as he looked above the woman's head. He had a habit of looking there. Most just found him odd for it, but truth was he was reading the name and numbers that moved in a slow count down. He never knew what the numbers were but the name was of the person. He just couldn't see his own numbers. The black haired boy walked over to the counter and sat down staring at the food.

What was there to eat? Many different things. Was he hungry? Not so much. He disliked eating.

A looked at him, curiously. He dipped his spoon into the jam jar and held it out in front of B's mouth. "Try it." He said smiling. "It's good I promise." His crystal blue eyes sparkled.

"You first." They had fed him odd things at that house. The woman would tell him sweet things to get him to eat it. It always made him sick or sleepy. He didn't like when he got sleepy.

He nodded and took a huge bite out of the spoon, swallowing and then offered the spoon back to B. "It's good."

B only waited. He was watching the other like a hawk. He was waiting for the other to either spit it out or fall over. Nothing happened... He looked to the jar, dipped his finger in, and then stuck it in his mouth. The jam was sweet yet bitter. Strawberry... he liked Strawberries. He dipped two fingers in and continued the process repeatedly.

A smiled and giggled, putting the spoon back into his mouth licking it clean. "There is toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes..." He named off everything pointing to it as he named it. "Everything is good." He said smiling at the raven-haired boy. He then turned back to his plate and started shoving in food like a starving Ethiopian child. It was surprising to see, with his small frame and all.

B looked at everything but refused to eat any of it. He would stick with the jam. He knew it was safe.

A shrugged and finished eating his plate. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?" He asked looking at B with concern.

"No." He finished the entire jar by himself and placed it down.

"Okay." He said getting up. "Do you want to play with me then? I don't have any homework." He smiled up at the other boy, just happy to have someone around.

"I'm not sleepy." B sat there and fingered the lid of the jam jar before licking his fingers. He never liked play time at that house. That woman and that man always did something that made him hurt or feel sick. Playtime mostly consisted of him being really sleepy.

"That's good." He said as he watched B. "What do you want to play? I have video games, board games, and tons of other things, but I have my piano lessons at 12pm."

The boy blinked confused. "Huh?" He tilted his head before speaking again with his finger in his mouth. "Whatever is fine, I've never played any of those things."

"Really?!" He said as he grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Come on! I'll show you and we can play whatever you like!" He said excitedly as he all but ran down the hall and up a huge staircase, up two flights and then down another hallway. They stopped in front of a door marked 13. "Welcome to my room!" He said as he opened it. It was a very large room that looked like it was made to house two people. Two beds, two wardrobes, two dressers, two desks, and two shelves. The right side of the room was barren but the left side was completely stuffed with things. It was spotless, everything was put up in its place and the bed was made with perfection.

He walked in and sat on the floor with his back to the wall. Everything was so clean... it was annoying. He got up, walked to a stack of games grabbing the bottom one, and yanked causing the others to fall. All the games burst open upon hitting the floor and spilled out. He smiled and laughed a bit.

A's eye started to twitch as he watched the tower fall. He rushed over and started to hurriedly pick up the games and sort them, placing them back in their cases and back in the stack within minutes.

B repeated the action to a stack of books.

A started to hyperventilate a bit, as he turned and saw the books. He rushed over and started to fix them. Why was he doing this? Why was everyone so mean to him, all he wanted to do was play.

B held one book and one board game as he fell over laughing. "You're fast." He said smiling at the other as he laughed.

A looked down at the floor, tears welling up in his eyes, his shoulders hunched and defensive. "Please, stop." He whispered.

B looked over and stopped, blinking at him. "Did I upset you? I'm sorry." He got to his feet and walked over looking at the other. "I thought we were playing."

He kept looking at the ground. "L said he wouldn't play with me in a messy room, so the room has to stay clean. When he finally comes up here, he will see that the room is clean and he will play with me." A said to the floor in a hopefully yet delusional voice, as if he kind of didn't believe what he was saying.

"That's stupid. You don't believe that," he stated as he sat down with the game and book. "He seems really weird. Why do you want to play with him?"

He looked up at the raven-haired boy, shocked. "No, I don't. It's been months." He sighed. "You, I and he are the only ones here." He stated smiling at B. "I don't need him now. I have you to play with." He smiled warmly at him. "So do you want to play that?" He asked motioning to the game in his hand.

"I've never played chess."

"Let me teach you then." He walked over motioning to B to follow him. He turned on the TV and loaded the game into the console.


	2. Playtime

A/N: Demon Sinner- I would just like to say that I love A and B. I ship them hard-core man. And Yes L is a fucking asshole. We promise he might get better.

A/N: Karaage- A and B are so cute together! I have to say I love playing L as an asshole! It's so fun!

Ch. 2 Playtime

B sat there and soon it had been 8 hours. They had moved from game to game with B only losing twice before he was able to work out how to play. They then ended in A winning half and him winning half. The room was trashed in a way that nothing was dirty it just looked like two boys played games all day. They were currently reading their 10th book. A had missed his piano lessons and B was slowly dozing off.

A smiled at B over the top of his book and giggled. "If you're sleepy the bed is more comfortable than that bean bag."

"I don't sleep in beds."

"Why not?" He asked curious, book marking his page and closing the book, setting it down on his lap.

"That man wouldn't let me sleep in the bed. He said it was for play time." He got up and walked into the bathroom he climbed into the tub and curled up to fall asleep.

A frowned and walked into the bathroom. "Come here." He said holding out his hand.

B shook his head. "I don't sleep in beds."

A nodded and went back to the bedroom, grabbing a blanket and two pillows. "Then I'll sleep in here with you." He smiled as he placed the pillows behind B's head and stepped into the bathtub, sitting down next to him and placed the blanket on them both. He lay down and made himself comfortable. "Night B." He smiled at the boy.

He nodded and just fell asleep.

A fell asleep a little while later, after watching B. In his sleep, he had curled his body around the raven-haired boy's, his arms wrapped around him and his head resting on B's chest.

Neither of them heard the car drive up or the soft footsteps outside of A's door. Watari knocked and came in finding the room empty and soft noises coming from the bathroom. B was awake and sitting on the floor watching the door as A slept.

A twitched in his sleep and reached out for B, waking when he didn't feel him beside him. He sat up, looking around, spotting B on the floor. "Hey, did you sleep well?" He asked stretching, smiling warmly at B as he got out of the tub and sat down next him.

"I slept." He looked to the door as it opened and the old man from before was there. "Good morning boys. I'm glad to see you are getting along nicely."

"Morning, Watari. B and I are doing fine. We played video games and read all day yesterday!" A said smiling at the elderly man.

"That's good to hear. You should know that breakfast is ready."

A perked up. "Okay. Thank you, I'm going to shower than I will be down shortly." He said as he got up and took the blanket and pillows out of the tub.

B stayed where he was.

A pulled his shirt off, throwing it into the laundry basket. Thin scars littered his back and sides; some looked like cigarette burns other look like scars from infected whelps. He turned on the shower, and grabbed a washcloth and towel sitting them down on the side of the tub. He then pulled his sweatpants off, throwing them into the laundry basket along with his boxers and socks. There were more scars and burn marks along his body as he stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain around him a bit, so he could still see out into the room but there would be minimum water spillage.

B watched all this from the floor as he sat calmly. He turned and followed the blond boy with his dark eyes and a tilted head. He stayed silent.

He peeped out of the shower and looked at B. "Do you want to shower?" He asked as he started to lather his hair.

"Yes," he answered calmly.

He smiled, pulling back the curtain a bit. "Come on, then."

"I don't shower with people."

A nodded, his smile faltering a bit as he went back into the shower rinsing his hair and washing the rest of his body. He turned off the water and pulled back the curtain, looking at B. He grabbed his towel and started drying off. "Do you have clean clothes to wear? I have some if you don't." He wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the tub.

"What happened to you Aden?" he whispered touching the other's wet back.

He frowned. "Lots of accidents."

"Accidents or pain?" He stands and traces some of the scars. "You look scared Aden."

"Just accidents. I just made him mad when I shouldn't have." He said a sad smile on his face. "That feels nice..." He whispered.

"Who did you make mad?" B kept touching the scars on the boy's back watching them.

"L." He said, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel of B's fingertips on his back, and a small smile forming on his lips.

"L," the letter was hissed between his teeth as he kept touching him. "Why would he do that?"

"Because I made him mad," A answered. There wasn't much more to why L had done it, he was mad, so he took it out on A. A was his punching bag.

"He won't be mad anymore." B moved close and pressed himself closer to A's back. "I'm Beyond."

A smiled, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Beyond." He said with a giggle.

"Yeah... My name is Beyond Birthday."

"I like it. It suits you." He said shivering at the feel of Beyond's breath on his shoulder.

"I like your name. It's like a spell that is whispered in hushed tones. Aden..."

He smiled more, the blush darkening. "T-thank y-you." He stuttered.

Beyond pulled away and walked to the bedroom leaving the other alone in the bathroom to dress. He took a seat on the beanbag chair waiting to go to breakfast.

A stood there for a moment, gathering him self before he went into the bedroom grabbing clothes. He pulled on a pair of worn jeans, a t-shirt and then a pullover hoodie. He brushed his blonde bangs out his eyes and smiled at Beyond. "Come on, Beyond, breakfast will get cold." He took hold of the others hand pulled him out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

The black haired boy followed without a word and just glanced out the window as a car pulled up. He stopped pulling his hand away and watched the limo drive in. "Who is that?"

A walked over to the window and peered out. His breath caught in his throat, and he looked like he had seen a ghost. "That's L." He said nervously.

B tilted his head and kept his eyes on the car as the old man opened the door and someone stepped out.

A tall lanky teenager got out of the car. He was extremely pale, his raven hair wild and going in every direction. His eyes were huge and wide open to the point where you saw more white then pupil, with huge circles around them. He had long arms and legs that were clothed in acid washed Levi's and a white long sleeved shirt. His long spider like fingers curled into a fist, a thumb coming to his lips as he hunched over and started to walk towards the house.

"L," he whispered before taking A's hand and walking to the kitchen.

A smiled at him as they were greeted by Hannah, who didn't have time to chat as the kitchen staff was busy making sweets for L.

A sat down in his usual seat and started to fix his plate.

B sat with him and stared at everything but never touched it.

"Why don't you eat?" A asked worried.

"I don't want to get sick."

"You won't get sick, see." He reached over, grabbed a piece of toast, and ate it. He did that to everything on the table.

Beyond waited and just watched him before eating from A's plate. He wasn't going to risk something when he knew A's food would be safe.

A smiled and pushed his plate towards Beyond, sharing his food. "See, it's good." He said as he added jam to his toast.

B licked his lips and took the jam jar dipping in his fingers to eat straight from the jar. "I like this."

A giggled, "Yes, it is very good. It's my favorite thing about breakfast." He leaned over and wiped jam off Beyond's face, smiling warmly at him.

He licked the jam and grinned at him.

He blushed and looked back down at his food, eating it. He looked up and smiled at Beyond. The smile turned to a frown as he looked passed Beyond.

Another elderly man came over to them. "A, L requests both your and our new house guest presence in his office." A opened his mouth to saw something but the man cut him off. "Immediately," he demanded. A bowed his head. "Yes, Roger." The man nodded and left promptly.

A sighed and got up from the table and slowly started to walk towards the door, his head down, watching his feet.

B jumped down and took hold of A's hand. "I don't know the way." He was sucking on his own long spidery fingers while carrying a jar of jam.

He smiled a bit sadly. "This way." He squeezed Beyond's hand tightly and lead him down the hallway and up the stairs. They turned right on the first landing and walked almost the whole hallway before they got to a door with an L on it. A knocked.

"Come in," came the deadpanned response. A took a deep breath and entered the room.

L sat behind his desk, feet up in the chair, crouching, as he picked up pieces of papers, by his index finger and thumb. He looked up as they entered his eyes narrowing, their cold icy glare concentrated solely on A.

B got his first good look at L. His first thought was how young he was. Secondly, his eyes moved up to the top of his head as he stood there beside Aden. His head tilted to the side as it tended to do and he mouthed one word, Lawliet.

The detective's eyes snapped to Beyond, staring at him for a moment before going back to A. "Roger tells me you missed piano lessons yesterday. Why?" He snapped coldly at A.

"I-I... I-I s-sorry-" A stuttered, but L cut him off. "Of course it's to be expected for an alternate. No, heir of mine will skip lessons. I will think of a suitable punishment for this and I will get back to you later." He snapped at A unfeelingly, his eyes cruel.

A was visibly shaking, tears running down his face.

L rounded on Beyond. "And you are?" He said in the same condescending, unfeeling voice as if they were irritating little gnats he wished to crushed.

The other black haired boy wasn't even listening. He just kept staring at the top of his head thinking about the numbers. He blinked once before his tongue dipped into the jar in his free hand licking the jam. Those dark calculating eyes soon looked at L's face and he blinked once more. He stared at this person as if they were stupid. "A, who is this?"

A uncovered his face and looked at B, shocked. "L." He said his voice shaking.

L placed the papers he had been reading down, looking at Beyond. "I asked you a question." He hissed his voice deadly. He was not in the mood to be dealing with these children right now.

"L?" He kept his eyes on the other before smirking and shrugging his shoulders. "He doesn't look so great. He isn't much older than me."

L smirked; he knew who this was now. "Backup. Nice to meet you. Rule one at Wammy's. Keep your mouth shut." He said cruelly, as he sat back in his chair. "You will start lessons with Alternate tomorrow. Lessons start at 8am, do not be late." His cruelly cold gaze pierced B. "You are both dismissed." He went back to looking at his papers.

B stayed where he was just watching him.

A grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door trying to get out of the office as quickly as possible.

B stayed where he was licking his jam jar. "But he didn't tell us anything."

A froze. "Please just go, please..." He whispered pleadingly to Beyond.

B looked at him the back to L. "Later Lawliet." He turned and walked out pulling A with him.

L slammed his papers down, hopping down from his seat and catching up with Beyond. He grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him down the hall to Watari's office. He didn't even bother knocking.

"Watari, we have a problem." He told the elderly man, as he pushed Beyond in front of him.

B didn't like being grabbed and the surprise made him drop his jar. He cried out as he was pulled and fought to get free. When he was shoved into the office, he jerked away from L moving to a corner as Watari looked up. "What is it?"

"He knows my name." He said, his eyes glaring daggers at B.

A had caught the jar and cradled it in his arms, against all better judgment he ran after them and ran into Watari's office. He found B in a corner and ran over to his wrapping his arms around him.

Watari looked over at B and stood up. "B?" The dark haired boy was shaking and staring with wide eyes. "I didn't do it! I just guessed!"

A turned around, shielding B from harm. "Watari, he didn't do anything. I was there." He eyes pleaded with Watari.

"L, do calm yourself." The old man stood and walked over to B and A. "The boy has been through a lot. I've allowed him a week to get comfortable. As for your name how did he know it?"

"I do not know." L said backing down, and folding his arms across his chest like a spoiled child.

A let out a shaky breath. "Can we go now?" He asked Watari, eyes brimming with tears. "We are both tired."

"Take B to his room. Will you A? L has a lot of work to do." The old man helped both boys up with a smile before looking at L. "I'm sure it was a guess. He is very intelligent."

L scoffed at that and turned to go back to his office.

A pulled B hurriedly out of the office and back up to his room, shutting and locking the door.


	3. Secret Garden

A/N: Demon's Sinner- *giggles* Beyond is one of my favorite characters and I love him even more in this.

A/N: Karaage- L is big fat perv…

Ch. 3 Secret Garden

He turned around and handed the jar of jam to Beyond. "Here, I saved it for you." He sniffled; tears still ran down his face.

Beyond blinked and nodded taking the jar. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought he was going to hurt you..." He whispered looking down at the ground.

"He's a brat."

A looked up and giggled. "Yeah, he is." He smiled a watery smile at the raven-haired boy. "So what do you want to do today?"

He ate his jam while sitting on the floor. "You pick something."

He went over and picked a video game from the pile on the floor. "This." He loaded it into the console and motioned Beyond to sit next to him.

He smiled and sat down with him to play.

A taught him how to play the game and then rested his head on Beyond's shoulders watching him play for a while. About halfway through the game he fell asleep on B's shoulder, nuzzling up to him.

B looked at him and smiled. He liked A... he was much nicer than the people at that house. L was an asshole. He didn't like him at all.

A twitched in his sleep, curling up to Beyond instinctively in his sleep.

He picked him up and laid him in the bed before going to get lunch for them. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a jar of jam for himself, and found cake for A. "He'll like this." He took the treats and turned to go back.

Roger came into the kitchen. "What are you doing? That cake is for L." He said grabbing the cake from the boy and motioning to Hannah. "Great him something else and keep a better eye on L's things, Hannah." He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed back out.

Hannah sighed. "Come here, sweetheart. What do you want?"

"I want something for A. But you can't make him sick."

She smiled warmly. "Boy's been eating the same thing everyday since he got here. Fry up for Breakfast, soup for lunch and meat and potatoes for dinner." She sighed and went over to the stove and ladled out a huge bowl of soup. She put it on a tray along with a huge chunk of bread and two glasses of juice. She placed two spoons on the tray and handed it to him by the handles. "He'll love this. You go and share it with him."

He stared at the tray blinking. "I don't want him to get sick. Make it from scratch."

She sighed, placed a spoon into the bowl on the tray, and ate it she then drunk from both glasses. "See no, problem." He wasn't the first child to do that and he wouldn't be the last.

B just watched her before turning to leave. Before anyone could stop him or even see, he snatched a brownie and ran.

A was still sleeping, curled up around a pillow and hugging it with a death grip. He whimpered and twitched in his sleep.

B opened the door and set the food on the ground and shook A. "hey, I got you lunch."

A startled awake, looking terrified. It took him a moment before he registered where he was. He smiled at B. "Thank you, beyond." He smiled and got off the bed and sat down on the floor. "You really are a good guesser." He said giggling as he started to eat the soup. He dipped the spoon in the bowl and held it up. "Have some." He smiled and giggled at B.

"Hannah told me. She said you eat it everyday. I made sure you won't get sick. I made her eat it first."

He put the spoon down and looked at him his face serious. "No one is going to poison the food. Hannah is the nicest woman I know. I promise no one is going to poison the food. You're safe now." He got up and wrapped his arms around Beyond's middle hugging tightly.

He let the other hug him but sat very still. "I don't want you to get sick." He pulled back and held up the brownie. "Here. I got you this."

A looked at the brownie like it was the most amazing thing in the world. "Wow. Usually all the sweets are L's. This is amazing." He looked up at Beyond. "Share it with me?" He asked.

"I don't like chocolate. You eat it." He smiled and moved to hold A from behind as he ate.

"Okay." He said as he took a bite out of the brownie, moaning it tasted so good. It was as if his taste buds orgasmed. He closed his eyes and savored the taste, moaning his delight.

B just sat with him and began to play with his hair. "L's an asshole. I think he's stupid." B kept stroking his hair as he spoke. "I'll keep you safe from him."

A opened his eyes, his face turning beet red. "Thank you." He said quietly as he took another bite of the brownie.

Beyond smiled at him as he kissed his cheek. "I like you Aden."

A eyes started to water with joy. He smiled, his face becoming redder. "I like you too, Beyond." He said. He had always wished for someone to say that. He finished the brownie, chewing slowly.

B and A were fast friends. They stayed together everyday and every night. Beyond would sneak treats from the kitchen for A as well as kept him out of trouble. L couldn't touch A so long as B was around.

L had been watching Backup. He was intelligent, yes. He had been stealing his sweets. He had been keeping Alternate out of trouble. It made him curious.

He approached the two in the kitchen as they had Lunch one day. "Hello, Backup." He greeted almost pleasantly, completely ignoring A.

Beyond ignored him as he ate his jam. "After lunch we should go out to play. I like the garden."

L looked him, raising an eyebrow. "B, would you like to have afternoon tea with me?" He asked his voice gentle. Challenge accepted.

A couldn't believe his ears; L was asking B to join him in something. He shrunk into himself and started to play with his food, remaining quiet and looking at his plate.

B's eyes locked on L and his head tilted to the side as it always did while his eyes went straight to the top of his head. "Why me? I'm just a Backup." His voice dripped as his lips curled and his fingers went into his mouth.

"Because, you're intelligent and I want to talk with, get to know you better." He said flashing a dazzling smile at him, still completely ignoring A.

"I'm busy this afternoon. A and I are studying together."

L chuckled. "I'll give you an extension on your studies, don't worry about a thing." He waved it off.

A dropped his glass in shock; it shattered to pieces as it hit the floor. L made a ewe face as he looked down at it, then smiled back at B. "B have afternoon tea with me." His voice had gone deep and a bit seductive.

The younger boy looked at A and touched his hand. "A gets the extension to?"

"No. I'm not inviting him. I'm inviting you." He said looking at B as if he was crazy. Why would he invite Alternate?

"Why not him too? He's smarter than me."

L scoffed. "I grade the papers. I know who is smarter, and it isn't him." He scowled at A.

A just shook his head. "Just go, B. I'll be fine." He whispered his head still down.

"No thank you L. We have to go study. If his grades are so low then he needs my help." He got up and took the blonde's hand smiling at him. "Come on A."

A looked just as shocked as L did, as he was lead out into the gardens.

L growled. "Someone clean up this mess." He hissed at the kitchen staff before three came over and busied them selves cleaning up the juice and glass.

Beyond sat down with A, placed their books down on the ground and smiled at him. "So shall we do our Math studies?"

"I can't believe you rejected him like that." He whispered looking up at B. "Why?"

"L's a brat and I don't like him. I like you though." He leaned forward and kissed A's cheek.

A heart fluttered. He looked at him for a moment before he leaned in and pressed his lips gently and hesitantly against Beyond's.

B blinked but smiled and kissed back. He placed his hand on the blonde's cheek as they kissed. He pulled away smiling. "Wow... I really like that."

A giggled looking away, shyly as he blushed crimson. "I like you so much... I-I..." He couldn't finish the sentence, he was so embarrassed. He had never done anything like this before.

"I like you too." He kissed him once more and let his hand slide to A's hip. "Want to try a new game?"

"What game?" he asked, a bit excited.

"It's different from normal games and it can be scary but I promise I'll be nicer than that man was to me."

"What are you talking about Beyond?" He asked a bit worried.

He looked at him with his dark eyes as his hand moved to the front of A's jeans. He didn't move after that.

"No. Not here. Not now." He knew exactly what the boy was talking about. He was a bit terrified.

B tilted his head blinking. "You don't want to play with me? But you said you liked me."

"I do like you. I just don't want to have sex with you right now." He said as he leaned into him. He just wanted to be held. He craved human contact.

He wrapped A in his arms and held him. "Not sexual intercourse. I would never do that right now."

"Then what do you want?" He asked confused as he nuzzled into him.

"To touch you. I won't hurt you or anything."

"O-Okay..." He said a bit nervously.

"I'll be slow and you can say stop."

"Okay." He said more surely this time, smiling up at Beyond.

He kissed A's cheek as his hand moved to the front of the blonde's pants. Beyond waited for A to give him a go-ahead.

A nodded as he shifted his hips to make himself more comfortable.

B slowly unbuttoned the other's pants and moved to slowly stroke him through his boxers. "Aden... I like you a lot..."

A let out small moan, looking up at B with lust filled eyes. "I like you a lot too, Beyond."

He kept up the motion making sure to not hurt the other. His hand gripped Aden a little tighter, stroking faster.

He moaned loudly, clutching Beyond's shoulder. "B-Beyond..." He moaned.

B kissed his neck as he dipped his hand into the other boy's boxers taking him fully and stroked him fast and hard. "Aden..." he breathed.

"Ahhhhh..." He moaned, his hands going to Beyond's neck's holding his head as the raven haired by kissed him. He moved his neck to the side to give him more room as he hips bucked and arched. "B-B-BEYOND!" He moaned loudly, his whole body on fire.

He kept moving his hand and kissing him. The warm air heated their bodies as B held A close to his body. He remembered what that man would say to him and he thought the same would work for A. "Cum for me... Aden..."

"Beyond..." He moaned as he came hard all over the boy's hand, arching up into the touch, panting.

B smiled at this and removed his hand looking at it. "Was that fun?"

A blinked. "Fun?" He asked a bit hurt. He was nervous, scared and embarrassed. He straightened his pants and grabbed his books, running off towards the library.

"A!" Beyond blinked not sure what happened. He looked at his hand and felt his heart drop. He stood slowly, walked back inside, and sat down in the music room.

L walked by the room and backtracked. He walked in and sat a large piece of vanilla and strawberry glaze cake in front of him. "Do you want me to play you something?" He said as he looked at Backup.

B stared at the cake for a moment. "No thank you L."

"You sure?" He said as he walked over and sat down on the piano bench. He popped his spidery fingers and started to play the sweetest melody you had ever heard.

A heard it from the library down the hall and went to go see who it was that was playing.

"Musette's waltz," B said as he sat there. "What do you want?"

L smiled. "Nothing, just you look like shit, to tell you the truth."

A looked into the room and was shocked. He stood there listening.

"What did Alternate do to make you so upset?" L asked looking up at B as he continued playing.

B looked from the cake to him and blinked. "A."

"Sorry, A." L said as he finished playing the piece and moved onto something more whimsical.

"I upset him... I don't know how."

"It could be a million things, he's always so easy to cry or run out." L said unfeeling. "Come sit with me." He flashed B a smile.

The dark haired boy moved to the bench and sat down with him. "He is a sensitive person. He cares a lot."

L seemed to just push aside the comment. "Play something for me." He said smiling at the raven-haired boy.

"I'm not good at the piano. A is the one that plays."

"Just show me what you've got." He said encouraging B.

The boy started playing and the sound was off and out of tune.

"Here let me help you." He said getting up and standing behind him, reaching around placing his hands on Beyond's, moving their fingers in the right tune and speed.

Beyond jerked away and stared at him. "I don't like people behind me. Stop."

L stepped back. "Sorry, it's just the best way to teach the piano."

"I told you I'm not good at the piano. I play the violin."

"Really?" He said his voice shocked. "So do I." He walked to the closet and took out his own person violin. He opened the case and handed him the instrument and bow. "Play me something."

Beyond took the instrument and began to play. He played the Devil's thrill.

L's face was complete rapture as he watched the boy play. He walked and watched him completely entranced.

A had never seen L like this before. He didn't stand a chance against him, like everything else.

B finished the piece and stood there. "I should go find A and apologize. I don't want him mad at me."

"Oh, he'll be snapped at your feet again in no time, like an obedient puppy. Don't worry about that. Play another song." L said as he bit his lip. "You're an amazing violinist."

He placed the violin down and looked at the other. "Good day Lawlipop."

"Lawlipop? Already giving me a pet name?" He smirked as he looked at B. "Cute."

"You seem to hate me saying your name. However, everyone says it all the time. I only said your last name but everyone says you're first." He turned and walked to the door. "Not a bad way to hide. Stay in the open and no one will know."

He chuckled. "Of course. Your mind is amazing."

He smirked and walked out of the room. He looked at A in the hallway. "A..."

L felt something sticky as he moved his hand, what was that.


	4. What It Means to Love

A/N: Karaage- A the poor dear… he's a bit of an old fashioned romantic…

Ch 4. What it Means to Love

A stood there for a moment, but before he could say anything, Roger came running down the hall. "BACKUP!" He yelled grabbing the raven-haired boy. "You sick perverted..." He yelled, shaking him.

L appeared at the doorway. "What is it Roger?"

Roger was livid, "Backup just molested a student out in the gardens."

Beyond struggled to free himself from Roger's hold. "Let me go! LET ME FUCKING GO!"

Roger narrowed his eyes at B. "Hold still, you little fucker. You're in serious trouble. You'll be shipped away for this!"

L sighed. "Let the boy go."

Roger reluctantly let him go.

"Now what the fuck is going on?" L asked.

"Backup molested A in the gardens. We can't have this kind of behavior, L! Ship him off!" Roger shouted.

L made a face, and felt his hand again. He now knew what it was.

"Calm down Roger. Let B do kitchen duty and let him clean out the old files room. It's his first offense and it won't happen again, right, Beyond?" He asked turning to look at the boy.

B's eyes went straight to L. What the hell was going on? Wasn't L a spoiled rotten brat? Why was he saving him? His eyes moved back to Roger and then to A. He moved to go close to the blond boy wanting to feel near him. "I didn't hurt him. We were playing a game. Tell them."

Roger turned to look at A, along with L.

A's eyes were brimming with unshed tears and hurt. His face was crimson and he was extremely embarrassed. He shook his head, shrinking into himself, wanting to disappear.

B's mouth gaped at him in horror. "ADEN! I DIDN"T HURT YOU! TELL HIM!"

Both Roger and L looked at B. "Your first and only warning. Don't call him by his name." L said.

A burst into tears. "H-he didn't hurt me." He whispered.

Roger looked daggers at B. "See Roger, no harm no foul. Just give him kitchen duty and get him to clean out the file room. I'll take care of the rest." He said dismissing Roger.

"If you say so L," Roger said as he walked back to his office.

Beyond followed Roger to his office so that he could get his punishment. He looked back to A and just watched him.

L narrowed his eyes at A. "Alternate, you disgust me. You and beyond have been spending too much time together it seems." He growled at the blonde. "Go back to your studies."

A ran off sobbing.

Roger did as L told him and gave him kitchen and file duty.

B tied his hair back as he began with the file room. He had to sort out all the cases and place them in their rightful place. He disliked work and the fact that the room was dark and dusty wasn't helping.

L walked in and stood there leaning up against a file cabinet. "Did you wash your hands? I don't want cum on my files." He said a bit pissy.

"Yes I washed them..." He was looking at case names and filing them in alphabetical order. "Thanks for helping me."

"I didn't do it for you. Roger is an asshole when it comes to sex." He stated as he watched B. "You have to stop spending so much time with A though."

"I like A a lot. I don't want to not be around him." He kept working looking at every file. "Who solved all theses?"

"These are all mine. I have been meaning to do this for a while but I've been too busy." He sighed.

"You broke one of the major house rules. I put my ass out on the line for you. Roger will have my head if he sees you any where near A."

"You did all of this?" He turned and looked at him. "But you're what? 13?"

"Yes. What does age have to do with anything?" He said confused.

"How old were you when you started?"

"I can't remember honestly. I think it was 7." He answered, glad for the attention.

"Amazing..." He began flipping through the files reading them. "So this is what the great L does for a living... I never knew that you even existed until I came here."

"Yeah not many people do." He said sourly. "Hey no reading! Get to work!" he yelled at B. "What room number are you in? I want to send up new linens and dinner."

He dropped the file but picked it up quickly. "I don't sleep in beds"

"Go wash up for dinner, then you can finish. Better yet have dinner with me in my study." He said as he crossed his arms.

He walked out of the room and hurried to get cleaned up. He found A in the bedroom. "Aden..." he whispered as he shut the door behind him. "I'm so sorry if I said or did anything wrong. I didn't mean to..."

A looked up from where he had been laying on the bed curled up crying. "It's okay, I'm just too sensitive. I thought you cared about me. That's why I let you do...that…" he said burying his face into his pillow.

"I do care!" Beyond ran over and touched A's back. "I care for you more than anything. I told you I did." B felt his heart slowly sink in his chest.

"You called it a game and fun. You don't do something like that for fun or for a game. It's supposed to be something special between two people... who...love and care...about each other." He sighed burying his face farther into his pillow.

"I don't understand... I was told it was a game, something fun to do."

He curled up more into his self, his face burning. "Its not," came the muffled reply.

Beyond laid his hand on A's shoulder. "I do care about you Aden. I only care about you."

A resurfaced a bit for air, his face turned away from Beyond. "I think I love you..." He muttered. "What we did...was special to me... Intimate..." He whispered, trying to explain.

"You love me?" He didn't understand. "But I'm a demon," he whispered. It's what that woman called him. He knew things and saw things and worst of all he did evil things. He was dirty just like that man said. "No one can love a murderer..."

"Everyone has flaws; everyone has darkness in side of them. It doesn't matter to me." He said turning over and looking at him. "I do, does that make me a no one then?" He asked jokingly.

Beyond dropped to his knees in front of him and kissed the blonde's lips. "I really like you Aden... I don't know how to love or what it is but I care for you deeply."

"It sounds like it to me." He said with a warm smile as he kissed him sweetly.

"You are someone A... You are Aden Mikkelsin and no one, not even Roger or Mr. Wammy will take that from you."

He smiled. "I'm glad you, think so." He sat up, "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"I'm really tired... How about we go lay down?"

"Okay." He said getting up from the bed and making the makeshift bed in the tub for them. He got in and waited for B to join him.

Beyond laid down next to him and curled up with him. He really did care about A. He was going to have to be careful with how he showed that.

L waited for 30 minutes and when B didn't come back, he went looking for him. He ventured to room 13, which he found empty. He tried the bathroom.

He walked in and saw the two curled up together like some sort of couple. It kind of made him sick.

He tapped B awake. "Beyond."

He blinked his eyes a few times and looked at L. "Yes?"

"Why are you in A's room?"

"Because I'm sleeping."

"Roger would flip and you would definitely be shipped off especially considering what happened not even a couple of hours ago. Now go to your room." L said holding out his hand to help him out of the tub.

"I don't have one." He slowly slid from the tub and looked back at A. "Why is what we did so horrible?"

"Roger is an old fart. You both are too young to be doing stuff like that, according to him. In addition, you did it where cameras and the public could see. He just jumped to conclusions. Making love is a private affair between two people, it's not bad, and it's just not meant for public eyes." He explained.

"Now come on, I'll sign you a room. Just go down and get Hannah to give you some linen while I found an empty room, okay?"

He walked to the door but stopped as another thought came to him. "We weren't 'making love'. I was touching him." with that he left the room and went to do as told.


	5. He's Mine

A/N: Demon's Sinner- A has issues, B has issues, L has issues…. I wonder if you get the theme here? Every character is fucked in the head eight ways to Sunday. *giggles* I'm wondering how many of you lovelies are reading this just because of all the fucking warning! I think all that's missing is tentacles!

A/N: Karaage- Now that you mention it, I believe Matt says something about L having tentacle porn in later chapters...

Ch. 5 He's Mine

He sighed; walked back over to the bathtub and looked at A like he was a gnat beneath him. He leaned over and turned on the cold water to the shower.

A jerked up and scrambled out of the tub. He looked up at L frighten.

"You whore. You know it's against the house rules to share rooms." He hissed at the blonde. He reached over and grabbed the back of his head, his long spidery fingers almost pulling the hair from the scalp.

"You are to report to me tomorrow for your punishment, Alternate whore!" He threw him down on the floor hard. "Now, get Beyond's things for me."

A scrambled up and got B's schoolbooks and work and clothes everything that he had accumulated over the few weeks he had been here. L smirked and took the two boxes.

He met Beyond in the foyer and led him to his new room, which was in a whole another wing away from A's. "My room is not that far from here. If you need anything, don't hesitant to come knocking." He said pointing to the attic door up another flight of stairs. He unlocked B's new bedroom and set the boxes inside.

"There you go. Home sweet home." L smiled at B.

The room was bigger than A's and grander, with only one of everything. The bathroom was huge, with a huge clawed bathtub.

Beyond met L on his way to the bedrooms. He followed him with his head down and his eyes stayed up to the numbers and name above L's head. When he entered to room, he sat on the floor just staring at the wall. "I want to see A. Can I see him?"

"During lessons," L said. "I'm sorry, but Roger would have a fit. I only have so much say here."

"This isn't fair..." He turned his back to L and sat calmly. "Roger..." His dark eyes flashed with ill intent as he got up and walked from the room. He was through with Roger and this bullshit.

A year passed and more children were brought in, making Wammy's feel like a home instead of an institute.

Roger sat at his desk, looking over his fingertips at B. The boy was a menace.

"Do you know why your here, Backup?" He asked with distaste.

Beyond wasn't even looking at the old man. He never once acknowledged him when he spoke. All the 10 year old did was stand there with his head tilted licking at his finger.

"Backup are you listening?!"

He said nothing.

L stopped him. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a lesser punishment. Let me help you up to your bedroom. You must be sore and exhausted." He held out his arm.

A had cried himself to sleep two hrs ago. He was completely out cold.

He allowed the help with a sigh. "It's fine... It's this or I never get to see A."

L nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist helping him up the stairs.

Once he was alone in his room and waited for L to leave and go to his room before moving and stumbling to A's. He opened the door and walked to the bed. "A..." he whispered.

A was completely out cold, curled around a pillow completely asleep. They had lessons in a few hours.

B crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

A snuggled up to him in his sleep twitching as if he was having a bad dream.

Beyond stayed awake all night stroking his hair. "It's okay... I'm right here."

A woke up late in the morning, having gone to bed so late and had missed half of his first lesson. He jumped from the bed, spazzing and hyperventilating as he dressed as quickly as he could.

Beyond sat up and looked at him as he dressed. "You should calm down or else you'll pop a blood vessel."

He yanked on a hoodie, not paying attention to B at the moment as he grabbed his schoolbooks and notebook. "I'm never late." He stated as he stepped into his shoes.

B got up and walked over to him wrapping his arms around him. "Yeah so?"

"L heir is not late, he is punctual, and never misses lesson. I had a test today too. My Grade is going suffer." He said quickly as he pulled out of B's grasp. "I have to go, before I get in trouble, I'll see you at Lunch." He turned and kissed him, before running out the door.

B sighed and was still really tired. He would skip lessons for sleep. He went back to his own room but collapsed before he made it, hitting his head on a door. He was sore and tired. Life was hell.

L walked over and opened his door. "B?" He said looking down at the boy. "Are you okay?" He asked kneeling down.

The dark haired boy didn't move or wake.

"Shit." He knelt down, picked up the boy, and cradled him in his arms, closing his office door and carrying him to the infirmary.

When Beyond woke up white surrounded him and it was annoying. "Where am I...?"

"You passed out right outside my office." L said annoyed from the chair he was crouched in beside the bed. "You're in the infirmary."

"I was trying to go to bed..."

"Why would you do that? Why aren't you in your lessons?" He asked confused. He had personally walked the boy to his room hours ago. He should have had plenty of sleep.

"I tried to go but was to tired and sore," he lied.

L seemed to think for a moment. "Come on then." He got up from the seat and picked up the boy just like he had earlier, and carried him out of the infirmary. The boy was fine, the nurse had told him.

"I don't like beds..."

"Why not?" He asked as he carried him up the stairs.

"I don't like beds."

"Are you going to tell me why?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"That man said beds were for games."

"No. Beds are for sleeping. Not games. He was wrong." L said almost violently, as he headed up another flight of stairs.

"I don't like beds."

L sighed. "It's more comfortable than a bath tub and plus no one is going to do anything like that to you while you are here. You're safe." He said as got to a door and unlocked it. He walked into the room.

It was a huge loft suite with a low hanging ceiling. It had a low standing king size bed in the corner of the room next to a huge wall sized window that lead out to a balcony. There was a fireplace next to a huge desk. There were piles upon piles of files and books everywhere, plus sweets that littered the room. On the desk were a couple of laptops along with experiments and models. A huge comfy looking couch sat next to the desk. He kicked the door shut, carried B over to the couch, and laid him down. He then went over and poked at the fire in the fireplace, putting a kettle on and swinging the pot into the fire.

Beyond didn't sleep; he just laid there watching him. "I wanted to see A... I miss him."

"A is in lessons. Unless you're telling me you're sneaking out at night. I warned you about that." He turned and looked at B, before walking off towards the cupboard, retrieving two china teacups, two saucers, and a bowl of sugar cubes, honey, two spoons, and two tea bags. He placed them on a tray and carried it over to the fireplace. He then walked over, grabbed an afghan off his bed, carried it back to B, and tucked him in.

"You saw me last night. I can barely move... I miss him."

The kettle whistled. He pulled the kettle from the fire and filled the teacups, placing the tea bags in them. He skirted a large amount of honey in one of them and a hand full of sugar cubes in the other one. He handed the honey tea to B. "Earl Grey with honey, its good for sore muscles."

The dark haired boy stared at it. "I'm not thirsty."

L took the cup back and took a sip. "I didn't do anything to it." He offered it again.

B waited a minute before taking it into his hands. "It won't make me sick?"

"No. It won't. Nothing in this house will. I told you you're safe here. You've been here for a year now. In all that time, haven't you gotten comfortable with us yet?" He demanded, staring at him with his owl eyes. He sighed.

"The tea will make you feel better." He said as he added more sugar cubes to his. It was more sugar then tea.

He drank it deeply and stuck out his tongue. "That tastes horrible," he said. "I don't think I like tea."

L chuckled. "Here." He grabbed a huge handful of sugar cubes and dropped it into his cup. "Try that." He said as he took a sip of his own tea.

The tea became more like glue than water as the sugar was absorbed. He dipped his tongue in and frowned at the cup. "It's like drinking liquid sugar."

"Do you not like it?" He asked as he down his tea, his pinkie raised.

"It's fine if you like tea flavored sand," he said drinking it.

L laughed. He had never heard anyone describe it like that. "Get some rest, you need it. I'll be right there if you need anything." He pointed to the desk. He got up and moved over to it climbing up into his chair and crouching in it, typing rapidly on one of the laptops.

B watched him until he couldn't stay awake anymore and soon drifted to sleep.

L worked from his bedroom that day keeping an eye on the boy.

A looked for B at Lunch but he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in lessons and he wasn't in his bedroom. He sat at lunch, trying to fight back tears.

It was 2 hours after lunch that L woke B, offering him a tray of soup and bread.

He pushed the food away. "Got any Jam?"

"You need to eat something other than jam." L said as he offered the food again, getting impatient.

"And you need to eat something other than sweets." He got up slowly and move to the door. "I'll go get my own Jam."

"Touché," L muttered going to the cupboard and grabbing a jar of Hannah's handmade Strawberry jam. He walked back and handed it to him.

"I have lessons."

"Lessons are almost over for the day. I have told your teachers I gave you a day off. Don't worry about it." He stared at the boy a bit more. "Are you feeling better?"

"Fine, I should go study. I have class work to catch up on." 'And A to see.'

"Can I ask you something?" He paused, bringing one long spidery finger to the corner of his mouth. "When you said the bed was for games, what did you mean? What kind of games?" He asked curiously.

He stopped with his hand on the door. "Touching games... A said that it isn't a game though but that man and that woman told me it was all a game. That the games were fun."

"You'll have to show me sometime." He said with a smirk.

"A said that they weren't games..."

"A says a lot of things. He's an ass kisser. He tells you what you want to hear and nothing else." He said sourly, "The offer still stands though."

He looked over at him with wide eyes. "You want to play with me? Why?"

"I like you, you're very interesting." He said staring at him. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Truthfully? Yes it is. I'm not worth much alive."

L scoffed. "Yes, you are. Its not often I find someone who is my intellectual equal." He smiled at B.

He stared at him with unblinking eyes. He took in every detail of the other boy in front of him. "Shall we play?"

He smirked. "Of course, you lead and I'll follow." He smiled at the boy warmly.

Beyond smirked at him a moment before turning and opening the door. "I have to study." With that said, he walked out denying L for the millionth time.

L seethed with anger. He grabbed the teacup Beyond had been using and threw it at the wall shattering it.


	6. Fellatio

A/N: Demon's Sinner- God I love that word. Fellatio! Fellatio Fellatio Fellatio! *giggles*

A/N: Karaage- *facepalm* she really does… can anyone figure out what this chapter has in store? lol

Ch. 6 Fellatio

B ran into the library and found A studying. He smiled and hurried over to him but kept out of sight of the cameras. "I'm sorry A... I fainted on the way to my room."

A looked up, his face miserable, dark circles were starting to form under his eyes. "Where have you been? I waited for you last night and at Lunch." He said his voice hurt and without its usual whimsicalness.

"Roger's punishment had me scrubbing every staircase all night. I have to do it every night for a month. A, I came to your room as soon as I finished and when you went to class I tried to go to my room and fainted. L found me and let me rest in his room."

A dropped the book in his hand. "What did you just say?" He asked his eyes wide with shock.

"Roger's punishment had me scrubbing every staircase all night. I have to do it every night for a month."

"No, what you said about L." He said as he stood frozen staring at B.

"L found me and let me rest in his room."

A's eyes when wide before he busied himself with picking up the book. He seemed really nervous. "Congrats. L doesn't let anyone into his room, not even Watari." He muttered sourly as he sat back down at his desk and started to work again on his essay.

"I see, that seems completely stupid but he is an odd person." He moved to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you Aden," he whispered into his ear.

A seemed to relax a bit into the embrace. "I missed you too. So much." He smiled as he kept on writing his essay.

"Roger is trying to keep us apart... I won't let him. You and I are to live this life together."

A smiled wider. "After I finish my essay, let's have dinner in my room." He said as he held on to one of B's hands with his free one.

"Yeah... I'd like that." He smiled and kissed A's cheek. "You are greater than any L."

He blushed crimson and shook his head. "No I'm not."

It took him another hour to complete his essay. He packed up his books, dropping them off at his room before they went down and grabbed dinner taking it back to his room.

B shared A's food as always. He never ate anything of his own but Jam. He laughed as A told him about the lessons. When he finished and the bell rang, he stood and kissed his lips. "Work calls. I'll be tired but I'll sleep here tonight."

"Promise?" He asked his face full of hope.

"It will be late and you may already be asleep but I will be there when you wake up."

"Okay." He nodded and got up, pulling B into a deep kiss. He had really missed him.

B nipped his lower lip as they kissed.

A let out a small moan as he leaned in more, molding himself against B.

Beyond held him close as he ran his tongue over his lips. His hands moved over A's back soothingly.

A gasped, opening his mouth, wrapping his arms around B and holding him tightly to him.

The dark haired boy let his tongue slide into A's mouth to dance and play with the other boy's tongue. He moved one hand down to Aden's waist while the other tangled in his hair.

L had just been inform by Roger that A had been absent from his first class and had arrived around the time B had been found at his door. It was suspicious. He made his way up to A's room.

A moaned moving his tongue a bit, hesitantly touching it to B's as he pulled himself even more closer to the raven haired boy.

B pulled away reluctantly. "I have to go A... If I'm late I'll get worse but I promise to see you tonight."

"Please just stay another minute. I'll be asleep when you get back and there is always that 5 minute grace period after dinner." He pleaded, wanting to feel B's tongue in his mouth again. It felt so good.

"I can't. I love you Aden." He kissed his cheek and hurried out of the room making sure no one saw him. He disappeared and hurried to Hannah to start his punishment.

A sat there a bit before curling up into a ball on the bed. Another long night of waiting.

L reached his door and opened it. "Alternate." He said as he stepped in. A sat up and looked at L. "Yes."

"First of all, let me remind you that you are not supposed to have guests in your room. Secondly If you miss another Lesson, I will personally see to your punishment and it will be worst than what Beyond was fated for." With a sneer, he turned to leave, but turned back right before he got to the door. "Beyond is mine. Every last beautiful inch of him. So keep your filthy whore hands off him or else!" He growled, smirking, before turning and slamming the door.

Beyond cleaned the kitchen and the silver before he moved to the West wing staircase and started to clean. He would hurry tonight so that he could see A sooner.

L found beyond scrubbing the staircase as he walked back to his room.

"You're working fast tonight. What's the big hurry?" He asked with a smile as he watched the boy work.

"I have to get some kind of sleep tonight or I'll fall behind. I'm one of the great L's heirs. That means I have to do better." He glanced up at L with a smirk. "Either that or people might think I'm a favorite and that you are spoiling me."

He chuckled and smirked back. "Would you like to be spoiled?" He asked his tone playful and flirty.

B pushed back his hair from his eyes. "We have the same eye color you and I."

"Yes we do." He smiled, "Are you going to answer my question?"

He kept staring at him. "Why me?"

"I like you, you're interesting, not to mention attractive." He smirked looking at B.

He slowly stood and looked at the other. "You have the same hair color as me." He tilted his head mimicking the way L was standing perfectly.

"Yes." He answered grinning as B mimicked him.

"Mine's longer."

"Yes." He nodded, wondering were B was taking this. It was somewhat exciting.

"Odd," he said at last before getting back on his hands and knees to clean.

L laughed. "Yes very interesting." He muttered as he watched B with rapt attention.

Beyond kept cleaning and finished all the stairs in four hours. "I should go to bed now. I can't miss lessons."

"Okay. Let me walk you up." He said as he offered him his hand.

Beyond pushed his hair out of his eyes and stood on his own. He looked at L but like everyone else, he never looked at his face only the space above his head.

"Okay then off to bed. Do you want to have Lunch with me tomorrow?" He asked smiling at B.

"I don't eat lunch." It was true. He only shared food with A. If he didn't see another person eating the same thing, he won't do it at all. Hannah had learned of his habit and would make sure A got extra so that he could share with B.

"Okay then." He said frustrated and turned walking off to his room.

Beyond walked into his bedroom and waited until L was gone. He then left and hurried to A's room.

A laid curled in a ball on his bed, crying gut wrenching sobs like he had been doing since L had left.

Beyond ran to him and took him into his arms. "Aden... Don't cry. I'm here..."

A clung to him for dear life as he cried, "B-Beyond... I-I l-love y-you." He choked out.

"I love you too... I love you Aden... Please don't cry."

At that A sniffled, his tears dying and he sniffled a couple of times before burying is face into B's shirt, his scent calming him. L was wrong.

"I know it's late and we have class but may I kiss you?"

He smiled looking up at him before nodding. "Just one moment though." He reached over and set the alarm on the clock next to the bed. "There problem solved." He smiled and leaned in kissing him deeply, wrapping his arms around him.

Beyond placed his hands on A's hips pulling him close as he let his tongue slid over the other boy's lips. He nipped and licked wanting the blond to let him in.

A opened his mouth, pulling himself as close as he could to him.

B's tongue dipped in and started to tease and play with A's.

A moaned and hesitantly touched B's tongue with his. He ran his hand slowly down his back, feeling every muscle.

Beyond smiled as he kissed the other. He pulled back slowly and panted for breath. "I love you."

A giggled. "I love you too." He said breathing hard, his crystal blue eyes sparkling.

"Can I touch you again? I've dreamed about it..."

"Of course, I'm yours." He hesitated for a moment. "Are you mine?" He asked nervously.

"I belong to no other than the great Aden Mikkelsin."

He blushed, looking down at the bed cover. "I'm not great."

He lifted A's chin up to meet his eyes. "I know of no one better than you. A isn't for Alternate, it's for Always Amazing."

A's face and neck went beet red. He smiled. "Thank you."

"It's true." He kissed him again moving his hand to A's chest and let it move under his shirt.

He smiled warmly and kissed him deeply getting bolder, running his tongue over B's lips lightly, still a bit nervous. He leaned into B's touch letting out a small moan.

B opened his mouth and sucked on A's tongue as his long fingers moved up the blonde's chest to tease and play with his nipples.

A moaned and arched, his back a bit at the feel of B's hands on his sensitive nipples, and his lips sucking on his tongue. It felt so good and he wanted more.

The younger of the two moved his hands over his chest as he started to kiss him gently but with passion.

He moved into the touch, moving so the he was straddling the other boy, wrapping his arms around him tightly as he kissed him back just as passionately.

They both rolled on the bed touching and moaning. Beyond showed A what to do with his hands as his lips moved down his jaw to suck and lick at his neck.

A moaned and wrapped his leg gently around B as he laced his hands into his long locks, pulling it out of its neat ponytail.

"A... I want to sh-show you something..." His hands moved to the blonde's pants and slowly began to undo them. "Just promise not to choke me."

A looked at him worried. "Why would I choke you?" He paused looking at him with concern. "I would never hurt you."

He nodded and moved to pull off A's pants. "I know... But you may on accident."

"I promise. I could never hurt you." He helped B get his jeans off. "Even if you hurt me..." He whispered trailing off as he watched B's every little move.

"This won't hurt. It never hurts." He slowly slid A's boxers off before smiling at the erection that was present. "You'll like this."

"Okay." He said as he shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

Beyond moved between A's legs and began to lick the tip. He kissed and licked at him as his hands stroked Aden's thighs.

A let out a moan and arched into the kisses. His hands grabbed the sheets as a wave of pleasure hit him and moaned again louder this time.

Beyond slowly took the tip into his mouth and began sucking a bit.

A let out a loud moan. "B-Beyond...Ahhhhh...Nggghhh..." He moaned bucking his hips and arched into that mouth. He didn't have a clue what to do, he had only ever watched porn once, and it really didn't show you anything useful.

B kept licking, kissing, and sucking on him taking him fully into his mouth. He bobbed his head and hummed sending vibrations up the other's body.

A screamed out in pleasure, squirming and clutched the covers in a death grip. "AHHHHHH...BEYOND!" He moaned arching off the bed.

Beyond pulled back and stared at A smiling at him. "More?"

A whimpered at the lost of B mouth on his cock. He nodded. "Yes, please..."

He dipped his head back down and continued to pleasure A with his lips and tongue.

It wasn't long after before A hit his climax, screaming out B's name as he came hard into that waiting mouth.

Beyond pulled back a bit as A came in his mouth. He drank down the salty sweet cum and pulled back to smile at A. "I love you," he whispered.

A smiled breathing hard. "I love you too." He said as he laid there thinking. "That was amazing. It felt so good." He told B, looking at him and smiling.

"I'm glad. Let's go to sleep." He moved off the bed and offered his hand to A.

"I'm not sleepy now." He said as he sat up. He wanted B more than ever now.

"We have lessons. I don't want you to get in trouble."

He looked like he was going to argue but he clamped his mouth shut before the words could escape and nodded. He got off the bed, walked into the bathroom, and climbed into their tub bed.

B grabbed blankets and pillows going and laying them in the tub. He stepped in and hugged A to his chest. "Sleep well A... I love you." He drifted off to sleep instantly.

A snuggled up to him, curling his half-naked body around him before falling asleep.

B woke up first and nudged A. "I have to go to my room..."

A groaned a bit. "Why?" He whispered still very much asleep. The alarm hadn't even gone off yet.

"Roger can't see us together. He'd be pissed and send me away."

A opened his eyes confused. "Roger?" He asked his face knitted in confusion.

"He said that we have to stay away from each other because I'll do bad things to you."

A blinked a bit. It took him a moment to work things out in his head.

L.

"Yeah, sorry. Go, I'll see you in lessons. I love you Beyond." He said as placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

B kissed him back smiling softly. "I love you to Always Amazing Aden."

He smiled and got out of the tub. "Go on, before you get in trouble." He pulled the cover and pillows out of the tub and then pulled off his hoodie and shirt, stretching.

B left the room and hurried to his own room.


	7. Russian Roulette

A/N: Demon's Sinner- Well now we see the truth behind L's mask. His true nature revealed! *insert evil laugh here* Any ways, so yeah this is going to get more fun trust me. *grins manically and bounces around* I love the smell of dark madness don't you lovelies?

A/N: Karaage- Yes, we are getting to the good part! Much more action and more Drama is revealed! I love writing L for this chapter!

Ch.7 Russian Roulette

This routine of theirs carried on without anyone knowing for a year. Beyond would get into some kind of trouble but never as bad as before. He would sneak into A's room every night and sleep with him after they "Played." Beyond wouldn't call it games any more but he never really called it anything else.

L was pissed. He had caught B sneaking out of his room one night as he walked back to his own room after a midnight kitchen run. He followed the boy and watched him as he entered A's room. He watched from the crack left by B not shutting the door all the way. Every moan and touch grated on his nerves. He ran back to his room plotting.

Beyond was in the music room with A playing together. They were practicing for a recital that the other 23 kids would play in for Watari, Roger, and L.

"A please report to L office," called the voice over the intercom.

A frowned not wanting to go.

"It's okay A. You go a head and I'll see you tonight." B kissed his lips as he placed the violin down.

A smiled warmly at him. "Okay, I love you." He said as he kissed him back and got up, closing the lid to the piano.

"I love you too." He watched the other leave before sitting on the floor and stretching.

A entered L's office nervously, and sat down in the chair. L narrowed his eyes menacingly at him. "Alternate whore." He greeted.

A's widen in shock.

"You have kitchen duty. I saw you last night. What did I tell you?" He hissed at him.

"Better yet, you want to be #1 don't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Y-Yes." A answered.

"I'm increasing your workload. I will send you a list of assignments and I will give you more lessons and ones on weekends. You will have increased advanced piano lessons and will have a piano solo at the end of the yr. I will not tolerate lateness or skipped lessons. If that happens, you are bumped down and out of the running. I will personally see to everything you turn in." He smiled wickedly. "If you can keep up, I'll name you my heir."

A nodded, "Yes."

"You're dismissed."

A fled out of the office, tears in his eyes, as he ran back to the music room. Outside he calmed himself and wiped his face and entered. Beyond looked up at him as he entered, he hid something behind his back and just smiled. The smile fell when he saw A's eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing." he said smiling. "He just wanted to give me a few more lessons since I'm the top of the class. Perfect grades since I've been here."

"He said something to you." The dark haired boy looked up and blinked at the numbers above A's head. They shifted but soon stopped at the same numbers as before he left. What did that mean? He looked back at A's eyes. "L is a wicked person. I'll make it better."

"It's okay, really. If I can get through all my lessons, I'll become the next L." He said excitedly, smiling. He looked at him. "What are you hiding?" He asked curiously.

He would be L? But what would that make B? He shook the thoughts from his mind as he pulled out a glass-beaded bracelet. The beads were crimson and blue colors.

"That's pretty!" He said looking at it. "Why would you hide that?" He asked confused.

"It's not done... I want to give it to the greatest boy in this place for his birthday. Maybe you know him? He is tall, blond, blue eyed and I love him more and more each day."

A blushed, "Um, I don't know. But who ever he is very lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend." He smiled warmly at him.

"Boyfriend?" B tilted his head and grinned happily. "If I was a sweet boyfriend then I would know when he was born."

"August 19, 1979 is my birthday." He said with a grin. "Is it alright to call you my boyfriend?" He asked worried.

"Yes you can call me anything you want," he said with a smile. It was against the rule to tell others about your self. You couldn't let anyone know where you were from, your name or age or anything about yourself. But B and A broke those rules constantly. "I don't know when I was born. That man and woman never told me nor celebrated my birth."

"Well pick a day and we will celebrate it as your birthday." A said with a smile, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"How about we share?"

"Okay. I turn 16 this year." He said happily, as he sat down next to B just as roger came in with a huge stack of papers.

"Your assignments from L. He wants them done in 2 days time." He set the papers down on the table and walked out.

A got up and walked over looking at the instruction page. Ten essays and four research papers in two days?!

Beyond looked at the papers and frowned. "Why would he do this?"

"He's testing to see if I can be L." He said with a smile. He looked at the clock. "I'm going to go head to the library to get started, I see you tonight." He smiled and kissed him sweetly. "The bracelet is beautiful; I can't wait to wear it." He said placing a hand on the raven-haired boy's cheek. B kissed him back and clutched the bracelet close. "I love you. I know you can do it A"

He smiled and grabbed the stack of papers, heading off to the library. Beyond grew very concerned and once A was gone, he went to see L.

L opened the door to his bedroom, a crack to see who it was. Seeing whom it was he moved aside and let B in.

"And what do I owe this pleasure to?" He said smirking.

Beyond walked in and looked at L. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked confused as he shut the door and walked over to the fireplace where he was having afternoon tea sitting back down.

"Why are you doing this to A? He's the top student."

"Yes he is. He has a perfect score. He would make an excellent L. I'm just testing him to see if he can handle it. If he can't then He will go back to his regular lessons and I wait till he's ready to try again." L said as he sipped his tea. Beyond just stared at him. He grated his teeth and bit his lip. L... A always wanted to become L... Everyone did, even him. However, the flickering of the numbers made him worry.

"Is something else bothering you?" He asked as he looked up at B. "Why don't you join me for tea, take your mind off things." He said taking another cup off the tray and sitting it down, placing hot water and a tea bag in it. He shook his head. How could he tell L what he saw? He would sound crazy!

"I didn't do anything to it." He said as he patted to cushion next to him. "Come on. Sit. Relax. It's Saturday." L smiled up at him.

He walked over to the chair and climbed in sitting exactly like L.

L smirked and fixed him a cup of tea. He sipped his tea and just stared at the boy for a bit. B copied his movements and made his tea just like the other boy. He picked it up drinking it. "I worry about A..."

"You shouldn't. He's fine." L said dismissively. "How are your classes going?"

"Fine, I am second in everything."

L nodded. He sat there as if he was trying to think of something to talk about. "So what would you like to do today? I wish to spend more time with you." He said smiling over the brim of his teacup.

"I'm not good at much. A is the one who comes up with the games."

"I bet that isn't true. I bet your real good at games. Would you like to play a game with me?" L asked smirking.

"What game?"

L turned in his crouch and leaned over him till their faces were mere inches apart. "One of your games," He purred with a smile.

"A says those games are only played with someone you care about or love."

"I care about you. I kept you from Roger's wrath plenty of times. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't care." He said leaning closer. B leaned away as best he could. "But you aren't A..."

"Is that a problem? Just because I'm not A doesn't mean I care less or want you less. Because I do care and I do want you." He said inching closer.

The closeness bothered him so much Beyond jerked his hand up to push L away. His hand knocked the tea out of L's hand and the cup landed on B's black hair. He cried out as the hot goo slid down his face.

L reacted almost instantly and mopped the goo from his face and hair. "I'm sorry, would like to take a shower, the bathroom is that way. I can let you borrow some clothes." He said as he tried to calm B down. "Are you okay? You're not burned or anything are you?" He asked concerned.

B ran his hands over his face but shook his head. "No I'm not hurt." His eyes were closed to keep that stuff out and when he moved his hair from his forehead a scar could be seen running across near his hairline.

L looked him over. "It will feel better once you wash it off then." He said frowning at the scar. "Where did you get that scar?" He asked concerned hoping it wasn't from the tea. He picked up B, carried him to the bathroom, and washed his face gently so he could open his eyes.

Beyond let out a yelp as he was carried to the bathroom. He didn't like being blind. When the stuff was away from his eyes he opened them blinking. "What scar?"

L stepped to the side, gently pulling back his hair and looking at the mirror. "This one."

B's eyes went straight to the names and numbers first. He saw L's name and his own but only L's numbers. He wondered about that sometimes. Why everyone else had them and not him? Then his eyes went to the scar. "That man hit me with a vodka bottle before he died."

L nodded, tucking the locks behind B's ear. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the scar. He smiled licking his lips. B still tasted like sugar. "Let me get you some clothes and a towel." He disappeared for a moment and came back with a towel, washcloth, a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

When he came back, B was pulling off his pants. He stood in only his boxers before those too were pulled off and he moved to the shower turning it on. His skin was a healthy sun kissed color with small marks here and there. There were scars on his wrist, thighs, hips, and ankles.

L stood there in the doorway for a moment just staring, speechless and mouth dry. He couldn't help feeling slightly turned on at the sight, being a hormonal 16 yr old and all. The younger boy walked under the searing hot water leaving the door open and letting it run over his body. His eyes closed but he spoke calmly. "You stare at me a lot."

L blinked a couple of times before walking over and sitting the items on the toilet. He handed the wash cloth to B. "Does it bother you?" He asked a bit curious.

"No." He took the cloth and moved to wash his body. "I'm use to having someone watch me." He looked over at the other with dark eyes.

"You interest me, so I stare at you. Not to mention you are attractive." He paused and shifted a bit uncomfortably as his arousal grew. "Shall I give you some privacy?" He asked smiling at the boy.

"It's your bathroom. You can do what you want." He looked over at the other and blinked. "Do you want me to shut the door? I was told to bath with it open."

L raised an eyebrow. "That's odd." He said turning to go. "I'll be by the fireplace when you get finished. Take all the time you want." He then walked out shutting the door.

The younger of the two paid no mind as he cleaned himself up and then turned off the water. He dried off and then got dressed before walking out. L was crouched in front of the fireplace, pointing at the flames with an iron poker. B walked over and took a seat at his feet. "Did what I say bother you?"

He put the poker back in its holder and turned looking at him confused. "I don't remember you saying anything that bothers me." He muttered, as he walked back to the couch and climbed up crouching. Beyond stood and followed him to the couch. He climbed up sitting just like L. "You left quickly I thought I said something wrong."

"You were in the shower. I wanted to give you privacy. Unless of course you didn't want me to leave." He said smirking

"I told you I didn't care. I'm use to someone watching me."

"I know, but I wouldn't want to watch you unless you wanted me to. You have an amazing build. It'd hard to look away." He smiled at the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah? And I'm only 12."

L smirked. "I can only imagine how you would look when you get older." He paused. "You never did answer my question."

"Which was?"

"Can I play one of your games with you?"

He looked at L with his head tilted to the side. B never did meet anyone's gaze but A's. He just felt more comfortable staring at the name than the person. "Why me?"

"Why do you keeping asking me that? I have already explained it." He said with a bit of annoyance.

"Those are not suitable answers. They make it seem like I'm no better than a toy to you."

"You're not a toy." He said looking at him questioningly. "My answers are suitable and logical." He said confused. What didn't B understand about it? It seem very blunt to L.

"I'm interesting to you, I am not like others." He uncurled from his seat and stood up turning and looking at him with his head tilted to the left side. "Maybe I just think you can't handle me." He smirked at the other as he turned to leave. "I was told to never play the bedroom games or else I would be punished. Roger and Mr. Wammy would be upset if little L wasn't as pure as they thought." He left L alone in the room and went to his study session.

L growled and got up, flipping the coffee table in his rage.


	8. The Truth of Human Nature

A/N: Demon's Sinner- Does anyone else know how fucked in the head L is yet? I mean he's just basically like, "Well I don't want to play with you anymore so I'm going to drive you insane! Lol"

A/N: Karaage- no he doesn't… Well maybe a little…

Ch. 8 The Truth of Human Nature

A was just halfway done with the essay parts of the assignments. Good thing they were three pages each. He didn't need to do much research on them. His hand was red and there was faint bruising where he had been holding his pencil tightly for so long. He stop put the writing utensil down, whimpering when he stretched his hand out.

Beyond hurried to the library with a brownie he had snatched for A. He ran in and found the other hard at work. "A," he whispered as he came to him. "I brought you a treat since you've been working so hard."

A looked up and smiled, but it wasn't one of his usual smiles. It didn't reach his eyes, which were red and bloodshot. He had been working for hours straight now, and his hand was practically numb. "Beyond, thank you. Let's go to my room, I need a break." A stood up, cradling his bruised and raw hand.

Beyond moved to him and held him close helping him walk. "A... You should work yourself like this. It's not healthy." His eyes moved to the top of A's head to the flickering numbers. His heart pounded as he watched them.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He smiled at him. "Could you help me with my work?" He asked gesturing to the pile of papers on the table.

"Of course I'll get it for you." The younger boy grabbed all the papers, making sure they were in order, and followed A to his room. "Have a seat. I'll go get you dinner."

A sat down on his bed and smiled at B. "Thank you." He reached out with his good hand and pulled B to him, placing a sweet kiss to his lips.

Beyond kissed him back and slid his tongue into A's mouth. He wrapped one arm around his waist kissing him deeply.

A moaned into the kiss wrapping his good arm around his neck. "Forget about Dinner. Stay with me..." He pleaded breathlessly, still cradling his bad hand to his chest.

"What ever you want Always Amazing." He smiled and kissed his lips. "I live to serve you."

L went looking for B. The boy had left his clothes in his room. He checked B's room, finding it empty. He gripped the doorknob, before smirking.

"Alternate whore..." He muttered before making his way to A's room.

He got to the room and knocked before opening the door.

B pulled away from A as he heard the knock and took a step back when it opened. He wasn't supposed to be in here.

L walked in and looked at them. He knew it.

"He was just helping me carry my work to my room, we just got back." A said to L before the detective could say anything.

L nodded. "I've been looking for you Beyond, you left your underwear in my room."

A's face dropped and his eyes watered. His lip started to tremble.

"Oh? I knew there was something odd with these pants. Thank you L," he said putting the papers on A's desk.

He nodded again. "Your welcome, I'm glad those fit you, they had always been too small on me. You can have them if you want." He smirked looking at A.

A curled up more into his self, looking ready to burst into tears at any moment.

"That is very kind of you L." B stood there calmly.

He shrugged. "We should have tea again tomorrow." He said off handedly.

"I will think about it."

"Okay." He smiled at B, before turning and leaving the room.

A pulled his knees to his chest, tears running down his face, his heart breaking.

Once the door shut, the dark haired boy moved to A. "What's wrong? Does your hand hurt?"

A shook his head. "Why was your underwear in his room?" He whispered his voice cracking.

"I took a shower," he said trying to get him to look at him.

"Why did you take a shower?" He asked clinching his eyes shut.

"L made me rather sticky with that goo of his."

A let out a painful cry and placed his hands over his ears, tears rapidly coming down his face in steady streams.

"Aden... Why are you crying? His tea didn't burn me it was just hot."

A stop and looked up confused. "Tea?" He looked at him. "So you didn't have sex with L?" He asked his voice full of hope.

"Why would I have sex with L? He's not you."

He let out a small laugh. "I'm stupid..." He whispered, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"A..." B moved close and looked into his eyes before his own flashed up. "Can I tell you a secret Aden?" he asked still watching the numbers flicker.

"Of course," A said wiping his face on his hoodie. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, before whimpering when he flexed his bad hand.

Beyond took his hand and slowly began flexing it. "I'll run you a hot bath. You deserve it."

"It's just a small cramp. Nothing to worry about." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." He said again, watching as B flexed his hand. He gritted his teeth but didn't make a sound.

"How long were you holding the pencil?"

"About 4 hours give or take." He said, looking up at B. "So you were having tea with L and he spilled it on you. You then took a shower and left your clothes there?" He asked trying to piece together everything.

"No I knocked the tea out of his hand on accident."

"Oh. Okay, so that what happen. Okay. I feel like an idiot now..." He trailed off the blush getting darker.

"Why did you think I had sex with him?"

"I-I j-just m-misunderstood..." He stuttered, his face beet red.

Beyond rolled his eyes and kissed his lips. "If I want L I would lower myself to second best but I only want the best. You are better than L could ever be."

He blushed even more and squeaked, "No I'm not." before kissing him back deeply.

He held him close and moved so A was lying down under him.

A wrapped his legs around B's waist and his good hand he laced into B's hair, kissing him passionately.

B moved his hips against A's as they kissed. He truly cared for A and loved him more than anything else. Tonight he would show him how much.

A moaned into the kiss, as he bucked his hips matching B's movements. "Beyond..." He moaned softly.

The dark haired boy moved away and smiled at him. "I want to be yours Aden... Can we have sex?"

A looked at him a bit nervous. "O-Okay," He said with a small smile. "I don't know what to do..." He trailed off blushing.

"Leave everything to me. You just lay still and let your body do what comes naturally." He moved away and stood by the bed. He slowly pulled the black shirt up and over his head letting it hit the ground.

A nodded, watching B intensely, he could feel himself getting turn on.

The younger boy turned to face him as he undid his pants. He let the baggy jeans fall to his feet and stepped out. His body was bare for A to see. "Now you do it."

A swallowed hard and sat up, removing his hoodie, then his t-shirt. Then he started to undo his jeans, which were a bit painful with his hurt hand. He then kicked off his shoes, removing his pants. He then stood up and shyly removed his boxers, blushing crimson, as he sat back down on the bed, naked.

Beyond walked over to him and straddled his waist slowly kissing his lips as his hands moved over A's chest teasing his nipples.

A moaned and arched off the bed. "Ahhhhh... Beyond..." He placed his hand back in his raven locks pulling it from its ponytail. He had also loved B's long hair. He would absentmindedly run his fingers through and play with it when they were studying.

The dark haired boy kissed and licked at A's neck as he shifted his hips. He ground their hips together as his hands moved over the other chest to his back. "Aden... I love you..."

"I love you too, Beyond..." A said breathlessly, looking him in the eyes. "You... have the most beautiful deep blue eyes I have ever seen..." He said smiling, before letting out another moan and arching a bit off the bed.

He smiled as he met A's gaze. A was the only one who he would look in the eye. He cared for him, he loved him. "Lay still. If not this may hurt me." He moved his body so the A's erection was at his entrance. "I know you won't hurt me."

A nodded watching his every move with battered breath.

He slowly lowered himself onto the older boy. His back was straight and his mouth opened in a gasp. It wasn't as bad as normally since A was still young but his length still caused B to have to get use to the feeling again. His hands were on A's chest so that he could move slowly.

A gasped and let out a loud moan, gripping the bed sheets trying his best to will himself not to move.

B was panting as he slowly lowered himself fully onto A. "I-I know I-it's hard b-but Ahhhhh... T-Try not to m-move..."

A froze, his mind screaming for him to move. He moaned again, throwing his head back. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. His grip tightened on the sheets, but he kept perfectly still.

Beyond took several deep breathes before finally lifting himself up and then moving back down. His back arched as he moved over A's length. It felt a little painful but that he knew would fade. He just had to get use to it.

A moaned, trying to keep still but he couldn't much longer. "B-Beyond...Ahhhhh...I c-c-cant... ngghhh... s-still... m-much..." He couldn't even finish his sentence as he let out a strangled cry, throwing his head back.

B's dark eyes looked at A's face as he smiled and nodded. "Y-You can move... AHH! I'm r-ready..."

A nodded, letting go of the bed sheets. He wrapped his arms around B, hesitantly moving his hips, and moaning loudly.

B smiled at him as he moaned, his body moving faster over A's cock. He loved this feeling. Before this would have sickened him but with A he just wanted more. He called out for A to touch him, for the older boy to fuck him harder.

A shifted a bit to get more comfortable and started to thrust his a bit more harder into him, his hands moving over his body, exploring every curve and every scar. A smiled and moved with him, gaining confidence. "Beyond! AHHHH!" He moaned, arching into him as he kept up his thrusting.

B let his head drop back as he moaned loudly. He moved his hips faster wanting to give A as much pleasure as he could. "A-ADEN! AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A had never felt this wanted, this loved, this good before. It made his head spin. "BEYOND! AHHHH!" He screamed, arching, thrusting faster into the other. One hand pulled B down into a deep passionate kiss, while the other hand was on his back his fingers digging into his shoulder.

Beyond kissed him deeply and passionately. He wrapped his arms around A's neck as they moved together. Nothing would ruin this night for them.

A arched and could fell the pressure building in his stomach. "AHHHHHH! BEYOND!" He screamed as his thrust became faster. He needed to feel him, everywhere. His nerves were on fire and he never felt so amazing!

He moaned moving his hips faster. "ADEN! P-Please... I-I-I n-need you!"

A moaned, "I... need...you... too..." He panted as his hand moved down and starts to lightly stroke B's hard member. He hoped his was okay. He wanted to touch the boy everywhere he can put his hands. He trailed sweet kisses down his jaw and neck.

B tilted his head to the side allowing him to have better access to his neck. He smiled as he moaned loudly calling out A's name to heaven.

A arched one more time, before the pressure became too much and he screamed, arching painfully as he filled B with his seed. "BEYOND!" He screamed his vision going white, and throwing his head back in complete ecstasy.

Beyond's eyes snapped open as he screamed out A's name, his own seed leaving him to cover A's chest. He collapsed against his lover panting for breath. "A-Aden..."

A laid there completely in shock trying to get his breath back. That had been amazing. He looked down at B. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice horse.

"I'm great... You are amazing..."

A smiled, blushing. "That was my first time...making love..." He trailed off embarrassed.

He looked up at him and smiled. "Mine too."

He gently pulled out of B and sat up, looking at the cum on his bed sheets and himself, smiling. "I can't believe that just happened." He smiled. "I love you." He pulled B into a kiss.

Beyond kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around A's neck. "I love you too Aden..."

A smiled and giggled. "Umm... I think we need to clean up now. Hannah will kill me if she sees these sheets."

"You go wash up and I'll sneak the sheets into the wash." He slowly moved off the bed. He winced but smiled at A.

A climbed off the bed a bit stiff. "Are you sure you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm great." His eyes slid up to see that the numbers over A's head had settled to what they were before. Good that made him relax a bit. "Aden... About that secret I mentioned before..."

"Yes?" He said smiling as he grabbed his clothes and put them in the laundry basket.

"Ummm... It's about how I know people's names... I lied when I said I guessed..."

"I know." He simply stated. "No ones that good of a guesser." He smiled.

"I... I can see a person's name..."

"Really?" He asked. "That's amazing. I wish I could do something like that." He said, looking at B with astonishment.

He smiled at him and kissed his lips. "It's odd seeing a person's name above their head but I never really cared. I've always done it."

"It doesn't seem odd to me." He said confused.

He laughed a bit. "I guess not but that's because you and I are both odd."

"How am I odd?" A asked curiously, smiling up at B.

"You always smile and never say anything bad about anyone."

"Is that a bad thing? People never do anything bad." He stated confused.

Beyond smiled at him and kissed his lips. "No... People aren't all bad."

He smiled kissing him back, "No, people aren't bad."


	9. The Fall Of A

A/N: Demon's Sinner- I don't know if it's sad that I was looking forward to this part or not. While RPing it I just kept trying to rush to it. Guess that says a lot about me huh? It's not even my favorite part either. That comes WAY later.

A/N: Karaage- you rush past this part so you could get to your favorite part… this made me sad writing this… I cried.. Anyway.. Drinking game! Take a shot every time L makes a sexually suggestive remark or inappropriate touch towards a minor. LOL

Ch. 9 The Fall of A

2 months passed, it was hell. A had become reclusive and snappish the workload ever increasing and never decreasing. He lived in the library; he skipped meals to finish work. His skin had become a sickly color and he had lost tons of weight.

He snapped at teachers and burst into tears during lessons. Every essay and paper he got back was covered in red pen. His hand became blistered and he kept it bandaged all the time, sometimes you could see it bleeding through. His eyes were always bloodshot and had circles that were greater then L's. He never said anything to anyone and had become very jumpy and paranoid.

His usual smile was long gone and his usual whimsical voice was now harsh and unfeeling. However, he kept up, his grade never wavered and he never missed a lesson and was never late.

Beyond could only watch as A spiraled out of control. He would hold the other at night and bandage his hand but still his numbers flickered smaller and smaller. They jumped from normal to only triple digits to single and then back to the large numbers. IT worried him more and more.

It didn't help much that every other day he was pulled out of class by either Roger (for punishment) or L (for tea and music lessons). He now sat in L's room, drinking tea and working on the bracelet for A. He hoped that the trinket would make the other smile.

L walked back into the living room and climbed up onto the couch, placing the place of sweets in front of them. He turned and watched B work on the bracelet for a bit. "That's a beautiful bracelet, did you make it all yourself?"

*plate of sweets

"Yes... It's taken a long time because the beads are glass and I don't want to break them."

He nodded. "That's amazing. Now, I brought some treats for you. I don't know what you like. I would think you have gotten sick with just tea." He said gesturing to the plate of sweets."

"I don't eat much." It was true; ever since A stopped eating meals with him, B would eat only jam. It wasn't so bad; he ate other things but only after Hannah ate the first two bites.

"I know, I just thought you might like something a bit different." He shrugged and grabbed one of sweets from the plate with his index finger and thumb, leaning his head back and biting into it, his teeth bared.

"I don't like chocolate."

L looked at him as if he was insane. "I have other things, just tell me what you want and I'll get you it." He said chewing.

"You sound like you are trying to impress me."

He smirked. "Maybe." He said as he reached for another sweet.

He smirked as he finished the bracelet.

"Is it working?" He asked smirked still in place as he chewed.

"You impressing me? Not really."

"Is there something I can do to change that?" He asked pointedly.

"Let me see A more."

L froze. "I'm doing the best I can. He has work and lessons. You should be proud of him; he's doing an amazing job. If he finishes he will have proved that he can handle it, being L." He stated pouring more tea into his cup.

"His numbers keep changing though..." B whispered.

L didn't hear him over the clinking of the kettle against his teacup. "Anyway, unless you want to stay more, I believe you have homework." He smiled at the boy, "Ill see you at Dinner."

He got up and walked out the door. "Good bye L." He left and hurried to A's room.

A was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, a towel held under his hand as he tried to finish his last essay. Tears were slowly falling down his face and his face was a mask of pain. He whimpered as he wrote out the sentences. The bandage completely red and the towel underneath it were too.

B ran in with a smile and food for him. "A! I brought you lunch!"

A plastered a half smile on his face, looking up at B. "Thank you. I'll eat in a bit after I finish this." He said as he went back to work on the essay.

"A your hand!" B placed the food on the desk and grabbed A's wrist. He pulled it away from the papers and started to unwrap it.

"NO!" He snapped, jerking his hand back and continuing his essay.

"Aden please, your hand is bleeding."

"I'm almost finished. I really need to get this done." He said as he continued to feverishly work on it.

"A..." He watched him with sad eyes as the older boy worked. "How long do you have to keep doing this?"

He didn't answer him as he finished his last sentence. "There, finished!" He said as he sat back, cradling his hand. He looked over at B. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Where have you been? I missed you." He smiled at him but his eyes didn't show any of it.

"I was working on your present." He held up the finished bracelet. "I wanted to give it to you."

A looked at it for a moment before he looked back at B and actually smiled for real. One of he's usual warm smiles that made his blue eyes sparkle. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it A." He walked over and placed it on A's wrist. "Now let me look at your hand."

A nodded and held his hand out to B.

"B please report to Roger's office immediately." Came the voice over the intercom

He sighed and kissed A's lips. "Better go see what the hell I did this time." He ran off to Roger's office.

A nodded, before getting up and going to bandage this hand, he came back and found L at his door.

"Where's B?" He asked.

"He went to see Roger." A said as he raised his hand the light catching the bracelet. L growled and walked over grabbing his wrist. "Where the fuck did you get this?" He snarled ripping the bracelet from his wrist, and holding it up.

"B gave it to me." A said his voice harsh.

"Stay away from my beautiful Beyond; you whore with your whore tongue. He doesn't want you. He wants me. He doesn't care for you. No one does. You are boring. He's just around you out of pity!" L snarled throwing the bracelet up against the wall. One of the beads chipped.

A narrowed his eyes at L. He was sick of it! "Your Beyond?!" He snapped at L. "He is not YOUR Beyond! He belongs to me! He will never be yours! We've made love, tons of times and he tells me he loves me! He cares for me! He wants ME not YOU, you selfish little spoiled brat-" L hit him square in the jaw. A went down like a ton of bricks. "We will see about that!" L hissed before swinging his leg back and kicking him in the stomach. A spit out blood, "He'll never touch you. He loves me." A spat at L as the detective turned to leave. L smirked, "We will see Alternate whore." He left the room and went back to his office.

A stood up and walked slowly over to the bracelet putting in back on his wrist. He then went to the bathroom and washed the blood from his face and mouth.

That night B was walking to A's room when he saw L. "L!" The younger boy ran over to him. "L, I have a favor to ask. A is working himself to death; please can't you give him more time on his work? Or even cut it down a little?"

L stood there and turned looking at him. "Maybe if you'll do something for me?" He said.

A was making his way back to his room from the library that night exhausted.

"What?"

"Kiss me. Kiss me for as long as I want right here, and I will cut his work." L said stepping towards him.

B's eyes widened at this demand. "W-What? But why?"

"I want you. I have wanted you for a while now and I'm tired of being subtle about it."

"If I kiss you, you have to promise to cut his work and give him more time." Beyond moved closer to L.

"I promise as of tomorrow his lessons are cut back to normal." He said holding up his hands.

B moved closer and looked up at him. "Fine..." He leaned up and pressed his lips to L's.

L smiled and pushed him up against the wall, stepping closer to him and grabbing his leg wrapped it around his waist as he kissed B deeply, grinding his hips into B.

A rounded the corner and froze at the sight before him.

B had to wrap his arms around L's neck as his leg was grabbed. He kissed back knowing he was doing this for A.

A dropped his books and stood there before bursting out into sobs and running past the couple to his room. B's eyes opened and his head jerked away from L. "A!" He tried to get free. L stepped back and let B go. A got to his room and opened the door, running in and turning to close it.

B ran after him and put his foot in the door. "A! It's not what you think!"

A shoved his foot out of the door. "I don't want to talk right now." He said slamming the door and locking it.

"A! A! Please!" He banged on the door. "Aden! Aden!"

"Go away! I'm tired and want to sleep." Came the reply.

"A please let me in! I did it for you! He said he would cut your work if I did it!"

"I don't want my work cut! I'm going to be the next L!" A paused then, "Go away! I have lessons in a couple of hours. I'm going to sleep now."

"A... A, I was only trying to help! Please let me in..."

The only sounds that came from the room were the shower turning on and the bathroom door slamming.

B collapsed against his door and just sat there all night.

A woke the next morning and grabbed his books, getting dressed and walking out of his room, stepping quietly around B and running down the hall then the stairs. B's eyes snapped open once his head hit the floor. He scrambled to his feet and saw A's numbers. They were Double digits... counting down to something. A ran into his regular lessons and sat down, jumpy and fidgety. B walked into his lessons and kept glancing at the other. He watched as the numbers got lower with every minute that past.

Soon as he finished his regular classes and had lunch, he went to his advanced classes. The teacher stopped him. "Sorry, but L dropped all your advanced lessons. Go back to your regular schedule." He then shut the door and started class.

A stood there for a moment. He was out of the running... B had L take him out of the running... He ran to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, sobbing. He trashed his room, up ending bookcases, smashing stuff against the wall. He sat there sobbing in the middle of the floor till he heard the dinner bell. He reached over and started to write a note, folded it and label the outside BB.

He then grabbed his desk chair and rolled it under the hook for the light fixture in the middle of his room. He grabbed the rope he had found in the garden and tied it around his neck. He then stood up on the chair, tying the rope to the hook. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he pushed the wheelie chair from under him.


	10. The Beast You've Made of Me

A/N: Karaage- O.O Demon Sinner's B makes me shiver all deliciously..

Song lyrics that are used~ How to break a heart By Emilie Autumn.

Ch. 10 The Beast You've Made of Me

After dinner, B went in search of A. He had seen glimpses of him and every time the numbers got smaller and smaller. He soon found the other's room and tried the door. "A...A open up..." He knocked a few times before twisting the knob and walking in. What he saw made his heart stop and his mouth run dry. "ADEN!" he screamed. He grabbed a chair and quickly untied his lover. When the body hit the ground, B moved to his side and started to shake him. "Aden... Aden wake up..." The numbers were gone. All he saw was the other's name and nothing else. He held the blond to his chest but he didn't cry. The tears wouldn't come nor could he scream for help. His voice was lost.

Aden was dead...

Roger and L had been discussing something as they walked back to L's office and heard the commotion. They ran to room 13 and stopped in the doorway, shocked. "What happened?!" L asked shocked.

Beyond just sat on the ground holding A to his chest. He wasn't moving nor did he look up or speak.

Roger moved into the room and took hold of B's shoulders, trying to pull him away so he could see what was wrong with A.

The dark haired boy exploded. He began screaming and thrashing kicking Roger. He pulled A's body closer as he screamed. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! LEAVE US ALONE! HE'S MINE!"

L stood there shocked. "Roger! Stop! Let him go!" L commanded. Roger did as he was told and stepped back. L walked over and knelt down, checking A's pulse.

Beyond freaked even more drawing students to the room to see what was wrong. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"

A was dead. He couldn't find a pulse. He sat back. "B. Calm down." He said soothingly.

"Roger, go inform Watari. A is dead. We need to get the Nurse up here and get the body out of this room." He commanded. Roger nodded and ran from the room.

L turned back to B. "What happened?" He asked again.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE!" Beyond moved away from everyone and pulled A with him. He moved into a corner and simply held the body kissing the lifeless lips repeatedly. Outside students were beginning to panic. They screamed that B had killed A and that they were next. D threw herself from a window and several others began to panic more.

Shit! L got up and ran out of the room. "EVERYONE! STOP!" He screamed. "B didn't murder anyone! It seems A committed Suicide! There is no need to panic!" He looked at the students, "Everyone back to your rooms! NOW!"

Teachers hurried students to their rooms as staff came to take the body away. Only Beyond became very violent whenever someone got close to him and A. What was left of Beyond Birthday's sanity died that night with Aden. He grabbed the nearest weapon (a letter opener) and slashed and stabbed anyone who got to close.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH US!"

L stood there. "Everyone! Leave! Let me handle this!" He said to the staff, they nodded and left L alone.

L walked over to B and crouched down. "B, please we need to get A's body to the infirmary. I promise nothing will happen to it." L said really gently.

He was like a wounded animal. Even with L's calm voice he still held tightly to the body. It was L's fault... He was the one who drove A to this point. Ever since he started to push A the younger boy's numbers began to shift. The numbers... A's life... Beyond's eyes shot up to the mass of numbers above L's head. His life... L's life span...

He panted for breath as he tried to make himself smaller. With L distracting him a nurse came up and stuck a needle into B's neck causing the boy to fall unconscious.

L carried B to the infirmary as the nurse and the doctor carried A's body behind them. He sat the boy onto a bed and then went over and examined A's body. It was a suicide. He had talked to both Roger and Watari, and they had video evidence of B being in class at the time of death. When Roger asked why B was so upset, L told him about A and B's relationship. Roger nodded; they were two boys with a crush on each other.

When B opened his eyes, he felt cold. His whole being just felt so cold and dead as he lay there staring at the ceiling. When he awoke, he was taken to Roger's office where L and Roger sat. He knew what was next... They were going to question him to find out what happened.

Roger narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Why did you do it?!" He snared at B.

"Roger! Enough!" L snapped. He turned to B. "What happened?" He asked B.

"It makes sense that you would think it was me... I'm second in line and A was in the way of me becoming L," he said staring at L himself and not Roger. He ignored the old man talking directly to the one person that truly ruled this twisted world. "All bets are off if the person scoring higher is simply not there right?" His voice was cold and uncaring. "But I was in class when it happened. I was then with Hannah for kitchen duty which was my punishment for stealing Jam."

L's eyes narrowed. "We know you didn't do it. The autopsy showed that A's death was a suicide. What happened after you left Kitchen duties?" He asked his voice a bit irritated.

"I went to see him. I always go to his room at night and when I walked in he was hanging from the ceiling."

Roger placed a hand over his mouth and looked like he was going to be sick. A was actually his favorite of the children, he was very sweet.

L nodded. "And then?"

"I cut him down and held him till you all pulled him away from me."

He nodded again, before walking over and handing him a piece of stationary. It was A's stationary, folded in half, with two bold B's on the front.

He opened the paper and looked at what was there.

_Dearest BB,_

_I know L will read this so hopefully you will understand what I mean when I write this. Know that I love you, and always will, but I just couldn't take this anymore. I leave everything to you and my room. Please don't be mad at me. I love you so much._

_How to break a heart_

_It is not difficult_

_Anyone can do it_

_So could you, if you tried_

_Just find a light_

_And switch it off_

_As easy as blinking_

_That's what I was taught_

_When I was too young to ask_

_By ladies in white nightgowns_

_In dripping weeds and black ribbons_

_A girl's best friend is a small handgun_

_The question was useless_

_For I could say yes_

_But you've got to ask my army_

_And they are not inclined to grant favors just now_

_Love Always Amazing_

B's lips twitched as he read the note before holding it close. "What's going to happen now?"

"Lessons are cancelled as of right now. D has been airlifted to London in critical condition. We also have funeral arrangements to attend to." He said as leaned up against Roger's desk, let out a sigh.

"Am I excused to go?"

"Yes, you are." He said nodding.

He stood and walked out. He went to A's room and then to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror examining his own reflection. "L..." A twisted deranged smirk came over his lips as he started to laugh. Beyond pulled back his fist and slammed it into the glass. His laughter was twisted, wrong in so many ways. "I'm going to make you suffer."


	11. The Truth Behind the Mask

A/N: Demon's Sinner- So yeah I'll give a virtual cookie to who ever can tell us what my favorite thing to do with B is. *gives all a manic grin* So Lovelies who's up for the task of delving into Beyond Birthday's mind?

A/N: Karaage- so this is the point where things get oh so interesting. The aftermath of A's death…

Songs Lyrics used- Everybody's fool By Evanescence. We do not own these lyrics. They belong to Evanescence.

Ch.11 The Truth Behind the Mask

L sat in front of Watari's desk completely shocked. "Watari... What are we going to do? The letters are failing..."

"Maybe it is time to try something else? The letters have been put through to much and have become unstable."

"I agree. The letters are done. They are no longer able to perform." L sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I will let Roger know to take them out of the running." Watari stood and slowly walked to the door. As he opened it, B stood in the doorway staring at L. "So we are useless to you?" He asked, staring with hard eyes at them. "A was just part of your twisted experiments?" His voice was cold and dripped with poison. "What were we to you?"

Watari looked to B with sad eyes. "A's death was very sudden and has cause everyone much grief. It let us know that you all simply are not up to the task. The lessons were clearly too much for him. It will be alright now that the pressure to become L is off of everyone."

L stood and turned. "Watari is right." He said as he walked over to a bookcase and started to run his finger down the spines of the books his other finger in his mouth, spine hunched.

Watari walked out of the room giving the child a sad look. Watari was like a father who had lost a son. When he was alone with L, he simply stared at him. "So that's it then... All of us are nothing... After everything we did... Screaming, deceiving and bleeding all so that we could be you..."

L blinked and turned to look at B, his face confused, raising an eyebrow. The other had cold eyes as he stepped closer shutting the door. "Tell me L, am I so special now? Do I capture your interest now that I'm nothing?"

He's eyebrows knitted together. "My heir just committed suicide. Second in line is over come with grief. Third in line stabbed himself, and 4th in line jumped out of a third story window. That's why I said the letters are failing. The pressure is too much."

"That wasn't my question L Lawliet."

"Yes, you do still hold my interest." He said narrowing his eyes at B for using his name.

"Your biggest competition is dead. What will you do now?"

"What competition? What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

He slowly walked towards the older boy. "You and I look so much a like. Our hair, our eyes, our minds, all of it is so similar that we could be twins." He reached out when he was close enough and slowly drew his hand up L's chest. L froze, his eyes following B's every move. "Yes?" He said wondering what B was getting at.

"L Lawliet..." he purred pressing himself against him. "I like your name."

L let out a shaky breath and leaned into him. "Thank you, Beyond."

"L... Your name is what everyone wants."

L stood there, his body screaming out for the other. His mouth had gone dry.

"You want to play with me?"

He nodded slowly, swallowing. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled the boy closer to him.

"Funny, you've been playing with me ever since I arrived."

L pulled back and looked down at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What wrong Lawliet? Are you worried about something?" B moved closer and licked his way up to L's ear. "Now I will tell you what I've done for you. All the tears I've cried and you still won't hear me." He moved close and bit down on the other's neck drawing blood.

L's eyes flew open and he moaned loudly, moving his neck to the side for B. L was a bloody masochist with a high pain tolerance. He clutched B closer to him.

Beyond simply grinned as he bit down harder. He pushed L against the bookcase. He moved his hands up L's shirt to drag ragged nails down his chest.

L moaned loudly and arched into the nails.

"You want me to play with you L Lawliet?"

He nodded, before pulling B into a deep kiss.

Beyond bit his lower lip as his hands moved up and grasped L's throat cutting off his air.

L eyes looking down at him. They weren't shocked or panicked. They were filled with cockiness, lust and defiance. A smirk slowly spread on his face.

Beyond pulled away from him grinning with a bloodthirsty smile. "Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies so I don't know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head, tormented daily." He squeezed tighter with a grin.

L smirked wider his eyes egging him on. He pulled B closer to him; he looked like he would be laughing if he had the breath. He ran his hands down B's back, and under his shirt and pressed his lips to B's. His nails run up the boy's back.

Beyond would have none of that. He bit, digging his teeth in painfully as his knee jerked up slamming into L's groin.

L bowled over, a squeaked moan escaping his mouth. He pulled B closer still him, wanting more.

He licked the blood on his lips. "You killed A."

He stilled, prying B's fingers from his throat. "A killed himself. It was a suicide." He said his voice very hoarse as he sucked in breath.

"No... You drove him to it... You made his life nothing but hell. You are a wicked, evil, fucker who doesn't deserve to live." Beyond would have no more lies. "Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself, lost in your lies. I know the truth now. I know who you are and I don't love you anymore!" He punched L in the face and began to strangle him again. He dug his knees into the others stomach as he squeezed. "I will make you suffer! I'm going to do to you what you did to him!"

L eyes flew open in shock. Didn't love me anymore? Mask? He didn't drive to anything, the fucker was weak... He grabbed B's hand and wretched it from his throat pushing the other away from him.

Beyond allowed him self to be tossed off. He fell on his ass letting out that twisted laugh. His head tilted to the side as he grinned at him. "What's the matter L? Did you think no one would know?"

"I didn't do anything! A couldn't take being L for 2 months! I cut this lessons back just like I promised! The teacher said he freaked when he wouldn't let him into the classroom!" L yelled indignantly.

"No, you did everything. You tormented him, held the title over his head dangling it there." He stood up calmly, still staring at him. "You tortured him and laughed every time. You treated him like a toy, playing with him until he no longer drew your interest. Then you threw him away."

"A was my heir! I didn't dangle anything over his head! He wanted it! I didn't do anything!"

"No L. You did everything." He made to grab the other again but heard footsteps. Damn Watari was coming back. His dark eyes moved to L before he turned to leave. "I'm going to make you suffer just like you made him suffer. A was a sweet passionate person and you killed him because he had what you could never dream of having... a heart."

When Watari came in B was gone. The younger boy was away from him but his threat hung in the air. L stood there starring at the wall, a bruise slowing growing on his pale neck and jaw. The bite mark on his neck so ghastly looking.

Watari moved over to him. "L, are you alright? Did B hurt you?"

L seemed to snap out of his trance. He placed his hand over the bite mark. "No, Watari, he didn't." He shook his head.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. We were just talking." L said dismissively.

Beyond sat in A's room for a minute before getting up and going into the bathroom. "L... L..." He grinned as he took a pair of scissors and started cutting his hair. His mind holding the image of L as he chopped off the locks of dark hair. When he finished he walked out and stole eyeliner and pale makeup. He couldn't help but laugh at his own reflection in the broken mirror. "L... I will never let you forget what you've done."


	12. We Are All Mad Here

A/N: Demon's Sinner- "Mr. Hatter why are you so Mad?" "Because my lovely, The grass is green the sky is blue and trees grow up instead of down!"

A/N: Karaage- Yay! New characters come in… One of my favorites to write for! Also L is such a big sagging sack of Masochism. Translations at the bottom of the page, just match the number.

Ch. 12 We Are All Mad Here

A week had passed since A's death. Everything had settled down. The letters were deemed useless and new children were brought in. Instead of using letters or code names like "Alternate" "Backup", "Copy", or "Default" they were given new names all together.

L had taken to staying in his room and hardly came out when he was at Wammy's. He had just got back from finishing a case. The children were all excited about it.

The rules were changed for these new children so that they would not suffer the same fate as A. They were given a bit more freedom and the pressure was less but still competition was encouraged among them. One of the new students to be brought in was a pale child. He had lost his family to scarlet fever and almost his own life. His hair had fallen out but when he was better, it grew back white. When he arrived, he was called Near.

Beyond Birthday was in the attic. He had given L a week's time before he would truly start to remind the other what he had done. He would make him pay.

Another child to be brought in was a red head with freckles and green eyes. He spoke English very well but with a sort of a thick Irish accent. He was a peculiar child and wore orange tinted goggles everywhere. He was named Matt.

A limo slowly drove up the driveway and parked. Beyond grinned as he watched the limo; slipping out of his dark hiding place and moving like a shadow to his goal with a manic grin on his lips.

Near was sitting in the infirmary getting his medicine when the redheaded boy was brought in. His eyes looked over as he moved his hand up to twist a lock of white hair. The redheaded boy was screaming his head off in a language that was clearly not English and kicking, biting, and hitting nurses trying to get away. He looked like he had been badly beaten.

The pale boy got off his bed and walked over to stare at the other boy. All the nurses sighed and took a step back. Near stood there unsure how to help.

The boy sat on the bed where the nurses had placed him, breathing hard and not looking up from the covers.

L got out of the limo and walked to the door slowly, his back hunched, his feet bare.

"Nach teagmháil liom..." _(1) _Near repeated. It was what he had heard the boy say many times to the nurses. He didn't know what it meant but it sounded like he was scared.

The boy looked up at him confused, raising an eyebrow. "Cén fáth go mbeadh mé teagmháil leat?"(_2) _He hissed. "Níl a fhios agam fiú a bhfuil tú ag fuck an!"_(3)_

"Cén fáth go mbeadh mé teagmháil leat?"(_4) _he repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Saoire aonar dom!" _(5) _He screamed. "Faigh amach ó dom!"(_6) _

Near didn't move towards him. He simply stayed where he was as a voice from the door stated calmly. "Stoptar an ifreann suas. Níl aon duine ag dul chun teagmháil a fucking duit. Agus labhairt Béarla fucking eolas acu cheana féin is féidir leat," _(7_) said a taller boy with dark eyes and black hair. He walked away disappeared like a shadow. The boy looked at him, before he disappeared. He scrambled up and out trying to found the dark headed boy.

Near followed after him unsure as to what he had seen but when the two got to the hall way it was as if the boy had never been there. He just vanished. "Who was that?" Near asked looking around. The boy started to move down the hall searching for the boy, coming to a stop at the top of a grand suitcase. He looked down and saw a mob of children whispered and hanging over railings. The front door opened and a tall dark headed boy entered. HIM! THAT WAS HIM! The red head took off down the stairs. Near yelp and ran after him trying to keep up. It wasn't working out well since he had a very weak immune system.

Matt skidded to a stop right in front of an elderly man and the dark headed boy. "Cad a rinne tú i gceist le cad a dúirt tú thuas staighre sa chlinic?!"(_8) _He practically yelled at him. L froze and looked down at the boy. "Watari?" He said confused. He understood what the boy had asked him, but he had just got back home and had never seen this boy before.

"This is Matt," Watari said turning to the redheaded child. "I hope you are feeling better Matt. You look a little shaken."

Matt looked at Watari then back at L. "Do thoil, inis dom cad gceist agat!"(_9) _He said pleadingly. L looked at Watari. "What is he talking about?" He asked the elderly man.

"Matt, L has just arrived. He hasn't been to the infirmary."

Matt shook his head, his eyes wide. "He was fucking there! I saw him! He saw him too!" He pointed at Near. "Tell him!"

The smaller boy nodded his head looking up at L and Watari. "We... We saw you. You said something to him and then walked off."

"See! I'm not fucking stupid!" He yelled at L. L scoffed and pushed pass him. "I'm going to my room, Watari, I'm tired." He headed up the stairs.

When L entered his bedroom, the room was very dark as always. He walked over to the desk, turned on the lap, and then crouched down in front of the fireplace, starting the fire and poking it to get it going.

"Welcome home Lawliet," a honeyed voice purred from the couch. "Did you have a nice trip?" Beyond sat in the same crouch as L with his head twisted to the side so it looked as if it was almost upside down. L froze for a second before putting the iron poker back and turning around and literally jumped, falling completely on his ass. He sat there and looked at him. "Beyond?" He asked shocked.

He turned his head right side up and just grinned at him. "The one and only. Did you forget about me while off on holiday?"

He seemed to relax. "No, it's just, you changed a lot." He said as he sat up. "I barely recognized you."

"Yes I guess I have changed haven't I. I'm not some little child trying to be the top of the class. I've got a new goal."

L nodded as he stood up and climbed onto the couch next to him. He stared at B then smirked. He reached out and fingered the short locks. "You cut your hair."

"I told you we looked alike. Now I'm you." He looked over at the other as he pulled down the collar of L's shirt and his own showing him the bite mark he now shared with him. "We are just the same. I'm L..."

"Imitation is the greatest form of flattery..." L muttered before he moved a bit closer. His hand moved from the boy's hair to his cheek.

The dark eyed boy turned his head and bit down on L's hand digging his teeth in until he tasted blood. His hands grabbed both of L's wrists as he pushed the older boy off forcing him down. The skin he held in his mouth ripped more as it was pulled out. Blood slide down the copy's chin as he laughed.

L struggled violently a bit before a slight moan slipped from L's mouth, he bit down on his lip to keep it in, but he couldn't control the way his body moved to B, the pain in his hand blinding.

His tongue moved out licking up the crimson fluid as he stood over L. "Tell me L what games you played with A?"

"I played video games once and he let me win. He even told me he did. After that I never played with him again." He said as he looked up at B.

"Oh no you misunderstood." He stalked over to the fire and took up the fire poker, sitting it under the coals to heat up. "I meant where you played tic tack toe on his back, hips, thighs, legs, arms. Every bit of him held your marks from your play time."

"What? What are you talking about?" L said as he sat up and watched B.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Beyond picked up a teacup and threw it at L's head. "I saw his marks. I know you did horrible things to him. Now be honest or else I'll get upset." He took a breath and calmed himself.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked dodging the teacup. "He's was a masochist." He said simply, getting up and walking over to his desk. He crouched in his office chair and went to working on files.

"Like you?" Beyond purred. He took out the poker and began walking towards him. "How about I do it to you? Would you like me to burn you? Cut you? Treat you like you did him."

"He begged me. We were watching porn, we were 13. He begged me for it. It's not like I did it out of the blue one day." He said as he looked at B, his eyes full of defiance.

"You know you've got everybody fooled, but not me. I know the truth of it all. A was such a sweet boy wanting to please you." He walked closer with the burning hot poker. "I'll do it to you since you like pain so much."

"Please me? How would being a masochist please me? Every time I did something, he would beg for more. Sex with him was interesting enough without that." He said turning around in the chair.

Beyond had had enough. He slammed the poker against the desk burning the wood. "A never had sex with anyone but me."

"We had sex when we were 13, it was right after A's birthday. It was once but still it was sex." L said looking at him confused.

Beyond's eyes held furry as he twisted the poker slamming the side of it against L's chest and knocking him to the ground. L landed on his ass. "Why are you so pissed? It was a long time ago. It didn't mean anything. It was just experimentation. A never liked me the way he did you." L said as went to get up.

Beyond placed his foot on L's chest forcing him down onto his back. "That's all we are, isn't it? Just experiments for your own twisted amusement." He turned the poker so the red-hot end pointed at L's chest.

"No. The letters were Watari's experiments. I didn't want anything to do with it. How would you feel if your father tried to clone you?!" He hissed. "A and me were experimenting with our sexuality."

"I'm not referring to those rejected letters. No they don't matter. What matters is L. Our goal was to become you. Well I've done it. I have become L." His eyes held no sanity as he moved the tip of the poker to L's shirt and began to burn the flesh underneath it. He just grinned and carved the letter L into the older boy's shoulder. "You know you deserve this. You deserve so much more than I can give you. All you are is the god of Stone children. You are an Ice Princess with NO HEART!" he pulled the poker away and pressed his bare foot down. Any more and he would break L's ribs.

The pain was almost unbearable. It would have made a normal person cry and scream. L hissed and squirmed, part of it feeling good, part of it hurting like fucking hell. Tears formed in his eyes and his breathing came in pants.

Beyond pulled the tool away and smirked as blood started to coat L's chest. "My how nicely you bleed... Red is such a great color on you." He stepped off the older boy and grabbed the sugar bowl tipping it onto L's chest. He grinned as the sugar became red goo. "How does it feel to get everything you wanted? You finally have my full undivided attention."

L's head flew back and he couldn't stop a strangled moan that escaped his lips. He hissed and clawed at the floor. "I still want you. Your lips on mine." He said through clenched teeth, his arousal obvious through the loose jeans.

Beyond only laughed as he raised the poker and slammed it down on L's chest.

L jerked and yelled. He could feel his skin burning, but god... He looked up at B, smiling as the tears started to fall from his eyes from the pain.

"More?" he purred.

"Fuck the poker and just fuck me." He howled as he jerked away from the red-hot tip of the iron poker.

He laughed and shook his head. "No." He slammed the poker down again. The smell of burning flesh wafting into his nose.

L yelled again, moving more frantically this time and clawing huge nail marks into the hard wood, his fingertips bleeding. "Why not?" He growled through a mask of pain.

He leaned down and spat in L's face. "You aren't good enough for me." He turned and dropped the hot poker onto L's chest walking away. He walked out of the room vanishing like a shadow.

L scrambled away from it and laid there howling in pain. It didn't take long before the pain overcame him and lost consciousnesses.

Watari found him and took the young teen to the infirmary making sure he had a private room. The nurses cleaned and bandaged his wounds giving a full report to Watari. "He has a few burns on his chest as well as some bruising. L came too a little bit later and all he saw was white. He snapped up, looking around panicked, before we realized he was still at Wammy's and in the infirmary.

"L? What happened to you? Who did this?" Watari asked looking at him with great concern.

"I just put too much gas in the fireplace before I lit it. It knocked me back and I hit the couch hard." He said groaning as he lay back down.

"L your name is burned in you chest."

"Must have been the way I pulled the poker off of me." L said his voice raspy.

Watari clearly didn't believe him but L must have his reasons. "I'll help you back to your room. You need to rest." He nodded and slowly got up.

_(1) Do not touch me…_

_(2) Why would I touch you?_

_(3) I don't even fucking know you!_

_(4) Why would I touch you?_

_(5) Leave me alone!_

_(6) Get away from me!_

_(7) Shut the hell up. No one is going to fucking touch you. And speak fucking English they already know you can._

_(8) What did you mean when you said that upstairs in the clinic?_

_(9) Please tell me what you meant!_

_All is in Gaelic._


	13. Murderer

A/N: Demon's Sinner- So yeah if you haven't guessed we really love torturing L. Well… B does. Anyways! I hope all of you lovelies are enjoying this story.

A/N: Karaage- More Matt awesomeness!

Ch. 13 Murderer

Near sat in the playroom stacking dice one on top of the other. He had made a city of the things so far and was working on a replica of the empire state building.

Matt watched him from a corner, he had finally let the nurses take blood and bandage him up. He got up from his corner, walked over to the boy, and sat down next to him. "What are you doing?" He asked his accent thick.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?" Matt asked him, looking at him through his goggles.

"Who the person that spoke to you was."

"It was the guy in the hallway." Matt said as he looked at the blocks, taking one from the floor and adding it to the model.

"But how when everyone saw him come in for the first time then? It doesn't add up, plus why would he lie?"

"Maybe he has a twin brother or something." Matt said as he continued adding blocks, building the empire building up.

"L doesn't have siblings..."

"I don't know then. Whoever he was seemed pretty nice." Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"What did he say?"

"He told me to calm down and that no one was going to hurt me." He said as he grabbed more blocks from the floor.

Near kept building with him. "But everyone told you that before right?"

Matt scoffed. "Yeah, in English."

"What's the difference?"

"It was just something oddly comforting about the tone he said it in and it being in my language when I'm so far away from home."

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Yes, it does." He seemed to sit there for a moment. "I like you; we should play together more often." He told near.

Near looked over and gave him a small smile. "I'm Near."

"Matt." He said as he put the finishing touches on the buildings. "Awesome!"

"Yes, I like it." He looked around himself at his city and picked up a toy robot. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do. I didn't bring any games with me." He said taking the gameboy out his pocket and showing it to Near.

Near handed him the toy smiling a little. "Does this make us friends?"

Matt placed the gameboy back into his pocket and took the toy. "I guess, I don't know. I've never really had any friends."

"Then we will be friends." He then explained to Matt that they would play robot defenders. Near was the good robot and Matt would be the bad one. "You try to destroy the city and I will stop you."

"Okay." Matt said crouching down and started moving the robot's arms and legs. "Argggg! I will destroy your city!"

Near moved his robot and for the next few hours they played together.

L walked into his room a bit hesitantly and walked over to his bed. He curled up into a ball and fell into a fitful sleep.

Two weeks past without sight of Beyond. The young copy kept him self hidden from everyone. The house seemed calm and the new students were working hard and doing well. Each child didn't need to be told that they were heirs; they didn't need the carrot or the stick method for they weren't in competition for the title.

L's meals were brought to his room like always. Sweets brought up during afternoon tea. L looked at the soup and bread in front of him. He didn't feel like eating, he was so tired and he couldn't concentrate. He had god-awful headaches. He sat there and just looked the food feeling sick.

"L?" Watari asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not feeling well. My stomach has been bothering me, and I've been having the worst headaches."

"Would you like to go to the nurse?"

He nodded, getting up. His stomach churned, and he clutched it. The elder man called a nurse to come and check on the young teen. A nurse checked his vitals. "It seems like, if I'm not mistaken, he has Belladonna poisoning. We need to get him to the infirmary immediately." The nurse looked at Watari a bit panicked. L's caretaker was quick to take him to the infirmary. They needed to treat him since they didn't know how long he had been taking the poison or how.

The staff at the infirmary was quick to give him the antidote, Physostigmine. They said it would be a bit before all the poison was out of L's system. The way they could tell was the boy was puke of the remaining poison. They took the meal that L hadn't finished eating and tested it. It tested positive for a small amount of Belladonna.

It was 4am when L was safe to go back to his room. L walked back to his room, pretty much back to normal. He hadn't had enough in his system to do any real harm. He walked in and when over to his bed and lay down in the middle of it on his back, stretched out.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" a voice purred from the fireplace.

L chuckled. "Should have known it was you, Beyond. Is this your way of rejecting me?" He joked, not even sitting up, just looking at the ceiling.

"Rejecting you? Oh Lawli I'm just showing you how much I love you." He moved slowly towards him with a wicked grin. "You know you are our god here."

L scoffed but didn't say anything and just laid there.

"I'm no one's god." He said bitterly after a bit.

"Oh but that's not true little Ice Princess." He climbed onto the bed with a manic grin. "You are the god that everyone here worships." B moved over the others body running his fingers through L's hair. "I bet you are excited about tomorrow's breakfast. I'll be sure to add a special spice to it. Maybe Hemlock or better yet drain cleaner! No one ever checks your food. They think it's so safe."

"I'll keep an eye out for it then." L said smirking at B. "Why are you here? I thought you gave me a pretty clear answer last week." He watched as B came closer and loomed over him. He didn't move but his eyes fluttered a bit at the feel of the others fingers in his hair.

"What do you mean Lawli?" he purred as he straddled L's waist. "I do hope you aren't upset about the poison. It wasn't meant to kill you."

He sighed. "When I told you to fuck me and you said no and walked out. It seemed pretty clear to me, so why are you here? You've tortured me. Yet you say you don't want to kill me, you won't have sex with me. You said I wasn't good enough for you. I disgust you apparently. So why the fuck are you here?" He asked sourly, looking up at B.

"Because my dearest Lawli, I want to watch you suffer for what you did. Because of you and this whole place, Aden is dead. Now it's your turn to suffer like he did." He gripped the teen's hair and yanked it to the side kissing him.

L moaned his hands wrapping around B, as his body moved closer to B's. He bit at his lip shoving his tongue into L's mouth as his fingers clawed at L's head. L sucked on B's tongue, kissing back with a feverishness that was borderline desperate. He laced his fingers into B's hair, pulling him closer. Beyond bit the others tongue and pushed himself against him. His nails racked down L's neck to his chest. He was quick to pull at the older boy's shirt.

L moaned and arched into B. He sat up and pulled away for a moment to pull his shirt off. He then crushed his lips back to B's. He then placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down on top of him as he lay back down. B smirked as he traced the burn scar. "Did you enjoy our last meeting? I must admit the screams were my favorite part."

L smirked and arched into the touch. "I can't help it, I'm a screamer." His voice got a bit deeper as he continued. "What are you?"

"I'm the one that's going to make you scream." He pressed his fingers into the burn as he moved his hand behind his back. "I brought you a gift L."

L let out a hiss that was mixed with a moan. "What did you bring me?" He asked running his hands over the other's chest, before moving them underneath the hem and bringing them up his shirt, finding a nipple and tweaking it.

B licked his lips as he pulled a sharp butcher knife out from the back of his pants. "I thought I would paint you in my favorite color."

L raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He eyed the knife. "So that's what Hannah was blabbering about the other day." He muttered to himself. He lifted B's shirt and placed kisses on his stomach and chest, running his tongue over the flesh.

On B's chest in the same place as L was a scar. A burn in the shape of an L. "Hannah is such a sweet woman but dull in the head."

L chuckled against B's skin. "Yes, she is." He pulled the boy's shirt higher and attacked a nipple with his lips and tongue, before nipping at the bud.

Beyond hissed and pressed L down onto his back. "Don't touch me. I make the rules here Lawli." He placed the knife against L's throat and slowly began to draw it down. He made shallow cuts all along the older boy's upper body.

L moaned at each and ever cut. "Beyond..." He moaned, running his hands up the back of the boy's shirt. He needed to touch that beautiful skin of his.

He purred into L's ear as he made each cut. "You know you are a murderer, L Lawliet. I will make sure you never forget what you've done," He said pulling back and grinning at the cuts. They spelled out Killer.

L looked up at him. "I'm not a murderer. I did nothing." He said sourly looking up at B. "I didn't kill anyone."

"You might as well have tied the noose around his throat," B purred as he moved down licking up every drop. "I know the truth, remember. There is nowhere to run when I plan on making you remember. His pain that you caused, but don't worry Lawliet. I won't ever stop thinking about you. I'll always remember what you did."

"What truth?!" He asked moaning and arching into B's tongue. "I didn't cause anything!"

"You are the reason for everything evil about this place. Everyone is told to become the next L. We have to be perfect to gain your attention. All we ever wanted was your approval." He drew back slashing more at L's body this time making deeper cuts. He knew where to cut and how to cut in order to make L bleed but not cause death.

L jerked and arched moaning loudly, his pants had become very tight. "Not of my doing. I don't want any of part of this place. It's all Watari's idea!" He moaned again, louder, "Beyond..."

"Such a naughty little thing." He dragged the blade down cutting more and more. "I can hear your heart pounding in my head."

L breath started to come in pants as he arched and moaned again. He ran his nails sharply down B's back. "B-Beyond..." He moaned arching and bucking his hips, his jeans tented to the max.

The dark haired youth cut L's pants. He slashed at the denim until it was gone. He grinned as he shifted and pulled his own pants off tossing them away. Beyond moved over L's erection and lowered himself down moaning. L eyes widen in shock. "I had lube on the nightstand." He commented before moaning. B felt so good. Beyond just stared down at the other. "No."

"Why not? I don't want you to hurt yourself." He said looking up at B and moving a lock of hair out of his face.

"No touching me. You wanted to play a game with me. So go on. Play."

L sat there for a bit, and sighed. "Okay." He said before wrapping his arms around B and flipping their positions, slamming the younger boy down on the bed. He grabbed his leg, wrapping it around his waist and thrusting a medium speed. "B-Beyond!" He moaned running his lips down the boy's jaw and neck.

Beyond allowed L to have his way. The blade fell from his hand hitting the floor. "Come on Lawliet... Make me scream for you..."

He smirked and increased his speed so that he was pounded the boy into the mattress. He shifted a bit, found B's prostate, and started pounding into it repeatedly.

"Ahhhhh! B-B-BEYOND!" L moaned as he increased the speed even more, his breath coming in sharp pants.

Beyond closed his eyes and imagined that the voice calling out his name was softer, sweeter than L's. He pretended that every touch was more loving and gentle. He opened his eyes and smiled at an image of A. He reached up and tangled his fingers in blond locks. "Ahhhhh... I-I love you!" he moaned.

L's head jerked up and slowed his thrusts. "What?" He asked shocked.

Beyond had a dazed look in his eyes as he stared at the person above him. He didn't hear L anymore... no all he saw was Aden's smiling face as he told him he loved him to.

"Beyond? Beyond are you okay?" He asked concerned. He froze in mid thrust, placed his hands on either side of the boys face, and shook him a bit. "Beyond speak to me!"

Beyond blinked and came back to him self. His sweet love vanished and all that was left was L. He felt like he wanted to cry (could even feel the tears pricking his eyes). "Come on Lawliet!" he yelled gaining his mocking look once more. "Why stop now? Don't you want me?" His lips twisted into that feral smirk as he squeezed his inner muscles around L's cock.

L arched moaning. "A-are y-you o-okay?" L asked as he started thrusting again, resuming his pace from before but with just a little bit more gentleness. He reached out and wiped his thumbs over B's eyes. "Don't cry, Beyond. Am I hurting you?" He asked concerned as his touch became gentler and thrusts became slower and gentler.

The care only caused B to become violent. He dug his nails into L's back drawing blood as he bit the older boy's hand. "JUST FUCK ME!"

L moaned loudly, arching as he started to pounded the boy into the mattress, growling and moaning. He found the boy's prostate again and started pounding into it. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Beyond bit his own lip as he moved his hips with L. He would not call out to L. He would not beg or moan for him. The one he wanted was gone... L wasn't his lover... L didn't love him... He was just an interesting toy. L arched again and leaned down. "I want to hear your voice." He whispered into B's ear, before nipping it. He then kissed him deeply running his tongue over B's lips. B bit the tongue that tried to get more from him. He would not do as L wanted.

L reached between them and started to stroke B's member in time with his thrust. He kissed him deeply again withdrawing his tongue. Beyond refused to make noise. He moved his hips and whimpered but never once did he moan or call out. L could feel himself getting close; he increased the speed of his thrust and started to stroke him faster to match the thrusts. "AHHHHH!" He moaned loudly, placing kisses along B's neck and jaw. Beyond gasped out as he came over L's chest.

L hollered out as he came hard, spilling his seed into B. He collapsed onto the boy exhausted. He kissed him deeply. "Beyond..." He breathed B laid there a moment before pushing L off him. "Are you done?"

L looked at him shocked. "Umm... Okay. I guess I am." He said as he pulled out of the boy and rolled over pulling the boy to him. He placed a kiss on his forehead. Beyond jerked away and punched the older boy in the face. "I told you not to touch me."

L shook his head. "I didn't touch you. I kissed you. I meant it when I said I care deeply about you." He stared at B. The boy pulled away and stood grabbing his clothing and redressing. He then grabbed a bottle from beside the fireplace and came back. "Lay down."

"Why?" He asked leaning back on his hands, watching the dark headed boy.

He popped the bottle open with his teeth and walked over. He then poured the liquid onto L's bleeding chest and legs. The amber fluid of pure alcohol (Jake Daniels mixed with vodka and rum) making the fresh wound sizzle.

L arched and screamed out, withering in the excruciating pain that gave way to pleasure after awhile. He moaned a bit, before whimpering and stilling on the bed, tears falling from his eyes. He grabbed the bottle from B's and sniffed it. "You have been in Roger's liquor cabinet." He stated before taking a drink.

"He should think about locking it better." He smirked as he moved away from him. He glanced over at L with a Cheshire cat grin. Blood painted his lips red making him look even more insane than he already was. His body mimicked L's when he stood and he laughed. "Sleep well Lawli."

L slowly and painfully got up from the bed and walked over to him. "Stay with me." He said looking into the boy's eyes. "The attic is not a very comfortable place to stay."

"I don't stay in the attic." He pulled away and walked to the door with a smirk. "I'm in room 13. The same room I've always been in."

L nodded. "I guess I just been looking for you at the wrong times." He walked over and kissed B deeply. "My bed is always open to you."

"I don't like beds." He walked out disappearing into the hallway as it started to become light out.

"My couch is too." He called out to the hallway, smiling.

B was already gone. The boy moved like a shadow appearing and disappearing as if he was never there. None of the new children even knew he existed let alone any of the other letters. The dark haired boy licked his lips wiping away the blood from L's body. He wanted Jam...


	14. He Called Him God

A/N: Demon's Sinner- If anyone is worried about all the L torture you will have to understand something. B is kind of insane. He lost his only love but trust me he gets better… sort of.

NEW GAME! If you able to drink then take a shot every time B makes a reference to A.

A/N: Karaage- L gets better because of it, kinda… Matt and B are sorta one in the same.. Translations at the bottom of the page, just match the numbers!

Ch. 14 He Called Him God

Matt wondered the halls trying to find his way to the kitchen, when he saw someone ahead of him. It was him! He was sure of it! "Tá tú ann! Fan! Ba mhaith liom caint leat!" (1) He called out running to him.

He turned his head to look at the boy. His dark eyes took in his form before he turned fully around to face him. His body was hunched over and his thumb moved up to touch his lip. "Cad ba mhaith leat?" (2)

"Ba mhaith liom buíochas a ghabháil leat as an ais lá eile ag an gclinic. Bhí tú gur deas." (3) Matt said excitedly. It was nice to have someone to talk to in his native tongue.

"Tá tú ag yelling bhí annoying."(4)

"Oh." Matt said looking down at the ground, his smile disappearing. "I'm sorry. The nurse was an asshole though! She tried to stick me with needles." He looked up at B, his goggles blocking his eyes, but the corners of his mouth were pulled down in a slight frown.

B smirked at him as he stepped closer to the redhead. "What part of Ireland do you hail from?"

"Southside of Dublin." Matt said with a smile.

"Dublin aye? You ever hear of a gang called Rialo?"

"Yes. I've heard of them." Matt nodded, looking up at B curiously.

"Bunch of dicks if you ask me." He turned and started walking away. "Not even really Irish. They're English men who claim to be fighting for Irish rights but all they do is steal from poor families."

Matt nodded. "My father was part of the O'Darby family." He watched B walk away and followed behind him.

"But you're not a member of that family so why would he be part of it?"

"He worked for the Don and became an honorary member." He said as if this came up in normal conversation all the time.

B looked over at him with a smirk. "What was He? Jeevas isn't an Irish name no matter how you try to pronounce it."

"He was half Spanish." He said with a smile, "They said it would be safer here." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Interesting." He kept walking and once he was in the kitchen he grabbed a jar of Jam and started to eat it. "I saw you talking to L."

"I thought he was you. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. Even the old man!" He said as he started to rummage around the kitchen for something to eat.

"Because they don't know who I am. Only the Ice Princess knows I'm still lurking around the halls."

Matt grabbed a bag of potato chips and opened them. "Ice Princess?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he is the god of this place. Everyone bow down and stare in wonder as he walks among us mortals!" he called laughing.

Matt grinned. "Is he your boyfriend?" He asked chuckling as he ate a handful of chips. "Gross! These crisps are fucking disgusting!" He threw the bag back on the counter and started to look around for something else.

"No, L is not my boyfriend. He is my god."

Matt nodded. "So he's your fuck buddy? Sweet." He grabbed a soda and opened it.

"Crude." He dipped his fingers in the jam eating it.

"What?" He said guzzling the soda.

"Your way of speaking. But then again it's nice to hear," his voice slowly lilting as he grinned.

He just shrugged. "Why sugar coat shit? My brother never did." He looked at B. "Sorry if I was prying, you just smell like sex."

"Because I was fucked." He licked his lips as he brushed a hand through his dark locks. "I was just fucked by a 16 year old and I'm only 12."

Matt looked at curiously. "That's only a 4 yr difference. My brother and his boyfriend were 4 years apart." He shrugged it off, looking for more junk food. "Did you enjoy it? If you enjoyed it, it doesn't matter."

"What I did wasn't meant to be enjoyed." He moved away from the table licking his fingers. "Have a good day Mail Jeevas." With that said he stepped out the door and vanished into shadow.

Matt shrugged. "Nice guy." He muttered as he grabbed a thing of nachos and started shoving them into his mouth.

Two days later Watari was running a bath for L. "When you finish reading that case report there is a hot bath waiting."

"Okay, thank you Watari." L sat there and pretended to keep reading waiting for the older man to leave. Watari walked out leaving his charge alone. L stood and slowly made his way to the bath. It took him a bit to get his clothes off. He was sore and the cuts stung if he moved too fast or at an angle. He whimpered and hissed as he lower himself into the water. Some of the cuts had come open and was slowly turning the water pink.

Once L was in the water B's laughter could be heard from the counter top of the sink. "My little Lawli. Are you hiding your badge of honor from your daddy now?" he cooed jumping down and pulling his black long sleeve shirt off and letting it drop. His young chest holding nails marks from L's own hand.

L looked up and smirked. "Beyond." He sat back leaning against the tub. "Did you come to join me?"

"Oh yes. You see I don't like beds but I adore bath tubs." He got into the water still wearing his jeans and moved to press himself against L's chest. He was sure to dig his fingers into the cuts opening them more.

L arched into him, feeling himself get hard. He hissed as his cuts opened, wrapping his arms around B and tracing his nail marks with his fingertips. B licked his lips as he slid his body up L's. Using the slippery tub and his own weight Beyond shoved L's head under the water. He gripped dark locks pulling at the base of his skull to keep him there. It was a couple of seconds before L started to thrash and kick, trying to rise up for air. His hands gripped the side of the tub and pulled with all his might.

Beyond just laughed before pulling L up by his hair so he could get air. "Having fun yet Lawli?"

L gasped, coughing and spitting out water. His body was shaking slightly and he just sat there taking in breaths.

"Deep breaths Lawli. I would hate for you to swallow too much water." He then shoved L's head back under.

L thrashed around again before his hand came up and gripped B's crouch hard through the denim. He kept kicking and thrashing, needing oxygen. Beyond growled and pulled L back up to the air. L shot out of the water gasping and coughing as he coughed up a puddle of water over the side of the tub. He reached behind him and pulled the stopper out of the tub and threw it across the room.

Beyond sat back and began laughing loudly. He looked at L with such demented joy in his eyes as he moved his head back and let the blood tainted water fall from one hand into his mouth. "What's wrong Lawli? Did you think I would kill you? I told you I would never kill you."

L climbed over the side of the tub and lay down on the tile breathing hard.

Beyond stepped out and crouched down beside him. "Poor little Lawli. Did I scare you?" His grin widened. "Oh yes that's right! I forgot you were afraid of drowning," he purred in a tone that state he knew more than that.

Tears sprung up to his eyes, he didn't want to think about that ghastly woman, his mother, who had tried to drown him at the age of two. "How do you know that?" He asked his voice raw.

"Poor little Lawli..." Beyond cooed as he wiped away L's tears. "I will never kill you."

He laid there staring at B for a minute, before he slowly sat up. "Beyond..." He said with uncertainty. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips before he got up and walked over to the linen closet and grabbed a towel, drying himself off.

He wiped his lips off watching L move. "I should think you would know better by now." He stood and grabbed his shirt. "I know everything about you L Lawliet."

He shook his head wrapping the towel around his waist and walked out, and headed towards his

bed, where he climbed up, and laid down, looking at the ceiling.

Beyond followed with a grin on his face. "Done playing already? But we just got started!" He grabbed a bottle from the table and ran at L. He poured the liquid onto the older boy's face while he pressed him down onto the bed.

L smacked the bottle out of B's hand and flipped them so that he was putting all of his weight on the boy smashing him into the mattress. He grabbed hold of his wrists and penned them above his head. He shook his head. "Beyond...god... I don't know why I keep protecting you from Roger and Watari. I care for you, really a lot. I mean it! I wish you were in my bed every night, fucking." He sighed. "I want you." He said simply as he leaned down and kissed him. "And you hate me, I get it. So why did you let me fuck you the other day?"

"Oh Lawli you misunderstand." He leaned forward and kissed L's lips deeply. "I don't hate you. I could never hate my god." He moved grinding his hips against L's.

L let out a small moan. "Why did you let me fuck you the other day?" He asked again as he trailed his lips down B's jaw, nipping at the flesh.

He whispered into the other boy's ear, "Because you love me."

L looked up at him, his eyes a bit shocked. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I know you."

"You keep saying that. What do you think you know about me? Especially the things that make you think that I'm in love with you." He nipped at B's jaw again, as he felt the towel around his waist loosen.

"I know who you really are L. Your heart pounds in my head every second of the day. I know you love me because if not you would have told them about me. You would have sent me away if you didn't love me." He moved his head to the side allowing L access to his throat.

L chuckled a bit. "Then I guess you have your answer then." He purred as he sucked and nibbled at B's throat, grinding his hips against B's.

"Tell me you love me L... Tell me you love me..."

L stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I love you." He whispered into B's ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Do you really?" he asked. He glanced up at L from where he lay. He reached up and touched L's locks. "Show me."

"How?" He said leaning into B's touch.

"Love me."

He nodded and kissed him deeply and gently, slowly grinding his hips into B's. His hands gently caressing his body. Beyond only allowed this gentleness to go on for a moment before he grabbed L's hair and jerked it to the side. "Come on and do what you want. Fuck me."

"Make up your damn mind!" L growled at him before he reached between them and started to undo B's jeans. His eyes looked away from him. He didn't really know what was wrong with him. He wanted him to suffer more than anything but... His hand holding L's hair relaxed. "I want you to fuck me. You are my god."

L placed a hand on his cheek and turned him to face him. "Okay, love." He said before kissing him deeply. He then pulled away and stripped him of his jeans, and then pulled the towel from his own waist. He lean back down and ran his tongue down B's erection.

B could only close his eyes as L pleasured his body. He moaned softly breathing heavily. "L..." He felt the older boy's blood dripping onto his body and the bed. "W-Watari will be back... W-We must hurry..."

"I can go lock the door. He never interrupts me if the door is locked." He said as ran his tongue along the underside of B's cock.

"Do it."

L nodded and got up, walking over to the door and latching it. He then walked back over to the bed, grabbing the lube on the bedside table before crawling back up and leaning back down running his tongue along B's cock again before taking the tip into his mouth and gently sucking.

"Ahh... N-No lube... I-I hate the st-stuff."

He threw the bottle across the room and took the boy's member deeper into his mouth bobbing his head, before pulling back and running his tongue over the tip and dipping it into the slit briefly.

B threw back his head and gasped. He bit his lower lip to keep his voice in control. He wanted this but at the same time he wished it was another mouth that touched him. He wished A was the one that was bringing him this pleasure. "F-Forgive me... A..."

L pulled back and looked at him for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

His eyes moved back to L's and a cocky smirk lifted his lips. "You are wasting time Lawli. I want it now."

"Anything you say, love." He smiled back at the boy and continued his ministrations. He sucked on the tip of B's cock before deep throating him, humming around the organ.

Beyond threw back his head moaning loudly. He moved his hips wanting to feel more from L's wicked tongue. He pulled back, running his tongue over the tip and into the slit before he sucked it, bobbing his head, slightly grazing his teeth over it gently.

"AHHH! PLEASE FUCK ME! PLEASE!" He didn't want pleasure... pleasure meant that he wanted this. No he only wanted to see L suffer.

L pulled away and licked his lips of precum. He leaned over B and pulled his legs up and around him, before aligning himself with B's entrance. He reached over and pushed dark locks from the boy's face, before cupping his cheek and leaned down and kissing him deeply. He thrust inside and waited for Beyond to get comfortable. Beyond moaned at the feeling and bit his lip as his nails dug into L's back. He shifted his hips wanting the other to move.

"Beyond..." He moaned softly as he started to thrust into him fast but gentle. He kissed him again running his tongue over B's lip.

He couldn't stop from moaning and giving into his carnal desires. "L! H-HARDER!" He didn't want gentle, he wanted to feel L. L smiled and started to thrust harder and more rapid, hitting the boy's prostate now, moaning loudly at the feel. He kissed B's mouth again, before trailing bites down his jaw and neck, sucking on his collarbone. He moaned the boys name loudly, growling as he pounded him into the bed, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust.

Beyond couldn't hold in his voice. He screamed out L's name over and over. His body moved with his thrusting, his nails drawing blood from the older boy's back.

L screamed out and arched. "B-BEYOND!" He screamed moving faster and reaching between them and taking B's hard cock into his hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts. "AHHHHHH! Y-YOU F-FEEL S-S-SO G-GOOD!"

"LAWLIET!" He was unable to keep from cumming over their bodies. His inner muscles clamped down onto L's erection. "LAWLI!"

L moaned and arched. "BEYOND!" He screamed as those muscles clamped down on him and he spilled his seed into the boy, arching painfully. He then collapsed on the boy, riding out the last of his orgasm. He kissed B deeply, one hand running through the boy's hair.

Beyond panted as he lay there. Aden... He loved Aden... But L loved him. He smirked as he felt L gently touch him. "You love me."

"Yes." L breathed as he pulled out and lay next to B, panting. He pulled him close to his side and wrapped his arms around him.

B slowly away from him and started to get off the bed. "I have to go."

L groaned and looked at him. "Why?"

He looked over at L grinning. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He got up and dressed himself. He laughed softly as he pulled opened the door. "Later Lawli."

L grinned. "Be careful, Love." He said as he crawled up the bed and under the covers, resting his head on a pillow. While L was asleep L sneaked back in and dumped a bucket of water on his head. L shot up from the bed, swinging punches. Beyond jumped back and laughed. "Did I wake you?"

"Beyond?" L asked squinting in the dark. He got out of bed and walked over to the desk and switched on the lamp. The dark haired boy was sitting on the desk grinning. "Morning."

L let out a shaky breath and ran his hand through his wet hair. "Morning. Didn't expect to see you here so soon." The clock read 3am.

"What are you doing here this early? It's barely morning." He walked over the bathroom and came a moment later with a towel drying his hair.

"I couldn't sleep."

He nodded. He sat down on the couch and looked into the fire in the fireplace. "Come join me." He patted the seat next to him. "No thanks. I'm going to play with a new toy I found." He hopped down and walked away. L raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He curled up on the couch under his afghan and fell back into a light sleep.

_(1) You there! Hey! I want to talk to you! _

_(2) What do you want?_

_(3) I wanted to thank you for the other day at the clinic. You were really nice._

_(4) Your yelling was annoying._

_All in Gaelic_


	15. A Piece of Heaven In Hell

A/N: Demon's Sinner- Anyone else wondering how our sweet Melly Bean gets in on this royal fucktasticness?

A/N: Karaage- Ah… The Mello… He's so cute! Translation is at the bottom of the page.

Ch. 15 A Piece of Heaven In Hell

This wake up call happened every day for two months until L was called away on business. Before he left a message was written on his bedroom wall. 'I will never let you forget...'

L stared at it before he grabbed his bags and left locking his bedroom door and meeting Watari in the foyer. Beyond smirked at L as he passed room 13. "Have a nice trip Lawli."

L stopped in his tracks and pulled B into a deep kiss. "Business trips are always fun." He said sourly, his forehand against his. "Oh yes and when you return I will be sure to welcome you." He pulled away and shut the door. L smiled and grabbed his bags and made it to the foyer where Watari was waiting.

Watari briefed him on the flight about their case. It seemed that there was a Madam in Moscow that was running a prostitution ring and was planning to blackmail some high officials.

"So she plans on blackmailing the officials with prostitutes?" L asked wanted to know exactly what they were dealing with. "What kind of prostitution ring is it?"

"Child prostitution. It seems that a few political officials have been in the company of one of her best girls." Watari placed down a picture of a blond girl that looked now older than six. She had ice blue/green eyes, her hair was down to her chin and milk pale skin. He placed down a few other photos of older women ranging from 18 to 27. "It seems this young lady is her best out of all of them. She goes by the name Angel."

He nodded. "We need to shut this harem down. Is this the only child there?" He asked looking up at Watari. "Yes sir." The image of Angel stared at L with a flirtatious smile.

"We shall bring her back to Wammy's and care for her." L paused, "She probably doesn't have any parents or relatives to care for her."

"Excuse me? Are you sure she is of the proper intellect for Wammy's house. The girl may be young but Wammy's house only allows those who show potential."

"The girl is the only one with evidence that the Madam can use to blackmail officials. The Madam is not blackmailing the other girls' clients. That means that the girl must be smart or cunning. If she doesn't measure up when we get there, then we can just find her a nice safe place in Moscow." He explained in a monotone as he looked over the files.

"Yes sir." When they arrived, Watari set up a hotel room for them and he followed L up to the penthouse suite. "L, you didn't eat any of the food Hannah made for you. Are you unwell?"

"No. I just wasn't hungry then. I might order some room service though." He said as he climbed onto the desk and started typing on his laptop.

"You should get some rest L."

"I will in a bit." He told Watari as he shut his laptop down, went over, and order room service. "Watari can you get that when it comes up I'm going to go lay down."

"Yes sir." The old man was looking over the files in hand.

"Thank you." He crawled up into the bed and curled up.

Out on the streets wrapped in a small black dress, a pretty little blond was walking to the hotel with a gentle man client. The blond brushed hair away from her face as she moved closer for warmth.

The dark headed detective fell asleep, waking an hour later, still no room service. Lovely. "Watari, I'm going to go to the front desk is see what taking so long."

"You had a very large order and the hotel staff here isn't use to it."

"I'll go check on it, just to see if I can help at all." L got off the bed and walked to the door, his back hunched.

"Please be careful sir."

"I always am." He said as he left the hotel room and walked down the hall to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited.

When the doors opened there in the elevator stood an older man about 43 and the young girl from the picture, Angel. The young girl looked at L with eyes that held something that had only been seen in one other person. They held defiance, cunning, darkness. Only one other person had eyes like those. However, deep down they had something else, pure innocence untainted by this world.

L stood there frozen. "Excuse me? How much did you pay for her?" He asked the man. "I went to the Madam earlier today, but she told me she was sold for the night."

The gentleman blink not understanding L but the girl smirked and brushed her hair back. She spoke perfect English to him. "We don't know what you are talking about. Papa and I are here as guests." The voice was soft and honeyed. It slid over the flesh like silk and warmed the skin. She pulled the man along with her away from the teenager.

L smirked. "Добрый вечер вам обоим."(1) He said as he walked into the elevator watching the girl with a smirk.

She brushed back her hair and began whispering to the gentleman with her. She was reassuring him that everything was fine.

After L had talked with the staff about his food and had gotten reassured that it was on the way he went back to the Penthouse. "Watari. She is Wammy material. She speaks fluent English and also just the way her mind worked. I passed her in the hallway. We will have to go to the Madam first thing in the morning."

"Slow down L. What are you talking about?"

"When I went down to the front office, I passed the girl Angel on my way to the elevator. I said something in English and she answered me in fluent English and talked circles around me. She is Wammy material. We have to go to the Madam tomorrow." He said as he climbed back into his desk chair and opened his laptop.

"Of course L but it is the Madam we are trying to shut down."

"I know, but I want to take her greatest weapon away first." He said as he typed feverishly.

Watari never claimed to understand his young charge. "Of course L."

L nodded and worked on his laptop way into the night.

(1) Good evening to you both. (Russian)


	16. Angel of Mine

A/N: Demon's Sinner- TIME TO PLAY L'S A PEDO!

A/N: Karaage- All the pedo-ness… Watari this is totally your fault…

Ch.16 Angel of Mine

When it was time for Breakfast Watari knocked on L's door while holding a tray of sweets and tea. L walked out wearing a huge black expensive designer coat, slacks and dress shoes. "We are off to see the Madam."

"Now? So early?"

"Yes first thing in the morning." L said as he walked out of the room and into the living room. "I'm the son of the state Senator of New York." He smirked.

"Of course sir. And what name shall we be addressing you as?"

"Collin Williams." He smirked as he took the tea from Watari and sipped it.

"Yes sir. I will have the car brought around to take us to see the madam. Our research shows that her shop is called 'Exotic Birds of Paradise.'"

He nodded and walked over to the door. "Thank you Watari."

The old man took L to the madam's shop and opened the door for him. The shop was not in one of the best parts of town. The woman running it was an old with dark skin and a cheap red wig on. L held an air of authority as he looked at her. "I was told by my father that I could find a nice pet here. He's heard about your business from others."

The woman was smoking on a cigarette as she stared at him. She blinked at him a few times looking confused.

"Мой отец слышал о Вашем бизнесе и сказал, чтобы я пришел сюда, чтобы найти компанию." (1) He stated with a sigh, as he didn't believe his "father" had told him to do this.

The woman brightened and began prattling on and on about this bird or that bird all while going about and grabbing a book from a shelf in the back. She held it out with a wink telling him to pick his favorite. He nodded and took the book placing it on the counter and looking through it.

There were many pictures of different birds. Each had a number or name. In the center of the book was a blue and green bird with a long plume of feathers for a tail. It was called Angel.

L stopped and pointed to the Angel bird. "Мне нравится этот. Angel."(2) She smiled and nodded telling him the amount it would cost for the "Bird." She smiled and asked what "ribbons" he would like to have the little bird wear for him. Below the picture were different things. Student, daughter, lady, maid, and more. L looked at her. "студент."(3) He said picking the first one, handing over the money.

She smiled and told him to follow her. She led him to the back and stopped outside a curtain. She told him to wait while she went to get him his "bird." He nodded and waited, looking into the mirror next to him. He hated to have his hair combed and gelled out of his eyes, it bothered him.

Within an hour the madam came back with the young blond from before. She was dressed like a little Catholic school girl complete with a red rosary around her neck. She wore long thigh high black stockings and stiletto heels. The madam hissed something at the girl which made the child look away before nodding and going up to the teen. The madam asked what he would like the girl to call him.

L looked up. "Меня зовут Коллина."(4) He said staring at the girl.

"She means your relationship to me. Brother, father, teacher, that sort of thing," the girl said looking at him.

"Brother." He said, "It's the easiest cover." He said switching to English.

She moved over to him and laced their fingers together. "Shall we be going then big brother?"

He nodded and led her out of the shop and into the waiting car. The girl got into the car without a word. She sat down and smiled at him sweetly. "Where are we going big brother?"

"To my penthouse." He stated as the car started to move.

"So soon? You must really want to play with your little sister." She giggled into her hand. Her eyes looked over at him as she slid closer to him. He nodded and looked out the window not paying her much attention. She frowned and narrowed her eyes. "So what now? Will you take me to the orphanage or the police?"

"I'm taking you to my penthouse." He said turning to look at her. "It's too cold to do anything in the back of this car."

"I know you aren't here for that. I remember you from last night plus if you were a normal client you would be touching me." She narrowed her eyes before giggling. "You look uncomfortable."

"It's because I'm gay." He stated plainly. "I guess I just have more class than your other clients." He smirked at her.

"Oh? Well today is your lucky day. I'm a boy."

L's head snapped to her… umm him and stared wide eyed in shock. "Wow."

The "Girl" giggled and took L's hand moving it up the skirt. Under the black lacy underwear was indeed a penis.

L sat there in shock. "You really aren't shitting me." He said amazed.

The young boy giggled as he removed the teen's hand. "Count yourself lucky no client has ever done that. Now since your gay how about telling me why I'm here. You want something from me?"

"Yes I do. Evidence and information. I want to take down the Madam." He said as he placed his hand on the seat and shifted a bit.

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

"You've been blackmailing your clients for money to get out of the Madam's servitude." L smirked at him. "If you help me, I'll buy your servitude and take you to London with me."

"Oh? Sounds fun but why would I get out of one whore house for another?" The car stopped at a red light and the boy opened the door and jumped out. "Fuck off! I'm fine on my own!" He ran down the street and away from the limo.

L jumped out of the car and ran after him, grabbing him around his waist. "It's not a whore house. You'll never have to do that ever again. I'll put you through schooling and there are other kids there just like you. I promise, if you don't like it, I'll buy you a plane ticket for where ever you want to go. Just help me so I can help you." He whispered into the boy's ear, as he saw Watari get out of the car concerned.

The boy tried to get free of the other. "I'm not going to be used by some pervert," the child hissed. As he squirmed, a camera fell from the pocket of his skirt and hit the ground. People were starting to look at them and stare.

"My name is L and I'm a detective. I'm 16 yrs old and the elderly gentleman other there is my father. We have been working on this case for a while. I'm not a pervert and I'm not going to use you. I'm trying to save you." He whispered as he picked up the camera. He picked him up bridal style and walked over to the car.

The boy used his hands to keep his skirt from riding up. "P-Put me down... If you want to help me then put me down..."

L placed him into the car and climbed in shutting the door. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Please don't run away again. I did pay 5,000 dollars for you." L said as he looked at the boy. "Like I said, we have been working this case for a while. I know you want out, so help us. I will buy your freedom from the Madam and take you away from this were you will be treated like a son to my father. He has many children." L pleaded to him.

He sat there and looked away from this L person. "You can't afford me. She would never give up her best for 5,000. I'm too expensive."

"How about 100,000?" He said looking at the boy. "Mind you I have that in pounds, not dollars."

The boy sat there a moment before shaking his head. "That's not even half of how much I cost."

"Tell me then."

"I cost 2.5 million dollars in order to pay for my mother's debt plus whatever expenses she pays for me."

L laughed. "Well I guess I'm not going to be seeing the money from this case then." He smiled. "Now will you help me?"

"What?" He looked over at him and just blinked. "You are serious..." He blushed and looked away from him as he moved closer to him. "So you want to be my big brother that badly?" he moved closer and pressed his body against L's.

"What are you doing?" He asked boy frowning.

He looked up at him blinking. "You paid for the night. I'll help you take down the madam but you want me right?"

He shook his head. "You are too young for me." He said as looked at the boy.

"I'm not that young!"

"How old are you? Better yet what is your name?" L asked with a smile.

"I'm Mihael Keehl and I turn 6 this month."

"I'm L. I'm 10 years your senior." He said with a chuckle.

"I've been with older. I know what to do so it will be fine. I have to thank you some how."

L seemed to become a bit uncomfortable. "That's not necessary."

The boy moved away with a frown and crossed his arms. This person wasn't like normal people. "So why do you want to help me if you get nothing in return?" His face and eyes were very expressive for a 6 year old.

"I just do. Is that so bad? You seem disappointed." L said looking at him curiously.

"Not really. More confused than anything."

"What are you confused about?"

"No one just does something for nothing. I've had others promise to help me but in the end they just wanted sex."

"Trust me. I don't want sex. I have someone back home. I just want to help you out." He watched the blonde boy curiously.

"I see. Who is he?"

L chuckled. "His name is Beyond." He smiled softly as he said the name.

"Weird name." He sat there and began playing with the rosary around his neck.

L laughed. "Yeah." He watched the boy. "Are you Catholic?"

"Yeah... The ladies raised me to follow the guidance of god." He placed the rosary under his shirt. "The madam was mad to see me wearing this."

"I don't mind. It's good to have faith in something." He said as they pulled up to the hotel. He got out and held his hand out for Mihael's.

The boy hopped out and looked over the hotel. His eyes caught sight of something and he pressed his body closer to the teen's. "Big brother I did a naughty thing at school today," he purred looking away.

L smirked and grabbed the boy's hand before walking over to Watari's window, which was down. He leaned in. "I need you to wire transfer 2 million pounds from my bank account to the nearest bank here and get some clothes for the lad." He whispered to the elderly man.

"Yes sir." Watari rolled up the window and drove off leaving the two boys alone.

"Look we need to keep up this act. The Madam has men everywhere that follow us. If they don't think I'm doing my job I'm screwed," Mihael whispered.

"Okay." He smiling down, pulled him close to him, and nuzzled the boy's ear. "Is this good?" He whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Just remember who you are." He smiled and blushed a bit. "Is big brother mad that I was a naughty little sister?" he asked touching L's chest.

"Yes. You'll have to be punished for that." He purred brushing blonde locks from his face. "Let's get back home." He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist low on his hips and started to walk towards the hotel.

He followed and giggled as he skipped beside him. They got into the hotel elevator and Mihael bit his lip as a man wearing sunglasses stepped in with them. "Oh big brother would you like to know what I did."

"Very much so." L purred in a low deep voice as he pulled the blonde up against his body, trailing a hand down his side. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy's neck.

"B-Big brother..." He blushed deeply and moved his hand to L's. "I-I was in class and... the teacher caught me day dreaming about big brother..."

"Oh really? And what exactly were you day dreaming about me?" He purred in low seductive voice, smirking as he moved his hand lower, moving his mouth to the shell of the boy's ear and teasing it.

The boy moaned softly and covered his mouth. "B-Big brother..." The elevator door opened to their floor and Mihael took the teen's hand and pulled him out. "Let's go big brother."

L smirked and followed the boy out of the elevator and down the hall, stopping in front of his door to fish his key out of his pocket.

"Hurry up," the boy hissed. "That guy works for the madam."

He opened the door and pushed the boy inside before slamming it and turning around and locking the latch. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to Mihael. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said as he took off his jacket and turned away from the boy.

"No... I'm use to it." He walked over to the couch and sat down. "So his name is Beyond? Lucky guy."

He chuckled. "How so?" He said keeping his back to the boy at all times.

"Well you seem pretty nice. I'm a good judge of character and know when some one is lying. The ladies told me that no one can lie to me because my eyes put a spell on them."

He laughed. "Yeah. Things between us are really complicated." He shifted uncomfortably, sighing.

"How so?" He jumped on the bed and giggled laying there. "Wow! Man no one ever lets me stay in a room like this!"

"It's a long story. The short version is he hates me." He said turning around and laughing. "I'm going to go take a shower, make yourself at home just don't touch the desk and don't let anyone in. If someone knocks on the door come get me, don't open it yourself." He said as he walked across the room stiffly to the bathroom door, a slight bulge in his pants.

Mihael sat there on the bed and giggled rolling around on it. He pulled out his camera looking over the pictures. He then glanced at the desk and slowly got up walking over to it looking things over. There were tons of papers and files stacked up along with photographs. His laptop sat half open on the desk. Sweets littered the desk along with tons of sugar packets.

L got into the shower and bathed quickly, letting the cold water calm him. He was out in 15 minutes and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist and another one he draped over his head before leaving the bathroom.

When L came out Mihael was bent over looking at some of the files. His skirt was up revealing long slender legs that were the color of fresh cream. He tried to stand up on his tiptoes causing the skirt to bounce up and down. He was wearing black laced woman's panties with garters that held up his stockings. His heels were somewhere in the room since he had taken them off. "I wonder what these say," he whispered not knowing L was there.

L froze in the middle of drying his hair and the towel dropped to his shoulders. He sucked in a deep breath his mouth hanging open. The blonde bounced more to grab a candy from a dish. "Wow... some much..."

L felt himself blush and he sucked in another shaky breath, as he watched the boy.

He giggled as he tried to grab a chocolate cake. "Come here you... I'm going to enjoy this..." He made one last bounce and finally got up on the desk. His legs hung off and his ass wiggled in the air. "Come to Mihael you yummy cake."

L's blush got deeper and he coughed slightly to cover his embarrassment, he probably needed another shower now.

The blonde's body became ridged at hearing the cough. He slid of the desk and turned to face the dark haired teen. He had whipped cream on his face from eating the cakes and his fingers were covered in chocolate sauce. L grinned. "Enjoying your self?" He asked chuckling as he walked over to the bed and grabbed some clean clothes, laying them down on the bed. He finished drying off his hair, with his back to the blonde.

"Oh yeah... I know you said not to but the cakes just looked really good. I was so hungry I couldn't help it."

L throw the towel on the floor and then untied the other one letting it drop the floor as well before he pulled on his boxers then a pair of loose jeans. "It's alright. If you want you can call room service and order what ever you want while I work."

"Really?" He grinned and ran over to call down. He giggled as he looked over everything. When he finished he turned back to the teen. "So how do you plan on doing it? Stopping the Madam I mean?"

L pulled on his long sleeve shirt and climbed up into his desk chair opening his laptop. "Get enough evidence and then catch her red handed." He said as he started to type real fast.

"Easy enough." He tossed the camera onto the desk. "That roll of film has me with every political official and even the conditions of the basement we're kept in. It's enough evidence to put a lot of people away."

"Excellent, this is enough for a warrant." He said as he typed faster. "Once Watari gets back we will get in touch with the police and show them our findings. Not to mention the camera and mike I had on me the entire time I was in her shop." He grinned and uploaded the footage to his laptop.

"Police? Whoa no way no way. I'm not dealing with cops." He motioned to himself. "I'm not sure you understand the danger this has for me," Mihael said.

"I do. That is why I'm buying your freedom before we do anything. You wouldn't have to deal with anything. We have more then enough evidence." He said looking up and motioning for the boy to come here. "Come here for a moment."

He walked closer to the teen biting his lower lip. "Look... If any cops find out about me then I'm dead. I have too much on to many people."

L got up from his office chair and walked over to him. He then took his hand and wiped the whipped cream off the boys face. "Trust me; no one is going to find out about you." He said with a smile looking down at him. Mihael jerked away and wiped his own face with his hand. "So what do we do now? By the way when room service comes you are going to have to have me naked to answer the door."

L blinked. "Why do you have to be naked?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because the guy waiting outside plans on staying there all night or until I leave. So that means we have to keep pretending I'm here for sex."

"How about one of my shirts cuz I'm such a gentleman?" He asked with a smirk. He went and grabbed the shirt he had wore to the shop and handed it to Mihael.

The boy took it and placed the shirt on the bed. He then turned his back to L and started to pull off his own blouse. He slid it off his shoulders revealing that under all that clothing was a half starved body. The boy looked healthy but on closer inspection his ribs were showing very badly. That sweet glow his skin had was the cause of makeup made to make his skin seem healthy when in fact it was more the color of ash. When he slid the skirt down his pelvis and hipbones stuck out like the skin was just stretched over them. L's mouth fell open in horror. "What has she been feeding you if anything at all?!" He asked shocked.

"She doesn't feed us much. Just enough to keep us alive."

"That's horrible." He said as he got up, walked over to the kitchenette, and opened the fridge getting out a soda and a huge piece of strawberry cake. He walked over and placed it on the coffee table. He then crawled up on the couch. "Come eat, while we wait for room service."

The boy ran over and sat down at the older boy's feet before snatching the cake and devouring it. He chuckled, moving hair from his face as he ate. "You can sit on the couch, you know." He smiled warmly down at the boy.

He looked up and grinned before shaking his head. "Nah I'm good here."

"Okay." L said as he watched the boy. He ran his hand through his hair playing with it slightly when there was a knock at the door. "Room Service."

Mihael got up and hurried to the door. He had whipped cream on his face when he opened the door. He had forgotten to put on the shirt so when the door opened the woman pushing the cart blinked. L came up behind him and wrapped his office shirt over the boy's small frame. "How many times have I told you not to answer the door when you're undressed?" He purred wrapping his arms around the boy. He pulled him back a bit. " Просто оставьте корзину тут же." (5) He told the woman pointing just inside the room.

She nodded and pushed the cart inside before walking away. Mihael shut the door and then turned around staring at all the food he had ordered. The blond had gotten one of everything on the menu. L reached over and locked the latch. "Sorry about that." He said as he moved back to the couch.

"Bout what?" He looked over at L as he started to get food. He took bits of everything slowly eating them.

L felt his face heat up with a slight blush. "Never mind. Eat up." He smiled at the boy. "Watari should be back any minute."

"I wonder what the Madam will say when she finds out I'm being bought?" He licked his lips and smiled as he kept eating.

"I don't know. We will just have to see tomorrow." He sat as he watched the boy. He grabbed his cell phone and called Watari.

Watari answered the phone quickly. "I'm sorry about taking so long sir. There seems to be a problem back home."

"What kind of problem?" He asked concerned.

"Seems that B has been caught sneaking into your room."

L sucked in breath. "Tell Roger I will deal with it when I get home. Is that all?"

"I have tried to calm Roger down but it seems this is not the first time."

"Tell him I will deal with Beyond when I get home. My room is locked. He can't get into, so there is no real damage." He paused. "Now, Watari, I want you to get a long black woman's wig and fake reading glasses while you are out."

"Of course sir." Watari hung up the phone. It was an hour longer before he came back. When Watari opened the door, Mihael was asleep on the bed. L closed the door and locked it back. "Thank you Watari." He told him the plan about buying the boy from the Madam and then relocating with his "sister" to outside of Moscow and then using the police to raid the Madam's shop.

"It sounds like a solid plan."

"Where is the money?" L asked as he started to pack his equipment.

The elderly man placed a small bag on the desk. "I got 3.6 million just to be sure."

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you." He took the small bag and started to load it into the empty briefcase he had brought. Counting out 2 million pounds. He then unpacked some clothes from his suitcase to wear tomorrow. "The wig, glasses and the boy's clothes?"

"Here they are." He placed them down for L to look over. "I also made sure to get him some proper clothing for a young boy."

He nodded and packed them in his suitcase. After everything was packed and the hotel was cleaned, L crawled up into the bed. "Mihael?" He said gently waking the boy.

The boy blinked his eyes opened and sat up. "Sorry... Is it time to go?"

"No, we have a couple of more hours. I just wanted to tell you what you what is going to happen."

"I just want to sleep... Please?" He looked at the older boy pleadingly.

L smiled. "Okay, I'll tell you in the morning." He reached over, set the alarm on the clock, and lay back down next to him. "Get some sleep." The boy smiled as he fell back asleep. He curled himself closer to L.

(1) My father heard about your business and told me to come here to find a companion.

(2) I like that. Angel.

(3) Student.

(4) My name is Collin.

(5) Just leave the cart over there.

All is in Russian.


	17. Meet Mello

A/N: Demon's Sinner- Well now more Mello! Adding Mello in to the story was a bit awkward because of the interaction with L at first but it was still fun!

A/N: Yeah the pedo-ness was awkward to write… Translations at the bottom of the page, just match the numbers.

Ch. 17 Meet Mello

The next morning came bright and early. L got up and dressed making himself all handsome looking again. He went and gently woke the small blonde. "Wake up Mihael."

He opened his eyes and slowly got up to get dressed. He pulled on his clothing and stood there. "I'm ready."

"Okay. We are going to go back to the shop and I will buy you. Just act like this is all a surprise, okay." He said as he grabbed his suitcase and the briefcase with the money. "Is the car here Watari?"

"Yes sir. It's waiting outside." Mihael looked at them before he went into the bathroom. "I need a second."

He looked at Mihael concerned. "Is everything okay?" He asked

"Yes I'm just fixing myself." He bit his lip making it a rosy color and then rubbed his cheeks making them pink. "Ready!" He walked over to L and wrapped his arms around his arm.

He nodded, noticing the changes. They walked to the limo, got in while Watari checked out of the Hotel, and started to drive them to the shop.

"If you want to make it look real, I can do it." Motioning to the boys lips. "We need everything to look as real as possible."

He looked over at him. "You said you didn't want me."

"I said you were too young for me." L replied.

"So why make the offer? I can do it myself." He pinched along his neck so they looked like hickeys.

"I was just trying to help. Make it look more legit." He shrugged.

He looked at him before climbing into L's lap. "Then go ahead. Make it real." His ass was right over the teen's crotch as he shifted.

L swallowed hard and took in a shaky breath before gently placing his lips on the boys, kissing him sweetly but deeply, nipping gently at his bottom lip.

Mihael pressed himself closer and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around L's neck opening his mouth for the other.

L moved his lips down the blonde's jaw and neck, sucking and nipping, leaving love bites everywhere. He moved the blouse a little bit, sucked, and nipped at the boy's collarbone.

"mmm... L..." he moaned.

L pulled back, blushing crimson and shifting a bit uncomfortably. That moan had excited him far too much.

"L..." The boy looked at him with hazy eyes before moving off him. The car had come to a stop and Watari had the door open. The elderly man was blinking a bit surprised as Mihael hopped out.

L straightened himself and got out of the car with the briefcase walking into the shop with Mihael. He saw the woman and headed straight for her."Она была удивительно, просто удивительно. Я хочу ее. Я должен иметь ее." _(1) _He told her putting the briefcase on the counter. "Я буду платить вам 2 миллиона фунтов за нее." _(2) _

The child looked over at him with shock on his face. The madam looked from the child to the teen and shook her head. "Она не продается." _(3) _Mihael looked to the Madam as he was grabbed and moved to the back. "Мадам, что в 100,724,819.51 рублей," _(4) _he told her making her stop short and looking at the boy then to L.

L smiled and took two handfuls of cash from his pocket and opened the briefcase turning it around and sitting the money on top of it. "3 миллиона фунтов, чем." _(5) _He said waiting. She looked to Mihael who did the math in his head telling her what it was in rubbles. She then looked at L and said the only English she knew. "Cash only."

He nodded and pushed the briefcase full of cash towards her. She greedily took the money before yelling at the boy to get his things together. The boy ran off and in an hour came back with a black bag. He moved to L's side as the madam hissed into his ear some orders and he nodded.

"вас есть хороший день." _(6) _He said as he lead the blonde out of the shop and back into the limo, shutting the door. Watari took off.

"What did she say?" He asked as he unzipped his suitcase.

Mihael got in and looked out the window at the shop. "She said that when I come back I better have all of the money or else."

"Come back? I just brought your freedom. What money?" He asked concerned as he tossed a part of black pants and a long sleeve, v-neck shirt to him.

The blond began pulling off his clothing so that he could change. "I'm supposed to rob you."

"Nice woman." He said as he got out some makeup, the wig and the glasses and waited for him to change.

He pulled on the clothing and the grabbed the wig and glasses. "We are never truly bought. We just get her more money." Watari looked back at them from the partition. "We are being followed sir."

L nodded, and dialed a number on his phone. "Yes I wanted to call in a favor. Yes, I know it's early. Just meet us at the Villa and I will explain." He hung up. "The Villa at Castle Nova, 2 miles ahead Watari. Emily is going to let us in." He then moved and colored in Mihael eyebrows and added freckles on his face. "There."

The boy blinked his eyes before he looked out the window. A black car was following them. They pulled into a gated mansion and the limo barely got in before the gates closed behind them, locking their tail out. The huge stone Mansion loomed out at them as the limo drove up the long driveway.

Mihael fixed the wig on his head as he grabbed the phone from L. He dialed a number, hissed rapid Russian into it, and hung up. "We need to get to Dacha. There is a group there who can get me papers to leave the country."

L smiled. "I'm going to take care of everything. I promise." The limo pulled into a covered garage and parked. L got out and helped Mihael out just as a teenage girl came running to them. "You're getting more handsome every time I see you!" She giggled and hugged him. He cringed a bit. "Sorry, forgot you are women phobic." He smiled at her as they walked inside, L leading Mihael behind him. "Thank you for humoring me Emily." He smiled at her.

"That's not the proper term for fear of women," Mihael said as he followed L.

L chuckled. "Emily met Mello." He said as the black haired woman smiled at Mihael. "He reminds me of you." She stated as they entered a study. "So what is your favor?" She asked him.

Mihael walked around looking at everything. He picked up some books looking at them.

"Do you still have that passport and papers from when you were younger and traveled by yourself and have the fake last name. I know they are still good." He asked looking at her. "I'm sorry if I'm asking too much."

Emily shook her head and laughed. "You gave up a 2 million euro paycheck for helping me. I owe you a lot. Of course I have the papers." She walked over to her desk and started shuffling around.

"Hey what does this say?" Mihael asked holding up a novel written in English.

L got up and walked over. "It's called Pride and Prejudice." He read out what was on the pages, until Emily interrupted him. "Now what's the plan?" She said as she gave him the passport and papers. He nodded and placed them in his pocket.

"We play a switch with your town car and my limo. I need you and your driver to get as far away from here as possible and take our tail with you."

She giggled. "You need to come around more often, it's always fun."

"Come get your stuff out of the car." He nodded and pulled Mihael towards the garage.

Mihael followed after putting the book down. He grabbed his stuff and looked at the tail that waited for them. "She won't let me go... I might as well just go back..."

"No. She will." L said as they transferred there stuff to the blue town car. "Come on." They got in and Watari started the car.

Emily got in the limo and drove out, the tail automatically following them. Watari drove out a bit later and sped to a private airspace at the Moscow airport. He sat there silently as he felt himself become very frightened. The Madam had killed the last girl that had tried to run. "Why were you brought in on this case?"

"The file was in Russian, you read it." He said confused.

"I can't read."

"Oh." He said looking away. "Emily's dad hired me to investigate." He stated as they neared the airport.

"Your name is Emily Langford, and my name is Ryan Langford. We are siblings, on fall break from school. We are both Americans and you do not understand any Russian, do you understand me?" L stared at him as he took off the office shirt, revealing a plain t-shirt and took off his dress shoes and put on sneakers. He messed up his hair making it look bedheadish.

Mihael said nothing he just nodded his head. "Who is her father?"

"William McKenzie." He said as he placed his things into his suitcase and got his passport and papers out, as they pulled into the hangar.

Mihael looked at him and blinked. "He's one of my clients."

L frowned. "That nasty son of a bitch." He said as Watari stopped the car. "Come on, little sis. We have a plane to catch." He said helping Mihael out of the car, grabbing the bags from the back seat as Watari got the other bags. They went through security and L showed their passports. The attendant nodded and they board the jet, Watari behind them shutting the door.

Mihael followed him onto the plane. He didn't say a word and just kept his eyes on the ground. He had been on business trip with clients and knew how to keep his mouth shut and play the brother. He also knew that if he spoke then his slight accent would give them away. L let a sigh of relief when the plane took off. He looked over at Mihael.

"Are you okay?" He asked moving over and sitting down next to him.

"Fine," he whispered and took out his camera. "What did the papers say?"

"Just about the prostution ring and that the Madam was black mailing officials. That was pretty much it. We found out everything else. Are you sure you're okay?"

"She wasn't blackmailing them. I was."

"I know. I knew from the first time I talked to you." He said with a smile, looking at the boy. "You're safe now."

"No place is safe only safer." He tilted his head back as the plane landed and they were taken to the new hotel. "That woman's father was my best client. I was using him so I could get myself the needed money."

He nodded as he got into the car. "Watari, change it up. Go to my cottage in the country on the border." He then turned back to the boy. "It's okay. I understand, I won't let anyone hurt you."

The boy looked at him with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said as he sat back and enjoyed the 2-hour drive away from St Petersburg, just outside the border of Finland. They pulled up to a small cottage out in the middle of nowhere. There were miles and miles of land and no neighbors for about an hour. The boy jumped out of the car and began running around in the snow. It was cold and fresh powder was falling down. Mihael turned and grinned at L with a giggle. "This is the best!"

L laughed, watching him with a smile. He grabbed his bags and walked to the house. "Come on, I'll make some tea and maybe you can bully Watari into making something for us to eat."

He looked at him with a wide grin. The blond had lost his wig in his run from the car and he was panting for breath when they reached the cottage. Watari was waiting at the door smiling at the boy. "Well don't you look energetic. I've run a bath for you and when you finish you can have something nice to eat."

L went and retrieved the wig and walked back inside. He sat out his equipment and started putting his report together. He took a break after a while, took the roll from the camera, and went to his darkroom. He spends the next few hours developing photos.

Each photo was of Mihael with a client. The pictures showed him in different outfits doing different oral sexual acts. Some even had Mihael with the American Ambassador bent over a desk being fucked. Each one was more and more phonographic than the last.

L felt his stomach turn with each photo. He made copies of everyone. He got to a point after seeing the one with the Ambassador fucking the boy over a desk, ran from the room, across the living room, and rushed into the bathroom, throwing up violently into the toilet.

Mihael looked over from where he was drying his hair. "L?" He rushed to his side and crouched down rubbing his back. "What's wrong?"

L shook his head and threw up again, breathing hard.

The blond stayed by him and just rubbed his back. He got up and grabbed his towel, wetting part of it and bringing it to the detective. "Here. It's alright."

L spat into the toilet and flushed it. "Thank you." He turned around and leaned up against the toilet, taking the towel and wiping his mouth.

"What happened to make you feel ill?"

L felt bile rise up in his mouth again. "I developed your pictures." He stated as he wiped at his mouth again.

"Oh... so you saw?"

He nodded, sitting there feeling sick.

"Look I did what I had to okay..."

He looked at him. "It's not because of you. I'm disgusted at myself." He stood up and walked over to the sink. He grabbed the mouthwash and gargled, spitting it out and then rinsing his mouth out with water.

"What are you talking about?" He got up and followed the teen. The blond was naked since he had only just gotten out of the bath. The makeup washed away showing grey colored skin. Ribs, hips, pelvis, all showing through the flesh. His cheeks were sunken in and his hair was dull.

He spit into the sink and wiped his mouth again. "It's nothing, just forget it." He said as he turned to leave the bathroom. "I'm sorry I disturbed your shower."

"I was finished. Ummm... Where are my cloths?"

L stopped and turned around, noticing that the boy was naked for the first time. He blushed and looked away quickly. "They are in my suitcase." He said as he walked into the living room, dug through the suitcase, and pulled out a pair of boxers, sweatpants and long sleeve shirt. He brought them back to the boy. "Here."

The blond pulled on the pants and shirt. He left the underwear on the floor as he walked out. L was crouched on the couch by the fire completing the rest of his report. His laptop was sitting on the coffee table.

"So what now? Am I going to be your pet?" Mihael asked as he walked over and sat on the floor near L's feet. He was holding a plate in his lap of a sandwich and a mug of soup.

"No. Watari can explain it better than me when we get to London." He said as he hooked up his scanner. "You're going back to live with us, at our house. Watari has tons of children."

"He told me it was a school for smart kids."

"Yes, it is. All the children there are orphans and have similar pasts to you. They are extremely smart for their ages."

He took a bite of his food chewing it. "No offense but I doubt I'm that smart. I mean I can't read or write."

L chuckled. "Yes, but that doesn't make you smart or not if you can, it just means your educated."

"How do you know if a person is smart then?"

"You talked circles around me when we first met. You have a ton of street smarts and cunningness, with killer instincts." He smiled at the blonde warmly. "Is your lunch good?"

"It's a hot meal." He had finished the food in seconds. "If I eat too much I'll get sick."

He nodded. "Hannah, our cook, is going to have a fit over you." He chuckled and got up, walking over to the darkroom, and grabbing the photos that were dry to scan.

"Who's that?" Mihael was following L around like a puppy talking to him. "Hey those turned out pretty good."

L frowned, took the photos over to his laptop, and started to scan them, intentionally not looking at them at all. Mihael looked at each photo and as L was working, the boy fell asleep. He was curled up on the couch next to him like a little kitten.

He uploaded the last of the dry pictures into his report, leaned back into the couch, and stretched his legs out in front of him. He smiled at the boy next to him. He leaned over and ran a hand gently through his blonde locks. The boy hummed in his sleep moving closer to him. His body was very small and the color of his skin was sickly.

He gently picked up the boy and carried him to the bedroom, gently laying him down and pulling back the covers to tuck him in.

He curled up under the blankets, breathing relaxed in sleep.

_(1) It was amazing, simply amazing. I want her. I must have her._

_(2) I'll pay you 2 million pounds for her._

_(3) She is not for sale._

_(4) Madam, that's __100,724,819.51 Rubles._

_(5) 3 million pounds. Final._

_(6) You have a nice day._

_All in Russian._


	18. The Sun In the Garden

A/N: Demon's Sinner- FINALLY we get back to Wammy's. Now we can get back to my favorite thing to write for you Lovelies!

A/N: Karaage- Poor L.. he's just lonely… he loves his B so much…

Ch 18. The Sun in the Garden

After 2 days, the Madam was brought down and in prison Watari, L and Mihael flew back to London. The flight was nice and so was the ride to Wammy's. Mihael was talking to L about how he learned English and that he could speak German too. He also told him that he could convert any amount of money in his head into Rubles or Dollars. "And so whenever they took me anywhere I would just mimic the words until I learned them."

"Fascinating." He said smiling, his eyes wide with rapt attention, as they pulled up to the Manor. "Welcome home, Mihael, excuse me, Mello. I believe Watari has gone over the rules of the house with you?"

"Right. I have to make sure no one knows who I am or where I'm from."

He smiled warmly at the boy. "Yes." He said as Watari opened the car door and he got out, seeing the children in the window watching like always. He turned around and helped Mello out of the car. The blond hopped out dressed his dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. He shook his hair out of his azure blue eyes. They were odd compared to anyone else's because they shifted between ice blue and sea foam green.

He took hold of Mello's hand and led him up the stairs and into the foyer of the house, stopping and waiting on Watari. The elderly man opened the door and smiled at them. "I'll take Mello to the Infirmary while you go take care of B."

"Okay." He turned to the blonde. "Go with Watari and let the nurse make sure you all healthy, then you can come have tea with me." He smiled at the boy, letting go of his hand.

He nodded and followed Watari to the nurse. As he past the other children, they whispered about the new child and how pretty she was. L walked up the stairs to his room and froze outside the door. There was a screwdriver embedded into the broke lock. He smirked and shook his head pushing the door open and stepping into his room.

Beyond was lying on the four-poster bed staring at the ceiling. When the door opened, he sat up and stared at the one who entered. "Welcome home Lawli."

"Honey, I'm home, did you miss me?" He joked as he walked into the room and set his bags down. He then walked over and started the fire in the fireplace.

The dark haired boy jumped up and hurried over. "Your birthday is coming up. What shall I do for you? Maybe I could do like your mother and pour wax in your hair. OH I KNOW!" he cheered bouncing up on the couch. "I'll make you a gift."

L froze at the mention of his mother. "Why did you break into my room?" He asked not looking at him but staring into the fire.

"I wanted to be here when you came home."

He smiled sadly. "So you can torment me? Dangle yourself in front of me and remind me I can't have it." He got up and walked over to his bed and crawled in a ball. Mihael had reminded him so much of B that it was hard to remember that Beyond wasn't like that anymore. Things were complicated.

"Can't have me? Silly little Lawli. You are the only one that I desire or want. You get me every night if you will it."

"Then come lay with me." He said turning over and looking at B.

"You smell like cheap perfume. Where did you go, a whore house?"

"I was investigating a child prostitution ring." He stated still staring at the dark haired boy. "So yes I did."

He wrinkled his nose. "Did Wammy bring back a new stone statue to add to your garden of stone children?" Beyond purred walking over to him.

"No, I did. He reminds me of you." L said watching him.

"Oh really? So you've found my replacement?" He climbed onto the bed and straddled L's waist.

"No. I didn't. It's just the way he talks and thinks reminds me of you." He stared up at him. "Just lay here with me."

He turned his head away. "I don't like beds."

He sighed. "Of course." He said laying there lifeless, as if all his strength was zap from him.

Beyond didn't leave him though. He rolled off and laid there beside him. "Why the change?"

"What change?" He asked confused looking at him.

"You just seem distracted."

"I'm just tired. It was a long flight. I missed you, love." He smiled at B, wrapping his arms around him, and placed his head on B's chest.

"I don't see how you could." He didn't pull away. The copy just lay with him allowing himself to be held.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, hugging him closer to himself.

His dark eyes looked at L's. "Because I'm just a shadow."

L shook his head. "No, your not." He leaned in and kissed him gently and sweet, then laid his head back down on the boy's chest. "I did miss you."

"Good... I'm going to be your shadow, your darkness."

"Okay." L said before sweetly kissing him again.

He smirked at him and licked L's lips. "Roger got mad when he caught me sneaking in here."

"I know, I got the call." He said smiling at B. His hand came up and started playing with his hair.

"So what? Are you going to spank me?"

L chuckled. "Only if you want me to." He purred, "Though I'll have to talk to him later about it, I promise him I would."

"Come on then. Give me a good spanking for breaking in."

He smirked and rolled so that he was straddling B. He started to undo B's jeans and slowly unzipped his fly. Beyond grinned and lifted his hips up to help L take them off. L pulled the jeans off and tossed them over his shoulder. He then unbuttoned his own jeans, slowly unzipping them.

"You have to get me naked to discipline me?" he purred as he moved and started to help him undress.

He froze at the comment. "Did I miss something?" He asked confused.

"You aren't fluent in sarcasm clearly."

L chuckled. "I told you I was tired, I hate going to fucking Russia." He resumed unzipping his jeans and pulling them off. B raised a brow. So this new kid was Russian. Fun to know. While L worked on his jeans, B started to pull his boxers off.

L discarded his boxers and then grabbed the hem of B's shirt, pulling it over his head. He sat up and let his shirt be pulled away. The scared L on his collarbone standing proud on his skin. It was clear he had makeup on his face compared to his tanned chest. L pulled him close and kissed him deeply, but still with that gentle undertone, straddling him. He kissed back nipping at the lower lip. He wrapped his arms around L's neck holding him close. L gently pushed B back on the bed and ran his lips down his jaw and neck sucking, licking and biting.

Mihael sat in the infirmary getting blood drawn and having everything tested. The nurses made comments about never before having to test a child for STDs. The blond just sat in silence listening and watching them. He was given an IV drip to help him gain color and get his health back up. Hannah, the cook for the house was called in to help the boy eat.

Hannah came in with a huge tray of meats, breads, Juice, vegetables and a huge bowl of soup. "Oh you POOR BABY! Here let Hannah fix you up." She placed the tray on Mihael's lap and kissed his forehead, smiling warmly down at him.

He looked over the food and started to drink the juice and munching on the bread as he lay in the bed. "If I eat too much I'll get sick," he told her as he ate. His eyelashes fluttered brushing his high cheekbones. Despite being a boy, he looked like a little girl.

"Nonsense." She told him as she petted his hair in a comforting gesture. "You get sick cuz your skin and bones!"

He smiled at her as he dipped the bread into the soup. "It's really good."

Hannah smiled widely at him. "I'm glad you like it."

He giggled as he ate. "You look like momma."

She laughed. "Well if Wammy is the father here, then I'm the mother. At least that how I feel sometimes."

"Wammy is that old man?"

"Yeah, Watari as L calls him." She nodded

"Oh. I remember him." He continued to eat glancing at the door as kids looked in on him. "People stare at me a lot..."

"It's cause you're the first child L has brought in. They're just curious busy bodies. Pay them no mind." She reassured him.

"L's really important huh?" He licked his lips as he ate. "Who's Beyond?"

Hannah looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know Beyond?"

"L mentioned him."

"Beyond is a special little sweet heart. He was 2nd to becoming L. That was till his boyfriend committed suicide, poor thing, he hasn't been right ever since." Hannah frowned and sighed.

"Why does he hate L?"

"I don't know. I think he blames him for A's death." She shrugged.

He nodded as he ate. His mother was right, people couldn't lie to him. It made him smile a bit. He wondered how he could use this information. He then looked at the woman, "What is he like now?"

"Like a puzzle that missing too many pieces." She said sorrowful

"So he's nuts."

"No, the poor baby is just hurting." Hannah said with a sad smile

He finished the food and wiped his mouth. He smiled at the woman and patted her hand. "You really care about him. I bet you are a great mama to him."

She smiled warmly at him. "I try to be a good Mama to all the children here."

He sat there smiling at her. The nurse told him that he was going to have to stay in the infirmary until he gained weight and had better color. The news was then sent on its way to L's room via Watari.

In L's bedroom Beyond was moaning and kissing L deeply as they moved together. His nails dragged over the teens back whenever his prostate was hit. L arched and thrust into him fast and hard but with great care, making sure to hit is prostate with every thrust. "B-B-Beyond..." He moaned loudly, arching again.

"AHH! I-I'm s-so c-close!"

L reached between them and started to stroke B's erection in time with his thrusts. "M-me t-t-too..." He moaned out, leaving love bites on his neck and collarbone. "AHHHHH! BEYOND!"

As they were about to reach their climax the door opened and Watari walked in. Beyond's eyes widened and he shoved L off him and then rolled off and ducked down under the bed. "Sir? Are you busy?"

L groaned and turned over crawled under the covers. "Watari? No I was just sleeping. Is there something wrong?"

"Mello is under orders to stay in the infirmary for a few days. I also have his test results from the doctor."

"I figured as much, since the poor boy was suffering from malnutrition. What are the results?"

"All the ones tested show negative. The rest will be finished in another hour."

"That's good. Inform me when you know. Thank you Watari."

He nodded and walked out. "By the way sir," he said stopping. "Have you dealt with B?"

"I have talked to him. I'm going to have a chat with Roger then decide on a punishment for him."

"Yes sir." He walked out and Beyond popped out. "That man has the worst timing."

"I have been dealing with it for years." L groaned, and pulled B back to him. "Where were we?" He purred pulling the sheets off him.

"You were screwing my brains out and about to fill me with your hot cum." He pressed himself against L's chest moving to straddle his waist dropping himself back down on his length.

L let out a moan, flipped them, and started to resume what he was doing before Watari interrupted them. "Beyond..." He moaned arching and thrust in repeating into the boy's prostate. He panted and moaned grabbing at L, kissing him as he called for more.

L increased the speed, thrusting into him rapidly, but with great care and gentleness. "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed arching into B, before leaning down and capturing his lips in a long, deep, passionately sweet kiss.

He moaned as he finally reached his limit and came onto L's chest. "ADEN!" he screamed as he came not realizing what he had just said. L's eyes flew open and he froze. He stared down at B in shock. He pulled out and sat up, looking anywhere but at B.

The dark haired boy looked at him with a dazed look. His eyes hazed over before he blinked and slowly got up. "I'll go now."

L looked up at him. "Don't go." He whispered.

The other turned and stared at him. "You are a masochist L Lawliet." He wrapped his arms around the teen.

He hugged him close. "Only for you, love." He said before whimpering. That was twice he had denied himself climax and it hurt.

"I can suck you off."

He nodded, lying back on the bed.

Beyond kissed him sweetly before moving down and taking L into his mouth. He kissed the tip than ran his tongue over the hard flesh.

L arched and moaned loudly lacing his fingers into B's hair. "Ahh...Beyond...Ngghhh..."

He licked and sucked, holding down his hips as he worked. Beyond dug his nails into L's thighs as he bobbed his head. L threw his head back and thrust into that warm mouth, moaning B's name loudly, begging for more. He hummed low in his throat sending vibrations through L's body as he worked.

"I-I- s-so c-close!" He moaned as he arched and curled his toes. "I-Its s-so g-good!" He screamed. B smirked as he dipped his tongue into the slit before going back down on him. L screamed out B's name as he arched and came hard into his mouth. The dark haired boy drank down the other cum. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Yummy. You taste sweeter. Have you stopped eating normal foods?"

"No. I'm just eating more sweets." He said panting. He pulled the other up to him and kissed him deeply.

He kissed him deeply and lay against his chest. "Why did you stop before?"

"What do you mean?" He asked wrapping his arms around B and holding him tightly.

"You were close but stopped. You didn't cum inside me."

L was silent for a while. "You called out... A's name.." He said hesitantly.

"I did?" he asked as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yes." He said, looking away, hurt.

"Lawlipop..." He knew he had done the best thing by calling out for A. L had fallen in love with him and now he was torturing him. "You belong to me Lawli... You will only ever belong to me..." He smirked and giggled.

"While you belong to someone else." He said letting go of him and getting up off the bed, and walking over to the fireplace, pulling on a pair of boxers.

Beyond sat there on the bed grinning at him. "Yes Lawli. I will never belong to you." He slid off and began dressing. "And that hurts you more than anything in this world. You made him feel as if he wasn't good enough for you. How does it feel knowing that the Alternate Whore beat you?"

L froze and spun around looking at him. "Where did you hear that?" He asked his brows knit.

"From the great detective L. I over heard you talking to him once."

L stood there. "Fine. Beyond. You did it. Mission accomplished. Why did you let me keep fucking you? Why do you keep coming back for more if you love him? I don't know why I even keep saving your ass, you don't care about me, and you never have." He said as he pulled on his jeans and shirt. He then walked out, going to the infirmary to see Mello.

He smirked and walked out behind him. "I don't know what you mean Lawlipop. I do this because I love serving my god." As they past by room 13 he moved and opened the door. "Think about this L, I will never let you forget what you did. You will forever think about me and you will always know I will never be a memory."

L shot him a bird and kept walking. He got to the infirmary and walked in looking for Mello. He found him towards the back. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Full..." he was laying there hooked up to the IV. He looked like he had more color to his face as he looked at L.

L laughed. "I guess you met Hannah then." He said as he sat down on the side of the bed next to him.

"You smell like sex. I guess you were with your boyfriend."

"No. He isn't my boyfriend. We were never together, I was just deluding my self into thinking he cared." He said with a sad smile.

"Hannah says the guy's not all there," Mello said tapping his head.

He looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "You and Hannah have been talking about me I see." He chuckled. "Yeah, his not all there. He hasn't been all there for a long time."

"I was curious about the person you love. He sounds sadder... Maybe you being away so much has made him lonely."

"No. He's not lonely for me, it's someone else." He said smiling warmly at him.

"The one that died?"

"Yeah. He still in love with him and doesn't care for me at all." He said unfazed at the question.

"Well his loss. You are amazing." Mello giggled and shifted on the bed. "So how did you meet? Was it love at first sight?" he asked looking at the teen with a look of a child listening to a fairy tale.

L laughed and blushed. "Thank you. No, I didn't realize I was in love with him till a couple of months ago. He's been here almost 3 yrs. I care for him a lot but that's about it. That's all there is to tell." He chuckled.

"Oh come on there has to be more! What do you love about him?"

"His mind, before it became loose." He said looking down at the boy. "He was a lot like you."

"Me?" He smiled at L and bit his lip. It was nice to think that L thought of him like that. "Hey umm... What did my tests say?"

"They were negative. You're all clean." He smiled at the boy warmly. "Is there anything I could get you?"

"Out of here? I can't stand this place."

L chuckled again. "I'll talk to the nurse and see what I can do." He smiled warmly leaning over and pecking him on the forehead, before standing up and going to find the nurse.

The nurse told him that Mello was not to leave until his sugar levels were up and his muscle tone was better. He would have to stay for at least a week. Beyond was walking around his bedroom running his hands over the walls. If anyone ever went in they would see how much his mind had deteriorated. On his walls were the words from A's suicide note.

L nodded and went back to tell him. "The nurse said that you can't leave till your sugar levels are up and your muscle tone was better. I tried I'm sorry." He said smiling slightly. Mello nodded and smiled at him. "It's okay. I figured I would be stuck for a while."

"It will be okay. If you want I can come spend some time with you everyday till you get out." He smiled.

"That would be nice. I enjoy conversations with you."

He grinned. "Me too." He paused. "I'm going to go take care of some things but I'll come back to visit later."

"Okay. Later L."

L leaned down and placed another kiss on his forehead before turning and walking back towards his room. As he passed room 13, he paused. Maybe Mihael was right, maybe B was lonely, just like himself.


	19. Beyond Madness

A/N: Demon's Sinner- Poor B… Oh my lovelies his mind is oh so slowly unraveling as we speak.

A/N: Karaage- L is in love with someone that is not there anymore…

Song Lyrics used- Tourniquet by Evanescence

Ch.19 Beyond Madness

Beyond was moving about touching every letter on the wall speaking to him-self. He sounded so distressed and his voice could be heard out in the hall. "Aden... I tried to kill the pain but only brought so much more. I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal for what he has done to me... I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming!" He cried out into the room. "Do you remember me, I've been lost for so long without you! If I died now will you be on the other side or will you forget me! My wounds cry for the grave! My soul cries for deliverance! Will I be denied?!"

L froze, speechless. He opened the door and ran in pulling B into his arms. "Beyond..." He choked holding the boy close to him and kissing his forehead. The other reacted violently. He screamed out and pushed at the person holding him.

"Beyond, it's Lawliet!" He said soothingly, still holding him tightly.

The child relaxed into the other at the sound of the voice. He stopped his screaming and just let himself be held. L looked down at B. "Oh, love..." He whispered, running a hand soothingly through his hair, as he kissed his forehead, his other arm holding him tightly, his hands running soothing circles on his back. So he was lonely, just like himself.

"Lawli what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." He said as he continued to soothe B.

"I don't know why."

"Because I care about you and I...love you." He said to B as he moved his hands and cupped B's face in his hands, looking into those dark deep blues.

"I told you before... I don't love you anymore."

"I know. I know you hate me. You blame me. You're hurting and lonely." He looked down at B. "I wish... I wish a lot of things..." He trailed off placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"If wishes were fishes no one would go hungry."

L chuckled. "Yeah. Beyond..." He placed his forehead against the others. "Come spend the night with me. I'll make tea." He said with a smile.

"Get out of the room... I don't want anyone here..."

"Why?" He asked concerned.

"Because this is not your room."

"Then let's go to my room." He said with a slightly worried smile

"Just get out... I don't want anyone in here," he repeated, pushing at L.

L nodded and walked out of the room standing in the threshold. "I'm out. Come with me and spend the night with me." He said getting more worried.

He looked at him a moment before shaking his head. "I'm going to eat something."

"Okay. I'll go with you." He said with a nervous smile.

The boy shook his head. "I only eat with A."

L looked at him. "Beyond... A's not here..." He said terror slowly crawling up his spine.

"A is always with me." He moved to the far wall touching it with a soft smile.

L finally looked around the room, the writing on the walls and the crazy additions to the room, and what looked like fist holes along the walls. "Beyond?" He said uncertainly, his voice wavering

The 12 year old looked at him with dark eyes. He tilted his head and licked his lips. "What is it Lawli?"

"Beyond.. A is dead... I know you're hurting and lonely... but let me help you.." He said slowly and calmly, holding out his hand.

B narrowed his eyes at him. "I know he is dead Lawli... I was the one who found him hanging from the ceiling!"

"I know and it's messed with your mind, but please Beyond, I care for you...let me make amends.." L pleaded.

"You think I'm insane don't you?" He moved closer to him taking slow steps until he had his chest pressed to L's. "You want to make amends? You can't ever make things right L..."

"I know... I just... forget it, I tried." He said turning and slowly walking back to his bedroom, his head down. Beyond followed him and grabbed hold of his shirt. He stood there looking as if he had lost everything in his life. He stopped and turned around. "Beyond?" He whispered his face sad and his eyes glassy. He moved until he was once more pressed close to L. He couldn't speak right now. He could feel he was close to breaking and his sanity would disappear.

He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, tears finally falling slowly down his cheeks. Beyond allowed him-self to be held as he tried to regain himself. L just stood there and just simply held him, tears falling down his cheeks slowly.

After a moment, B pulled away and turned to walk away. "I'm going to get some jam."

"Okay.." He said his voice cracking, just standing there. "Can I join you?"

"No. I don't want you there till you shower. You smell like a whorehouse."

He nodded slowly and pulled his shirt out a bit and sniffed. Where the hell was this perfume smell coming from? He made a face. "I don't know why.." He said to himself, thinking. "Okay, I'll be down after a shower."

Beyond walked away and moved like a shadow to the kitchen. He looked around for Hannah. "Where is Hannah?" he asked one of the woman there.

"Oh, she went to take some food to the new child in the infirmary. She sits there and watches to make sure he eats, the poor dear." One of the staff said smiling softly.

He turned and walked to the infirmary. "Hannah," B called as he walked over to where the woman was sitting. That's when he got his first look at the child L had brought. "Who is this?"

"Oh, Beyond, how are you? This is Mello." She smiled warmly at him.

The blond looked up at him with a smile on his lips. "Nice to meet you B." Mello was eating soup, bread, and juice. B looked at Hannah and then the boy. His eyes moved to the top of the child's head and blinked. His name and life span lay out before him. "Nice to meet you as well." That smile... it was warm and innocent.

Hannah smiled. "Would you like to join us, Beyond?" She asked patting to the seat next to her at the side of Mello's bed.

He looked at her and shook his head. "B... The rules say not to let anyone know your name."

She sighed. "Sweet heart, why don't you join us?" She said smiling warmly at him.

He stood there before sitting down. Mello offered him the rest of the bread he had been eating. Beyond looked at it before taking it and eating. Beyond was still very paranoid about his food. He had to have someone else eat it or else he wouldn't. After A's death, Hannah would sit and eat with him.

Hannah smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting along so well, so fast. Anyway," she turned to Mello, "what were we talking about? My mind has gone with my age."

"You were telling me about the other children here," Mello said.

Beyond dipped the bread in the soup as he listened as they spoke. As he sat there, he looked at Mello. The boy smelled like cheap perfume. So that's how Lawli got it.

"Oh, yes, well we already covered most of everyone. Would you like to talk about something else." She said smiling as she watched B eat.

"I want to know more about L."

"Oh, well what do you want to know about him?"

Mello started asking questions on whom he really was and if he really was a detective. He was asking questions that B had asked when he first arrived.

"Yes, L is a detective one of the best. This is saying something for his young age. Poor dear, I always thought Wammy put too much pressure on the boy." She sighed. "He's just a sad, lonely little boy, who's lost, and Wammy doesn't see that. Poor baby." She sighed again.

"But there are so many children here. And he has B," Mello looked at Beyond who had stopped eating at the mention of his name. He didn't say anything for a while before he started to eat again.

"Yes, but he doesn't take kindly to other people. It takes him a lot to let someone close to him. He's extremely phobic of people." She said looking at B with a soft smile, then back to Mello. "So yes, he's lonely, sad and has lost his way in the world." She shook her head.

He nodded his head and smiled at B. The dark haired boy just blinked at the blond. "All things considered I mean life for him couldn't be easy. Nothing in life is easy but having at least one person there is enough to make you feel less lonely."

Beyond sat there stunned. This child was basically telling them that showing weakness was okay... So long as you trusted the person. Hannah smiled widely at the blonde. "Exactly sunshine. All you need in this world is love." She chuckled and pecked the boy on the cheek, then pinched his cheeks gently. "You're so adorable!"

L took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes. He made his way to the kitchen but didn't find B. He sighed and walked slowly to the infirmary to visit Mihael again like he promised. When L walked in Mello, Hannah, and B were sitting talking. Beyond looking a little bit saner as well as confused.

L stopped in his tracks, watching B. Hannah looked up and smiled at the boy. "L, why don't you join us?" L looked at her and stood there thinking about it, indecisive. Mello and B both turned to him and the blond smiled brightly. "L! I'm glad you came back to see me."

L felt himself smiling warmly in return to the boy's smile. "I told you I would." He walked over and pulled up a chair next to B. "How are you feeling?"

"Full. Hannah keeps feeding me!" the child complained. He giggled at him making Beyond smiled.

L chuckled. "She does that... a lot." He grinned over at Hannah.

"What? Food is comforting! The poor sunshine is skin and bones. Almost worst than you were when Wammy brought you here!" Hannah said with passion.

L laughed. "You already gave him a nickname?"

"Of course, he's so precious!" Hannah said pinching the blonde's cheeks gently again. L laughed.

Mello just giggled as he pushed her hand away. "Does everyone have nick names?"

Beyond smirked as he looked at the child. "I have a nick name for L," he purred.

"Only my special babies." Hannah said with a grin.

L's smile faded and he looked down at the ground a bit uncomfortable.

"Who?" Mello asked as his eyes shifted to L. Why did he look so upset? Had something been said that upset him? His eyes then looked to B who was smirking at L. B... What did he say?

"Well, these two right here and then you. Oh and Matt." She said eyeing L.

L looked up at Mello. "So what kind of stories has Hannah been telling you?" He said smiling at the boy. "Just catching me up on what is going on," he said to L. "What are their nicknames?"

Hannah grinned. "B is my little sweet heart, and L here is Suga'pie."

L blushed embarrassed. "Hannah..."

"Because he eats sweets?" Mello asked giggling as Beyond just laughed.

"No, because he's tart on the outside but sweet in the inside." She said grinning. L blushed even more, his face scarlet. "I think L is sweet like a lollipop," Mello said. Beyond lost it. He fell over in a fit of honest laughter. It was the first time in a long time that the dark haired boy had laughed and meant it. L just watched B with a shocked but genuinely warm smile. He felt his heart flutter at the sight of seeing him so happy. Hannah let out a loud laugh. "You're so adorable!"

After a few more minutes of talking the nurse came and told them they should go so Mello could rest. Beyond got up and walked out. L said his goodbyes and ran after B. "Beyond!" He said catching up to him. The dark haired boy turned and looked at him. "What Lawli?"

"Would you like to have tea with me?" He asked, his face was lit up and he was smiling warmly at him.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do."

His smile got wider and he took hold of B's hand and led him up to his room.


	20. I'm Still Gay

A/N: Demon's Sinner- How Matt met Mello….. Well it's interesting to say the least.

A/N: Karaage- oh, yay! One of my favorite scenes to write. Matt meeting Mello.. *giggle*

Ch. 20 I'm Still Gay

After about two weeks Mello was allowed to go to class for the first time. He was given his own room and clothing. The teacher walked into the class with a smile. "Everyone I have an announcement."

Matt looked up at the teacher, having not been paying attention and playing his gameboy underneath his desk. He was bored already.

In stepped the one and only blond hair, blue-eyed Mello. When he walked in, the whole class became silent and stared at the child dressed in black. His skin had a healthy glow to it and when he looked at everyone, he made sure to meet every eye in that room. "I'm Mello," he said in a strong voice. His whole personality filled the room completely.

Matt's fingers froze on the handheld and his mouth fell open. Wow.

"I hope that I will be able to catch up with my studies," he said and was told to take a seat in the back left corner by the window. Matt watched his every move as he walked, turning his head. Near watched him with wide eyes. Wow... this girl was really pretty and she really commanded the room. The teacher looked over and pointed to Matt. "Matt, because Mello wasn't given proper instruction you will be helping the child study. Mello is unable to read English."

Matt placed the game boy on his lap. "Sure." He said turning around and looking at Mello. Score! The blond brushed his hair back behind his ear.

He bit his lip and turned back, trying to listen to the teacher the entire class time, his mind was spazzing too much to play his game. After class was over, he scrambled up and shoved his gameboy in his hoodie pocket, walking over to Mello.

"Hi, I'm Matt, I'm single, and love long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick." He said grinning.

The blond looked at him and blinked a few times. "Okay... Can you read?"

His grin wider. "I know this shit forwards and backwards. I get the best marks here." He paused, "I have to say this, its killing me. I've never been attracted to women at all, but you're the hottest chick I have ever seen." He said his voice shocked.

The last words made Mello jump to his feet and glared at him. He grit his teeth together and clenched his fist. "I'm a fucking boy you reject!" he yelled before slamming his fist into the redhead's face and knocking him to the ground. He then grabbed his books and stormed out of the room.

Matt fell to the ground knocking over a desk. He laid there for a moment, before he reached up and wiped the blood from his nose. "Oh good, I'm still gay. I was a bit worried for a moment." He groaned and sat up. Near ran to him and started to help him up. "Are you okay Matt? That was really rude of him to hit you."

Matt laughed. "For such a small guy, he throws a hell of a punch, damn!" Matt grabbed Near's hand and stood up, holding his bleeding nose with the other.

"Let's get you to the nurse."

"Nah, It's chill. It will stop bleeding in a bit." He said as he walked over and grabbed his notebook and books.

"Maybe you should ask someone else to help him study."

"Why? The teacher told me to do it." He said as they walked out of the classroom and down the hall as the lunch bell rang.

"But he hit you."

"Yeah... that just means he likes me." He grinned as he walked to the kitchen.

Beyond was walking out of the kitchen as Matt and Near walked in. He nodded to the redhead.

"Hey! How are you?" He said stopping B, blood covering his hand as he held his nose.

"What happened to you?"

He grinned. "The new kid, Mello, punched the fuck out of me."

"I knew that kid was trouble." He smirked as he licked his fingers. From inside the dining room were laughter and catcalls. Beyond raised a brow. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Matt said looking pass B and the kitchen and into the dinning room. One of the older boys was laughing as Mello walked in. "Hey check it out boys! Hooker's here!"

Matt's frowned and his eyes grew dark. "Near, hold this." He voice was deadly as he handed his books to Near. He walked in behind Mello.

"Shut the fuck up, J! Or do you want EVERYONE to know your dirty little secret!" He hollered over the noise, his voice commanding and violent.

"You stay out of this Matt!" the boy yelled as he and the others moved in closer. One of them grabbed Mello around his waist and pulled the blond over to a table. "Everyone knows he was tested for STDs. The guy probably has Aids!" J mocked and shoved Mello to the ground.

Matt growled and run full force into J, knocking him down. "You're the slut here! Getting your 4-inch dick sucked by everyone behind the library bookshelves! You're the community bicycle!" He growled as his swing his leg back and kicked him in the gut with his combat boot.

Beyond moved to Mello and helped him up as the boys ganged up on Matt. He turned and swung out grabbing one boy by his hair while his hand snatched a fork and stabbed another boy in the leg. Mello moved to the two kids that were about to get Matt from behind and kicked one in the shins while he punched the other.

"BREAK IT UP NOW!" a very loud voice boomed from the kitchen. "OR I'LL BEAT YOU ALL WITH MY CAST IRON!" Hannah stood there rising her huge cast iron skillet threatening. Matt froze.

Beyond looked over and was quick to slip out as everyone separated. Mello and Near helped Matt up off the floor.

"Thanks." Matt said to them as he stood. Hannah yelled at the older boys before they left. She then put down the skillet and rushed over to Matt. "Oh, Honey bun! Are you alright?" She said looking at Matt before looking over at Mello. "How about you sunshine?"

"Nothing I can't survive," the blond said as he looked at Matt. "I could have handled myself ya know."

"I'm fine Hannah." He looked over at Mello. "I know. You pack one hell of a punch, but those guys been grating on my fucking nerves for a while now, and that was just the last straw." He grinned at Mello as Hannah took a wet cloth to his nose. "Ow.." He whined as she wiped.

Beyond made it to L's room and knocked opening the door. "There is a problem Lawli," he said looking at him. L looked up from his desk at B. Roger had talked him into getting an electric keypad lock for his door, so when he was there, he just left it cracked for B. "What is it?"

"Your baby doll's secret is out. The older kids know about his tests and have taken it upon themselves to let everyone know." He had blood on his hands from where he had stabbed a kid for attacking Mello. L stood up and walked over to him, and took hold of his hands. "What happened?"

"Matt was bleeding and it must have gotten on me."

His eyes widen. "Why? Did he get into a fight or something? What happened?"

"Yeah, he got in a fight defending Mello." He turned to go out. "You should deal with this Lawli before it gets out of hand. Mello will not last long if you don't deal with this."

He nodded. "Of course I will. I'll talk to Watari and Roger right now." He said reaching out and gently grabbing his wrist. "Come here." He smiled at him.

He looked at L and moved to him. "I have to go study."

"I know. I just want to make sure you're alright and thank you for telling me." He said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I didn't do it for you. That kid is different from the rest of us. He needs to be protected from you and this place."

He nodded and pulled away. "I know that's why I try not to be around him as much." He looked up at B and gave him a small smile. "It seems he has got someone to protect him, Matt. He seems to have taken a liking to him, which is rare."

"The little redhead seems to fancy him."

L laughed. "It does sound that way." He smiled warmly at the thought.

Beyond moved away and looked L in the eye. "Don't dangle your self in front of the kid like you did A. He isn't a fucking toy."

L looked up at him, his smile faded. "I'm not." He said sternly.

B smirked at him. "You always do it. You can't help it." He kissed L's lips before walking out the door. "Let's see if you can weed out the rejects of this failure."

L nodded and let his room going to Watari's office. The elderly man was going over test results. L told him about Mello and the older kids, and how everything was falling apart. Watari nodded and told him that Hannah had already told him about that and he had sent J away. The rest he had punished. They talked about different methods and had come to an agreement on the ranking system. They would take the test results Watari had plus the grade they had and rank them. The top 5 would get special privileges and such.


	21. How to Catch The Sun

A/N: Demon's Sinner- Can any of you Lovelies figure out who the Sun of Wammy's is yet or do you need more hints?

A/N: Karaage- I love the interactions between Matt and B! *squeal*

Ch. 21 How To Catch The Sun

Beyond was lying on Matt's floor when the redhead came in from the nurse. "Blondie is cute isn't he?"

Matt blushed and shut his door. He had a bandage across the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, he is."

"So you got hit huh? How is the guy with a fork in his leg?" The dark haired boy grinned at him as he licked his lips.

"Oh, no the nose is from Mello. I didn't get hit. J got sent away." Matt said as he put his books down on his desk and sat down next to B on the floor.

"Spunky little thing. Why'd he hit you?"

He grinned as he laid down next to him. "First I thought he was a girl then proceeded to hit on him. It worried me a bit till he told me he was a guy."

"Cause your gay?"

"Yeah." Matt said as he started to play with the bandage.

"Lucky he didn't break your nose."

Matt stop picking at it. "Nah, I would have known if he did. It's just a little bruised." He turned his head and looked at B. "So what do you think my chances are?"

"With him? You'll have to consider your competition. I mean he may have interests in someone else."

"Who? Do you know something? Tell me!" Matt said, rolling over on his stomach and laying his chin on the other's chest, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Everyone wants the pretty blond."

Matt scoffed. "Fuck everyone else. They got nothing on me." He said with a determined smile.

"What about your little sheep?"

"Near? What about him?" He asked confused

"He clearly likes you."

"What? But we're just friends... He never said anything or shown any interest in me that way.." He said shocked

"Maybe you just don't pay attention to him."

"I do. I see him everyday and we play games and battle over the swing set when he drags me outside at dusk, when the sun goes down..." He trailed off sitting back with a frown. Beyond just smirked at him, watching him.

"But.. But.. It's Near.. he's my best friend.. there is no way he can like me like that..." He said looking up at B. "Why are you smirking?"

"Why can't he like you?"

"Cuz we're friends and I like Mello." The boy said desperately.

"And so because you like Mello, Near's feelings are suppose to change? Believe it or not I fell in love with my best friend."

"No, because I don't want to hurt anyone." He said frowning, "Near was my first friend, he helped me a lot when I first got here. I don't want to hurt him, he's just so sweet." He looked up at B.

"You did? Really? Tell me."

"You keep asking me about him..." This wasn't the first time Matt had asked about A. Ever since he let it slip that he loved someone greater than L the kid wouldn't stop. "You know the rules, I'm not allowed to reveal anything about the last generation."

Matt sighed. "Okay." He laid there, completely bummed about Near. Shit.

"Tell me Matt, What if L wanted him too?"

"L? Why would he? He has you, and he's old." Matt said knitting his brows, confused.

Beyond just started to laugh. "I'm nothing special. Plus if Roger and Wammy get their way I'll be gone soon."

Matt looked at him. "L will never let that happen. I heard him talking to Hannah. He likes you."

"L can only control so much. If they see me as a danger then I'm gone."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, but he'll fight it tooth and nail." The other shrugged.

"He would, that was his exact words. 'I'll fight it tooth and nail.' '' The redhead said trying to convince him.

"No one would fight for me." He relaxed on the floor.

In two weeks, the ranks were posted for the first time. Older kids had been taken out and placed in other homes while the younger ones were kept. Out of the remaining 15, Matt scored the highest as number 1 with 100%, Near was second with 97% and at the bottom was Mello with a 34% as his over all score. The relationship between Mello and the other kids had wavered greatly. Everyone thought he was fun to be around but when the scores were posted, they snickered that he wasn't cut out for Wammy's house.

With the other children pushing him away, he sought comfort with another outcast, Beyond. Mello was in his room with B tickling him and teaching him to read and write. They would talk well into the night. Matt had been shocked when the ranks where posted. Everyone wanted to be his friend now and wanted to talk to him. He shied away and stayed in his room, playing his playstation most of the time, coming out only for meals, classes and tutoring sessions with Mello in the library. He hadn't seen much of B, but he continued to play with Near everyday and they had become closer.

After a few lessons with Matt, he had made it so Mello was able to read. After the first rankings, the teacher told them that Mello would be fine to study on his own. On October 31st, the blond was in his room studying for an upcoming test. Beyond was in the kitchen baking a strawberry cake. It was L's birthday and he wanted to at least be nice to him.

L was working in his room like any other day, becoming frustrated. He had been working since early that morning and had been stressed and tired for a couple of hours now. He sat back thinking for a moment. He wanted some company. He got up and walked out going to B's room.

Hannah walked over to B with a smile. "What cha making sweet heart? Do you need any help?"

"I'm making myself a snack," B said. "If L comes here keep him away from the kitchen."

Hannah chuckled knowingly. "I bet he's going to love it." She smiled at him.

Matt stopped outside of Mello's room and nervously knocked. The blond opened the door and looked at Matt. "What?"

Matt nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Um... well there is a test coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to study together?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm working on something. I have too much to catch up on."

"I could help." Matt said smiling; he just wanted to spend time with the blonde.

L couldn't find B. He sighed. Maybe Mello would like to join him for tea.. He set off for the blonde's room.

"Why are you always here? Shouldn't you be playing with that other kid?"

Matt looked taken back. He frowned. "Sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to see if you needed help." He bit his lip. Mello sighed and brushed back his hair. "I need to do it myself if I want to get better."

Watari was walking by and spotted the two "Oh Matt, I would like to speak with you a moment."

Matt was about to say something but turned around and looked at Watari. "Yes, Watari?"

"For doing so well on your tests I've gotten you a playstation 2 and an assortment of games for you to play."

The boy's face lit up. "Awesome! Thank you so much!" He hugged the elderly man tightly around the waist.

"Please keep doing well. As the number one you will also be given a free period and also a few extra things as well."

He let go and looked up at him. "I will! Thank you!"

"Have a good day."

Matt smiled. "You too!"

Watari walked off back to his office.

Matt turned back to Mello. "Sooo... Well I can still help you, you'll only frustrate yourself if you keep trying to do something yourself that you don't know how to do very well."

L rounded the corner and walked up behind the redhead with a smile. Mello glared and was about to tell the guy off when L walked up. His face brightened and he smiled like the sun. "Hello L. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Matt saw the immediate change and frowned. B was right, the blonde liked L. Fuck it!

"Well I was going to invite you to tea but it seems like you and Matt were in the middle of something and I don't want to interrupt, so I guess I'll go." L smiled at him and turned and started to walk back to his room. "No wait!" Mello pushed past Matt and hurried after him. "I'm not busy at all. I mean I'm never to busy for you." He took hold of the teen's shirt with a smile.

Matt raised a hand and rubbed his shoulder, frowning more. He silently turned and walked off to Near's room.

L smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." He even turned and saw Matt walking off. "See? He's going to play."

"Okay." He said as he grabbed the blonde's hand and led him back to his bedroom.

Matt banged on Near's door, close to tears. "Near! Open up!" The boy opened the door and looked at Matt. He moved aside and let Matt into the room. "What happened?"

Matt walked in and sat down on the edge of Near's bed, yanking his goggles up on the top of his head. "It's true. Mello likes L. B was right!" He said miserably looking at Near, his lip quivering like he was about to cry.

"But L likes B so there is no reason to worry about. He's more than likely just stressed because the other kids are being mean to him," Near said sitting beside his friend. "I don't know why you even like him... I mean he's so mean to you."

"You weren't there. I saw it!" He paused, "I don't know why I like him, I really don't." He said leaning into Near, as two tears ran down his cheeks.

Beyond was walking by when he looked into the room. He placed the cake down before speaking to Matt. "Mello is like the sun in a garden of stone children. Everyone wants to have his attention but only a few can get it at a time. Not even our beloved Ice Princess will be able to hold onto him."

Matt looked at him. "So I should just let it go?" He asked miserably.

"Not give up, just remember that when tanning in the sun you have to move with it or you'll be left out in the cold." B picked up the cake and walked off. Matt hugged Near close to him. "That sounds like 'give it up kid' to me."

"He said that if you want Mello you have to try harder," Near said. Matt looked up at him. "He hates me, I don't know if I want to try."


	22. Happy Birthday!

A/N: Demon's Sinner- Question! How many of you thought that L's pedo-ness was done and over with? Yeah, that's what I thought. Me neither. lol

Ch. 22 Happy Birthday!

Mello followed him into the room and took a seat in front of the tea set. L smiled as he left the door cracked like usual for Beyond. He then came over and sat down next to him on the couch and fixed their teas. "I've just been working real hard all day and I just wanted a nice break and wanted some company to relax with." He smiled warmly at Mello.

"You work too hard for someone your age. I mean if you want I can come play with you when I'm done with my studies." He leaned forward in his seat like a little puppy. His blue/green eyes shined as long lashes brushed his cheek bones. "Oh yeah! I've gotten better. I mean I've gotten healthier since you last saw me." He jumped down and pulled up his shirt showing L that his skin had a healthy glow, his ribs were no longer showing.

L choked into his tea, his face turning scarlet. He put the cup down on the coffee table, coughing. 'He's 6. He's 6. He's 6, but god that body is a 10! God! Fuck! No! He's 6!' Ran through the detective's mind repeatedly.

Mello pulled down his shirt not really focusing on what the other could be thinking. "It's all thanks to you L. If not for you I would have died there in that basement."

L smiled. "Your welcome. Um... I picked up something for you, I hope you don't mind, you don't have to wear if you don't want to." He said as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a short white Lolita dress with baby blue trimming. "I know you're a boy but I couldn't resist. I'm sorry." He said as his blush darkened. Mello looked at the dress and couldn't help but laugh. "I've been asked to wear weirder stuff," he said getting up and walking over to him.

L blushed even more and handed it to him. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said as he turned his back to him. Mello took the dress and began taking off his cloths and putting on the dress. He smiled at the teen. "How does it look?"

L turned around and his mouth dropped. "Gorgeous." He said as he grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the couch. He sat down and stretched out sitting normal for the first time. "Have a seat." He smiled at Mello. He looked at the tea and sweets. "This is actually the best birthday I've had in a while."

Mello smiled at the compliment and sat down in L's lap. "I didn't know it was your birthday." He smiled sweetly as he leaned against L's chest. L froze, and looked at Mello shocked. "Y-Yeah...I-It's m-my b-birthday..." He stuttered.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked moving closer to him.

L's mouth went dry. He looked at Mello a bit; he was so close and so beautiful. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and captured the blonde's lips with his gently. Mello blinked as he was kissed but relaxed and smiled.

Outside the door Beyond peeked in and saw the two of them. He turned and hid keeping an eye on them. A pang of jealousy shot through him but he didn't know if it was because of L or Mello.

L pulled back and gently pushed Mello off of him onto the couch bedside him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me." He said as he stood up and walked over to the fireplace and sat down on the hearth Mello jumped as he was pushed away. He didn't want to be pushed away like that. "No it's okay. I mean you know I've done worse than kiss people. Plus I like you so it's okay if you want to kiss me."

L shook his head. "No its not. Your 6. Plus I love Beyond..." L said quietly as he curled into himself, frowning.

Mello got up and walked over to him. He knelt down in front of him staring into his eyes. "It's okay L. You can kiss me if you want and it's not wrong. You said you were going to be my big brother and brothers kiss like that."

L shook his head again, close to crying. "It is wrong. On so many levels..."

The blond sat back and just looked at him. "You push yourself to hard. Last I checked things are only wrong if you don't feel anything for the person."

L sniffled, tears finally falling down his cheeks. He sat there for a bit, before smiling slightly. "Somehow I knew you would say that."

"How so?"

He chuckled. "You remind me of someone."

The blond smiled and giggled at him. "Oh? Who do I remind you of?" he said reaching up and wiping the older boy's eyes.

"At first I thought it was Beyond. You acted so much like him when we first met. Now that I have been spending so much time with you, I see it now. You remind me of A." He said with a sad smile.

"Hannah said that too. Who is A?"

At hearing the name uttered from L's lips. A... A was dead because of L... How dare he! He threw the cake and turned away. This was the last straw.

"The first kid at Wammy's. We grew up together." He said as he sighed. "Do you want some sweets?" He asked smiling at him, leaning in and placing a lock of blonde hair behind his ear.

"Sure, I'll get it since it's your birthday." The blond walked over to the table and grabbed two cakes, one chocolate and one strawberry. "What was he like?"

He stood up. "Let's head back to the couch." He smiled. "He was sweet, till the pressure made him snap and he committed suicide." He said as he climbed onto the couch, taking the strawberry cake from Mello. "Thank you."

Mello sat with the chocolate cake but frowned. "Poor guy... Beyond must have been so heartbroken..."

L looked into the fire. "He still is. He loves him and not me..." L took a huge bite out of the cake. Mello tilted his head like B use to do. "But B says you are his god. He tells me all the time when I ask about you."

"Yeah. I'm the god of stone children. The Ice Princess. That's it. He's made it clear, and told me several times 'I don't love you.'" L shook his head and made another cup of tea. His nose wrinkled at the words as he ate. "I think he cares for you or else he wouldn't be sleeping with you. You can't just sleep with a person and not have feelings for them."

L scoffed. "You'd be surprised. He says he does it because I'm in love with him and that he likes that it tortures me."

"I think he loves you."

L scoffed. "No he doesn't. He said so himself." He got up and went and washed the cake of his hands then came back. "Come here." He said motioning to his side.

Mello followed licking his lips of chocolate. "Yes L?"

He sat down on the edge of his bed and placed a huge pillow at his feet. He patted it. "Come spend time with me."

Mello sat at L's feet facing him and looking up.

"Turn around I want to play with your hair." He said with a smile.

The blond giggled and turned allowing the teen to play with his hair. "L?"

"Yes?" He said as he laced his fingers into the blonde's locks before letting it fall gracefully down his fingers.

"I really like my dress."

L laughed. "Really?" He said as he massaged the blonde scalp before he went back to playing with strands.

"Well yeah... I mean this is ten times nicer than what I use to wear. You should have seen some of the outfits I brought with me. Good thing I can't find them. If I wore those the kids would think I'm a girl more than they do now."

L chuckled. He made a mental note not to make him wear any of those outfits in his closet, which is where they ended up. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Go ahead."

"How do you feel about Matt? He likes you, you know." L said smiling down at the blonde as he continued to play with his hair.

"Yeah I know he does, but I don't like him very much. He called me a girl."

"Did you tell him you were a guy before he called you a girl?"

"No but I mean I'm not a girl!"

L laughed. "I know, but you're so beautiful that it makes people wonder. If you remember correctly, I thought you were a girl the first time we met as well. Just give the boy a chance." L started to French braid Mello's hair. Mello giggled as he glanced at L. "Not fair, I was described as a girl in the book and I was dressed like one."

"So fair. It's the same thing." He said as he tightened the braid and kept going.

"I was dressed as a boy and the teacher said HE when referring to me through out the whole class."

"I know this for a fact. Matt doesn't listen to the teacher. He plays handhelds under his desk during class." L smiled. "That's probably why he didn't know."

"AND HE'S THE TOP STUDENT?!" Mello jumped up and glared with his fists clenched. "This is ridiculous!"

L frowned as the braid fell. "He has an eidetic memory." He said as if it explained everything. "You messed up the braid."

"What's an eidetic memory?" He sat back down.

"It also known as Photographic memory. It's the ability to recall images, sounds, or objects or text in memory with extreme precision and in abundant volume." He explained as he fixed the braid and tightened it, then continued.

"Wow... that's a little weird."

"It's actually something really amazing. To remember anything just by looking at it..." He trailed off as he tied off the braid and sat back looking at his handy work. Mello nodded his head. "It does make sense. I guess it has helped him get this far." He turned and smiled at L. "Hey I've been meaning to ask. Why a dress?"

L blushed. "I... I... I'm sorry..." He finally said looking down at the ground.

"I told you I like it. I just want to know why."

"I like Lolita and I thought you would look cute in it." He said blushing more.

He giggled and stood spinning around. "I like it too. Am I pretty?" He fluttered his lashes at him moving closer to him. He lifted L's face up and kissed his lips. "Happy birthday L."

L smiled. "You look gorgeous, and thank you. You the first to wish me one." He grinned at Mello.

"Then that makes me happy."

L smiled at him, and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. "I'm glad then." He placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

The blond moved his fingers to his hair and started to undo the braids. "I think that for your birthday I will spend the whole day with you."

"Okay then, what shall we do?" He said with grin as he reached up and helped the boy take down the braids.

"Anything you want. It is your birthday."

L finished taking the braid out and leaned back on the bed. "I don't know, really." He said thoughtfully, as he lay down on his back on the bed.

"Well how about we play a game?"

"What games shall we play?" He asked looking up at Mello.

"Ummm... How about chess?"

"Okay." He said getting up off the bed and goes to his closet. He grabbed a box and brought it back and climbed onto the bed and placed the box in the middle of it. He then opened it and took out a clear glass board and black and blue glass pieces and set them up discarding the box. Mello climbed on the bed and smiled at him as he took the black and blue pieces. L smiled and showed him where all the pieces went. "Do you want to be black or blue?"

"Black." he set up each piece and smiled at him. "So you go first."

"Of course." L said as he moved his pawn. The game went on forever it seemed. An hour later L watched as Mello check mated him with shock. The blond smirked at him and giggled. "I like this game."

L looked at him shocked. "You're a real fast learner." He said with a smile. "For the winner." He leaned over and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "So what shall we do now?"

"If I win I get a kiss?"

"Yes." L said with a smile.

"Then I'll win every time. Since I picked this you pick a game."

L pushed the chess board aside and got another game. "Shoots and ladders."

This went on for hours, Mello winning every time till they played cards then L won. Mello leaned forward and kissed L's lips when he won. "It's getting late. I should go."

"Okay. Your clothes are over there." He said pointing as he picked up all the games on the bed and placed them back in the boxes, then placed them by the bed. Mello changed his clothing and placed the dress down. "I hope you had a good birthday."

"I did, thank you." He smiled warmly at him. "Let me walk you back."

"Ok!" he smiled brightly and pulled his shirt back on. L waited for him to finish then grabbed his hand and left, leading him back to his room. When they walked out of the room there on the wall was a strawberry cake. "Ummm... Why is there cake against the wall?"

"That's a totally waste of good cake." L muttered. "I don't know. I'll talk to Hannah about that." He said as he walked past it.

"Remember what I said about giving Matt a chance, okay?"

"Yes. I'll see about it." He kissed L's cheek before going into the room and shutting the door. L nodded and went down to the kitchen.

"So did you like your present Beyond gave you?" Hannah asked.

L looked at her confused. "What present? I haven't seen him all day. He hasn't even wished me a happy birthday." He said raising an eyebrow.

"He spends practically all morning and afternoon making the most delicious looking strawberry cake for you. I watched him, he didn't do anything to it."

"I haven't gotten any cake." He said remembering the cake on the wall. Beyond...

"Hum. Just it must have been really for him." Hannah said to herself as L left. L went to B's room but he wasn't there. He sighed and went back to his room.

Matt had been looking for Mello everywhere, and couldn't find him. He sat on the swing thinking over what B had said. He sighed and got up, walking inside slowly and going to find L. Mello was lying in his bed smiling and giggling. Who needed other children when he had L's attention.


	23. How to Break a Heart

A/N: Demon's Sinner- So on with the show! My dearest B has finally gone Bat Crap Crazy…. I've never been so proud!

A/N: Karaage- poor L and B…

Ch. 23 How To Break a Heart

Beyond was twitching a bit as he moved about the attic. "A... He's going to do to that child what he did to you... He's going to break that boy and turn him into a stone statue like all the others!"

L went into his room, leaving his door cracked for B, a bit worried. He walked over to the bed and climbed in, curling up and burying his face into the covers. Perfume... he could still smell Mello's perfume on the sheets... he smiled and closed his eyes.

With his eyes closed and his mind unfocused L never notice B climb into his bathroom through the vent. The dark haired boy silently filled the tub with water before grabbing a towel and dunking it in. He then turned and moved to the bedroom like a shadow. The boy licked his lips as he turned and grabbed bowls and glasses filling them with water. Once he finished he slowly climbed onto the bed with the towel behind him as he sat on L's chest pinning his arms to his sides.

Roger had been doing random bedroom checks, because there were reports of students sneaking off out of bed after curfew. He went to check B's room first because he was the likely culprit and he was still worried about L's safety. He knocked on the door, when he didn't get an answer he opened it and went inside, feeling for the light switch.

L woke with a start. "Oh, Beyond. I've been looking for you, where have you been, love? I was worried." He said with a groggy smile as he looked up at B.

"I'm sure you were." He looked at L with dark haunted eyes. "You are not going to break that boy. He isn't your little toy to fuck with. If you break him I will kill you!" He placed the soaked towel over his face. He then began pouring the water over the teen's face water boarding him.

L woke completely and started struggling, he didn't know what the fuck B was talking about. He pulled at the towel and ripped it down. He coughed. "I..didn't..do anything! We... just... had... tea!" He gasped.

Roger flipped the switch and his eyes grew wide. A's stuff hadn't been touched and there was a thin layer of dust covering it. The rope still hung from the hook in the middle of the room and there was words repeated over all the walls, with small fist holes everywhere. He turned and ran to L's room, scared and concerned.

"I won't let you kill him!" He kept going never letting up. He held L down with all of his body weight. "I won't let you kill him like you did A!"

L eyes went wide and he struggled more. Roger heard the commotion and ran in, his mouth completely dropped in shock. He ran over and grabbed B around the middle, wrenching him away from L. L rolled over and coughed spitting out water.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Roger screamed. L sat up. "It's fine Roger it was nothing. I'm fine." L glared at the older man.

"NO THIS IS NOT FINE! THIS IS INSANE, HE IS INSANE! I'M GOING TO WATARI!" Roger yelled dragging B out of the room. L growled and ran after him. "Roger! No!"

Matt hesitated a little bit outside of the room hearing the yelling and watching Roger drag out a thrashing B. "Man." He said as L exited the room. "You're in love with a Psycho." He sang. L glared at him, and ran after Roger.

Beyond was screaming and cursing as he struggled. "I'LL DESTROY HIM! I'M GOING TO FUCKING BURN HIM!" He tried to grab at L as he was taken to Watari's office. The elderly man was at the door quickly and blinked at Roger holding a struggling Beyond.

"I found him, in L's ROOM, water boarding him. We need to talk." Roger said as L came running up behind him.

"What on earth has gotten into you Beyond?" Watari asked worried for the poor boy. "Can you even explain yourself?"

Beyond stared at him with wide eyes and started to shake. "I don't have to explain myself to you. Any of you! You take us here and destroy us! A DIED BECAUSE OF THIS PLACE!"

L pushed through the door. "He's fine Watari. It's just stress. I don't know what happened. This is the first something like this has happened. He was fine this afternoon." L pleaded to Watari.

Roger looked at L stony faced. He kept a tight grip on B. The old man shook his head. "This is not the first time L... I've seen the marks he has left on you and the fact that he tried to poison you before."

"What?" L asked shocked. "It wasn't him. Beyond didn't do anything. Ask anyone!" He said looking at Watari with large pleading eyes.

Roger narrowed his eyes. "B is unstable Watari. He tried to strangle me when he was 10. He obviously has been harming L for a while as well. We need to commit him."

L shook his head violently. "No!"

"That is enough L," Watari said looking at the boy. "I know you care for him but enough is enough. He has already stabbed a student and now this? He could have killed you L."

"He would never kill me!" L yelled indignantly at Watari. "I won't let you do this!"

Roger scoffed. "Not another word L! Roger take B to a secure room while I make the calls."

"NO!" L screamed. Roger dragged B out of the room and down the hall. L turned to Watari. "I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING IN THIS PLACE! I NEVER WANTED ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS PLACE!" He screamed and ran after Roger.

Watari grabbed L around his middle and pulled him away from B. "You will not do this L." He had two of the caretakers took L back to his room and kept him there.

"Mello! Mello! Open up! Something bad has happened!" Matt yelled banging on the door to Mello's room. The door opened and the blond looked at him. "What?"

Matt told him about what he saw and heard. "You need to go to L. I'm sure you the only person that could help both of them!"

Mello took off past him and ran to the room. "L!" He got to the door but was stopped by a caretaker. "I need to speak to L!"

L opened the door at the sound of Mello's voice. "Come in Mello." He said, stepping to the side letting Mello in. The boy walked in and shut the door behind him. "L... What happened?"

"Roger caught him in here. He and Watari are having Beyond committed tomorrow, because he is unstable." He walked over to the desk and started typing on the laptop. "They have him on camera in the room at the end of the 2nd floor. I copied the image and have had it on loop for a couple of minutes now. Can you do me a huge favor?" He asked Mello.

"Anything you want." He looked at him with pleading eyes. "I promise I'll do anything to help you two."

"Okay." He said. "I need you to go to the bedroom and take this camera." He said holding it up. "I need you to film him acting like he's picking a lock, okay." He then handed him a wad of cash. "Tell him to run out of here as fast as he can and get as far as he can from here." He sighed. "When he's gone, go down to the kitchen and grabbed some kind of sweet and bring it back here. Then when you get back into the bedroom, give me the camera." He looked at Mello and gave him a key, and a bobby pin. "Do you understand?"

He nodded and took the items and ran out. He ran to B but he needed help. The blond ran to Matt's room and banged on the door. "Matt! Matt! I need your help!"

Matt opened the door, "What is it?" He asked.

He told him what he had to do and that he needed someone to help by distracting the people guarding the door. "Please Matt I need you."

"Okay." Matt said shutting the door and running back to B's room. He ran up and stopped in front of the door. "THERE IS A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN! I CANT FIND ROGER OR WATARI, PLEASE COME WITH ME, HELP ME! HANNAH IS THERE ALL BY HERSELF TRYING TO PUT IT OUT!" He then ran back down stairs, the two caretakers running after him.

He made it to the kitchen before them. "Hannah, act like your putting out a fire."

Hannah looked at him curiously, but turned on the eye and poured a bit of grease on it. Flames shot up, just as the caretakers got there.

Mello unlocked the door and ran in. Beyond was pacing like a tiger in a cage but when Mello ran in he hugged him. "B you have to get out of here. If not they are gonna send you to some kind of Asylum!" Tears were in his eyes as B took the bobby pin and kissed the child's cheek.

"You are the sun of Wammy's house... If anything were to ever stop you from shining I would personally destroy them."

The blond wiped his eyes not understanding what that meant but helped him escape. Once the video was done Mello shut and locked the door before running with B and helping him outside. "You are a sweet boy Mihael Keehl. You are too good for this place." He then kissed his cheek and took off running away from Wammy's house.

Mello ran back to L's room with a plate of cake for him and was allowed to pass.

L shut the door behind him. "Every thing good?" He said as he took the plate and camera from the boy. "Did he get away? Was that enough money for him?" L asked as he uploaded the video to his laptop.

"He wouldn't take the money... He said he didn't want your help."

L sat there, frozen for a bit before he slowing started crying.

Mello hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck. "Please... Don't cry L..."

L sniffled and wiped his eyes. He placed his hand on Mello's arm. "Thank you so much." He whispered. He then turned the wheelie chair around and put his legs down and pulled Mello into his lap. "At 9:30am Watari will call the caretakers away from B's door to go greet the people from the asylum. They will enter through the front door. I need you to go and unlock the door as soon as they leave, and leave it open. Okay?"

"Of course L... I'm so sorry this had to happen..."

He placed the key on a chain and put it around the blond's neck, tucking it into his shirt. "It's okay. Don't feel bad. It was bound to happen." He said pulling the boy closer to him. He hugged L back and looked up at him. He nuzzled the teen's chest.

L placed a kiss on his head and sat him down on the floor. "After you unlock the door, come here and tell the caretakers something. Tell them Hannah sent you or something, and bring me back that key." He kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you so much, Mihael. Now go back to your room." He smiled at the boy.

"L... How did B know my name?"

"He's a good guesser." L said with an affectionate smile.

Mello wasn't buying. He brushed his hair from his eyes. "I promise to do as you ask."

"Thank you now hurry along." He said with a smile.

Matt was sitting outside Mello's door, playing his gameboy waiting for him to get back. Mello came back to his room and found Matt sitting outside. "Thanks for helping me."

He paused the game and placed the hand held in his pocket. "No sweat. Glad I could be of service to you." He smiled at the blonde as he stood up.

He opened his door and glanced over at the other. "See ya in class."

"Hey wait! Would you like to play some video games with me?" He said in a rush, his face hopeful. "Oh and the kitchen is closed for a couple of days till they get a new stove." He said with a smirk.

"You think quick on your feet but it's late and I have to do something."

"Yeah." He blushed a bit at the compliment. "Rain check for tomorrow?"

"Maybe." He brushed his hair back causing his perfume to waft to Matt.

Matt sniffed the air. "Your perfume is nice smelling." He said with a grin.

He smirked and leaned closer to him so he could smell it better. "You like how I smell?" the blond purred. Matt's eyes got wide behind his goggles and his mouth went dry. "Yes..." He said a bit more high pitched then normal. He smirked and moved away turning into his room. "I have an early morning so see ya."

Matt's mouth fell open. "Night Mells." He said a bit shocked as he turned walked back to his room, with a huge grin on his face. Mello shut his door and giggled. "He's odd."


	24. Dance In the Dark

A/N: Demon's Sinner- Can I just say that in truth I love have Mello is dresses. *blushes* He is a cute little shota! Though normally Near is my Shota baby.

A/N: Karaage- all dresses are actually real ones I picked out on Lolita websites.

Ch. 24 Dance In The Dark

L sat up all night monitoring Roger and Watari as he kept up the time loop on B's room. At around 9:20 the next morning, he got ready to switch it.

Mello did as he had been told. When the caretakers left to greet the men that had come to get B, he quickly unlocked the door and then silently went to L's room. He bit his lower lip as he got closer. Thankfully the people guarding L had gone and Mello was able to knock.

L opened the door quickly. "Come in." he said urgently. He pulled Mello in shutting the door, and placed him on a chair across from the couch, where half eaten sweets, two tea cups and a half played game of chess set. "We had been here for an hour eating and playing." He held his hand out, "Key."

Mello gave him the key and sat there quietly. "L... what will they do if they find him?"

"I don't know." He said as he put the key back on his key ring and then put that and the video camera back into his desk, then made the switch. Afterwards he quickly closed the laptop and sat down on the couch, moving a chess piece, as they heard screaming and running footsteps.

The search for Beyond Birthday continued for three weeks. During that time L was out under strict guard encase the psychopath came back. Mello spent some time with L and the other was spent studying. In a short time he had moved up to the number three spot. Near stayed at the second while Matt stayed number one.

"We really need to do something about this L, He's got into so much trouble. I feel like we should isolate him." Roger said as he stood in L's office. "No, don't separate him. There is one student he hasn't fought with, Matt. He can learn from him on how to behave and he can help him with his studies. Place him in Matt's room, it's bigger than the others and there is already another side for someone." L said in a monotone. He had been very depressed since B had left and he only ever smiled and was happy when he was around Mello.

Roger nodded. "That an excellent idea. I'll go get him." Roger then left to go to Mello's room.

The blond was pacing about. He had some bruises from the fights he kept getting in. Every student was just being horrible to him and he was becoming wilder and wilder. Roger knocked on Mello's door. "Mello?"

He opened the door with a glare. "Yes?"

"L has requested that you be paired with someone since you have been getting in fights a lot lately. Can you please pack your things? I'll come back in an hour to take you to your new room." He said then turned around and left. He gritted his teeth but nodded his head. He packed his things and was taken to his new room. When the door opened and he saw Matt he couldn't help but bite his lower lip. Fuck... he was with this guy.

"Matt, I hope you will make Mello feel at home and help him with his studies and such." Roger said as he turned to leave.

"Course." Matt said before the door was shut. He sighed.

Matt paused his game and got up off his bed. He walked over to the other side of the room. "This is your bed, dresser, desk, and closet." He said as he pointed. "Make yourself at home." He went back to his bed and picked up his controller and started playing his game.

Mello put his clothing away opened a drawer putting in makeup and perfume. He placed a rosary and a bible on the dresser top. The blond finished putting his things away and then turned to Matt. "Hey what are you doing?"

Matt just ignored him, he wanted so badly to beat this level.

"Hey." Mello climbed up on the bed beside him. "Hey you! HEY!" He grabbed the band of the redhead's goggles and pulled on it. He snapped the elastic against his neck.

Matt growled and paused his game. "Why the fuck did you do that?!" He yelled, pulling the goggles back up over his eyes.

"I asked you a question."

"What do you want that so fucking important?" He grumbled rubbing his neck.

"I want to know what you're doing."

"Playing a video game. You know the thing I asked you to do with me about 3 weeks ago and said maybe then you ignored me." He unpaused his game and started playing again.

The blond looked away. "Well sorry if I was grounded for fighting."

"I could have come to your room. Me and Near do it all the time." He said as he continued playing.

"Near," Mello sneered brushing his hair out of his face. "I don't even know why they stuck me in here. You and he are my biggest competition here." He moved away to go to the desk. "I want to be L."

"I couldn't give a shit about being L. I just do it for the games." Matt sneered. "They put you in here because I'm the only student who hasn't tried to beat the shit out of you."

"They put me here because you're the only one I haven't hit yet."

"Because I haven't tried to beat the shit out of you." He said with a smirk.

The blond walked back over and slammed his fist into Matt's face for the second time. "Try me you fucking prick!"

Matt dropped the controller and fell back on the bed holding his nose. "What the hell?! That wasn't an invitation or a challenge. I was just stating a fact!"

"You couldn't beat me if you even tried so don't think you can! I don't even want to be here!"

"Well... shit! If you don't want to be here than maybe you should go tell Roger to go with Plan B! Isolation from everyone! Even at lessons and meal times! If you don't want that then maybe they will ship you off to another orphanage!" He said as he walked over to the bathroom and tried to get his nose to stop bleeding. "I have been the only one who has been nice to you! Defended you! And you treat me like shit!"

"I don't need you to defend me! I've handled myself in Moscow I can handle myself here!" He stormed out of the room and the sound of his voice was full of tears.

Matt heard him and ran after him, catching up with him down the hall and wrapping his arms around his middle. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Tears were falling from his eyes as Matt held him. "I-I don't n-need a-anyone!"

"Shh... I know, I do it because I want to..." He whispered as he held Mello tightly.

He took a few deep breaths trying to relax. As they stood there a group of older boys came up to them. "Hey check it out! The whore and the ginger!"

"SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTHS! OR I WILL FUCK YOUR SHIT UP LIKE I DID J!" Matt yelled turning around and standing in front of Mello, in a defensive stance.

Mello looked over at the older boys as they grabbed Matt and one of them smirked at Mello. "You know if you put that mouth of yours to work I could make it so that Near and Matt never pick up a pencil." The blond wrinkled his nose at the offer before punching him. "Fuck you! I can beat them without help!"

Matt swung his leg back and kicked one in the groin while he grabbed the hand of another and twisted his arm behind his back and pulled. They heard a loud pop and a howl of pain. He let go and rammed his head into the one that was next to Mello. He grabbed his hand and twisted it. "One more move and I can snap your wrist. If you Never let your whore self talk to him or go anywhere near him again, I'll let you go. If not, I'll snap it." He hissed violently.

Mello was shoved to the ground but before the guy could get him Matt grabbed him. The boy howled in pain and tried to get away. "OKAY OKAY! You can have him!"

Matt smirked and pulled just a fraction more, just to cause pain. "Do we have an understanding?" He asked viciously

"YEAH WHATEVER YOU SAY!"

Matt let go and push he away. "Go on! GET OUT OF HERE!" He stood up and helped Mello up.

The blond slowly got to his feet and smiled at him. "Thanks... I mean I don't think I could have gotten out of that..."

"It's okay. I'm used to shit like that back home." He smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the room and shut the door. "Hopefully, they will leave you alone now."

"Normally I would have someone watching out for me. Either one of the girls or else the guys that follow us."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." He turned away. "I'm going to head back to the room."

He nodded and walked into to the room and climbed up on his bed and continued his game. Mello sat on his own bed and took out his hair brush. He ran it through his hair a few times. "I'm going to see L in a bit." He hopped off and walked over to the dresser and took out the perfume bottle. He tapped it on his wrists and neck. The room filled with the sweet scent of honey and rose apples. Matt looked up and frowned. "It looks like your getting ready for a date." Matt muttered going back his game but taking in the smell of Mello's perfume and sighing happily at the smell.

"Please, if I was going to see a John you would know." He looked at himself in the mirror before turning and walking out. "I'll see you later."

Matt raised an eyebrow at the statement. Wow, he thought, Mello must have really been a prostitute. This only proved the rumors about Mello being true. He couldn't help how he spoke. When he got to L's door he knocked on the door. "L, May I come in?"

L opened the door to his office and smiled at Mello warmly. "Of course." He said moving to the side to let the blonde in. He skipped in looking at him. "Was it you who put me with Matt?"

"Yes." He said as he shut the door and turned around to look at Mello.

"Well... I guess I can live with it. I mean it could be worse, you could have put me with Near."

"No. You would end up killing each other, for completely different reasons." He smiled as he walked over to the small couch and sat down. The blond followed and sat beside him. "Are you busy today?"

"Just doing some follow up on some cases nothing much, why?" He grabbed the cup in front of him and started sipping from it.

"I was wondering if we could spend time together."

"Of course. Just let me finish this up and we can go have tea and play games in my room." He sat the cup down and walked back to the desk and started typing furiously on his laptop. Mello sat calmly and took a piece of cake, eating it.

After about 15 minutes L closed his laptop and got up. "Come on." He said as he walked to the door and held it open for him. He stood up and followed him with a smile on his lips. "We could play chess again."

He smiled. "Of course. Maybe I can win this time." He chuckled as he shut the door and lead the blonde to his room. He pulled the blonde in and shut the door. "I got you a new outfit!" He said with a smile. He went to the closet and pulled out a black and red plaid Lolita school outfit.

He giggled as he took the dress and began to strip. "You know I've never had anyone buy me such nice dresses before. I think you like it more because I am a boy." He pulled off his shirt and pants revealing the black panties that he wore. He then slipped on the dress and brushed his hair out with his fingers.

"I don't like being around women." He stated blushing. "I'm glad you like them. If you want something different you could always tell me and I can get it instead."

"I like your choices in clothing. How does it look on me?" he asked turning to face him.

"Gorgeous, like always." He smiled as he walked over to the bed and started setting up the board and pieces. Mello really enjoyed compliments like that. In truth back in Russia most of his clients just wanted someone to sit with them and listen. The blond liked doing that more than anything because people found him to be a good listener. "How are you copping with B being gone?"

"I'm sad." He said is face falling into the frown everyone else was familiar with. "I miss him, and I'm lonelier than ever." He said truthfully.

"I know I could never hope to replace him but if you like I could visit more." He touched L's hand looking up at him with his soft gaze.

He smiled. "Visit me whenever you like." He leaned down and placed a small sweet kiss to his forehead.

"I will!" He blushed at the kiss as they started to play. After a few rounds, L sat back and smiled at him. "I finally won and it only took 4 rounds." He chuckled.

"Yes so what do you want since you won?"

He blushed. "Do you know how to dance?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

"Sort of. I can waltz."

L smiled and got up from the bed and stood in the middle of the floor. "Come here."

Mello got up and walked to L smiling sweetly. L turned to an old record player hiding in the corner and blew dust off it. He then placed the needle on the record turning it on. A static, sad slow tune played from it. He pulled Mello into his arms and started to waltz with him. The blond moved with him in slow circles, dancing with him. He hummed with the music as he danced.

L chuckled. "I haven't danced like this in years." He pulled him closer to his chest.

"The Ladies taught me to dance. They said that a good lady must know to dance."

"Watari made me learn, for god only knows why. I've never really had to do it." L said as the song got a little more statically.

Mello giggled as he danced with him. "You are a good dancer."

"Thank you." He smiled down at him and leaned down and placed a sweet chaste kiss to his lips. "You're not bad yourself." He said pulling back a bit.

"Thank you L." He pressed closer and smiled as he moved in circles.


	25. L's Baby Doll

A/N: Demon's Sinner- I would like to say that Mello is so easy to put with L in order to tease the old Perv. I Love doing it!

A/N: Karaage-

Ch. 25 L's Baby Doll

Matt strolled to L's room, hoping to be able to talk to him about all the roommate arrangement entitled as he was the only one at Wammy's with one. He stood in front of the door and leaned his ear against it to see if he was in there.

L couldn't help it, he leaned back in and kissed him again a little less chaste then last time. Mello kissed back as they danced. He smiled sweetly letting his eyes flutter. L pulled him closer as the kiss got deeper.

Matt shrugged and opened the door and peeped in. Wow. L's got him a lady already. Bout time.

Mello blushed a deep red as he was kissed. He stood up on tip toes kissing back. The song ended and L reluctantly pulled back. "Sorry." He said letting go of the blonde.

Matt craned his neck trying to see who it was that had L's fancy.

Mello giggled and curtsied in front of him. "It's okay L."

Matt mouth fell open in shock. MELLO?! But he was in a DRESS! AND WHAT THE FUCK WAS UP WITH L KISSING HIM! His face contorted with rage and he ran from the door back to his room, slamming the door and punching at the wall. He sighed then turned on his PS2 and started to lie upside down, his head brushing the carpet as he dangled off the bed playing his new game. But not even Zombies could stop him from imagining Mello in naughty school girl outfits and short leather dominatrix wear with leather thigh high stilettos. FUCK! He threw the controller and ran into the bathroom.

L blushed and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I seem to lose my restraint sometimes." He smiled weakly.

"It's just a kiss. I mean it's not like you have me bent over a desk." He giggled as he moved to the table where the tea was. L shifted uncomfortable and his heart skipped. He clinched his eyes shut to stop that imagine from coming to mind again. It came anyway, and he pictured it just like it was in his dream. Fuck... He took a deep breath to try to calm him self but it didn't work.

"Are you alright?" he moved closer and placed his small hand on L's chest.

L opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. He stared at the boy with lust filled eyes. He swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"L... What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" He bit his lip as he looked at the teen. "Big brother?"

L inwardly groaned. "N-No-" He cleared his throat, "No you didn't upset me. I'm just a little mad at myself, for thinking of something..." He trailed off blushing, biting his own lip.

"L..." He moved back and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Maybe I should go..."

"Why?" He asked almost immediately, the question flying out of his mouth of its own accord.

"You seem uncomfortable around me..."

"Its not you. I keep thinking things I shouldn't. I've already explained this to you..." He trailed off embarrassed.

"What do you think about?"

L hesitated. "I'm not telling you. You're 6 and I'm 17. It's wrong. You're just a child." He said slowly with a sad smile.

"So it's something naughty?" He giggled and picked up a teacup sipping from it. "I know all about naughty thoughts."

L started to say something but he stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, What?" He asked as he walked over and joined him on the couch, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"L you saw the pictures. I'm not stupid."

L fumbled and dropped his teacup. The hot liquid went everywhere. He jumped up and removed his shirt quickly, his skin completely red on his stomach. He hissed and grabbed the hand towel on the tray in front of him and started to mop it up sourly.

"Don't do that or you'll break the skin!" Mello ran into the bathroom and came back with a cold wet rag. He hurried to L and crouched down placing it on his stomach.

L jerked. "That's really cold!" He whined, looking down at Mello.

"It will help."

"How do you know?" He asked curiously as he hissed, the burn hurt.

"Because I use to have to nurse burns like this from candle wax."

He froze. "Candle wax?" He asked with baited breathe.

"Yeah. We had some kinky clients."

"Oh..." He said looking away from him for a moment then back. That's when he registered exactly where Mello was kneeling.

"Could you please move out from between my legs?" He asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay." He got up and sat in his lap instead. He placed the towel fully against his stomach over the burn.

Great. This was possibly worst. He watched Mello tend to his burn for a moment before he leaned in and brushed a lock of blonde behind his ear and kissed his temple softly. "Thank you." He whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome L," he blushed as he got up. "I should go. It's almost time for room check."

He nodded. "It is pretty late, even for a Saturday." He got up as well, and started to put the chess board and pieces back in the box.

As L put away the game Mello changed his clothing. "Oh L! Is it okay if I go to Mass with Hannah tomorrow?" he asked as he pulled on his pants.

L looked up at him. "Of course, if Hannah says it's alright." He said confused as to why Mello would ask him.

"Could you tell Roger then? He won't let me without your say so." He brushed his hair with his fingers and smiled at him.

"Oh, okay. I'll talk with him tonight." He said as he went over and fished another shirt out of his dresser and pulled it on. "Come on, I'll walk you back. Then I'll go talk to Roger." He smiled warmly at the boy.

"Okay." He placed the dress down on L's bed and walked out with him. They went to his new room and he opened it with a smile. "Have a good night L. I'll see you tomorrow for tea around noon." He walked in and shut the door.

Matt looked up from where he was dangling off the bed playing his Zombie Apocalypse shooter game upside down. His hair hanging down off his face and touching the carpet.

"So how was your date?" He asked sourly, as his fingers moved over the buttons rapidly.

"It wasn't a date." He walked over to his own bed and sat down. He took out a book and started to read.

"Then what was it if it wasn't a date. Sure seem like it to me." Matt grumbled as he shot six zombies in the head out of frustration.

"It was tea and chess. What makes you think it was a date?"

Matt paused his game and placed the controller on his chest. "1" He held up a finger, "He comes pick you up." "2", he held up another finger and continued to add a finger every time he said a number, "You get all dressed up for him, 3 you eat something and have conversation. 4 there was probably kissing involved, and 5 he walks you back. That's why." Matt said frustrated.

"1, L didn't pick me up. I went to his office to see if he was busy. 2, I do this every morning. 3, I played chess and drank tea. 4 and 5 what does it matter to you?"

Matt said there silent for a moment. He got up and turned the TV and game console off. "Nothing, nothing at all." He muttered half heartedly as he turned off his lamp and got under the covers, his back to Mello. The blond stood up and started to dress for bed. He pulled off his shirt and jeans along with his panties. Mello pulled on a pair of shorts and then climbed into bed.

About that time Matt turned over. "I mean it's none of my business if you like older men. WAY older men, who shouldn't even like you! I have no problem if you want to be some pervert's Quibey doll!" He shouted then turned back around and punched his pillow then laid back down

Mello's eyes grew wide and he sat up and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Matt waved him off and snuggled under the covers more, falling asleep.

"MATT!" He got up and walked over to him. "I don't know what you think you know but I am not some шлюха (1) or a кукла (2) so shut the hell up!

Matt turned around with a frown on his face. "I never said that! I've never even thought of it! I just think you deserve better!" He shouted staring Mello down incredulously.

Mello's eyes became ice cold as he stared at him. "I'm not sleeping with L so shut your fucking mouth. I'm sick of everyone here thinking I'm a шлюха.(3) If it pleases you to know I did what I fucking had to survive in Moscow!"

"ДЕРЖАТЬ НА ВТОРОЙ!" (4) He yelled, the Russian sounding very rough and broken and his Irish accent was thick when he said it.

He looked away but became silent.

Matt shook his head. "I never said you were sleeping with L. The thought never crossed my mind." He said, his voice very soothing and calm. "I just see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. I think you can do better is all." He paused. "I'm sorry if I upset you." He stared at Mello, his eyes full of concern, unshielded by his goggles for once.

"I don't want to sleep with him. I'm really grateful to him is all and want to make him happy."

Matt looked him before laying back. "Don't do it because of him, do it because you want to. If not than your just hurting him and yourself, getting his hopes up." He sighed. "I'm just worried about you."

Mello turned and lay down in his bed. "He only wants B not me. Like you said I'm a Quibey doll to him."

"That's not what B told me." He said quietly, turning over facing the wall and pulling the cover up and over him.

"What did B say?"

"Forget it." He muttered sleepily.

"You're weird." He nuzzled his pillow and fell asleep.

Matt chuckled, before falling asleep, his loud snores filling the room.

When morning came Mello got up and started getting ready for class. He got a shower washing himself before walking over to the dresser with only a towel on.

Matt slowly pulled the cover down from his face and sat up slowly yawning and rubbing his eyes. He froze when he saw Mello. He let a loud whistle, then looked at the clock. "Shit!" He hissed rolling out of bed, stripping out of his shirt, exposing his body full of scars, not thinking.

He started throwing the pile of clothes on the floor around.

Mello looked over at him with a raised brow. "What are you doing?" he asked as he took out a hairbrush, perfume, eyeliner and blush.

"Finding clothes." He said as he held up a shirt and sniffed it. He wrinkled his nose and threw it over his shoulder and continued his search.

"I didn't know you were going to Mass to."

He froze. "Mass?" He said confused.

"Yeah. I'm going with Hannah this morning."

Matt chuckled and threw the shirt down. "You had me fucking worried. I thought I was late for class." He climbed back into bed and laid there on top of the covers and closed his eyes.

"Not my fault you can't keep up with the days." He took out a shirt and pulled it on and then a pair of pants. He brushed his hair and dabbed on his perfume filling the room with its sweet smell.

A wide grin spread itself on Matt's face. "That smells really nice." He said sleepily, his eyes still closed. Mello smirked as he put on the rest of his make up. "I always liked it."

"Me too.." He mumbled sleepily, sounding like he was falling back asleep.

When he left he shut the door and hurried to find Hannah. The room filled with his scent. Matt fell asleep, smiling, and dreamed of the pretty blonde.

Hannah was waiting on him in the foyer. "Here sunshine, its cold out." She said wrapping a thick yarn shawl around his thin frame.

Mello smiled and just like that life became a bit routine for everyone. Classes in the morning, studying in the afternoon, tea with L and then bed.

Near found that Matt having a room mate did indeed take away some of there play time together. He would stay in his room to play video games while Near had to do something else.

_(1) whore._

_(2) doll._

_(3) whore_

_(4) Shut it for a second!_

_All in Russian._


	26. The Begining of It All

A/N: Demon's Sinner- Well As the Title says this is how the best of it began! Questions such as 'Why does Matt trust Mello?' 'What kind of hold does that blond have over him?' 'Why does Mello hate Near so fucking much?' Well my Lovelies here are the answers to it all!

A/N: Karaage- Matt and Mello.. So cute.. Translations are at the bottom of the page, just match up the numbers.. *sigh* all the Gaelic..

Ch.26 The Beginning of It All

Two years had passed and Matt and Mello had become able to coexist peacefully in the room and he considered them friends. He hardly ever spent time with Near anymore and he felt a bit guilty.

He walked to Near's room and banged on the door. "Near open up!"

The boy opened the door and smiled a little at the sight of Matt. "Hello Matt."

"Hey, sorry I haven't been around lately. Been busy." He said smiling as he scratched the back of his neck. "So to make up for it, want to go play outside?"

"Oh yes, I would like that very much."

He grinned and pulled Near out of the room and down to the foyer and out the door. The sun was almost set and everything was bathed in an orange and pink glow. He ran over to the swing set and started swinging.

Near walked over and smiled brightly. "You seem happier Matt."

Matt smiled, "Really? How so?" He asked as he swung higher.

"Because you get to room with Mello."

Matt stopped the swing with his boot. "Why makes you say that?" He said frowning. "There are other things to be happy about, like hanging with you again!" He smiled, "Push me."

Near moved behind him and started to push him. "But you like Mello a lot."

"Yeah, we're friends. That's all." Matt said looking down at the ground as Near pushed him.

"You like boys, right?"

Matt turned around and looked at him. "Near, we've been friends for 3 years now. You should know the answer to that question." He turned back around.

"Well yes... I was wondering how you knew you liked boys?"

He knit his eyebrows. "Um... I don't like girls.. The thought of kissing a girl makes me want to hurl. But with boys it's different. I feel very attracted to them, and the thought of kissing a boy makes my stomach flutter. Why?"

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"No. Not yet." He said as he turned around and looked at Near. "Why are we playing the sexual orientation version of 20 questions?"

"N-No... I was just wondering." He kept pushing the redhead on the swing set. "W-Would you kiss me?"

Matt slammed his foot down and stopped the swing, jumping out. "What?!"

He was blushing and fiddled with his fingers. "F-Forget I said anything..."

"No. What did you mean?!" Matt almost yelled looking at him shocked.

"Well I mean since neither of us have kissed anyone maybe we could share a kiss with each other. Wouldn't it be better to kiss a friend than a stranger?"

Matt shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, not for me." He said as he turned around and stalked off. "I don't go around kissing people just to be kissing them!" He said as he got to the huge Oak tree next to the swing set and started climbing it. He sat down a bit high up in the middle of the tree. "I'm not coming down till I receive a sincere apology."

"Matt!" Near hurried after him and looked up at him. He couldn't climb the tree due to his health but he could stare up. "I didn't mean it like that. I really like you! I want to kiss you because I like you!"

Matt was in the middle of changing his position when Near shouted out he liked him. He took his eyes off what he was doing and looked down at him. "You like me?" He asked shocked before he slipped and Matt fell to the ground hard landing on his right arm. He screamed in pain rolling over and clutching his arm.

"MATT!" Near ran over to him. He looked around for someone to help.

He started screaming in Gaelic rolling back and forth, crying. "Nimhneach é! Déan é a stopadh hurting!" (1)He screamed over and over again at the top of his lungs.

Near didn't understand what he was saying but he hurried to get help. The nurses came and got Matt taking him away to the infirmary. L was notified about what happened. Mello was with L having tea when the news came. Thankfully Mello had changed into his normal clothing when the nurse told them.

Matt kicked, punched and screamed, knocking over beds and lab equipment. "NÁ dteagmháil ME!" (2) He screamed, growling and kicking an orderly in the groin. "Saoire aonar dom!" (3) He screamed at the top of his lungs, howling in pain, tears running down his face and pure terror in his eyes, his goggles around his neck. He clutched at his arm. "Fan amach ó dom!"(4)

Near wanted to help him but he couldn't understand him. He tried learning Gaelic but it didn't work out well.

Mello ran down to the infirmary as fast as he could. When he reached them he bit his lip before he started yelling at Matt. "Calma síos! stop a chur roimh tú Gortaítear féin níos mó!" (5)He moved to Matt's side and grabbed his good arm holding him down.

Matt looked at Mello. "Mello?" He said looking at him miserably in pain. "Ní féidir liom buíochas ospidéil. Nimhneach mo lámh. Déan é stad hurting." (6) He said sobbing. "Ná lig dóibh bata dom le shnáthaidí! Ná lig dóibh Gortaítear dom!" (7) He pleaded as his emerald green eyes sparkled and pooled with tears.

"Tá siad ag iarraidh a dhéanamh níos fearr é a. Lig dóibh cabhrú leat." (8) He wiped away Matt's tears speaking softly to him.

"Dúirt siad go raibh siad ag dul a slata bata i mo lámh!" (9)He sobbed, his voice and face filled with terror.

Mello looked at the nurse who sighed. "He needs to hold still so we can put the shoulder back in place and see what else is wrong. If he keeps moving he may cause more damage." The blond took Matt's face in hand and stared into his eyes. "Just a breathnú ar dom. Beidh gach rud go breá má tá tú ag breathnú díreach ag dom." (10)

He nodded and stared at Mello with wide eyes, his good hand gripping his wrist.

"Níl mé ag dul in áit ar bith." (11) He smiled at him as the nurse and doctor put the joint back into place and then checked Matt's arm for other injuries. "Níl mé ag dul in áit ar bith Matty... Beidh mé ag fanacht anseo in éineacht leat."(12)

Matt screamed at the top of his lungs as they placed his shoulder back to normal. "Go raibh maith agat ... an oiread sin ... Mells."(13) He choked out through howls of pain and sobs, but never did his eyes stray from Mello's blue ones.

He smiled and brushed red hair from Matt's face as he held his hand. The sweet perfume moved into the younger boy's face as he touched him. "Beidh sé ceart go leor Matty." (14)

He nodded and leaned a bit towards him, the smell of his perfume comforting him. "Tá tú i ndáiríre álainn súile gorm, go raibh a fhios agat?" (15) He said, calm now that the excruciating pain had dulled in his shoulder.

Mello rolled his eyes at him as he laughed. "Buíochas a ghabháil leat." (16)

Matt smiled weakly. "No sweat."

The nurse put his arm in a sling and told him he was lucky it didn't break.

"Can I leave now?" He asked taking his eyes off of Mello's for the first time.

"Yes. Go and next time no climbing trees," She said shooing him out. Mello helped him down and took him out. Near was waiting for them. "Matt are you alright?"

Matt froze. He stood there and looked at him. "If you hadn't said that I wouldn't have fallen." He said disbelievingly.

The pale child stood there in shock. "Matt I... I didn't mean for you to fall."

"What did you think was going to happen? I was going to come down the tree and kiss you? Then we were going to live happily ever after? You let them take me away. You know I hate hospitals! You told them I had a broken arm! They were going to drill holes in my arm!" Matt growled at him.

Near was close to tears right then. He was sniffling and shaking trying to keep from crying. "I-I-I didn't kn-know want h-happened... I-I j-just..."

Matt pushed pass him, walking slowly and carefully back to his room, so as to not jar his arm. Mello followed him out and helped him to the room. "So he made you fall?"

"Yeah." He said wincing in pain. "Shit! You would think she would have given me some painkillers or some shit."

"I know how to help with that."

"How?" He asked looking at him, waiting.

He walked into the room and went to his dresser. He came back with a leather pouch. "Here, take a pinch and swallow it. It tastes bad but it will take away the pain."

Matt walked into the room and shut the door. He took a pinch and looked at it. "What the hell is it?" He asked, eyebrows knit as he examined it.

"Willow bark ground up. The girls used it for everything."

He nodded. "Sorry, nothing personal, I just don't take anything without knowing what it is first." He placed it in his mouth and swallowed, then gagged. "That's fucking disgusting!" He said as he walked over and grabbed his bottle of orange soda, trying to get the lid off with his teeth.

Mello took the bottle and opened it for him. "Yeah it does taste pretty bad but it works for almost everything."

Matt looked at him. "Thanks." He chugged the bottle then threw it into the trash. He walked over to his bed and crawled up. He stared down his TV sourly. "I can't open shit, I can't play games, I can't write, I can't do shit!" He grumbled, kicking at his mattress.

"Not like it will hurt your chances. Unlike me you don't have to work that hard to be number one." He sounded a little bitter about it. "The worse is you don't even want to be L. I would give anything to become an heir to L," he whispered going to start his studies.

"I could help you." He said crawling off his bed and walking over to Mello side of the room.

"I don't want help Matt. If I can't do it myself then I have no right to be here."

"Don't say. You have every right to be here. More so than any one else." He said sternly. "So let me help you." He said again.

"No. I don't want help. I can do it myself."

He stood there. "I know you can. You know how hard it is to learn Gaelic and say it as fluently as you can? Damn fucking hard..." He said going back to his side of the room, climbing onto his bed and laying down staring at the ceiling cause he was that bored.

"I learn languages fast but Gaelic won't help me move up in the rankings."

"That's not what I meant." He said frustrated. "Your mind is amazing. You pick up things quick. You're brilliant. You don't need ranking to tell u that."

"I wish I could think like that but I owe it to L to show him I am the best."

"The only person you owe shit to is yourself." He said his voice stern.

He shook his head as he continued working on taking notes. "Well I owe it to myself to be number one."

"That's more like it." He said turning his head to the side and smiling at Mello.

The blond kept working. He sighed as he stretched his arms over his head. He was working himself harder each day just to stay at the third rank. He wanted to beat Near and Matt. "I don't know... Maybe I should ask L for my own room. I can't concentrate if I'm in a room with my biggest competition..." he mumbled.

Matt eyes went wide at the statement. He quickly formulated a plan in his head. He used his arm as an excuse for messing up on stuff and the new rankings were posted a week later.

3. Matt

Matt smiled inwardly at the page. His plan had work. He was precisely 3 points under Mello. He had calculated correctly. Mello stared at the ranking. He had beaten Matt? This was amazing he couldn't believe it. "I did it!"

Matt turned and smiled at Mello. "I told you, you could do it." He chuckled from beside the blonde.

He looked at him just as Near looked at the scores. "Did you do it on purpose?"

"Why would I do something like that, and lost all my sweet game privileges?" He asked frowning.

He shook his head and smiled. "Well I can't wait to tell L." He turned but stopped and glanced back at Matt. "I'll see you at lunch." It was the first time Mello ever said he would eat with someone. Matt grinned shocked. "Okay, see you then." He said happily as he watched the blonde run off.

Near walked up to him and bit his lip. "Matt may I speak to you."

"What?" He asked innocently turning around.

"I wanted to apologize about making you fall... I didn't know it would happen..."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just in a lot of pain, fucking doctors didn't give me anything." He said smiling at Near.

"If you have time would you like to study together?"

"Nah, I got people to do, things to see." He said distractedly as he started to walk down the hall.

He nodded and watched him go. It was eating at him that Matt was so focused on Mello. "If I can't get his attention by being nice then I will do it by scoring highest."

_(1) It hurts! Make it stop hurting!_

_(2) DO NOT TOUCH ME!_

_(3) Leave me alone!_

_(4) Stay away from me!_

_(5) Calm down! Stop before you hurt yourself more! _

_(6) I don't like hospitals . My arm hurts. Make it stop hurting._

_(7) Don't let them stick me with needles! Don't let them hurt me!_

_(8) They are trying to make it better. Allow them to help you._

_(9) They said that they were going to put rods in my arm!_

_(10) Just look at me. Everything will be fine if you just look at me._

_(11) I'm not going anywhere._

_(12) I'm not going anywhere, Matty… I will stay here with you._

_(13) Thank you…so much… Mells._

_(14) It will be okay, Matty._

_(15) You have really beautiful blue eyes, you know?_

_(16) Thank you._

_All in Gaelic._


	27. Follow The Leader

A/N: Demon's Sinner- So any one else wondering what happened to Beyond?

A/N: Karaage- Our lovable little hacker is back online… *giggles*

Ch. 27 Follow The Leader

Mello ran to L's door knocking on it and bouncing around. "L? May I come in?"

L opened the door. "Oh Mello. How are you? What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked with a warm smile as he let the blonde in. Mello hurried over to him but stopped at the sight of the room. "What is going on?"

The usually clean room was hideous. Plates of old half eaten sweets were piled up everywhere in the room. A postage box with a small wara ningyo popping out, papers and files were everywhere. Gory murder scene photos hung from the wall and two laptops were running at the same time. One with files and encryption the other white with a large black old English L, a huge chalkboard was next to the desk, filled with words and formulas. In the bottom right hand corner, BB was written in red chalk and circled.

"Oh, just another, case nothing much." He said shrugging.

Mello looked at everything with a sense of dread. L never brought cases to his room. "B..." he whispered.

L froze. "No, not B." He said tiredly. His circles around his eyes were more pronounced then ever and his white shirt has stains on it. The blond looked at the files and found a letter with the postage box.

'Come foLLow the Leader Lawli.'

BB

It was written in red ink with stains on the paper. "Lawli?" he asked turning to look at him. "Is that your name?"

"No, Lawli isn't." He said a little too rough. "You had something to tell me?" He said his voice exhausted.

"Umm... I moved up in the rankings... I'm now number two above Matt." He moved his hair behind one ear as he looked at his feet.

L perked up and smiled at the boy. "Number 2 above Matt? Did I miss something?"

"Umm no I got a 98 and he got a 95."

L smiled even more. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

Mello gave him the biggest smile he could, making his eyes squeeze shut. "Yeah I mean I knew that if I studied hard enough I could do it! Now I just have to beat Near and I'll be the number one! I only want to be the best for you L!" he cheered.

L blinked, then stared at Mello with his mouth open, eyes wide and unblinking for a whole minute. A...

"That's great news! I'm sorry, I'm really busy, can you come back later after dinner and we can have tea then?"

"Sure. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you. Later L!" He skipped out waving. He went to find Matt for lunch in the dinning room. He walked into their bedroom with a smile that rivaled the sun. "Hey Matty! Come on let's go to lunch!"

L got over the shock and started to think. Matt... Why? Why would you give up being Number 1? His smile got wider, oh yeah, the reason just skipped out the door. L laughed.

Matt grinned and got up from his bed. "Okay." He said as he got up and tried to adjust his sling, his shoulder blade was also quite itchy.

Mello bit his lip laughing at him. "Here I'll help." Mello climbed onto the bed and scratched his back. "Better?"

Matt blushed a bit. "Thanks. Um.. can you adjust my strap while your back there?"

"Sure do you need it tighter or looser?"

"It got loose during my nap." He said as he sat there, blushing deeper.

He tightened it and leaned over resting his head on Matt's good shoulder. "L's working on a big case... I think B is involved."

"How do you figure? We haven't heard anything from B in almost 2 years." He said relaxing into Mello.

"I saw his files... and there was a note from him." His arms moved to rest around Matt's waist as he breathed.

Matt rested his good hand on Mello's arm. "Do you think L is regretting letting B go? I don't think the guy was insane.. He just had issues, like all of us." He said his body getting more relaxed.

"He had to... They were going to commit him to a mental hospital..."

"I know. I feel bad for the poor guy..." Matt sighed.

"There isn't much we can do..."

"Yeah.. sucks ass too.." He sighed again. "You okay?"

"I'm just worried for L..." He leaned back and moved away. "We better go get something to eat. Hannah will throw a fit if I miss a meal."

"Yeah, she gets mean when that happens and its sooo not pretty." He laughed and got up.

Mello walked in front of him giggling as he took his hand. "So let go!"

Matt blushed and smiled. "Right behind you." He said as he let Mello lead him out the door.

They went down to the kitchen and Mello Happily told Hannah about his new rank. "Can you believe it! I mean it was only like two years ago I couldn't even read!"

Hannah exclaimed with joy. "OH SUNSHINE! THAT'S GREAT!" She hugged him tightly and gave him extra sweets. "I'm so happy for you!"

Matt just smiled. Mello laughed and ate happily as he talked about things in class. His eyes fell on Matt asking him what he thought they should do after eating.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know, whatever you want to do." He said as he ate his soup awkwardly with his left hand.

"How about we go outside."

"Umm... the sun is out." He stated raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's the point."

"Why?" He asked the idea so foreign to him.

"Because if we don't go out in the day light it will be cold."

"That's what hoodies are for." He stated as he looked over and broke off a piece of cookie on Mello's plate and ate it.

"I don't own a hoodie." He took the cookie from Matt and flicked him in the head. "What's the matter Matt? Afraid you'll get more freckles," he teased playfully and smiling at him.

He pouted over the cookie. "You can borrow one of mine. Leave my freckles alone!"

Mello started to tease the other more. He made comments about how he could play connect the dots with Matt's freckles while dragging his finger across them. Matt blushed and squirmed. "Stop it! That tickles!" He whined.

"Hold on I think I can make a sail boat!"

"Nooo... stop!" He squirmed more. He grabbed Mello around the waist with his good arm and pulled him into his lap laughing. "Pwnage." He said with a grin.

The seven year old blond squeaked as he fell face first in Matt's crotch. He twisted to get up. A slight moan escaped Matt's lips before he blushed bright red. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!" He said as he helped Mello get up as best his could. Shit! Now was not the time to get a boner. Fuck! He sat up and brushed his hair away from his eyes. He pouted and leaned in close to Matt's face. "You shouldn't do that. I almost fell."

"I was trying to pull you over my lap but it didn't work as well with only one arm. Sorry." He said, his blush deepening. Mello giggled and stuck out his tongue. "Now you know better."

"Yeah, you do too. Don't go teasing about my freckles or your head will up end up places." He smirked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," he teased jumping down and running off.

"Hey! What's that's suppose to mean?! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled chasing after him.

Mello laughed as he ran off. "Got to catch me Matty!"

"MELLS! GET YOUR BLONDE ASS BACK HERE!" He shouted gaining on him.

The blond ran straight outside away from him. Matt didn't slow down at all and soon caught up with him and tackled him. "Caught ya, Mells." He said breathless from running. Mello rolled over so he was lying on top of him. Matt smirked and reached back with his good hand. "This is for teasing me about my freckles." he said then slapped the blonde's ass cheek hard.

Mello's eyes fell shut and his body tensed as a loud "AHHH!" left his lips. Matt's eyes got wide. "I don't know that person but can I?" He said shocked. The blond jumped up and blushed a dark red. "Don't do that!"

"Alright. I won't. No sweat." He said Holding his hand up to him. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset... That just surprised me."

"I'm sorry." He paused. "Here take my hand, so I can pull myself up."

He helped him up and stuck out his tongue. "Well we are outside."

Matt pulled him close. "Yeah, you got me right where you wanted me." He said with a smirk.

He pushed him away laughing. "Stop being weird."

"I wasn't being weird. You wanted me outside right?" He looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah so let's play." He ran to grab a soccer ball and tossed it at Matt.

It hit Matt's chest and he winced. "Ow. I can't really do anything with my arm. Would you swing with me?"

"I guess that would work but can you hold on with you arm messed up?"

"If I don't go too high. Would you push me?" He asked heading over to the swing set and sitting down handing the chain with his good hand.

"Can't you push yourself?"

"No." He said kicking dirt with his combat boot.

"Why?" He walked with him to the swings and sat down in one. "It's not hard you just swing your legs."

"I can't. I just need a push to get started."

"Fine I'll start you off."

Matt smiled warmly at him. "Thanks." Mello pushed him twice before going to sit on his own swing. He swung there as best he could with one arm in silence looking at his feet.

Mello kept a slow pace so they were side by side. "You know what Matty? I think we could be the best of friends."

Matt looked up and grinning brightly at him. "I think so too."

"You think that I can do it? Be number one I mean."

"Definitely." He said with conviction.

Mello smiled at him. "I will do my best then."

Matt smiled wider. "I'm kinda tired, wanna go back inside?"

"Sure that works for me." He hopped off and moved to stop Matt. "How come you're afraid of Hospitals?"

"Um...I don't think I'm allowed to say." He said as he stopped the swing with his boot and hopped out.

"Oh... Right I forgot..."

"It's okay. Maybe I'll tell you when we're older and can get away with it." He grinned as he started to walk back to the main door.

Mello followed him and took his hand. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

"But I'm not hungry." He said as he let the blonde lead him.

He looked back at him with a smile. "Then we can just talk."

"Okay." He said as they reached there bedroom. He walked in and there was a huge pile of clothes and chocolate bars on Mello's bed and a new laptop on Matt's bed wrapped in a pretty red bow and ribbon.

Matt ran over to the bed and climbed up, his eyes popping out. He ran his hand slowly over the glistening case. He picked up the note.

I know what you did, and I'm proud.

Way to go.

~L

Matt blushed. Mello squealed at the sight and ran over spinning around while holding up a designer black shirt. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah." Matt said as he opened the laptop and set it up.

While all the files were loading he looked over at Mello. "So whatcha wanna talk about?"

The blond was holding up the shirts in the mirror with a chocolate bar in his mouth. He took out the bar before speaking. "I don't know. How about what part of the Emerald Isle you're from?" He said smiling at himself. "I am so trying these on."

He chuckled. "South side of Dublin." He said with a grin as he watched the blonde. "What part of Mother Russia are you from?"

"I'm from Moscow I think." He pulled off his shirt and began pulling on the new one.

He nodded. "Never been there, but I hear it's nice."

"Only if you have cash."

"Well that goes for any place you go to." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well I didn't get see much of Russia really." He snapped off the top left corner of the bar. He let it melt in his mouth before chewing it and then talking. "I like this... wonder what else I get for scoring so high."

"It just depends. I didn't really ask for much. Just games." He shrugged as he watched the laptop.

Mello giggled as he lay down on Matt's bed grinning. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up my laptop." He said watching it as the files uploaded and moved to their proper folders.

"You any good at computers?"

"Yeah, I love them. More then games actually." He said with a smile.

"That's cool. I'm not that good at computers."

"It's easy. Do you want me to teach you?" He said taking the card from under his laptop and tearing it up into little pieces then placed in the trash next to his bed.

"Sure."

"Okay. It's just going to take a while to program." He said his eyes following everything on screen.

"Okay." He watched for a while until he got bored. He got up and went to the door. "I'm going to see how L is. He looked way too stressed."

"Okay." Matt said his face falling.

Mello looked over at him and smiled. "Hey I'll see you tonight and you can show me how to work a computer."

Matt smiled. "I'll hold you to it." He said as he watched the blonde.


	28. The Hunt For B

A/N: Demon's Sinner- I have a question for everyone. Why are you reading this? I mean really is it the porn that makes you want to read this?

A/N: Karaage- almost 200 hits in 4 days.. O.o I think our thingy is broken… Translations at the bottom of the page, just match the numbers.

Ch. 28 The Hunt For B

Mello went off and walked to L's room. "L?" he knocked on the door. There was loud banging and loud angry cussing coming from in the room. He bit his lip as he peeked in to see what was going on. L threw a chair and it smashed to pieces against the wall. He growled and let a spew of cuss words from his mouth that would had made anyone blush. The room was destroyed, furniture pieces littered the ground and the couch was over turned.

"L!" He ran in and hurried over to him. "What are you doing?"

He stopped, breathing like a bull. "Mello? What are you doing here?" He asked confused. His shoulders going up and down as he breathed in deeply.

"I came to see you. You said to come back later..." He grabbed hold of his waist and nuzzled his chest. "What is wrong L? Why are you so upset?"

He jumped at the touch. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." He paused. "Mihael, listen to me. I'm going to go away for a bit for a case and I probably won't be back for a very long time. Stay out of trouble the best you can, Matt will take care of you, let him, okay? If anything happens go to him, not Roger. If it's something Matt can't help you with go to Watari." He said staring down at those big blue eyes.

"But L... Why are you upset? What's happening?" The child was confused as he tried to get close to the teen. "It's B isn't it?"

"Yes." He said, looking away. He turned back and took the boy's face in his hands. "Do you understand what I told you? I'll give you a phone and a phone number. Hannah will also help you."

He nodded as he looked into the older boy's haunted eyes. "L... You really want to find him first don't you? Because you love him?"

"Yes and no." He said as he grabbed two phones. He a programmed two numbers into both of them and gave them to Mello. "One for the redhead as well." He said.

"Of course." He took the phones and held them to his chest as tears gathered in his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying. Maybe it was because he would miss L. Maybe it was because he was afraid L wouldn't come back.

"Don't cry. I'll be back, I promise, It'll just be a while." He said smiling warmly at the blonde, wiping his tears away.

Mello hugged him tightly. "Be safe..."

"I always am." He said softly. He bent down and captured the blonde's lips in his, kissing him deeply. He blushed a deep red and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around L's neck and stood on his tiptoes. He pulled the blonde closer to him, kissing him gently.

The blond squeaked as he was pulled closer. He slipped his tongue out and hesitantly tapped L's lips. He pulled away and placed the blonde back on his feet. "Sorry. I'm going to miss you." He said smiling warmly at him.

"I'm going to miss you too L... Can I stay here tonight? I want to play chess with you and dance with you."

He smiled. "Sure." He pulled the boy back to him and picked him up and carried him over to the bed and gently put him down. He then went and shut the door and locked it. Then proceeded to clean up the floor.

"Do you have anything you want me to wear?" He got off and went to the closet to look for something.

The closet was full of the usual Lolita dresses he had been wearing, along with the outfits from Russia. Mello blinked at the outfits. He touched the different fabrics of his old costumes. "You kept them..."

"Kept what?" L said from across the room, distracted, trying to put a chair back together.

"Nothing just talking to myself." He grabbed one and ran into the bathroom. He giggled as he brushed his fingers through his hair and slipped on the black shorts. They were tight and showed off his tan legs and the vest was no better. He pulled his hair up in a ponytail and then pulled on the thigh high boots. Mello spun around in circles in front of the mirror before skipping out to the bedroom. He grinned brightly as he cleared his throat. "L?"

L turned and his mouth fell open and he dropped the chair. He swallowed hard and blushed a deep red. "Mello?"

"I thought I would send you off with a smile."

L stuttered for a bit. "M-Mission a-accomplished."

"I'm glad."

L chuckled. "Come here." He wiggled his finger at him, smirking. Mello skipped over and stood in front of L looking excited. He hooked his long spidery finger under the boy's chin and smiled down at him. "You like me that much?"

"Of course L! You saved me and I owe you my life."

"So it's just gratitude?" He asked, still smiling down at him, finger still hooked under his chin

"Not at all. I really like you L."

His smile seemed to falter a bit. "You shouldn't. I too old and have too much baggage."

"I don't care. I like you anyways." He leaned up and kissed his lips.

L sighed and kissed him back wrapping his arms around his waist and picking him up, holding him to him tightly. Mello smiled and nipped L's lower lip.

He pulled away. "What are you doing?" He asked putting the boy down.

"Kissing you?"

L closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry. You're too young for me. I'm' 18 now. I can be arrested for this."

"Not if I don't tell."

L placed his forehead against the blonde's. "I would know."

"But L it's just a kiss. I mean it's not like you have me over a desk," he said looking at his eyes.

He groaned. "Kissing is something intimate..."

"And I want that until I'm older. When I get old enough I want to be with you."

He shook his head again. "Please... You deserve better..."

"And who is better than you?"

"That spunky redheaded roommate of yours." He said with a chuckle.

"No one is better than you L. Matt's smart but you are better!"

He shook his head. "He's way better than me... in so many ways."

"NO!"

"Why do you say no?" He asked taken a back.

"He isn't better than you! No one is better than you!" He was shaking his head and clinging to L.

"Your sweet, I just wish it was true." He chuckled placing a hand on top of his blonde locks, petting it.

"It is true."

"You have a lot to learn." He smiled down at him sadly.

Mello just stared at him with hard eyes. He nuzzled L's chest and reached for him. "I want only you!"

He stepped put of reach and looked down at the blonde. "You deserve better..." He said again

His eyes were ice as he stared at him. "STOP IT NOW!" He took a breath and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You didn't become the greatest detective by chance. You worked hard for it and now hold a title coveted by millions. Stop saying that some seven year old is better!"

"Please, please, don't look at me that way. Please don't loose that warmth, that sunshine." He pleaded desperately, moving and holding Mello's face in his hands.

"Then stop making me go cold."

L burst out into sobs and fell to his knees and pulled at his hair sobbing. "No, no, no, no..." He muttered over and over. He walked over and wrapped his arms around him. The blond kissed away the tears. "L... If you don't stop crying you'll wash away all your happiness," he hummed sweetly. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I-I...d-don't... w-want... t-to... b-break...y-you..." He sobbed his head in his hands.

"Nothing can break me," Mello told him. "I was mad because you kept talking nonsense and I know you are better. L... I care about you..." He moved the teen's hands and kissed his lips and cheek.

"It would kill me... if you ever lost that warmth, the sweetness that sunshine..." He whispered sitting there.

"I don't understand what that means but I will never change L. I care about you too much."

"I care about you too. Never change, okay, never lose yourself." L said looking Mello in the eye.

He kissed L's lips deeply. "I will never change. Ever."

He nodded. "Good." He said with a smile, "Come play Chess with me."

"Of course L." He smiled and they moved to the bed to play. Three hours later Mello ended up falling asleep. L pulled the blonde close to him, running his hand through his hair, smiling.

Matt sat fuming. "FUCK! I KNEW IT! FUCKING L! WHAT THE FUCK! IM NOT COMING IN SECOND TO A FUCKING OLD PERVERTED PEDOPHILE WITH A LOLITA COMPLEX!"

He screamed to himself. He knew what to do, he could do it. "I'll show you! You think you're so great..." He muttered as he carefully took his arm out of his sling and started typing furiously.

He hacked Watari first screwing up his computer, then he hit roger. Sirens started to go off, alerting "INTRUDER, INTRUDER!" The thing yelled over and over. Then he hacked L's personal Laptop.

Mello purred in his sleep like a little black kitten. L smiled at him, till the sirens when off. A loud shrill alarm came from L's laptop came on. The screen popped up a giant one up mushroom. L chuckled. Mello jumped up at the sound and shrieked. "Какого черта?!"(1) he yelled looking around startled.

"Some one is hacking me." He told Mello as a loud electronic voice came over the speaker. "PWNED BITCH!"

L chuckled and walked over to his desk. Mello blinked at stared at the desk. "MATT! You asshole stop trying to Hack L!"

L started typing and spoke into his mic. "You've hacked me. You have full control over L and Wammy's is that what you wanted?" L smirked.

Matt grinned as he looked at all of L's files on his desktop. "I wanted to show everyone you're not that great." The electronic voice said as L typed furiously.

Mello ran over and snatched the mic. "Matt you are an ass hole! I can't believe you would do this to L!"

Matt froze and frowned. Great Mello hated him now. He started typing against battling L for control, to prevent him from hacking his laptop in return.

"STOP IT MATT RIGHT NOW!" Mello yelled into the mic. "Stop it or I'll never forgive you!"

L typed furiously. "He's giving me a run for my money. I can't get through his firewall. Damn he's good." L muttered.

Matt kept typing. "Why?" He asked into the mic.

Mello's eyes narrowed as he grit his teeth. "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU!"

"Fine." Matt stopped typing and L hacked his computer. The black L filled his screen.

"You're damn good and you're grounded." He heard before L blue screened him.

Mello stomped his foot and turned away from the computer. "I am so mad at him. He is such a spoiled BRAT!"

"No, he's not he's brilliant." L said smiling, a bit shocked.

"He's a brat."

L shook his head. "I would have never got to his laptop, if he hadn't back off for you." He chuckled. "I think you need to go back to your room and talk to the poor boy."

He pouted and wrapped his arms around L's waist. "But if I go then you will leave me behind without saying goodbye."

"I promise I won't." He said looking down at the blonde.

He nuzzled L's chest. "I want to go with you..."

"You can't." He said sternly.

"Yes L..." He looked up at him. "You have to swear that you'll come say goodbye to me and give me a kiss."

"I promise." He said smiling.

"Okay." He kissed L's cheek before turning and going to his room. He left quickly and ran to the room looking angry as a storm cloud. He burst in glaring at Matt. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Matt had started taking apart the base of the laptop when Mello came on. "I got blue screen because of your ass!" He growled pissed, not even looking at him.

"I don't care! You have no idea the trouble you've caused!" he yelled stomping his foot.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I didn't hurt his precious laptop!" Matt growled as he popped the first screw off with his pocket knife.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Matt hissed as the knife slipped and sliced his finger. He looked up pissed, but then his mouth dropped in shock. WOW!

Mello glared at him with ice cold eyes. "I can't believe you Matt. You are such a spoiled brat! L is upset and you just had to go and fuck things up!"

Matt swallowed and his mouth fell back open, his eyes wide as they moved up and down Mello's body. The blond threw his hands up in the air. "It's like talking to a 2 year old!"

"Um... Mells... Nice outfit... You look hot." He said breathless, swallowing again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at what you're wearing." He said blushing.

He turned to go to the bathroom and looked at his outfit. Sure enough he was wearing his clothing from Russia. "Damn it." He blushed a deep red. "My clothing has nothing to do with this. You can't just go around hacking people. That's illegal!"

"So is what L is doing." He spat back, irritated.

"And what is he doing?"

"Messing around with a 7 yr old." He said narrowing his eyes.

"What do you think we're doing Matt?" Mello asked with his hands on his hips.

"I don't know, but I can only guess from that outfit. Plus your lips are swollen."

"And what do you guess? TELL ME!" Tears were starting to gather in his eyes. The only thing he was doing was playing chess and drinking tea. Mello had picked out that outfit himself not L.

"I guess that you're getting used to indulge in his freaky ass Lolita fetish. I know you're not doing anything of that sort. God no, cuz I'd cut an old perverted bastard, but I know he kisses you. That's what I was talking about. He shouldn't be kissing you." Matt said getting up and walking over to him and wiping the tears away. "I just worry about you."

"I want him to kiss me. He doesn't do anything that I don't want." The blond sniffled and pushed Matt away from him. "H-He doesn't use me... He d-doesn't even want me..."

"You... want... him to kiss you?" Matt asked shocked. "You like parading around in outfits like this, so his eyes can..." Matt looked disgusted at the sentence and couldn't finish. He stepped forward and pulled the blonde into his arms.

Mello pushed at him. "NO!" he cried out. "I don't like wearing dresses but it makes him look at me. I like when he looks at me!"

"You're too amazing to degrade yourself like that... "Matt said quietly, holding him tightly, his voice cracking, as a couple of tears ran down his cheeks.

Mello just stood there crying as Matt held him. He just wanted someone to see him as more than just a street walking whore from Moscow. He never once thought that Matt was that person. He wrapped his arms around him. "Matty... You really are my best friend..."

"Yes, I am. I thought we already established this." He said smiling down at the blonde, as he held him tightly.

"I'm tired..." he said.

He picked up the blonde and carried him to his side of the room. He moved the chocolate and clothes off the bed and sat him down. "Night, Mells." He said with a smile as he walked over and closed the bedroom door and returned to his bed and started to work on his laptop again.

Mello wiped his eyes as he lay there. "Matty... I'm sorry I yelled at you. But that wasn't cool."

"No sweat." He paused. "I had a point to prove." He said sourly.

"And that was what? You are better than L?"

"That L is just a human, and not as great as everyone believes he is."

"Of course he's human... He isn't god."

"That's not what I meant. Just someone needed to knock him off he's fucking pedestal for once."

"I think B did that already."

"B tried. He almost succeeded." Matt said as he took the base off his laptop and started tinkering around.

"L has lost the plot Matt... He tore apart his room and was screaming and crying."

"Good." He said, moving stuff and adding stuff.

"You need to stop being so cynical Matt. He isn't a bad person like you think. He's a good man in love with someone who is doing bad things."

Matt stopped what he was doing. "He's a wicked brat, who drove B's lover to suicide then drove B insane! Just because he wanted B!" He said incredulously.

"People change..."

"Maybe, but more likely than not they don't." Matt said as placed the base back n his laptop.

"You don't know him like I do."

"I guess not. I just know what B's told me." He said as he screwed the first screw back but the knife slipped again and sliced his finger again. "Shit!"

"Will you stop that?" Mello got out of bed and grabbed Matt's hand. "Come on we need to bandage your fingers before you cut them off."

Matt looked at him. "Tis but a flesh wound." He laughed. "I'm fine."

Mello raised a brow but ignored him as he began running cold water of his fingers.

"That hurts!" He whined, frowning at the faucet.

"Yeah well who's the moron that cut his fingers?" he said rolling his eyes.

"It was the knife's fault. It kept slipping." He said hissing.

"Oh? Well that's a naughty knife you have. Maybe I should punish it."

He laughed. "Maybe..." He smiled at Mello

He shook his head as he got band aids out and wrapped his fingers. "There, all better." He kissed each finger.

Matt blushed. "Thanks." He smiled warmly at the blonde.

He nodded and turned around. "We've had a long day... Let's get to sleep."

"Yeah." He said walking back to his bed and resuming what he was doing.

"Don't cut your fingers anymore." He went to his bed and lay down to sleep.

"I'll try not." He chuckled. "Night Mells." He went back to screwing in the other screws and placed the laptop then the pocket knife in the drawer beside him. Mello smiled at him as he closed his eyes.

Matt took his goggles off and turned his lamp off. He fell into a fitful sleep and several hours later, he screamed out having night terrors. Mello woke up and looked over at Matt. He slowly got out of bed and shook him. "Matt... Matt... Wake up..."

Matt screamed and thrashed and kicked and punched at the air.

"MATT!" Mello shook him harder to wake him.

Matt cried out and arched and thrashed. "Saoire dom féin, Mamaí! Ní raibh mé aon rud a dhéanamh!" (2) He screamed.

Mello took a breath and softly began to hum his mother's lullaby to him. It had comforted him so maybe it would help Matt. "Deep in your smile I see the world seeing me. I'm free to be me, to be what I may be. When my heart aches or is shallow on love. I turn to the stars and I find it above. Though you are here and so very near, alone I do seem Alone I shall be..."

Matt jerked awake, breathing rapidly, and covered in a cold sweat. Terror on his face and eyes. Mello just held him and kept humming. Once he realized who the blonde was he started to cry and wrap his arms tightly around Mello, burying his face into the blonde's chest.

"It's okay Matty... She can't hurt you anymore..."

He sobbed and sobbed into Mello's chest, clinging onto him like his life depended on it. The blond stroked his hair as he hummed the lullaby over and over again. "Just sleep."

Matt finally fell asleep, with a vice like grip on Mello's shirt in his sleep. He lay with him and went to sleep holding him. Matt woke up a bit confused. He didn't open his eyes but snuggled closer to whatever that was that was so warm; usually he was freezing in the mornings. He could smell Mello's sweet perfume strongly and he smiled.

The blond moved closer and nuzzled against Matt's chest. Matt snuggled more into Mello, a possessive arm and leg thrown around him. The blond yawned and shifted, pushing the redhead a bit. Matt had fallen back asleep and had shifted closer. Mello rolled over but stayed close.

Matt followed covering him with his arms and leg, spooning.

_(1) What the hell?!_

_(2) Leave me alone Mama! I didn't do anything!_

_All in Gaelic_


	29. MarioMatt

**A/N: Demon's Sinner- **I LOVE BUBBLES!

**A/N: Karaage**- Oh the awesomeness has arrived in the form of LCSQUARE…

The idea behind the EHC belongs to the epically lovely Matilda.. Go read her stories! They are to die for!

**Ch. 29 MarioMatt**

L grabbed his duffel and the phones Mello had forgotten and walked out and to Mello's room. He knocked softly on the door; it was really early in the morning. The blond sat up and untangled himself from Matt. He walked to the door and opened it. "L? Are you leaving now?"

L smiled. "Yeah, I am. You forgot these." He handed him the phones. "Do you remember what I told you last night?"

He nodded and looked up at him. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not certain. Not for a while."

"Please come back safely."

"I will." He smiled down at the blonde. "Take care of yourself."

He stood on his tiptoes. "Kiss me goodbye. You promised."

L leaned down and kissed the top of the blonde's head. "Goodbye, Mello. Stay safe."

The blond wasn't stupid and moved quickly to capture his lips in a kiss. Matt had been awake watching the whole thing, he seethed. L kissed him back and slowly pulled away.

Mello smiled sweetly at him as he pulled back. "Come back to me safely."

"I will." He said smiling warmly at the blonde.

"Have a safe trip L."

He smiled and caressed the blonde's cheek with his thumb. "Stay Safe." He smile and turned to go. He smiled and shut the door. He smiled as he turned and walked back to the bed. Matt pretended to be asleep. He got back into bed and curled up with Matt.

Matt's eyes opened and he looked at the blonde confused. "Mello?"

"Hey are you sleeping better?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were having nightmares before. Is it better?"

"Nightmares?" He asked confused. "What kind of nightmares?"

"I don't know, but you were scared."

He ran a hand down his face. "I was having night terrors." He looked at the blonde. "Why are you in my bed?"

"You wouldn't let go of me when I tried to wake you up."

"Oh." He blushed. "I'm sorry about that." He lay back down.

"I didn't mind." He lay down with him smiling.

He hesitantly snuggled up to the blonde. Mello smiled at him as he fell back asleep.

Matt smiled and snuggled up to him, falling asleep again and pulling the blonde to him possessively, wrapping his arms and his leg around him.

The week that Matt was grounded wasn't that bad. It was day three of his grounding and Mello was sitting in the room with him reading.

Matt was checking his email when he saw a message from LCSQUARE.

He laughed. Probably someone was pranking him. No way would THE LCSQUARE be contacting him. He opened the email and clicked on the link.

It took him to a forum like website. He gasped in shock; he had been invited to the Elite Hackers Consortium! NOT JUST THE FORUM BUT THE FUCKING INNER SANCTUM! FUCK. A MOTHERFUCKING. DUCK.

HIS FUCKING DREAM CAME TRUE!

He signed in and made his profile.

**mariomatt:** ummm... hey ^^;

**LCSQUARE:** nice to see you accepted my invite XD

Matt almost shit his pants.

**Bubbles:** LC you naughty naughty boy.

What little baby have you gotten thrown into the shark tank?

**LCSQUARE:** Mama bubbles, meet the newest member.

This baby just hacked L and held him off for 15 minutes while L tried to hack his computer.

I stay current you know.

Always looking for new blood.

**Bubbles:** Oh my!

So this little fish has some bite to him.

That's pretty cool.

Matt spazzed. BUBBLES! Oh shit! Oh shit!

**mariomatt:** *faints* thank you...

how do you know that?

**LCSQUARE:** we have a tag on L's personal computer that tells if anyone tries to hack it.

I would have sent you an invite earlier but your IP address was down.

**Bubbles:** Well he did go against L.

Poor baby must have gotten his system trashed.

And no fainting sweetie it ain't like we're superstars.

lol

**mariomatt:** YOUR BOTH SO EPIC!

YOUR LIKE MY IDOLS!

but yeah I got blue screened, took a while to get my laptop working again.

**LCSQUARE:** *blush*

**Bubbles:** lol wow LC you're an idol.

Poor baby must live under a rock to think you are so great.

Just teasing.

**LCSQUARE:** fuck you!

your just jealous I have a groupie and you dont! XD

love ya, bubbles.

**mariomatt**: lol you guys are funny.

**Bubbles:** Yall ain't seen nothin yet.

A link appeared in the forum.

**LCSQUARE:** what did your pretty ass do now? lol

hey matt, gender and sexuality check. XD

**Bubbles:** now now LC leave the baby alone till he can walk.

You are so naughty.

lol it's just what I do best, you know me.

The link was news feed about a military scuffle in Brazil being settled peacefully.

**LCSQUARE:** what? just curious.

but nice work sexy mama!

**mariomatt:** im.. um... a guy... and ... gay

**Bubbles:** fun times.

I love fucking with Military.

Why so hesitant baby?

Not like we'll kick you out for liking cock.

**LCSQUARE:** YAY! another one for the team!

but still why so nervous, like bubbles said we're not going to kick you out.

**mariomatt:** didnt know how you guys would react.. here its frowned upon.

**Bubbles:** It's the 90s baby it's frowned upon everywhere.

But here it doesn't matter what you like.

Sharing

Openness

Decentralization

Free access to computers

World Improvement

That's what matters here for us and every hacker.

Hackers should be judged by their hacking, not criteria such as degrees, age, race, sex, or position.

**LCSQUARE**: AMEN!

dont worry matt-fish, Im gay too.

**mariomatt:** *smiles* yay , thank you, both of you, for being so nice to me.

**Bubbles:** Oh please You should know that a momma never turns away a baby

**LCSQUARE:** yeah, its official, your one of bubbles' babies.

**mariomatt:** yay. im glad i have someone to talk to, its nice.

**Bubbles:** I have many babies here.

**LCSQUARE:** she does.

**mariomatt:** i cant believe this happened to me.

**Bubbles:** that you are on a computer talking to someone or that you are in the EHC?

**mariomatt:** that im on the computer talking to THE Bubbles and THE LCSQUARE on the EHC...

**LCSQUARE:** lol wow

**Bubbles:** lol ORLY?

**mariomatt:** this is like every hackers DREAM!

**Bubbles:** I bet.

OH!

LC!

Mario!

Did you guys here about that group that went for the world bank?

**LCSQUARE:** yeah that was fucking epic

**mariomatt:** gtg that was the dinner bell, ttyl

**Bubbles:** see ya baby and welcome to the EHC.

**LCSQUARE:** yeah see ya sweet matt-fish.

**mariomatt:** thanks!

**mariomatt has logged off.**

**Bubbles:** So you thinking he's worthy of being a member here?

**LCSQUARE:** he's better than L. he has potential.

**Bubbles:** all of us are better than L.

**LCSQUARE:** ya get what I mean.

he's young and inexperienced and untrained, but yet he did that.

he has the potential to be great.

**Bubbles:** Can't wait to see if he can be the next Crash_Overdrive

**LCSQUARE: **hells yeah.

**Bubbles:** Better wipe the drool from your mouth LC.

He ain't even crawling yet and you already want him.

**LCSQUARE:** what?

a man can fantasize.

**Bubbles:** lol


	30. Paradise

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- Just a little look at Paradise Lost

**A/N: Karaage**- this chapter will set up the important points for the sequel Paradise Lost..

**Ch. 30 Paradise**

2 years had passed and no sign of L. Matt had gotten more comfortable with the EHC and had been doing some small jobs. The sock in his dresser had become quite full of cash. Matt had been going with Hannah to town and had her withdrawal it for him. It was over at least 2 thousand pounds now.

On ranking he had been scoring 95 on everything and had been in 3rd.

In the two years that past Mello had been scoring relatively well but some how always came up just a few points below Near but still above Matt. Students congratulated him after every posting. "Matt's really smart so you must be ten times smarter to beat him!" one girl said.

Near walked up to Mello after class and simply looked him in the eye. "You know the only reason you are scoring so high is because Matt is purposefully failing."

The blond glared and started yelling at him that he made it on his own. He then stormed off. After that Mello was never pleasant to Near ever. He stormed into the room screaming. "That stupid git! I should shove his head through a window!"

Matt looked up from logging in on the EHC.

"What happened?" He said looking at blonde, an eyebrow raised.

"That stupid big headed Near! He just fucking told me that I'm not good enough and that the only reason I'm number two is because you do it on purpose."

"That's insane." Matt said, his face and voice revealing nothing.

Mello nodded and started yelling more. "He is such a fucking prick! I can't believe this shit!"

"I don't know why even pay him any attention. I don't." Matt said distractedly.

Mello growled and threw a book at the wall.

**mariomatt:** sup guys who's on?

**Bubbles:** I practically live here

**mariomatt:** i wish i did. right now my roomie is having a bitch fit.

**LCSQUARE:** HOLLA BITCHES!

**Bubbles:** aww poor dear. Sup LC I got news for yall.

**mariomatt:** lol sup LC, whats got u in such a good mood?

"Mello, he's not worth it. Calm down." Matt said looking over at the blonde.

**LCSQUARE:** oh my beautiful Matt-fish!

how are you sweet thing?

whatcha got for me mama?

**Bubbles:** It about that group I've been watching.

Seems it's one person and the guy is a fucking Genius!

He wanders in and out of the world's major banking systems, like he's the fucking CEO.

He was responsible for that World Bank hack about two years ago.

**mariomatt:** holy fucking shit!

**LCSQUARE:** EPIC! ME LIKEY!

Matt got up and walked over to Mello's desk and grabbed his notes. "You're not getting these back till you stop bitching and realize that Near is a gnat and you are way better than him." He then started to walk back to his laptop.

"Give those back now Matt," Mello growled at him turning and holding out his hand.

"I told you not until you calm down." He said with a chuckle.

The blond grabbed a belt from the floor and slapped it against Matt's back. "Give them back!"

Matt's eyes went wide and his back arched, a small moan escaping his lips. "No." He said as he crossed the room making a beeline for his bed.

Mello chased him and tackled him. He wrestled with him until he was on top straddling his waist. He was lunging forward to get the notes while his hips rubbed against Matt.

Matt felt himself getting hard. SHIT! He bit his lip trying to keep the moan from escaping his lips. "M-Mello... get off.." He bit his lip again, knowing he had a boner.

Mello leaned over more putting more pressure on the redhead under him. "Then give... them back..." he said reaching as far as he could. His ass constantly wiggling to keep balance.

"M-Mello.. please!" He pleaded almost moaning, he shoved the notes at the blonde.

He snatched them back and got off. "Don't take my notes you perv!"

"Perv?" He hollered. "I'm not a perv!" He shouted sitting up.

"You moaned when I hit you."

Matt blushed. "You did the same thing when I smacked your ass a couple of years ago!"

He looked at him before laughing. "We are quite a pair huh?"

Matt grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, we're both masochists." His blush got deeper.

"Not so much. I learned a long time ago my limits."

"I don't have any." He said sourly as he got up, a huge budge in his jeans, he frantically tried to find something to hide it with. Mello wasn't looking at him at all. He was turned away making sure his notes were in order. Matt grabbed a pillow and placed it on his crouch as he went back to his laptop.

**mariomatt:** sorry about that.. roommate problems

**Bubbles:** Poor baby. What's up?

**mariomatt:** something that shouldn't be...

**LCSQUARE:** OH... poor guy... wish i could help..XD

**Bubbles:** So Naughty! I am a lady!

**mariomatt:** sorry! you asked!

plus i have no one to talk about this with.

LC you make me blush

**LCSQUARE:** lol calm down mama, dont get your feathers ruffled.

matty-fish the offer still stands

**Bubbles:** lol Relax it babies.

I'm may be a woman but even I know a hard on sucks.

Tell him that you want to screw him.

**mariomatt:** WHAT?! NO! i dont even know if he is gay or not...

**LCSQUARE:** you took the words right out of my mouth mama

**Bubbles:** LMAO God ask him if he likes you then baby.

**LCSQUARE:** yeah go for it, matt-fish! go get you some ass.

**mariomatt:** i cant, we're roommates! it would be too awkward!

**Bubbles:** Or he could really like you and then it would make rooming with him awesome.

**mariomatt:** he doesnt like me. i know.

**Bubbles:** did he say so?

**mariomatt:** yes. he did.

**Bubbles:** Well baby I have something just for you.

A link appeared.

**Bubbles:** It's something I found yesterday.

It's this new thing called Boy love from japan.

**mariomatt:** what is it?

**LCSQUARE:** is that what i think it is?

**Bubbles:** oh you know I'm good for only the best LC

**LCSQUARE:** yeah i know, and you call me naughty!

its gay porn, matt-fish..

**mariomatt:** umm... *blush*

**Bubbles:** Oh you love it naughty.

**LCSQUARE:** i do.

Matt clicked on the link, "Oh shit." He whispered.

**mariomatt:** wow...link is epic

**Bubbles:** *bows* thank you thank you I'll be here all night.

**mariomatt:** yeah me too.

**LCSQUARE:** nice link mama, though its making me super horny now. XD

**Bubbles:** oh you know it.

I may be a momma but damn if I can't find the good stuff.

Mello looked over. "What is it?"

Matt was so preoccupied he didn't hear Mello. Mello walked over to him and leaned over to see. "What are you doing?"

Matt laughed. His screen had two guys fucking on it with the forum conversation in a corner.

**mariomatt:** yeah, you do. wow full on cock. wow!

**LCSQUARE:** hey no spoilers I havent gotten that far! -

**Bubbles:** I got tons more where that came from.

**LCSQUARE:** GIVE ME

**mariomatt:** i second that

**Bubbles:** Here ya go boys. Enjoy enjoy!

A link to a website popped up.

**mariomatt:** thanks

**LCSQUARE:** have i ever said how much i love you? cuz your epic.

**Bubbles:** Now now babies you know I have to watch out for you boys.

I know what every man loves.

**LCSQUARE:** i can tell this site is hot!

"WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?!"

Matt jumped. "Porn." He said blinking, before he turned back to the laptop. Mello wrinkled his nose but just walked away. He went back to going over the notes from class.

"What?" Matt said looking up at the blonde.

"I didn't say anything."

"You wrinkled your nose at it like you were disgusted."

"It's just not interesting to me. Maybe instead of watching that you could work on your project for Deduction class."

"I'll work on it tomorrow." He said frowning.

**mariomatt:** yep he's not gay at all. i disgusted him with my porn

**Bubbles:** Just cause Porn isn't his thing doesn't mean shit.

**mariomatt:** i dont think it was the porn.

his reaction to it was just too much.

i think it was because it was 2 guys.

yo where did LC go?

**Bubbles:** Probably jerking off in a corner.

**mariomatt:** lol i like him

**Bubbles:** LC? Everyone likes him. He's a sweetie.

**mariomatt: **yeah he is. tell me about him.

**Bubbles:** Now now.

You want to know about him you ask him.

**mariomatt:** im too shy

**Bubbles:** LC!

LC!

LC!

Stop rubbing your cock and talk to the boy!

**LCSQUARE:** WHAT?! i wasnt doing that though i wish i could, i was doing something for a job.

**Bubbles:** What cha workin on?

**LCSQUARE:** something epic

now whatcha want

**Bubbles:** your biggest fan wants to chat with you

**mariomatt:** i dont want to bother you if ur busy!

**LCSQUARE:** nah not busy, whats up my sweet matt-fish?

**Bubbles:** Just talk to him baby.

LC is human just like you.

Matt blushed. "Okay." He muttered to himself.

**mariomatt:** um.. what do you like to do?

brb

**LCSQUARE:** what were you guys talking about? what was that all about?

**Bubbles:** He wants you.

**LCSQUARE:** Orly? how do u know?

**Bubbles:** he kept asking about you.

**LCSQUARE:** doesnt mean shit

**Bubbles:** oh stop being a downy dumps guy.

I think the baby's really into ya.

**LCSQUARE:** that would be really awesome. I like him too. XD

**Bubbles:** You get all the cuties.

Mello looked over at him with a raised brow but ignored it. He picked up the phone L had given him and started to step out. "I'll be back in a bit."

Matt looked up. "Where you going?" He asked the blonde, getting up, making sure he was okay before tossing the pillow aside.

"To call L. I want to know how the case is going."

"I thought those were only for emergencies?" He said as he walked over to Mello.

"Well all things considered I find knowing he is alive to be an emergency." Mello had called L at the same time everyday for two years. He clearly missed the older man.

"Fine then." He said crossing his arms. "I would like to know too."

"Then you can talk to him when I'm done."

"Why can't you just talk in the bedroom?" He asked sourly.

"Because I want to speak to him alone."

"Fine. Fine. Go have your secret conversations. While I jack off to porn. Excuse me." He growled and walked back into the room and slammed the door.

Mello kicked the door yelling, "JERK!" before running off. Matt returned to his laptop and started watching the movie again.

**LCSQUARE:** i cant help it, must be my charming personality

**mariomatt:** back.

**Bubbles:** Welcome back baby

**mariomatt:** thanks.. sometimes i wish i wasnt here

**LCSQUARE:** nice to have you back.. i get the same feeling sometimes.

**Bubbles:** Babies you have to think about this.

If you don't want to be where you are then get out.

**mariomatt:** no means

**LCSQUARE:** same here.. plus Italy is nice

**Bubbles:** Where there is a will there is a way.

I once hacked my way across Europe.

Just for shits and giggles.

**LCSQUARE:** thinking of actually hacking my way to the club.

been wanting to go for a while now. seems epic.

**Bubbles:** Oh baby it is.

So many people there!

I had girls on both arms and two between my legs!

lol

**LCSQUARE:** NICE! how about some hunky cute men?

**mariomatt:** *blush*

**Bubbles:** OH MY GOD!

It was so many.

I think I saw one guy walk out with three men begging for his cock.

**LCSQUARE:** SOUNDS LIKE HEAVEN!

**mariomatt:**...

**Bubbles:** it's just a club.

They have parties every Saturday but they also meet to pick brains and help each other.

**LCSQUARE:** still sounds awesome.

**mariomatt:** it does sound nice

**Bubbles:** of course the club is called Paradise.

"Paradise." Matt said smiling.

**mariomatt:** where is it?

**LCSQUARE:** somewhere in the NYC, right bubbles

**Bubbles:** Yup smack in the middle of New York city

**mariomatt:** awesome.

Im gettin sleepy its pretty late here im going to bed.

night.

**Bubbles: **nighty night baby

**LCSQUARE:** *kisses* night my sweet matt-fish

**mariomatt:** / *kiss* night LC

night Bubbles

**mariomatt has logged off**


	31. Devil's Trill

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- Well what is there to say with this? Honestly not much. To bad your porn is cut for now. Sort of.

**A/N: Karaage**- there is porn… sorta.. If you count masturbation.. Which I totally do.

**Ch. 31 Devil's Trill**

Mello sat in the music room with the phone in his hand. He dialed the number and bit his lip.

"Hello?" L said a bit hoarse.

"Hey L... did I wake you?"

"It's 4am here." He stated, stifling a yawn.

"Oh... I'm sorry I wanted to call sooner but Matt and me got in a fight."

"No, its quiet alright. What did you two fight about?" He asked still a bit sleepy

"It's petty. How is the case?"

"It's good." He said his voice restrained.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, except keep yourself out of trouble and do good in your lessons." He said with a chuckle.

"I have been doing so much better. I scored a 98 again and I plan on getting a 100 on my project." Mello leaned against the piano and tapped out a few keys. "When will you be back?"

"That's good to hear." He sighed. "I don't know when I will be back, hopefully soon."

"Is he causing you trouble?" They both knew who he was talking about.

"A bit." He said with a sigh.

"I could help. I mean if I come to you I could do some leg work for you."

"You can't. Thank you for the offer though. I do miss you." He smiled into the phone.

"I could play you a song I've been working on to help you sleep."

"That would be nice."

Matt watched the rest of the movie. LC was right all it did was make you super horny. He grabbed the laptop and took it into the bathroom and fixed his problem.

Mello put the phone on speaker and then grabbed the violin from its case. He smiled as he began playing a sweet lullaby for the detective. L smiled and lay down, pressing the phone to his ear, listening to the beautiful sound. The blond giggled as he kept playing until it was over. "Did you enjoy it? I've been working on it."

"It was amazingly beautiful. I enjoyed it greatly."

"Thank you L. I was trying to learn the Devil's Trill but it is giving me trouble."

"I bet you can do it. You're extremely talented." L sighed contently.

"Thank you. I hope to have it finished when you come home."

"I'm sure you will."

"I'll make your home coming very special." He smiled to himself as he pictured himself playing for L. He bit his lip. Near may be number one for now but it all came down to L in the end.

"I bet you will. It's probably late there. Get some sleep sunshine. Thank you for playing for me."

"Come home soon L. I miss you."

"I'll try. I miss you too."

"Good night L."

"Night, sunshine." He said hanging up.

Mello hung up and walked back to the bedroom. He walked in then started to pull off his shirt. "Matt! I'm back!"

Cussing was heard from the bathroom, along with shuffling. Mello looked over at the door. "If you are having a shower, hurry up. I need to shower to!"

"Give me a couple of fucking minutes!" He yelled over the water.

The blond blinked at the door and turned away. Matt was really mad at him... Why did it bother him so much? He brushed it off as he got his bed clothing. There was more shouted cussing from the bathroom and more movement, like things were being knocked over. Mello bit his lip as he ignored the bathroom. There was a scream and more cussing and more movement.

He went to the door and pressed his ear against the door listening to what was going on.

"Oh..fuck yes.." There was a bang and more cussing.

"Wh-What is he doing?" he whispered blushing. He knew those sounds... He had heard it enough in Russia. Matt was jacking off in there.

"Ahhhhhh..." He screamed softly before there was silence. A moment later the shower shut off and heavy breathing was heard.

At hearing Matt cum Mello was beet red. He moved away from the door pretending nothing was wrong and that he hadn't heard anything.

It was a minute before Matt opened the bathroom door opened and a bunch of steam came out. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his laptop next to his side.

"Shower's yours." He said looking at the blonde.

"Kay." He grabbed his sweat pants and ran in trying to hide his blush.

Matt raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and walked over to his bed and laid his laptop down, pulling on a pair of boxers and one of his striped shirts.

"What the hell?! This is a mess! You knocked over my nail polish!" The whole room was destroyed! There was shampoo on the floor, conditioner on the wall (he hoped that was conditioner) and soap everywhere. It looked like a tornado had gone through.

"Sorry man! I'll get you some more." Matt called from his bed.

"CLEAN UP THIS PLACE!" He stormed out and then walked out of the room slamming the door. He would have to use the public showers that the younger kids and lesser ranks had to use.

"SORRY!" Matt yelled as he walked back into the bathroom and cleaned it spotless.

The blond came back an hour later after drying his hair completely. He went to grab his hair brush and spent the time brush out his hair till it shined. "You leave this place a mess again and I will beat you with my brush."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have rushed me." he mumbled from under the covers.

"Whatever." He placed the brush down and climbed into his own bed. He rolled over and hid his face blushing again as he remembered what he had heard. Matt was soon asleep, snoring loudly.

In an apartment in LA Beyond was touching the pictures of L and his work. "Next one up is a little Queen."

L sat in his penthouse and worked. He hacked into an FBI agent's laptop, Naomi Misora. He sent her a message. He needed help.


	32. Snow Man

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- Beloved_twilight is MINE! All I'm saying

**A/N: Karaage-** and LCSQUARE is mine… so the point is? Translations at the bottom of the page, just match the numbers.

**Ch. 32 Snow Man**

A month passed and the children where given two weeks off for Christmas. Matt was giddy and wanting to go play in the snow. He pulled on his combat boots, two hoodies, gloves and a knit hat.

Mello sat in the music room window seat. He was holding his rosary in his hand. It was the 13th and no one even knew that it was his birthday. Normally he would be with L having cake and laughing. Hell even Russia was better because his clients would buy him something nice. "Happy birthday I guess..." he whispered wiping his eyes.

Matt grabbed a box and ran down to find Mello. He ran to the music room first, seeing that Mello was there, he stopped catching his breath. The blond was watching the snow fall not even looking up. He didn't see Matt.

He stood up and ran over. "Happy Christmas!" He said cheery, holding out the large clothing box. The blond looked over at him. His eyes were red and tears were falling slowly. "O-Oh... Hey..." He turned and wiped at his eyes.

Matt's face fell. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He paused. "I got something to cheer you up." Matt held up the box to him. "Here this is for you."

"Thank you. I'm sure it's very nice." He took the gift and held it to his chest. "I don't have anything for you yet..."

"Oh, it's okay! Open it!" He said smiling widely.

He slowly opened the box and peeked inside.

It was a larger black hoodie, a fuzzy black knit hat, black waterproof gloves, and a long fuzzy knit scarf, black also.

"They're very nice thank you." He put his rosary around his neck and smiled at him. Tears were still clear in his eyes but he was trying to hide it. Matt reached over and wiped at the tears. "Don't cry. Come outside and play with me." His face fell. "Are you sure you like it? I didn't know what to get you so I got you some things that you didn't have."

"I love it Matty. I'm just being childish is all. I mean no one else here cries right?" he hopped down and began pulling on the clothing. "Thank you for the gift."

"Your welcome!" He said looking at him. "Mells, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Today is my birthday," he whispered looking away.

His eyes got big. "Oh. Well we need to celebrate! Happy birthday! I'm glad I gave it to you today!" He smiled and pulled Mello into a hug.

He smiled and hugged Matt back. "We don't have to do anything. I mean no one is supposed to know anything."

"Nonsense." He said hugging him tightly. "I'm going to go to the toilet, meet me outside and we'll make the most epic snowman ever." He smiled letting go of the blonde.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll meet you outside."

Matt smiled and ran out going to the kitchen. "Hannah!"

Hannah turned around. "Yes honey bun?"

"I need you to make the most epic chocolate cake you can make." Matt said to her in a rush.

"Okay. How about a chocolate lava cake?" She said with a smile.

"That sounds awesome." He smiled. "I'll come back in about an hour or two."

Hannah nodded, and Matt ran out yelling, "Thank you!"

Mello stood outside in the snow putting his gloves on. He was happy that he had someone that knew he was now ten years old. Matt ran out and tackled him into the snow. "Mells!"

They fell in the snow and Mello laughed. "Matty!"

Matt laughed and straddled the blonde, throwing snow at him. "I'm going to make a Mello snowman for your birthday!"

"Then I shall make a Matt snowman."

Matt gave a toothy grin and got up, starting to make the base of the snowman. The blond dusted snow off himself as he began doing the same. An hour later matt had a good sized snowman. He smoothed the edges with his glove and then started to add Mello's pageboy haircut by adding more snow and rounding it. The blond laughed as he started smoothing out the edges. "Hey hand me your goggles."

"Only if you hand me your rosary." He said with a smile as he started etching out the face and hairline. He pulled his goggles off his head and handed them carefully to the blonde.

"Just be careful that was my mother's." He took off the rosary and offered it. He swapped it for the goggles. Matt carefully held it up and placed it carefully and with love around the snowman's neck. He then added stick arms. "Mello snowman is looking good." He laughed.

Mello placed the goggles on the snowman and smiled as he made the face. He stuck in the sticks and laughed. "And now the Mello snowman has a Matt snowman as his best friend."

Matt reached over and made it so that the snowmen were holding hands. "There." He said looking at it for a moment before reaching over and carefully taking the rosary off the snowman. He placed it back on Mello's neck.

Mello took the goggles off and handed them to him. He smiled at him as a shadow came over them. The blond turned and looked at a taller boy. "What are you two fags doing?" the boy hissed. Matt placed his goggles back on. "None of your fucking business. Now get the hell out of here." Matt growled at the boy. The blond glared at the other but the taller boy shoved him making him slip on ice. "AHH!"

Matt grabbed him and pulled him to his chest with his left hand, cushioning his fall as his right hand shot out to break there fall, a sharp piece of ice slicing his hand deeply.

Mello closed his eyes and threw his hands out for balance. When he hit he landed on something firm and warm. He looked up at Matt and then saw his hand. The blond got back up and swung out, hitting the guy in the face with a crunching sound of breaking bone. "Go fuck off you prick!"

Matt hissed in pain and cradled the profusely bleeding hand. He sat there trying not the freak out but it hurt so damn bad. "Mells.." He whimpered.

He looked back to Matt and knelt down. "Tá sé ceart go leor. Tá mé ag dul a bheith ceart anseo in éineacht leat." (1)

He nodded. "Nimhneach sé chomh dona. Déan é a stopadh hurting!"(2) He said sobbing, holding his hand, as he tried to get up.

Mello helped him up and took a breath. He then leaned forward and kissed the other boy's lips gently. He just wanted to calm him down. Matt froze, he stopped crying and stopped even breathing for a moment. His eyes were wide with shock. He kissed back.

The blond moved back and bit his lower lip. "Let's get you too the nurse okay?"

He nodded and started to walk to the door, a deep blush on his face. Mello held his left hand and walked him to the nurse. "You'll have to have stitches," she said preparing for the screaming.

"Okay." He said sitting down on the bed. He looked at Mello. The nurse was shocked but did her job. It was amazing that Matt was calm the whole time. Matt flinched and silent tears ran down his face as she stitched, his eyes never leaving Mello.

"It's okay Matty. I'm not leaving."

"Thank you." He said smiling at the blonde.

He smiled and after his hand was fixed the nurse looked at him. "You are lucky you are left handed or else you would be in trouble since you hurt your right a lot."

Matt looked away from Mello. "Yeah." He said as he got up. The blond smiled and helped him up. "Good thing," he said laughing. "I'm going to head to the room to get into some dry cloths. Thanks for my present."

"Okay." He said smiling at him. "I'll meet you up there."

Mello walked off and once he was away from Matt he touched his lips. Why had he done that? He had only wanted to stop him from freaking out. His lips were tingling and he felt warm. Matt smiled as he ran down to the kitchen, Hannah was putting candles on the cake. "Thank you so much!" He said hugging her around the middle. She smiled. "It's okay."

She placed the cake on a tray with two plates and two forks and a box of matches. Matt carried it up to the room slowly and kicked opened the bedroom door. Mello was in the middle of changing when Matt came in. He turned around in only his underwear and blinked. When he saw the cake his smiled lit up the whole room and he jumped. "OH MATTY!" he squealed happily.

Matt carried it over to Mello's bed and sat it down before going and shutting the door. He then grabbed the box and lit a match lighting the candles. "Get dress so we can have cake." He said with a grin.

He grabbed some cloths and dressed quickly. "This is the sweetest thing ever Matty." He walked over and sat carefully beside the cake.

"It's your birthday. You're supposed to have cake." He said shrugging. "Make a wish and blow out the candles all at once." He stepped back, grinning.

Mello closed his eyes and blew. The candles went out and he giggled. "Let's eat!"

Matt smiled and stepped forward and sliced the cake with one of the forks. Chocolate oozed out and Matt sopped it up with the cake piece and placed it on a plate, handing it to Mello, along with the other fork. He cut himself a piece and settled down on the blonde's bed, eating.

Mello eat the cake happily and after finishing got himself more. From Matt's laptop there was a Dingh as if from a message. Matt placed his plate down on the bed and moved over to his bed and looked at his laptop.

A chibi cat was on the screen just sitting there with a speech bubble that simply said, 'Hello.'

Matt raised his eyebrow. 'And who may i ask is hacking my laptop. i would like to know before i pwn your ass.' he typed. The cat grinned at him as the bubble said, 'Call me Twilight.'

'well twilight, if you went through all the trouble to get through my firewall what do you want?'

The cat blushed and licked the screen. 'Just to meet you Mario. I'm your biggest fan.'

Matt chuckled. 'lovely i have a groupie LC will be so proud. lol'

The cat giggled as Mello walked over to look at the screen. "What's that?"

"Someone's hacking my system." He said with a grin.

'so is that all you want?' He typed.

'Yup. Just to say hi.' The cat waved a paw before trotting off through a door that popped up and vanished.

"Why do you look so happy? What if they did something?"

"They didn't do anything. I would know." He said as he got up and walked back over to his cake, and settled back on Mello's bed, eating.

"Aren't you going to do anything about this? How do you know they didn't do anything?"

"That computer is my baby. I monitored everything they did and ran a check up on all my files. They didn't do shit."

He didn't look convinced. "So who was it?"

"I don't know. Said his name was Twilight." He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Come finish your cake, its your birthday."

He sighed and just sat there eating the cake. They finished it together and Mello smiled at him. "Thanks a lot Matty... I really appreciate it."

"No sweat." He shrugged off smiling and blushing a bit. He sat there for a moment. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked quietly looking down at the bedspread.

"You were crying... The ladies use to do that when ever I cried."

"Oh..." Matt said his face falling. He got up and walked over to his bed and logged in on the forum. "Well, I'm pretty beat. I hope you had a nice birthday." He smiled at the blonde, but it faltered a bit.

**mariomatt:** hey guys!

**Bubbles:** Hey Baby how is life for ya?

Mello bit his lip as he nodded. "It was my best birthday. Thank you Matty." He got up and kissed Matt's cheek before running out of the room blushing.

Matt sat there stunned.

**mariomatt:** he kissed me...

**Bubbles:** Who? LC?

**LCSQUARE:** unless he was that cute blonde that was at my apartment last night, then no.

**mariomatt:** my roommate

**Bubbles:** Oh wow! Good for you Baby!

**LCSQUARE:** wow man! work it!

**mariomatt:** its not like that. I got stitches in my hand and he pecked me on the lips to get me to calm down, i don't like hospitals. i asked him about and he said his sister did it all the time to calm him down...

**Bubbles: **Well I kiss my brother's cheek to calm him down.

**LCSQUARE:** my brother does that to me too... so idk man..

**mariomatt:** he doesnt like me like that. it couldnt even be considered a kiss..

**Bubbles:** You know I don't kiss my brother on the lips. That's weird.

**LCSQUARE:** different countries, different customs...

**mariomatt:** anyway, do we have a new hacker by any chance?

**Bubbles:** Does your brother kiss your lips LC?

New Hackers?

On the forum or in the world?

There are thousands of hackers in the world baby.

**LCSQUARE:** yeah

**mariomatt:** on the forum

**Bubbles:** Europeans are weird man.

As for the forum none that I've seen why?

**LCSQUARE:** americans are weirder...

**mariomatt:** i got hacked by someone calling themselves Twilight.

didnt do anything just chatted with me for a moment.

said he was my bestest fan...

**Bubbles: **Nifty.

I bet you were excited.

**mariomatt:** yeah.

got myself a groupie... XD

**LCSQUARE:** im so proud of my little matt-fish!

**Bubbles:** you ever heard of a Twilight LC?

**LCSQUARE:** nah man, must be a noob fish..

**Bubbles:** Oh now now everyone starts out as a small fish.

**LCSQUARE:** yeah yeah, you know what i mean.

OH I HAVE BEEN DYING TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS!

you know how the Italian Chamber of Deputies and all of parliament into hysterics the other day?

**mariomatt:** i dont watch the news very often

**Bubbles:** LC you naughty boy.

You were playing tag weren't you.

**LCSQUARE:** I will haxX0r ur computer and it will be f-disked, then j00 will phj34r me! XD

**Bubbles: **Oh please you better be careful before I wash your mouth out ):

**LCSQUARE:** you know, i always thought you were very gorgeous and smart..

**mariomatt:** lol

**Bubbles:** Are you trying to get brownie points?

**LCSQUARE:** maaaaaybe...

**Bubbles:** Well I'm not the kind of girl that falls for sweet talk

**LCSQUARE:** what do you fall for?

**Bubbles:** Big breasts and nice legs

**LCSQUARE:** well i have one of the two...

**Bubbles:** I'm sure your breasts are nice lol

**LCSQUARE: **hey they might be small, but i get no complaints

**mariomatt:** *laughing ass off*

**Bubbles:**LMFAO

**LCSQUARE:** my pecks are so nice you can eat off them...

and yes that is an open invitation, my sweet matt-fish

**mariomatt:** /

**Bubbles:** Awww! So sweet.

**mariomatt: **whats sweet?

**Bubbles:** LC you gonna keep the poor baby guessing or you gonna grow a pair and tell him ya want his ass?

**LCSQUARE:** i thought i made that clear..

**mariomatt:** what?!

**Bubbles:** lol

**mariomatt:** WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!

**Bubbles:** you are too cute Baby

**mariomatt:** *pouts*

**LCSQUARE:** yep too cute

_(1) It's okay. I'm going to be right here with you._

_(2) It hurts so bad! Make it stop hurting!_

_All in Gaelic._


	33. He Likes Him

**Ch. 33 He Likes Him**

Mello sat in the Music room and was holding his hand to his chest. Matt had been so kind to him and the fact that he had done all this for him was just really sweet. As he sat there he took out the phone and dialed L's number.

"Hello?" The detective answered.

"Hey L. How are things?"

"Good. How are things with you? Happy birthday." L said smiling into the phone.

"Thank you L. I am fine just excited to speak to you."

"You're welcome. So how did you spend your birthday?"

He sat at the piano and smiled. "Me and Matt played in the snow. He got me a gift without even knowing it was my birthday and when I told him he got me a cake."

"That's amazing! I'm glad you had a nice time." L said happily.

"I wish you were here though. Then I wouldn't have told him."

"Oh. You need someone there for you."

"I want you here."

"I know, but I have business to attend to. Plus you already got someone there." He chuckled.

"Matt's a boy L and not only that he's my friend."

"Friends can evolve into more. I've seen it." He chuckled more.

"I don't want more."

"Tell him that then." L said with a sigh.

"He doesn't want me anyways."

"How do you know?"

"He has his hacker friends..."

"So that means he doesn't want you?" L asked confused

"Yes since his friends flirt with him and then he goes into the bathroom to do things after talking to them."

"What? Really now? Where did this come from?"

"It's been happening every night," Mello said with a small hint of bitterness.

"Have you talked to him?" He said smiling as he heard the bitter under tone in the blonde's voice.

"NO! It's none of my business what he does with that stupid laptop in the bathroom."

"Then why are you getting so upset?" L asked calmly.

"Because he still owes me nail polish."

"What? I'm not following this."

"The first time he did things he knocked over my nail polish and still hasn't replaced it."

L laughed. "I think you need to go talk to him. Good night sunshine."

"Wait! When are you coming back?"

"Like I said I don't know."

"Okay... Sorry for being so annoying I know you are working hard..."

"You're not annoying. I enjoy your phone calls. Now go talk to a certain redhead." He chuckled.

"I don't want to talk to Matt about his personal time."

He chuckled. "I mean about his hacker friends. They might just be friends. How do you know they flirt with him?"

"They send him porn and one talks about doing things to him."

L laughed. "Wow... well he is almost at that age..." He trailed off still laughing. "Still you never know till you ask."

"I am not asking him." He was pouting and it was clear in his voice. "I wish you were here..."

"I know you do. I wish I could be there too." He said the laughter still evident in his voice.

Mello wanted to be childish and tell him to come home then but held his tongue. "I've gotten better at the violin."

"Oh really? That's good. Let's hear it." He said with a smile as he put the phone on speaker. There was a lot of shuffling and you could Watari in the background talking and cluttering away in the kitchen.

Mello put his own on speaker and picked up the instrument. He then began playing for the detective. L smiled softly as the beautiful music came over the phone.

When he finished he giggled. "How was that?"

"Beautiful." He said smiling softly into the phone.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I always do." He stated simply.

He blushed and moved his hand through his hair. "How is the case going?"

"Good, or as good as it ever will." He said with a chuckle.

"Have you found him?"

"I can't tell you that." He said a bit quietly.

"Of course. I know you will do brilliantly. You are the best."

L chuckled. "Thank you sunshine. Why don't you get to bed, it's getting really late."

"I want to talk to you more."

"I'm sorry, sunshine, but I got work to do. I'm really sorry." He said a bit heartbroken.

"It's okay. I understand how busy you are. I will call tomorrow."

"Okay. I can't wait. Night, sunshine, sleep tight and have pleasant dreams." He smiled into the phone.

"Only if I dream about you L." He giggled sweetly. "Sleep well and I hope you will be home soon."

"Me too." He said as he hung up, chuckling.

Mello hung up the phone and walked out and back to the room. He hopped that Matt had finished his personal time. Matt was sitting on his bed, laptop in front of him, and his face beet red. One hand was over his mouth and he was shaking with silent laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Matt looked up and froze. He took the hand from his mouth and looked embarrassed. "Oh, nothing."

The blond looked away and went to the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower then head to bed."

"Okay." He said looking up from the laptop. "Hey, What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm tired is all."

"You know you can tell me if anything is wrong..." he trialed off with a frown.

"Just worried about L is all."

"What happened?" He asked getting up, and slowly walking over to the blonde.

"If you want to talk to me you'll have to sit with me while I shower," he said walking into the bathroom. Matt blushed even more and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I'll talk to you later than." He gave a nervous chuckle and went back and climbed onto his bed.

"You can talk to me now. you've seen me naked before so what's the deal?" He turned on the water and pulled off his shirt.

**mariomatt:** why do you guys pick on me so much... why are you laughing?! tell me!

**Bubbles:** oh baby it's just funny how noobish you can be

**mariomatt:** IM NOT A NOOB!

**LCSQUARE:** lmao

"It's fine, I don't want to interrupt your shower." He called from his bed, his voice a bit high pitched.

The blond bit his lip. Of course Matt didn't want to talk to him. Not when he had those guys to talk to... WHY DID HE CARE?! Matt could hang out with any one he wanted! He wasn't his property!

Matt bit his lip. That's all he needed, was the image of Mello in the shower, in his head with all the other images.

**Bubbles:** LC I was wondering if you could help me with this new code I'm working on.

**LCSQUARE: **im going to tell you straight out,my sweet matt- fish, I want you.

how can i be of assistance, mama bubbles?

**Bubbles:** I'll link ya in PM so ya can see what I got.

**LCSQUARE:** kk.

**mariomatt:** ... 0/0

**LCSQUARE:** hey bubbles, i think i broke the matt-fish

**Bubbles:** poor little thing.

**mariomatt:** no... im .. just in... shock...

**Bubbles:** why? because LC wants in your pants?

**mariomatt:** yeah...

**Bubbles:** not all that shocking.

He's a bit of a hacker whore.

SHIT! Someone is in my system!

**LCSQUARE:** need help?!

**Bubbles:** He isn't touching anything.

He just disappeared

**LCSQUARE:** weird... but anyways, what do you say matt-fish? XD

**mariomatt:** ...

**mariomatt:** i do have a hacker crush on you... and ur epically amazing. i would say more but i have to go. bye!

**Bubbles:** oh that's cute! he has a crush on you LC

**mariomatt has logged off.**

**LCSQUARE:** yeah it is.. such a cute matt-fish...

Mello came out of the shower in a towel and grabbed his clothing. "Why are you blushing?"

Matt looked up. "Nothing." He said, blushing more as he took in the half naked blonde. He dropped the towel and pulled on his sweats. He bent over giving the redhead a view of his ass. He's face went deep red and his mouth fell open, his eyes wide. Mello then pulled on a warm black long sleeve shirt and crawled into bed. "Shower's free for you."

He swallowed hard. "Thanks." He looked down at his laptop. Mello rolled over and relaxed.

Matt scrambled up from the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and ran into the bathroom and closed the door with a snap. The hot water came on full blast almost immediately. Mello lay in the bed and rolled over to look at the door. He bit his lip as thoughts about what Matt could talk to those others about. Matt was his best friend not theirs.

There was an unusual silence coming from the bathroom. No cussing, no banging, no yelling. He got out of bed and moved to the door. He placed his ear to the door. Over the sound of the shower small whimpers could be heard. "Ahh... ummm... M-Mello..." Then silence for a bit before the cussing started.

His eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth with his hand. Matt was... and he had... oh dear god... He hurried back to his bed and hid under the blankets blushing.

An hour later, Matt came out of the bathroom, sighing in only his boxers. He moved over to his dresser, pulling out a shirt and pulling it on. He then looked over to Mello's bed. "Night Mells." He said softly as he climbed into bed, putting his laptop in the drawer and turning off the lamp before settling into bed with his back to the blonde.

After a while Mello got up and walked over to Matt's bed. "Hey Matt... Can I sleep with you?"

Matt bolted up you, rubbing his eyes. "What?!" He asked shocked, staring wide eyed at the blonde. His green eyes sparkling even in the dark.

"It's really cold and I was thinking we could share a bed... But you don't want to so I'll just go." He turned around.

"No. Its fine. I just misheard the question. Here." He said pulling the cover and moving over, for him to have room. Mello slid in and curled up next to him. Matt placed the cover over him and pulled him to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. Mello sighed happily as he fell asleep.

Matt opened his eyes a bit and started to run his fingers lightly through the blonde's hair, he soon fell asleep, hugging the blonde to him possessively.


	34. Cold Nights

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- Oh my Lovelies editing forum chat is a PAIN IN MY ASS!

**A/N: Karaage- **says the person who told me to stop my bitching when I was complaining about it when I was editing Paradise Lost. Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who is reading and favoriting this! I'm glad you like it! 535 views?! you guys are amazing! Now if only we can get some reviews!

**Ch. 34 Cold Nights**

A week past and Mello slept in Matt's bed every night. He would crawl in and curl up with him. He was now sitting in the library. Matt came up and sat down across from him. "Hey Mells! whatcha doing?" He smiled warmly at him.

"Working on my homework."

"Cool. Umm.." He seemed to be trying to find something to talk about, and he was failing badly.

"Matt why do you follow me all the time?"

"You're cute and were nice to me. I was scared out of my mind and you held me. You didn't have to be nice to me or comfort me. I could be simply clinging to the only person to show me kindness." He said shrugging.

"Makes sense in a messed up kind of way."

"What do you mean messed up?" He asked frowning.

"Well, I mean it could have been anyone. I just happen to be the lucky one."

"Yeah, your the only one other than B and Hannah who has ever been kind to me." He said quietly.

"What about Near?"

"Yeah.. well that's kinda got awkward and he was mean to you." He said fidgeting.

"That's because I stole you from him." He grinned as he wrote on the paper.

"What?" Matt asked looking up, confused.

"Just talking to myself."

"Okay.." He said, raising an eyebrow.

He kept working on his homework. "Do you think L will be home for Christmas?"

"I don't know, why?" He asked propping his chin on his hand, watching the blonde.

"I was thinking it would be nice to have him home is all."

"Oh." Mat said his face falling. "Well I guess I'll see you later." He got up and turned to go.

"Wait a minute and I'll come with you. I'm almost done."

Matt turned back. "Okay." He sat back down and waited. He was just going to go talk on the forum anyway. LC hadn't been on very much, his brother being sick and all.

Mello peeked at him over behind his book and turned back to his work. "Did you finish your's already?"

"I have another week before lessons." He stated, watching the blonde. He just really wanted to go back to the room and talk to LC, he had been totally down lately.

"Really?" He finished and smiled at him as he shut the book and began picking up his papers.

"Yeah, I don't want to spoil my Christmas break with homework." He said as he took the books and turned to go back to the room, waiting on Mello. The blond hurried ahead of him and turned to smile at him. "I have a present for you."

Matt stopped in his tracks. "Really? What did you get me?" He said excited, smiling widely and hurrying after him.

"You'll have to wait till the 25th."

"NOT FAIR!" He yelled running after him. "TELL ME!"

"No I can't tell you what it is!"

"You can't just tell someone that and not tell them what it is!" He yelled running up the stairs to their bedroom and the blonde.

"Well if you answer a question then I might tell you."

He followed the boy into the bedroom and shut the door. "Okay, shoot. What's the question?"

"When is your birthday?"

Matt grinned and placed the books on Mello's desk. "February 1." He said sitting down on the blonde's bed.

"Okay."

"Just okay? Really? With all the questions you could have asked me, why that one?" He asked getting up from the bed and going to his. He pulled his laptop out and turned it on.

"Well I wanted to be sure that I knew your birthday so we could spend the day together."

"Oh. Well I would have told you anyway on that date. I never celebrate my birthday, even before Wammy's. I thought you were going to ask what my name was or something like that."

"Would you tell me your name?"

"Yeah I would. Would you tell me yours?" He asked biting his lip.

Mello bit his thumb as he put his papers down. "I'm Mihael Keehl."

Matt's eyes snapped up, wide from shock. He then smiled. "Mail Jeevas. Nice to meet you Mihael."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Thank you for telling me." Matt smiled over at him.

**mariomatt has logged on. **

**mariomatt:** hey bubbles.

LC still off line?

is his brother still sick?

**Bubbles:** No word from him yet.

He messaged me this morning but only to say he was taking a break

**Beloved_twilight:** What's going on?

**mariomatt:** HEY! ITS YOU!

WHAT R U DOING HERE?

**Beloved_Twilight:** It's me! lol

I just wanted to see what the best of the best did

**mariomatt:** hey bubbles, did you invite him?

**Bubbles:** No I don't even know who this guy is

**LCSQUARE has logged in.**

**LCSQUARE:** I DONT KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE, BUT HOW DID U GET PASS MY FIREWALL! TELL ME NOW!

**Beloved_twilight:** Oh hello LCSQUARE.

I'm Beloved_twilight but you can just call me twilight.

I just wanted to test out the new hardware I created.

**LCSQUARE:** WHAT THE HELL?! GET OUT OF MY SYSTEM BEFORE I PWN A BITCH!

**Beloved_twilight:** Try and catch me ;p

**LCSQUARE:** ... i...cant...

**mariomatt:** WOW

**Beloved_twilight:** lol Yeah I just wanted to get up on the forum and see how you were

**LCSQUARE:** ...im fine...

**Beloved_twilight:** That's good.

Hi Mario!

**mariomatt:** hi twilight.

so i guess your one of us now... LC?

**LCSQUARE:** hey my sweet matt-fish. it seems he is.

**Beloved_twilight:** Cool

**Bubbles:**So let me get this straight.

You hacked into LC's computer then got on here?

**Beloved_twilight:** yup

**Bubbles:** well that is some bad ass shit!

Way epic cool!

**LCSQUARE:** got to hand it to ya, that was pretty epic.

well since im on here anyway, how's every one?

my sweet sexy matt-fish I missed you so much! *kisses* if i had a working phone i would so give ur sexy ass my number.

**mariomatt:** / i missed you too... *kiss*

Mello looked over at him from his side. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really." He said looking up from his laptop, a slight blush on his face.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Oh, um, its nothing, just them fooling around." He said smiling embarrassed at the blonde.

"Right..." He sat on his bed and kicked his feet.

"What?" He asked staring at the blonde. Mello had been acting weird for a while now...

"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to go outside to play in the snow."

"Umm... maybe in a little bit." He said as he looked back down at his laptop.

**mariomatt:** so how is your brother? I've been worried about you.

**LCSQUARE:** awww you have? that so sweet! he's doing okay. I havent been on lately cuz ive been taking care of him.

**Bubbles:** What did the doctor say?

**LCSQUARE:** ummm... he has AIDS...

**Bubbles:** Oh the poor dear

**Beloved_twilight:** I wish there was something we could do

**mariomatt:** oh man... im soo soo sorry. *virtual hug*

**LCSQUARE:** thanks matty and twilight. *virtual hug back and kisses* I wish there was too. Fucking family being a douche, saying he's not fit to have custody of me and shit. courts sided with him and theyre pissed. plus i got tested and im totally healthy.

**Beloved_twilight:** Of course you're healthy. The only way to pass AIDS is through sexual intercourse.

**LCSQUARE:** yeah, I know. it was just for the court and his family.

**mariomatt:** yeah, most people dont know that. you can also get it through the transfer of blood.

**Beloved_Twilight:** LC I mean no offense but it's only a short time before the courts decide to take you away.

He won't be able to care for you for long.

**LCSQUARE:** Im not going to let that happen!

He has no one!

just me!

**mariomatt:** LC calm down. its going to be ok. god i wish there was something i could do! *holds you in arms*

**Beloved_twilight:** I can see what I can do.

I mean I don't know but with a bit of research, luck and a few hacks I can get the case kicked from the court whenever it gets put up.

**LCSQUARE:** what?

you dont even know me...

**Beloved_twilight:** So?

We're part of a bigger family than anyone else.

Hackers should help one another for the greater good.

**Bubbles:** DAMN STRAIGHT!

I always tell you babies that we are all headed to the same goal!

The quest to share information with the world!

**mariomatt:** momma i think we found daddy.

**LCSQUARE:** LMAO! i 3 u matty-fish.

**Bubbles:** lol Awesome sauce

**Beloved_twilight:** I don't know what that means

**mariomatt:** lol you have momma bubbles of the group, so your daddy twilight of the group.

am i right?

**LCSQUARE:** i vote yes! thanks... for real.

it means a lot to me.

**Bubbles:** I like it

**Beloved_twilight:** lol I guess it makes sense.

But yeah LC I'll do what I can to help you and your brother

**LCSQUARE:** i mean it man... thank you so much...

**mariomatt:** LC i wish i was there.

**LCSQUARE:** dont worry your sexy little ass about it! *kisses*

**mariomatt:** *kisses*

**Beloved_twilight:** Hey if I was in a jam I would hope that you guys would help me out.

**Bubbles:** damn right we would!

**LCSQUARE:** definately man!

**mariomatt:** of course!

Mello sat there just watching Matt before getting up and walking out. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Matt looked up. "I'll come with you just give me a moment."

**mariomatt:** sorry to leave right now but i gtg!

LC i 3 you too! *kisses*

bye everyone! ttyl!

**LCSQUARE:** bye! *kisses*

**mariomatt has logged out**


	35. LABB Murder Case

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- In case any of you were wondering about Beyond

**Ch. 35 LABB Murder Case**

L was lead down the hall to B's cell in the maximum security prison. He had finally been released from the hospital and the burn wounds had pretty much healed, or so they say.

The dark haired murderer was lying down in a single cell. He had been placed in a straight jacket and kept alone for the safety of the other prisoners. The guards lead him to the door then turned back hurriedly, leaving him alone with only instructions on hitting the panic button.

"B." He said as soon as the guard was gone.

"Lawlipop, how nice it is to finally have you here. Your little puppet did a number on me." His head tilted to the side as his eyes stared at the top of his head.

L looked at him. "Why?" He asked his face grim, his hair shaggy, his eyes dull and the bags under them more prominent.

"To answer that you would have to ask her. I was only going to end the game but she comes along and ruined it."

He nodded. "I can't..." He trailed off shaking his head. "Are you all right?" He said motioning to the bandages.

"Now now Lawli is that really what you came here for? To see if I am alright?" His face split in a Cheshire cat grin. "I set myself on fire and then was shot with a fire extinguisher before being thrown to the floor and cuffed."

He looked at him. "I just wanted to see you before I went back to London." He said looking at B with sad eyes.

"Headed back to see him? How is the new A by the way?"

"I don't know, he's with the new B." He said with a grin. "I haven't seen you for 4 years..." He trailed off, looking like he was going to cry. He ran his hand through his hair, looking down at the floor.

"Have you missed me Lawli? That's so sweet. I've missed you too."

He looked up. "Of course I have you asshole!" He said growling, as he walked over to him, grabbed the jacket and shoved him up against the wall. The murderer hissed out in pain as he was grabbed and when his back hit the wall a small yelp of pain escaped his lips.

L let go and looked at him wide eyed. "They said you were healed. Fucking Americans!" He helped him back on the bed. "Are you alright?" He said locking eyes with B.

The other never met his gaze, he rarely did with anyone. "They wanted me out of their hair so they stuck me in here. I've been told I will live."

"Shit." He growled. "I'll take care of that." He said as he leaned in and moved B's hair from his face, looking at the burns. They weren't bad or infected, just painful and red. "They will heal fine..." He said running his hand gently across his cheek.

"I told you they would."

"I just wanted to make sure." He said hooking his finger under his chin and tilting it up, inspecting his neck, which wasn't bad either. The tears welling up in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Why are you crying? I'm a murderer not a puppy."

L chuckled and shook his head. "I still love you..." He whispered, letting go of his chin and turning away as the tears fell. With his back to the teen, he roughly wiped his face.

"Lawliet if it helps I did love you."

He turned around. "Really?" He asked his eyes red. "I know I fucked up when I was younger. I know sorry doesn't do shit but I am sorry." He said wiping his eyes with his sleeve, looking at him.

"You know A always defended you. No matter what he always said he deserved what he got."

He shook his head. "I was really going to make him my heir. I wanted to be done with this business. I wanted Watari to stop. I was just so angry at him..." He placed his face in his hands.

"Because of me?"

"Because of everything. He was better than me." L said taking his hands from his face and looking at the ground.

"That is true." He would have reached out to the other but the jacket kept him from doing it. "But he's dead and you have a house full of children who worship you as god."

"I don't like it. Watari won't listen to me and keeps bringing in children." He said walking over and sitting down next to him. "I don't know what to do..." He trailed off, looking down at the ground so broken so tired and emotionally exhausted.

"There must always be an L. Without an L the world would fall to chaos."

He looked over at him. "Yeah. I'm going to pick Mello when he gets older. He's sweet on the redhead."

"You should think carefully L. Is your reason for picking him because you like him or because he is the best."

"He is the best. He's skills are amazing. He also has a way with people. He's hardworking and never gives up. He gets amazing grades. Near is amazing with computers and also great at calculating, but that's it. I would have chosen Matt but he would turn me down flat." He smiled.

"Who scores higher?"

"Matt and Near. Matt gave up his spot at #1 for Mello. Near currently has the first spot." He said watching him.

"And tell me who in your scientific opinion the right choice is?"

"Scientifically speaking Matt has a higher overall GPA then Near, but Near has a higher test result GPA then Matt." He replied,

"Who is up to the task and stress of being L?"

"Near," He paused, "Matt would be an amazing L. He hacked me, and held me off while I hacked him. But he would never do it, because of Mello and he couldn't take the pressure." He sighed, "Near it is than." He said looking at B with a soft smile.

Beyond tilted his head to the side and just smirked. "Is he the best choice to make so early?"

"I'm not going to make the choice now. I'm going to wait till they're older, way older. I'm only 20." He said with a chuckle. "It's not like I'm going to die in the next couple of years."

"You are L and everyone wants you dead."

"No one knows who I am." He said with a smile. "Don't worry. I never reveal myself to anyone."

"What about in Russia? You did then. Who knows who many people could have shot you."

"Yeah, but I was in disguise. I never said being L was never risky. I have been shot a couple of times actually, it's not fun."

He grinned at him. "Of course. Bullets are hell to remove."

L chuckled. "That they are." He paused and looked over at B. "Beyond.." He said softly, "Are you sure your alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Compared to other places this is heaven on earth."

He chuckled. "Good to know." He sat there for a bit. "Can I ask you something that's been bugging me for years?"

"You can ask anything you want."

"Why do you stare at the top of people's heads?"

His face split once more as his eyes stared at him. "Oh my dearest Lawli it's the reason I killed those lovely people. I saw their names and when they would die. I saw their times was up and then ended it in a more fun way."

He nodded a bit grimly and sighed.

"I can see your name and life span even now. I don't know why I can or how I got these eyes but I do know that it happens."

He looked at him. "So your eyes let you see this." He nodded and looked at B. "Makes since."

"I like to think so. Is that all?"

He looked at him with a sad smile. "There is one more question but I already know the answer to that." He grinned and stood up.

"What is it?"

He smiled softly. "Would you ever love me again? Because I know you don't love me anymore." He looked down at the ground.

"Oh my dear Lawli, I love you now."

L looked up and walked over to him. "Really?"

"Of course you are my god."

L looked away. "Of course. What was I thinking..." He muttered turning away.

"L," He smirked at the other and just watching him. "I may be in here but I will forever haunt your every waking dream."

L looked at him. "You already do, have been for a while." He said with a smirk he leaned in and pressed his lips to his.

B bit his lower lip grinning at him. "Have I consumed you L?"

He looked up at him. "Is that what you want?" He asked looking at him.

"I want only for you to forever think of me."

"And what will you think of forever?" He asked, leaning closer his eyes locking into B's.

He chuckled and tilted his head. "The same as I have since I came to Wammy's house. You."

L smiled and leaned in and kissed him deeply. Beyond kissed back as best he could while being held in the straight jacket when he pulled his head back he licked his lips. "You should go. You have a long way home."

He nodded. "Watari will get worried." He looked at him sadly. "I'll visit when I can." He then kissed him again deeply, running his tongue over the teen's lips.

He bit his tongue making it bleed. "Run along like a good little princess."

He placed a bloody kiss on his forehead and turned. He waited for the guard and turned back, staring at B as the guy fumbled with the lock a couple of tears silently rolling down his face. The guard then unlocked the cell and let him pass then fumbled to get it locked again.

As the guard locked him in his prison Beyond was laughing loudly. L closed his eyes for a moment then opened them following the guard out. The young detective was led out of the prison and told how to get back to his hotel. He nodded, wiping his eyes as he left and followed the instructions.

An hour and a half later, Watari's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello Watari." L said into the phone, there was a ton of background noise. "I seem to have run into a problem. I'm in jail."

"Why are you in jail sir?"

"I do not know exactly. I ran into Mrs. Misora on the subway and went to hug her and I got arrested." He said into the phone. "I'm at the LAPD Police Station, can you come get me?" He asked.

"May I speak to the arresting officer please. And what name did you give sir?"

"Hideki Ryuuga, I can let you talk to an officer." He got out from where he was and walked over to the officer at the desk, handing the phone over holding it with his index finger and his thumb. "He wants to talk to you."

Watari waited for the officer to speak.

"Hello, Mr. Ryugga. We have you grandson down here. He has been arrested for sexually harassing a female FBI agent."

"I see and what did the young lady say happened?"

The officer sighed. "That he came running up to her and placed his arms around her waist." He sighed again and shifted the phone.

"Clearly the whole thing is simply a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? How?"

"My grandson clearly mistook the woman for someone he knew and then he went to hug her. The young lady over reacted. It is clearly a mountain out of a mole hill."

He chuckled. "That does sound more plausible. He looks like he couldn't hurt a fly. We'll let him go if you come get him. I'm completely sorry about this."

"It's alright. I should have kept a closer eye on him. Thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem. I guess we will see you soon. I hope this hasn't made a bad impression to you on your vacation."

"Not at all. LA is a very nice place to visit." He finished speaking and hung up. In a few minutes he pulled up and stepped out walking up to the front desk. "Hello I'm here to pick up my grandson, Hideki Ryuuga."

"Of course. We spoke on the phone." He motioned for L. "Here he is. I hope the rest of your vacation is great." The officer got Watari to sign some papers and they were free to go.

He walked L out to the car and opened it for him. "Why were you at the subway sir? I thought you were going to stay at the hotel till our flight?"

"I was sightseeing." He said as he got into the car, looking out the window.

"Of course sir." He drove them to the hotel and then from there to the airport. "It seems we will be home in time for Christmas."

"Wonderful." L smiled. 'Happy Christmas, Beyond.' He thought as he placed his hand on the window as they neared LAX.

"Sir I was thinking of having B transferred to a more Mental hospital in Hollywood. I think they will be better equipped to handle him than a prison."

"Yes, LA jails are horrible." He said distractedly.

"That they are."


	36. The Kiss

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- I know it's a pain in the ass but try not to ignore the Forum Chats. They are hints to Paradise as well as insight into Matty's Mind

**A/N: Karaage**- Yes, please don't ignore the forum chats. They are essential to the plot line of the sequel, Paradise Lost. If you ignore them you will completely lost when you read the sequel.

**Ch. 36 The Kiss**

Mello sat in Rogers office with his arms crossed. Matt was in the seat beside him and they were begin lectured on how playing on the frozen lake was dangerous and that pushing another child on the ice could have ended in more than a few scraps, the other child being Steven from history. The boy had called Mello a girl and then dared him to race him across the lake.

Matt was ignoring Roger completely, scanning the room for something interesting.

Roger snapped at the boy. "Matt! Pay attention! This is serious! You two will be cleaning out the storage room for the remainder of the afternoon! Now go!"

Mello got up muttering to him self about stupid adults not knowing what fun was. Matt got up and followed Mello out. "Come on. I bet we can make this fun." He said as he took Mello's hand and ran up to the storage room. The blond followed him and laughed a bit. "You know despite getting in trouble it was so worth it to smash Steven's head in the ice."

"Yeah, it was. Good thing I was behind you or you would have smashed that pretty blonde noggin of your's too." He grinned as he opened the door to the storage room.

He grinned as he walked in. "Damn this room is a mess!"

"Yeah. Stupid Roger." Matt said as he started picking his way through the room.

It was an hour later and they were barely half way done. Mello was up on a step ladder try to put a large box up on a shelf. "Hey Matt come hold this ladder."

"K." Matt said stopping what he was doing and walked over and grabbed hold of the ladder. "Be careful." He said his voice full of worry.

"I'm being careful." He stood on his tip toes pushing the box inch by inch. When the box was safely in place he moved his hands away. Unfortunately the balance was off and he slowly started to fall backwards. "AHHH!"

"MELLO!" Matt yelled out terrified. He grabbed the blonde by the waist and they both fell backwards on a pile of unused blankets, Mello straddling his waist, Matt's arms around him. "Are you okay?" Matt asked worried.

He sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah... I think I'm okay. What about you Ma-" he stopped and looked at the redhead. They were really close and the way they landed had them tangled together. The blond started to blush a dark red.

"What?" Matt asked, looking at the blonde. His heart was pounding in his chest. He bit his lip as he remembered when he and Matt had kissed. How soft his lips were and how warm his breath was... Slowly Mello started to lean forward wanting to feel that again.

Matt leaned forward, placing his hand on the blonde's cheek. Just as there lips touched the door to the storage room was opened.

"Mello?" came L's voice.

The blond jerked away and looked at L in shock. "L?" He smiled and jumped up, running to the detective. "W-Welcome home!"

Matt groaned and punched the blankets. 'Great! Mr. Wonderful is back.' He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.

L hugged the blonde. "Thank you. Happy Christmas." He said with a grin.

"I didn't know you would be back today. How did the case go?"

"I didn't know I was either or I would have called. Case was good, or as good as it could be." He said with a sad smile.

"So you caught him?"

"I did." He said his face falling.

Matt got up and continued cleaning, trying to tune them out and calm his temper down, taking his anger out on boxes. The small blond touched his arm and looked up at him. "When I finish cleaning may we talk? I want to catch up and know what's been happening." He smiled brightly at him.

"Sure. I'm sorry I interrupted.. umm... your punishment." He said with a chuckle and a bright grin.

"See you in a bit."

"Okay." He turned and shut the door, chuckling.

Mello turned back to Matt and blushed. "Umm so what needs to be done?"

He stopped and ran a hand through his hair, before yanking his goggles down around his neck. He blew out a breath. "A lot actually." He said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked looking over at the blonde. His eyes told another story, they were an overpowering deep green, with hurt shinning through.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mello looked him in the eye as he drew closer to him. He reached out and touched his arm.

"No. Why would you think that?" He asked shocked, starring at the blonde.

"Because you look really hurt. Your eyes look like you're about to cry."

He looked down at the ground. "Oh.. umm... It's nothing you did." He said a bit embarrassed. He turned around and continued to fight with the box, trying to get it onto the shelf.

Mello came over and helped him push it up. "Matt about earlier...did we you know..."

"Kiss?" He finished for him, as he grabbed another box and placed tit next to the one they had just put up.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, we did for about 5 seconds." He said as he shoved the box up onto the shelf.

"I thought so..."

He stopped. "What?" He looked over at Mello with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure..." He blushed as he turned and worked on cleaning the other side of the room.

"Was it so wrong that we did?" He whispered quietly, mostly to himself, as he watched the blonde. He sighed and turned to the other side of the room.

"Well... I don't know."

He sighed again and yanked his goggles back up and was silent. They finished the room in silence and it was super awkward. When he was done he ran out blushing.

Matt slowly walked out and up to his bedroom. "Great he totally doesn't want to be around me anymore." He muttered as he walked into the room and felt the need to cry. He shut the door and sat on his bed and logged in.

**mariomatt:** *sobs*

**Beloved_twilight:** What's the matter Mario?

**mariomatt:** my life... no one wants me... im just so fucking confused..

**Bubbles:** Oh baby tell mamma and Papa what happened

**Beloved_twilight:** Yeah what is going on?

**mariomatt:** I DISGUST HIM! *sobs*

**Bubbles:** Who?

**Beloved_twilight:** I think we are missing something

**mariomatt:** my roommate! i disgust him. he's not gay! but yet he's sending my gaydar off the fucking chart and also he kissed me again, then brushed me off for another guy! wtf! i dont know! im completely confused!

**Beloved_twilight:** Mario... Have you told him that you fancy him?

**Bubbles:** Fancy?

**Beloved_twilight:** Like him

**Bubbles:** oh!

**mariomatt:** Twilight, your british? awesome, i hail from winchester.

but no i havent, its complicated he likes someone else, let me restate that, he worships someone else, thats totally not right for him at all. He just uses him.. Where's LC?

**Beloved_twilight:** I live in England yeah but who is the other guy?

If he likes him then why are you questioning if he's gay?

**mariomatt:** like i said its complicated... its more like a ' omg that guy is so wonderful and perfect i must worship him and noone but him exist' sort of thing.

**Bubbles:** Oh so it's an idol thing.

My little brother has the same thing going with Christina Aguilera

**Beloved_twilight:** Everyone has an idol they worship. He'll get over it.

**mariomatt:** he doesnt even notice me...

**LCSQUARE:** HOLLA BITCHES! WHAT UP!

**Beloved_twilight:** Wow you are late to the party LC

**Bubbles:** Tell our little baby here that he is beautiful and is loved

**LCSQUARE:** BLASPHEMY!

YOUR SEXY AND GORGEOUS AND YOU HAVE ME! *kisses*

**mariomatt:** *uber blush* thanks LC... *kisses*

Mello ran off to L's room. He knocked on the door ready to burst into tears. L answered the door. "Sunshine." He greeted with a warm smile. "Come in." He moved so the boy could come inside.

Mello ran in and hugged L's waist tightly. "HE HATES ME!"

L looked at Mello. "Who hates you?" He asked confused, petting his blonde locks and closing the door. He looked up at him in tears. "Matt hates me! H-He and I kissed and then he just looked like I slapped him!"

L shook his head. "Tell me what happened."

Mello told him what happened between hiccupped crying.

L tried not the laugh. "He's mad at me, not you, because I interrupted you two and you came bounding over to me like he didn't exist."

"How can you say that?! He doesn't talk to me and and..." He started crying even louder.

"And what?" He said as he soothed the blonde. "Shh..."

Mello wiped his eyes as he told him about everything L had missed and how Matt would flirt with his internet friends and ending with how Matt had looked so angry while they were cleaning.

"Just go talk to him. He probably mad I interrupted your kiss." He said with a smile.

Mello frowned as he hugged L. "No... I don't want to talk to him."

"Why not?" He asked confused, god he was tired and emotionally drained, he couldn't think straight.

"He always gets so mean whenever I get close. It's like he expects me to know what's going on and I don't..."

"It's the way he was brought up." L muttered quietly, hugging him. Mello continued to cry about how Matt got angry at him for not understanding.

"That's why should talk to him and tell him that you don't understand." L said soothingly, as he picked the boy up and carried him to the couch and started the fire for tea.

Mello wiped his eyes as he sat there on the couch. "What if he just gets mad at me?"

L put the kettle on the fire and sat back. "That's just a risk your going to have to take." He said as he got up and got the sugar, tea cups, honey, lemon and tea bags.

"I want to hear about the case. Tell me what happened."

L fixed there tea and settled next to the blonde, handing him his tea. He then told him everything about the case.

**CrashNbURN:** hello out there...

**Bubbles:** Who are you?

**LCSQUARE:** oh great another one!

it is just like a prerequisite to just like hack the inner sanctum?!

is our firewalls this weak?!

**mariomatt:** hi

**CrashNbURN:** ummm sorry, but i got this website from my parents...

**Beloved_twilight:** I can fix that firewall. If all of us work together we can make it better.

**CrashNbURN:** I could help...

**LCSQUARE:** who are your parents?! Bubble, you know anyone else with access to IS?

**mariomatt:** idk?

**Bubbles:** Only ones I know that is left is AcidbURN and Crash_OverDrive

**CrashNbURN:** correct...

**LCSQUARE:** ARE YOU FOR REAL?

**mariomatt:** *jaw drop*

**Bubbles:** NO FUCKING WAY!

**Beloved_twilight:** Bloody hell!

**CrashNbURN:** yeah, why is everyone so shocked?

**LCSQUARE: **I THINK I JUST SHIT MY PANTS!

**mariomatt:** ditto

**Bubbles:** How old are you?!

**CrashNbURN:** 12 why?

**Bubbles:** Wow you are one hell of a lucky baby there darlin.

**Beloved_twilight:** To be expected of the child of the two greatest hackers known to the internet.

**CrashNbURN:** idk all i know is that this website was there will and im confused and i dont know what the fuck is going on and i cant believe this is all that they left me!

**Bubbles:** O.O ?

**Beloved_twilight:** Huh?

**CrashNbURN:** they died in a car accident last week...

**LCSQUARE:** SHIT!

**mariomatt:** im so sorry

**Bubbles:** Oh your poor baby!

**Beloved_twilight:** and so you found this website on their computer?

**CrashNbURN:** yeah they left me there equipment and this website...

**Beloved_twilight:** Do you even know how to use any of it?

**CrashNbURN:** IM NOT A NOOB! im going into my 4th year for computer engineering at St Bede Academy!

**LCSQUARE:** BURN! *LOL*

**Beloved_twilight:** ST Bede Academy is to computers as a BBQ sandwich is to a vegetarian. You would do better learning to work a computer from a blind monkey kid.

**CrashNbURN:** My mother sent me here! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHY WOULD THIS WEBSITE HELP ME IN THE FUTURE! ITS NOTHING BUT A CHAT ROOM!

**Bubbles:** And she claims not to be a noob

Look hun it's best not to be rude to anyone here or you'll loose your comp before you get to really use it.

**Beloved_twilight:** You ever hear of Networking to make a business better?

That's what this is.

Hackers hardly ever meet to talk about what they are doing because in the cyber world we are able to help each other faster and better.

**Bubbles:** You listen to Momma baby your mother was the best of the best in the cyber world. Your daddy even better than her.

**CrashNbURN:** im sorry, im just really upset right now and confused... they never told me anything about what they did, just that they were in software...i didnt mean to upset anyone... they just left me a box and a letter that said to go here and find a MA if anything happened to them and that they would take care of me. they said that they would know its not an accident!

**Bubbles:** I think you and me need to have a private chat here baby.

**Beloved_twilight:** I feel as though we are missing something big...

**CrashNbURN:** okay... I just sent you a pm...

**LCSQUARE:** me too

**mariomatt:** yeah i think everyone but bubbles is out of the loop on this one.

**Bubbles:** I am here to help my babies! As for everyone else. A girl's got to have her secrets now.

Mello finished drinking his tea and felt a bit calmer. He listened to L and offered his thoughts on the matter. "I'm glad your home safely L... I worry when you aren't here."

L smiled. "Thank you. I worry about you too." He got up and stretched. "Would you like more tea?"

"No but would you like me to play for you? I've worked really hard!"

"Tomorrow, sunshine. Jet lag is catching up with me." He said as he walked over to his bed and curled up on it. The blond ran after him and jumped on the bed. "I want to sleep in here."

He grinned. "Okay." he said as he got up and turned the lights off and turned down the covers and curled back into the bed.

The boy smiled as he curled up with L and slowly started to drift off to sleep. L smiled and fell asleep as well.

Matt sighed. Mello had been gone for over 4 hours now. He pulled his goggles off and placed them on the night stand.

**mariomatt:** im pathetic when it comes to guys... especially ones that dont want me...

**Beloved_twilight:** You are a great person Mario.

If this guy can't see that it's his loss.

**LCSQUARE:** HELL YEAH!

your amazingly epic.

you always have me, we can have a steamy web cam love affair. XD

**mariomatt:** thanks you guys...

/ LC! you make me blush so badly!

**Beloved_twilight:** lol Cyber sex? Really?

wow lol

Have fun with that I have a few jobs to do.

**LCSQUARE:** didnt say anything about that...

**mariomatt:** its 1 am and he still isnt back...

**Beloved_twilight:** You know Mario if you tell him how much it bothers you or even that you fancy him he might spend more time with you.

Who knows the guy might really like you too but is confused about his feelings.

**mariomatt:** ive already told him how much it bothers me that he has idol worship over this guy...but yeah i disgust him.

we kissed and he ran out and that was like 7 hours ago and he hasnt came back... so i guess thats my answer...

**Beloved_twilight:** Well may I ask what happened after the kiss?

Or better yet how did it happen?

**mariomatt:** we were cleaning out the storage room and he fall off a ladder and i caught him and the way we landed he was straddling my waist and all of a sudden he just like leaned in and i placed my hand on his cheek and as soon as our lips touched, mr wonderful opens the door and he jerks away from me and runs over to him and just completely ignores me...

**Beloved_twilight:** LC please tell me I'm not the only one who got "all of a sudden he just like leaned in and kissed me" From that

**LCSQUARE:** did you kiss him or did he kiss you?

**mariomatt:** i pulled him into the kiss...

**Beloved_twilight:** but he leaned into the kiss

**mariomatt:** no... he was trying to get up...

**Beloved_twilight:** How do you get up by leaning down?

**mariomatt:** its the way we fell...we were all tangled up in shit

**Beloved_twilight:** Was he on top of you?

**mariomatt:** kinda yeah

**Beloved_twilight:** Mario... If you are on top of someone how to you get off of them?

**mariomatt:** his foot was tangled...

**Beloved_twilight:** LC how do you get off of a person you are on top of?

**LCSQUARE:** i get what he is saying.. that the guy probably leaned down to untangle his foot and poor matt-fish here got the wrong idea... its happened to me tons of times...

**Beloved_twilight:** You two are hopeless.

Talk to him Mario I bet you are simply being too hard on yourself.

**LCSQUARE:** how am i hopeless?!

**mariomatt:** i would if he would just come back, but he hasnt, he's probably with mr wonderful... god i need to stop crying and get some sleep...

**Beloved_twilight:** Your crying?

Oh Mario it will be okay *hugs*

**LCSQUARE:** DONT CRY BABY! LC IS HERE! *kisses*

**mariomatt:** *hugs* *kisses* thanks guys...i just feel horrible and unwanted...

**Beloved_twilight:** Can you go find him and talk to him?

**mariomatt:** nah, i know where he is... he's in mr wonderful's room...

**LCSQUARE:** seriously matt, your not unwanted. as much as i joke, i really do like you.

**Beloved_twilight:** all things are better in the morning.

Try getting some sleep.

**LCSQUARE:** yeah matt get some sleep baby... *kisses*

**mariomatt:** thank you guys both... and LC thanks...i like you too.. *kisses*

**mariomatt has logged off**

**LCSQUARE:** god i wish i could just go to england and hold him... poor guy...

**Beloved_twilight:** not much we can do...

**LCSQUARE:** still pisses me off though...

**Beloved_twilight:** Yeah me too

**LCSQUARE:** I really really like the guy... im really serious...and im sick of him being strung along by someone who doesnt know what they have. its been going on for about a year now.

**Beloved_twilight:** I doubt that greatly. He doesn't talk to the guy so how can he know how Mario feels? If he wants to have a relationship he can't keep his thoughts to himself.

**LCSQUARE:** whatever i just know what matt's told me... the guy is like gay bait... fake gay bait...

**Beloved_twilight:** I don't know what that means

**LCSQUARE:** another word for tease, sorry.. hey i never did ask you, gender and sexual orientation, i like to keep a running tab in my head.

**Beloved_twilight:** I'm a boy but I don't really have a preference.

**LCSQUARE:** got it. asexual guy


	37. A Very Happy Christmas

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- Christmas at Wammy house! What will happen next?

**A/N: Karaage- **Matt and Mello are so cute in this chapter!

**Ch. 37 A Very Happy Christmas**

In the morning Mello woke up curled up with L. He sat up and smiled but he couldn't stop thinking about his kiss with Matt. He placed his fingers to his lip and blushed. It felt nice to kiss him.

Matt had passed out in front of his laptop, having cried his self to sleep. He had curled into a ball and hugged his pillow to him tightly.

Mello got out of the bed and stretched his arms. He needed to get back to his room. It was Christmas eve and the blond had to grab his gift for Matt.

L opened his eyes and smiled. "Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked yawning and stretching.

"Yes L. I'm glad you are home safely." He hurried over and hugged him tightly.

"Me too." He said with a chuckle, hugging the boy back. "I think you need to get back and get ready for the Christmas eve feast."

"Okay." He smiled and ran out of the room. Before he went to the room he ducked into the music room and into the closet making sure the gift was still there. He grinned and turned hurrying to the bedroom. He walked in and saw Matt still in bed. The blond slowly moved over and pulled the computer away placing it on the nightstand.

Matt stirred and opened his eyes. "Mello?" He rubbed them and blinked. "You didn't come back last night. I'm sorry. Can we just forget what happened? I'm sorry, I just want my best friend back. I miss him." He said looking down at the bedcovers. Mello blinked a few times before looking down at the ground. "You seem to think that things have changed. I'm still me. Still the same person I was when I first got here." He looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "You are still my best friend Matt."

Matt looked up, his deep green eyes sparkling. "I thought you were avoiding me..." He trailed off and sat up.

"No way. To tell the truth I only left every night cause you dislike L. And I mean I missed him and all but you are my roommate and best friend. I couldn't avoid your ass if I tried."

Matt smiled warmly, it showing in his eyes. "Glad to hear that." He got out of bed and hugged him tightly. "Happy Christmas." He said with a smile.

"Happy Christmas." He pulled back and smiled at him. "If you want I have your gift ready."

His eyes lit up. "Really?!" He asked jumping up and down. "What did you get me?!"

"Come and see. It's in the music room."

"Okay, just one sec." He ran over to his dresser drawer and shuffled some stuff around before grabbing a small box and shutting it. He ran back over to Mello. "Here, this is yours. I hope you like it." He said with a grin as he handed over a small dark blue box with a white cross on it.

"Let's open them together." He led him out of the room and to the music room.

Matt followed him and walked into the music room and sat down. "Okay, gift me." Hew said with a wide grin, as he sat Mello's present on the table. Mello grinned and disappeared into the closet. He came back out with a small red and black gift box. "It's a two part gift. This I had Hannah help me get and the second part I made myself."

Matt looked at the box. "Okay. Hannah helped me with your gift too."

Mello took his gift and opened it smiling. Inside the small dark blue box was a small gold rosary bracelet. Matt opened his box with a giddy grin. Mello had bought Matt a silver Claddagh ring.

The blond smiled at his bracelet and slipped it on. "Matt this is amazing!"

Matt sat there looking at it. His grin frozen in place. His heart started to beat fast as he took it out of the box and looked at it. "I'm glad you like it." He said to Mello, looking up at him with a small smile. Mello bit his lip watching Matt's face. He hoped he hadn't messed up.

He placed it on his finger the heart pointing to him. "Thank you." He said with a small smile, looking at the ring.

"Do you like it?"

"I do." He said looking up, his eyes watering.

"A-Are you okay? I did something wrong... I'm sorry..."

Matt smiled. "No you didn't do anything wrong. It's a lovely gift." He said looking back down at the ring, then back at Mello.

"You confuse the shit out of me you know. If you like it then why are you crying stupid?" He giggled at him flicking his head. He sat there and looked away from him. "Back home, you give these as promise rings to someone you want to spend the rest of your life with." He said a bit embarrassed.

The blond blinked at him and smiled. "Well we are going to be together forever. Me and you against the world right?"

Matt smiled. "That's not what I meant." He muttered to himself and then said "Yeah, us against the world." He looked at the blonde and smiled.

Mello blushed a deep red and leaned forward kissing his lips. "Happy Christmas."

Matt blushed. "H-Happy C-c-Christmas." He stuttered, swallowing hard.

"I told you yesterday that I don't fully understand but I'm working it out."

"Working what out?" He asked confused.

"Everything right now... I mean it's hard to say out loud without sounding stupid."

"Try me. You know you tell me anything." He said holding the blonde's gaze.

He shook his head. "I can't say it if I don't know myself."

He nodded. "When you do know, come talk to me." He said with a smile as he pecked him on the cheek. "Now what's the second part?"

"That you will see tonight."

He pouted. "Awww." He then smiled. "So do you like your present, I know its not much, but I didn't really know what to get you."

"I love it. It's the best gift I've ever gotten." He held up the bracelet and just smiled at it. "Do you like yours?"

"I said I did." He grinned "So what shall we do now?" He asked moving some blonde locks from the boy's face and placing them behind his ear.

He blushed a bit and continued to smile brightly. "Well we have a while till dinner how about we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" He asked smiling, his goggles still in the bedroom, so you could see how amazingly bright they shined and sparkled at him.

"You pick. I'm not sure really."

That night Matt was lying in his bed with a sleeping blonde in his arms. They had played soccer, chess, charades and then video games. After about the 4th round of super Mario bros. the blonde had passed redhead just smiled down at him and ran his fingers through those blonde locks slowly. Mello shifted and yawned as he sat up a bit. He looked at the clock and smiled. "It's midnight. Time for your second gift."

"Okay. Gift me." He sat leaning back against the head board.

"No you have to come with me. I can't give it to you here."

"Okay." He said intrigued as he followed the blonde out.

Mello took him to the music room and then shut the door behind them. He hurried over and grabbed up his violin. "Have a seat."

Matt sat down on the piano bench and watched him. He took a breath and closed his eyes as he started playing a sweet lullaby. Matt jaw dropped, and his breath caught in his throat. It was so beautiful, just like the blonde playing it. His body moved with the music in a slow weave. The bow moved over the strings and he smiled. Matt just sat there spellbound as he watched the blonde. Soon the music ended and Mello looked at him with a smile. "Did you like it. I wrote it for you."

Tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Beautiful." He said wiping at his eyes. God why did he always have to cry. "Thank you so much." He smiled up at the blonde.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Let me play something for you." He patted the seat next to him on the bench and turned around opening the lid to the piano. Mello sat beside him and smiled waiting for him to start. It was nice sitting with Matt. The piece started off very romantic and hushed, with a lot of skilled handwork. "Its called Liebesträume No3 in A flat, by Franz Liszt." He said as the piece become very loud and lively, but yet still relaxing and romantic. Mello listened to the song with his eyes closed. He felt his body move with the music and he smiled brightly. It was so beautiful.

Matt looked over at him and smiled as he continued playing. After a bit the piece winded down. "This is one of my favorite pieces. It's about two lovers finding each other again after being torn apart for a very long time." he said his voice very hushed.

"It's beautiful... Thank you for playing it for me."

"I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for playing for me." He said as the song ended and he closed the lid to the piano. He turned to the blonde. "Come on, let's get to bed." He smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

He got up and yawned. "Yeah... Let's go." He took Matt's hand pulling him out and back to the bedroom. Matt got up and smirked, picking up the blonde bridal style and carrying him up to their bedroom.

"W-What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"No." He said with a chuckle. He carefully walked up the stairs carrying him.

He gulped and held onto him tightly. "P-P-Please put me down..."

"I'm not going to drop you I promise." He said with a smile as he reached the landing to their hallway. The blond was biting his lip with wide eyes.

He walked towards their bedroom. "What?" He asked a little worried.

"I don't want you to carry me. Please put me down..."

Matt's face fell. He put the blonde down and looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said scratching the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous.

"Why did you carry me?"

"You looked tired." He stated simply, looking up at him.

"Well yeah but I can walk still."

"I was just trying to be nice." He said as he headed to the bedroom.

Mello followed and crawled back into Matt's bed. "Let's get some sleep. Happy Christmas."

He smiled and closed the door, going over and crawling into the bed with him and pulling him close. "Night Mello. Happy Christmas." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

He smiled as he drifted off to sleep. The blond really was starting to like Matt more and more as time passed.


	38. What Boys Should Do

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- I have this feeling that people really hate Roger… maybe that's just me.

**A/N: Karaage**- it's not just you… he's an ass… and a horrible man.. This chapter makes me really sad..

**Ch. 38 What Boys Should Do**

It was one week later when the forum was up and buzzing. Twilight and LC were talking about a few jobs they were going to split between them.

**mariomatt**: yo! hey guys how have you been?

**Beloved_twilight:** Hey Mario. I've been well

**Bubbles:** Hello babies! Did you all enjoy the holidays?

**mariomatt:** been great! best christmas ever!

**CrashNbURN:** my holidays were good.

**LCSQUARE:** im glad my sweet matt -fish! no more emo corner!

**Beloved_twilight:** What did everyone do?

**CrashNbURN:** i just stayed at school and watched the macy's parade.

**LCSQUARE:** me and my brother went and saw the parade.

**mariomatt: **my roommate and me talked and things are good now. he gave me a claddagh ring and we kissed for real. its was so amazing!

**Beloved_twilight:** Wow really? That's amazing Mario.

**Bubbles:** what's a claddagh ring?

**mariomatt:** its a promise ring, its tradition to give one to someone you want to spend your life with...

**LCSQUARE:** im so happy for you! im glad it worked out.

**Bubbles:** Wow That's so cool! CONGRATS!

**LCSQUARE:** yeah it is.

**mariomatt:** well I have to do some work talk to you guys later. bye

**LCSQUARE:** bye matt-fish

**CrashNbURN:** bye

**mariomatt has logged off.**

**LCSQUARE:** fuck why cant i ever get what i want...

Mello was at his desk working on a project. He'd been working on it for two days straight without stopping except for bathroom and water. Matt hopped up and walked over to Mello. "Take a break. This is unhealthy! Your going to make yourself sick." He pleaded to the blonde.

"I'm fine... I need to finish this. It's the end of term project... it counts for one third my grade."

"Let me help you, while you go lay down." He said as he came up and stood behind him.

"No, I have to do it myself."

"Damn it Mello! You won't be able to finish it if you end up in the infirmary!" He growled walking back to his bed and burying his face into his pillow.

"I'll rest when I finish. I'm almost done."

He looked up. "How close is almost done?" He asked as he got up again and walked back over to him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "I worry." He whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Well don't. You aren't my wife."

Matt pulled back and slowly walked back over to the bed, his head down. "Sorry." He lay down with his back to the blonde.

It was another three hours till he finished and got up. He looked over at the redhead. "Sorry I snapped..."

Matt rolled over. "It's okay." He looked at the blonde for a moment, then back at the ceiling.

"I just wanted to finish is all."

"I know you did and I'm sorry for bothering you." He said still looking at the ceiling. He had been so caring and so attentive, he had deluded himself into thinking they were actually dating. That comment had brought him crashing back down to earth.

He crawled onto the bed next to him and lay down beside him. "So your birthday is coming up."

"Yeah, in a couple of weeks." He said with a soft smile, his eyes hidden behind his goggles so the blonde couldn't see the hurt and sadness there.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I don't care. I don't celebrate it. Never have." He turned and looked at Mello. "You don't have to do anything for my birthday." He turned and looked at the ceiling again.

"I want to. You are very important to me."

His heart started to beat faster. He smiled and looked at him. "Seriously, I don't expect anything from you."

"Well that makes things harder. I would like to make sure you have fun."

"I have fun every time I'm with you." He said with a chuckle.

The blond giggled and stuck out his tongue.

"Keep doing that someone is going to bit it." He said with a smirk.

He shook his head and pouted. "Would you bite me?"

"Only if you wanted me too." He smirked turning and looking at him.

"EWW!" he said laughing.

"What?!" Matt asked chuckling.

"Why would you bite a person?"

"Some people like it." He shrugged and turned on his side facing him.

"But why?"

"Why do they like it? Some people get off on it." He said as if it didn't bother him.

"Do you like that sort of thing?"

"Yeah. Do you?" He asked simply locking eyes with the blonde.

He looked away. "I don't know... No one's ever bitten me before."

"Would you like me too?" He asked pulling his goggles up onto his head.

"Ummm... okay but only you." He pulled away and moved his shirt to give Matt access to his neck and shoulder.

Matt sat up a bit and leaned over pressing his lips the flesh of the blonde's neck and sucking it lightly before nipping it gently. He then ran his tongue over it and kissed it, sucking harder, as one of his hands came up and held the back of the blonde's neck. He nipped at the flesh a little bit harder that time.

The blond bit his lower lip at the feel of Matt being so close. He gasped at the first touch and as it went on a moan left his lips as he reached out to pull Matt closer. Mello couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest.

Matt smiled widely as he continued to kiss him and moved closer , sucking harder and nipping harder, running his tongue over the mark. He wrapped his arm around his waist and held his neck firmly as he sucked on his pulse.

"A-Ahhhhh... M-Matt..." His face became very flushed as he tilted his head more to the side for him.

"M-Mello." He whispered into the blonde ear before going back to his neck.

The bedroom door opened. "WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING?!" Roger yelled shocked from the doorway. Mello's eyes snapped open and he jerked away from the redhead. "R-Roger!"

Matt sat back and pulled his goggles down. Staring at the old man, annoyed.

"Boys should not being doing that! I would have expected better of you!" He yelled at the blonde

Mello looked away from him feeling very ashamed of himself. He shouldn't have let Matt do that.

"It's wrong! Boys don't do that with other boys!" Roger yelled.

"What is wrong?" L asked from behind the elderly man.

Mello looked up at the two adults and felt tears well up in his eyes. He stood and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Matt glared at Roger. "Asshole," he muttered getting off the bed and walking over to the bathroom door. "Mello?" He said knocking on the door.

"Roger I'll handle this." L said and waited for Roger to leave. When the old man was gone he shut the door and walked over to the bathroom.

"Mello, its fine, Roger is just a homophobic-" L started to say.

"Asshole," Matt finished for him.

Crying could be heard from the other side. "N-No! He's r-right! I-I-I I don't want to go to hell!"

Matt got angry. "You are not going to hell! That's fucking retarded. Come out of there so I can talk to you." Matt said soothingly, but irritated.

L sighed. "Please, Mello, you're not going to go to hell for liking another boy." He said trying to get him to open the door.

"At least stop crying? Please, for me..." Matt pleaded his voice breaking as he leaned up against the door, clinching his fist.

"G-Go away... I just need a minute."

Matt slid down the down and sat next to it as he started to cry. L sighed and walked over and crouched at the end of Matt's bed. It was a few minutes before the blond opened the door. "I'm sorry for yelling..."

Matt burrowed his head into his knees, his shoulders shaking.

L looked at him. "I think we need to talk." He said quietly eyeing the huge ass hickey on Mello's neck. He got up and stretched.

"About what?" He moved his hand up to try and cover his neck.

"About that." He pointed to his neck then to the sobbing redhead on the floor.

Mello knelt down on the floor and touched Matt's shoulder. "Please don't cry..."

Matt just shook his head. L crossed his arms. "Even though Roger is a homophobic prick, he is right. You two are too young to be doing stuff like that, and engagement rings and such. You really shouldn't be doing that." He said a bit pissed.

"Engagement rings? We don't have any of those."

"A claddagh ring is a promise ring. When the heart is pointing to the wearer that means they are engaged. It's also a tradition to give it to your lover, to symbolize you want to spend forever with them." He stated agitatedly, his face in a frown.

"It's also something you give to a very close friend! Matt is my best friend and I gave it to him."

L scoffed. "No one in Ireland does that. It's an engagement ring. If you were friends then the ring would be on the index finger instead of the ring finger and the heart would be facing away from him." L said patronizingly. "Plus friends don't make out."

"What do you know! You're just just... an old pervert!"

He sighed, his face softening. "I'm just trying to help you, it seems like there was a misunderstanding." He said his voice gentle.

Mello looked away his face red in embarrassed anger. "Matt is my friend and I got him that ring. And so what if we were engaged? You and B were together and he was 12!"

"Yes, twelve not ten or nine. I wouldn't have a problem if you were engaged. I think you're just too young. Are you too dating? Just curious, if I knew I could keep Roger off of you." He said smiling down at him.

"I-I-I..." He bit his lip not looking at anyone.

He looked at Mello. "Mello?" He asked gently.

"No... we aren't dating... Boys don't do that sort of thing..."

L sighed. "Okay then. I'll just leave you two alone." He turned and left.

Matt lifted his head and got up, grabbed his laptop and walked into the bathroom locking the door.

"Matt? Matt open the door!" He began knocking on it and trying to open the door. Matt yanked off his goggles and logged in.

Outside the room Watari hurried over to L. "Sir B has escaped!"

L looked up. "What?! How?!"

Watari told L about the report he just received. Beyond had waited for the transport to take him from his cell and then he broke free and disappeared.

L nodded. "Do we know where he is headed?" He asked.

"No sir... we have no idea..."

L sighed. "Try to find him. We don't need a repeat of LA." He said as he turned to go.

"We are doing the best we can."

"If you get any word I'll be in my bedroom I feel a bit under the weather." He turned and walked off.

"Of course sir. I'll bring you some tea."

L walked to his room, shut the door and crawled into bed.

**mariomatt:** how many times can a person have there heart broken before they stop feeling...

**Beloved_twilight:** What happened?

I thought things were going good for you.

**mariomatt:** no. they are not. we were making out on my bed , when the caretaker did room check and found us. he was like 'that's wrong and guys don't do that with other guys' that sort of bullshit and then the whole claddagh ring thing. then mr wonderful came in and started asking if we were dating. and my roommate said no we are not guys dont do that sort of stuff with other guys. then he kept calling me his friend and said that he didnt know what the ring meant. it was horrible.

**Bubbles:** Okay I'm gonna cut a bitch now!

No one hurts one of my babies!

**Beloved_twilight:** That is messed up.

But maybe the guy was just saying that to keep the two of you out of trouble.

**mariomatt:** mr wonderful is gay and has a partner... we wont have gotten into trouble.

**Bubbles:** I am so gonna give that bitch a piece of my mind!

you let us talk to him and we'll set him straight!

**mariomatt:** NO! its fine... okay, its fine...

**Bubbles:** No this is so not fine!

Fuck this shit man he is hurting you!

**Beloved_twilight:** She has a point but... Mario did you talk to him about this?

Maybe tell him how you feel?

**mariomatt: **yeah, or i thought i had... damn this shit...

but it is fine, cuz sometimes you have to try not to care, because no matter what you do, you can mean nothing to someone who means so much... i just have to get to that point of not caring and i'll be fine...

Outside the door Mello was thrown over his bed crying violently.

Everyone on the forum began telling him that that wasn't the right thing. Bubbles and Twilight offering words of comfort as best they could.

**mariomatt:** thanks guys, im going to go lay down I dont feel good...

**mariomatt has logged off.**

Matt pulled his goggles back on and opened the door, looking out. Mello's body was shaking with his sobs.

"Mello?" Matt said walking out of the bathroom and sitting his laptop on the bed.

The blond didn't look up. He was so lost in his own sorrow. He had hurt his best friend with his careless words. Matt walked over and sat down on Mello's bed. "Mello?"

He turned his head and stared at Matt with red rimmed eyes. He couldn't stop crying and just tackled him as he cried. "Matty! I'm s-s-so sorry! I-I-I-I j-just..." He couldn't finish he was crying to hard.

Matt hugged him and ran a hand through his hair. "Shh. Its okay."

"N-No! I hurt you! I-I-I don't want to hurt you! I care about you!"

"You didn't hurt me. Roger pissed the fuck out of me that's all." He said soothingly with a smile.

He reached up and took off Matt's goggles and stared at him. "Say it again. Tell me I didn't hurt you."

His eyes fell to the bed. "You didn't hurt me." He said as he stared at the bed.

"Now I know you're lying."

Matt shook his head. "I'm not lying." He said.

"You are. You are lying to keep me from knowing that I hurt you!"

He looked up at Mello, his eyes liquid fire with sadness. "You didn't hurt me." He said again.

"I don't want to hurt you... I am scared and I don't know what's going on..."

He sighed. "Mells, listen to me. YOU, didn't hurt me. That bastard L and that asshole Roger did. Okay. Lets just forget about all this. We're friends okay." He said looking into those blue eyes. His eyes still a liquid fire and the sadness was more pronounced now.

"You don't want to be my friend Matt... What do you want?"

"I never said I didn't want to be your friend." He said soothingly.

"What do you want Mail..."

Matt sat their a bit shocked at hearing his name. "You're my best friend, Mihael..." He said biting his lip.

He sat there and waited for Matt to say more. Matt didn't say anything else. He just sat there looking at the blonde.

"You're my best friend too Mail." He hugged him close and just kept crying until he fell asleep in Matt's arms.

Matt watched the blonde sleeping in his arms. Yes it hurt like hell to bury his feelings, but after finding out how Mello felt about being gay, he couldn't tell him. He would rather bury his feeling than lose the blonde as his friend. He sighed and laid down pulling the small throw over Mello and closed his eyes.


	39. To Hold The Sun

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- lol There are 13 pages in this chapter. *giggles*

**Ch.39 To Hold The Sun**

Two years past with things slowly going back to normal. Matt would take hour long showers and Mello knew what he was doing. Things with them had become a little awkward with age but not in a way that changed their dynamics with one another. The blond would play with the other kids. He got taller, tanner, more muscle started to form, his voice dropped and girls were paying more attention to him.

Mello was a beautiful boy and he was developing into a beautiful teen. Everyone would take notice of him and everyone wanted his attention. only one person ever gained it and that was Matt.

Over the two years, Matt had developed as well. His voice had dropped and he had begun smoking to calm his nervous and anxiety, which made his voice deeper and more husky. He got more freckles and his frame had stretched out and he was more muscled instead of lanky and had gotten taller. He had been doing more major hacker jobs and had at least 76,000 pounds in his sock drawer. He had become more antisocial and more withdrawn, talking only to Mello and Hannah. The ring Mello had given him was on a chain around his neck that he wore everyday.

He opened his window and popped out the screen, climbing out and laying on the roof, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag.

Mello popped his head out and stared at him. "Those things are gonna kill you if the fall doesn't."

He smirked looking up at the stars. "Then I will die happy."

"You should come inside soon. It's almost time for room check."

"Fuck all kinds of duck." He grumbled as he put the cigarette out and placed it back in the box, climbing back into the window and popping the screen back in place. He put the pack into his nightstand drawer. Mello rolled his eyes at him and went to the door. "I'll be back in a bit. I want to go look at something in the library."

"What about room checks?" He asked raising an eyebrow, staring at the blonde.

"I'll be back before."

"Okay. Just be careful." He said going over and lying down on his bed.

"If I'm not back in time cover for me." He ducked out of the room and ran down the hall.

He nodded and logged into the forum.

**mariomatt:** hey guys, whats up?

**Beloved_twilight:** Not much. Just finishing up this race.

**Mariomatt:** have you head from LC? he hasnt been on in a great while.

**Bubbles:** No I haven't heard from him in a week.

**Beloved_twilight:** I think he's still taking care of his brother.

**mariomatt:** i feel so bad for him... i cant imagine what he is going through

**Bubbles:** I know. I don't know what I would do if my baby brother got sick

**Beloved_twilight:** I hope everything is ok...

**mariomatt:** me too..

**LCSQUARE has logged in**

**mariomatt:** LC!

**Bubbles:** Hey baby

**Beloved_twilight:** LC! We've been worried.

**LCSQUARE:** my brother just passed away

Bubbles, twilight i need you help on frying a couple of laptops and also a plane ticket to NYC. I'll wire you the money...

**mariomatt:** LC! IM SOO SORRY! *HUGGLES*

**Bubbles:** LC... Are you sure about this?

**Beloved_twilight:** I'm sorry...

**LCSQUARE:** yeah i have all the files on my laptop. i just want you to fry it so no one can get to anything.

**Bubbles:** We'll do what we can.

**Beloved_twilight:** Go to the airport. What name do you want the ticket under?

**LCSQUARE:** I have everything packed I just need these laptops taken care of right now. my brother was a hacker, its got some serious shit on it.

Make it under Linux Townsend.

**Bubbles:** You want to get caught in a fire? Do as your told.

**Beloved_twilight:** Virus wipe?

**Bubbles:** Virus wipe.

We'll fry the thing beyond repair.

**LCSQUARE:** thank you so much. i'll contact you as soon as i get to NYC.

**Bubbles:** Be safe baby

**Beloved_twilight:** I'll link Bubbles in

**LCSQUARE:** you two are my saviors.

matt-fish, dont worry about me sweety. im fine. *kisses*

**mariomatt:** *kisses* be safe and tell the big apple hey and to treat you nicely

**LCSQUARE:** XD I will.

**LCSQUARE has logged off.**

**mariomatt:** *sobs* poor guy...

**Bubbles:** He's got a plan... I hope...

**Beloved_twilight:** We can only help when we can.

**mariomatt:** i do too...i worry about him too much...

There was a pm to Bubbles and Twilight sending them the IP addresses of the laptop to be destroyed.

It was an hour later before Mello came back into the room. He looked at Matt before going to grab some clothing for bed. Matt stretched out and yawned. "Roger came by, told him you were in the shower." He said as he logged out and put his laptop up.

"Thanks. Sorry I was late." He pulled his shirt off and stretched a bit.

Matt pointedly looked away and grabbed his cigarettes and went over to the window, popping the screen out again. "Its okay."

He pulled on his black sweats and then walked to the window. He just leaned out and watched him. Matt sat down and leaned down and lit the half smoke cigarette from earlier and took a long drag, blowing out smoke slowly. "So what was so important in the library?"

"Huh? Oh, just some research for a paper."

"It could have waited. You work too hard." He said as he took another drag.

"Yeah I get that a lot." he smirked at him.

"It worries me." He stated looking at the blonde.

Mello just shrugged and looked up at the stars. He brushed his hand through his hair and the bracelet Matt had given him two years ago.

"Why don't you come and join me. It's nice out tonight." He said with a warm smile, lying down on the roof. The blond climbed out onto the roof and sat beside him. "You know that stuff makes you stink right?"

"Another plus, it will keep people away from me. Perfect." He said with a chuckle, his voice deep and husky.

"Stupid." He leaned back and tapped Matt's foot with his own.

"How is that stupid?" He asked around his cancer stick, smirking. He grabbed the blonde around the waist and pulled him down to his chest, holding him tightly.

He giggled and pushed at him. "Stop it I'm gonna fall."

"I would never let you fall. I got a firm hold." He said smirking, as he blew out smoke away from Mello. He pushed a bit more laughing. "Come on Matt we should get inside."

"Why? The stars are beautiful tonight." He said looking down at the blonde.

"Because it's cold and I'm shirtless."

Without letting go of Mello he shrugged out of his hoodie and wrapped it around the blonde's shoulders. "There." He smiled and took another drag, blowing smoke away from him as he settled back down.

"Matt come on let's go inside."

"Why?" he asked again. "Just let me finish this cigarette."

"Hurry up. I'm cold." He pouted at him moving blond hair out of his eyes.

"I gave you my hoodie." He took another drag on the cigarette, he was almost done.

"Yeah the covers my front. It's still cold at night stupid."

"Okay, okay." he said as he took another long drag and stubbed it out and flicked it off the roof blowing out smoke. He helped Mello up holding him around the waist as he guided him back to the window.

Mello climbed in first and turned to help Matt in. As he turned to help him the two boys came very close. They were only an inch apart and Mello's breath caught in his throat.

Matt swallowed hard. "Mello?" He whispered breathing as he let out a breath, staring at the blonde through his goggles. He shook his head and pulled away. "Hurry up."

Matt stood there for a moment and sighed as he turned around and popped the screen back and shut the window. Mello climbed into bed and looked at him from under his blankets. Matt trudged over to his bed and lay down, pulling his goggles off rubbing his face.

In the morning Mello ran to get to breakfast before Matt. He laughed as he turned to stick his tongue out at the redhead. "Come on Matty!"

Matt got up and ran after the blonde. "HEY GET THAT SEXY BLONDE ASS BACK HERE!" He yelled trying to catch up to Mello.

He laughed more and turned slamming into someone. He yelped and fell face first into someone's chest. "Ouch..."

The person fell backwards onto their ass. "Ow." He said as the blonde fell on top of him. L looked at the person, his eyes widening. "Mello?" He asked shocked.

He looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Oh my god! L I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." He said with a chuckle. "Have I really been in my room that long, that I haven't seen how much you've grown?" He said with a warm smile.

Matt rounded the corner and stopped short at the sight.

He slowly got off of him and stood smiling a bit. "Not that much... I mean I've just gotten a little taller."

"You become more handsome." He said with a grin as he stood up and dusted himself off.

He blushed and looked away. His eyes landed on Matt and he smiled. "Well I have to get going... I mean me and Matty have to get to breakfast or we could be late for class."

"Okay. Would you like to have Lunch with me?" He asked watching the blonde with wide eyes.

"Umm I don't know. I'll see if I have time." He motioned for Matt to follow and he calmly walked past him.

L eyebrows knit together as he watched the blonde and the redhead walk off. 'If he had time?' He thought sourly. The younger boy took Matt's hand and pulled him away smiling like the sun. Matt smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand tightly as he followed him. As soon as they got to the kitchen Mello found Hannah and grinned at her. "Good morning!"

"Sunshine! Honey Bun! Good Morning." She said as she pecked them both on the head and served them their breakfast.

"How long till classes start?"

"Oh, you have time. About 30 mins. Eat." She told them.

He smiled and started to eat his eggs. "That's good."

Matt ate his breakfast, smiling. "So what do you want to do later?" He asked Mello.

"Depends on how much work we get."

"I could always help you." He offered, looking at the blonde as he ate.

"Matt I keep telling you I don't want help on my homework."

"Sorry. I was just offering. You work yourself to death, you need a break." He said with a frown shrugging.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. I'll rest when I'm L."

"No. You won't. You won't have time." He said as he looked down at his plate and started to play with the remains of his food.

"L chooses the cases he does. If I didn't want to do it then I won't. No one tells him what to do."

"Yeah." He said disheartening. He didnt want to talk about L. He hated L.

Mello finished his food and hopped from his seat. "Alright time for class!"

Matt smiled and got up, having only eaten half his breakfast. He followed the blonde out.

The day passed same as always with Mello working his ass off in class and then ending with him walking off to go study in the library instead of going to lunch. Matt sighed and grabbed some food from Hannah and took it to him. He opened the door to the study room and placed the plate of grilled sandwiches in front of him. "Here. Eat." He said as he closed the door and sat down next to the blonde.

"In a second. Let me finish this chapter."

Matt sighed and leaned his chair back against the wall watching the blonde. "How much do you have to go?"

"A few more pages..."

Matt nodded and placed his boot against the desk, pushing the chair back and worth on it's hind legs. The blond looked over at him from over his book. "Go play video games or something I'm busy..."

Matt dropped his foot, placing the chair back down. "I'm not leaving till you eat." He stated his voice husky from his last smoke. He rolled his eyes and took the sandwich biting it. "Happy?" the blond snapped swallowing. "Now will you let me work?"

Matt stared at him for a moment before getting up and walking over to him. "Don't work too hard." He kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the study room with a sigh, softly shutting the door behind him. Mello stayed there for a few more hours.

Matt was in his room, on the forum.

**mariomatt:** hey guys any word from LC?

**Beloved_twilight:** not yet

**Bubbles:** I hope he's okay

**mariomatt:** me too.

**linuxsquare has logged in.**

**Bubbles:** ?

**Beloved_twilight:** ummm hello?

**linuxsquare:** HOLLA BITCHES IM BACK THE BIG APPLE IS AMAZING!

**Bubbles:** LC?

**Beloved_twilight:** bloody hell!

**linuxsquare:** yeah what gives?

i needed a change... the name was annoying me... among other things..

**mariomatt:** LC!

IM SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!

IVE BEEN SO WORRIED!

**Bubbles:** Oh baby are you okay?

You've been gone so long!

**linuxsquare:** just two days.. the flight was hell and i had to find an apartment... and food and get everything set up... and furniture which i still need since the only thing i have is a futon and a tv, and my system...

**Beloved_twilight:** I can let a couple jobs float your way

**linuxsquare:** awesome... i think i have enough money for a few months... so that would help...

**mariomatt:** oh im so glad your safe! *kisses*

**linuxsquare:** my sweet matt-fish i missed you so much! *kisses* im not that far away now... XD

**Bubbles:** You two never change. But how are you? Is everything alright?

**mariomatt:** *blush* what?

**linuxsquare:** yeah, what?

im as good as i can be given the situation... its strange, living by yourself after having someone always around...

**Bubbles:** At first but you'll get use to it.

**linuxsquare:** i hope so... i could always kidnap matty...

**mariomatt:** *flails and blushes*

**Beloved_twilight:** lol

**Bubbles:** back to old times.

**linuxsquare:** whatcha talking about sexy mama?

**mariomatt:**...

**Bubbles:** you two should just sleep together and get it over with

**mariomatt:** WHAT?!

**linuxsquare:** kinda too far away..

**Bubbles:** lol

**mariomatt:** seriously stop laughing and rewind, WHAT?!

**Bubbles:** with all your flirting you two might as well

**linuxsquare:** the mama has a point... XD

**mariomatt:** *blushes*

**Beloved_twilight:** But what about Mario's room mate? I thought he loved him?

**Bubbles:** Oh Twilight you are a romantic. People don't have to love each other to have sex

**mariomatt:** yeah thats going nowhere real fast... permanently stuck in the friends zone..

**linuxsquare:** aww your so adorkable twilight...

Mello walked into the room. He looked over at him and smiled. "So I was thinking about our spring break."

Matt looked up. "What were you thinking about?" He asked as he stared at the blonde, taking in his every movement. "Before that, did you eat?"

"Yes mother I ate." He rolled his eyes before sitting on Matt's bed. "How about we sneak out after bed check."

Matt sighed. "And where would we go?"

"Out into town. There is going to be fireworks and I want to see them."

"Okay." He said with a soft smile. "Fireworks it is." He smiled and looked back at his laptop.

He moved over and looked over Matt's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." He said scrolling down to cover up the last of the conversation so that he could only see what Linux said bout bubbles having a point and no farther.

He looked at the computer and leaned his head on Matt's shoulder. "Hey Matty?"

"What?" He asked distractedly.

He was silent a moment but shook his head. "Never mind..." He closed his eyes slowly. As he laid there with his head against Matt's shoulder the other would be able to tell he had a fever.

Matt pushed the laptop away and yanked his goggles up. "Mells? Are you okay?" He asked as he felt the blonde's forehead. It was burning up, he had a fever. Shit!

"I'm fine... I'm just tired..."

He wrapped the throw around him and picked him up bridal style. "Mells, you're sick. You have a fever." He said as he rushed from the room to go to the infirmary.

He pushed at his chest and shoulders. "I can walk stupid."

"No you're not walking!" He said sternly as he went down the stairs hurriedly.

"It's a fever. I'm not dying."

"Yeah, but your sick." He said looking at the blonde his green eyes full of worry and concern.

"I can walk there myself."

"No!" He said again as they reached the ground floor and he rushed down the hall to the infirmary.

"Matt put me the fuck down!" He began squirming around and trying to get free.

He reached the infirmary and placed the blonde on the bed, wrapping the throw around him. He then told the nurse what was wrong.

The nurse nodded and gave the blond a once over. "It's just a small fever. Nothing to worry about." He gave Mello some Tylenol and then sent him to his room to rest. Matt hovered as they walked back to the room.

"Told you it was nothing." He walked back to the room laid down in the bed. "Happy?"

The nurse informed L about Mello's condition.

Matt sat down on the bed next to him, running a hand through the blonde's hair. "I was just worried." He said quietly.

L walked up to Mello's room to check on him.

The older boy batted his hand away sticking out his tongue. "I'm fine."

"Fine." He grumbled and got up.

Mello smiled at him as he sat up in bed. "Guess you get to kick my butt at video games now."

Matt turned around to say something but the door opened and L walked in. "Mello? Are you okay? The nurse told me you were sick."

He looked over at L and smiled. "No I just have a small fever."

L walked over and placed his hand on his forehead checking his temperature. "Get some rest. No studying. I get Hannah to bring you some soup and juice up." He said as he looked the blonde over. "Now lay down." He said placing a kiss to his forehead.

He turned away from the kiss and looked at Matt. "I'm okay really. I don't need to stop."

"Yes, you do." L said turning his head back to look at him. "You're going to make yourself even more ill. Rest." He said soothingly with a worried smile.

Mello just gave him a warm smile. "I'll be fine L. Nurse Matt is here to take care of me."

L's smile faltered a bit. "I'll have that juice and soup brought here in a bit." He sighed. "I'll be back in a bit." He placed another kiss on his cheek and walked out. silently fuming.

"So about those games Matt," he said smiling.

Matt smiled and patted his bed before getting up and turning on his TV and game console. Mello went over and sat beside him to play.

He came back and climbed behind him and leaned back against the head board pulling the blonde against his chest, wrapping his arms around him as he handed him the controller.

He took the controller and they started a game. "Hey did L seem mad to you?"

"A bit... Why?" He asked as he set up the game.

"I really hope I haven't upset him... What if he's mad because I might fall behind?"

Matt brushed some hair away from the blonde's ear. "He's probably worried about you working yourself to death like I am." He whispered into Mello's ear, his voice a bit husky and his breath blowing on the blonde's ear with every word.

Mello blushed a dark red and he stopped breathing. He tried really hard to keep himself from being this close to the other. His mind would shut down and his body would react in ways that he didn't like.

Matt moved his mouth away from the blonde's ear as the game started. His heart racing in his chest. It was so hard trying to keep his distance, when all he wanted was to be close to the blonde. His arms wrapped around the blonde possessively as he started to play the first level.

They played the game for a while and Mello would move with his character as he played. It wasn't long before Hannah entered and placed a tray of hot broth and juice on the end of Matt's bed. "This should make you feel better in no time Sunshine." She said with a warm smile as she turned to leave.

"Thanks Hannah," he said as he took the tray and ate his food. He eventually just sat and watched Matt play his Mario game.

Matt played the game but wasn't really paying attention to it, more watching the blonde in his lap, his arms still tightly wrapped around him possessively, his head perched on the blonde's shoulder. "Did the food help?" He asked into the blonde's ear.

He gulped and nodded. "Yeah... I feel much better."

Matt smiled. "That's good." He whispered, as he got to a boss battle and epically pwned it.

He smiled and just watched him play. "I'm going to be right back. I want to get something to eat from Hannah."

He paused the game. "I'll go get it. You should rest." He said getting up off the bed.

"I can do it. Play I'll be right back."

"Okay, but if your not back by at least 30 mins I'm coming to look for you." He said as he watched the blonde.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back." He walked out and once the door shut he turned and headed to the music room. He couldn't stop thinking about how close Matt had been, how warm he was, the scent of his clothing clung to Mello's body as he ran. His whole body felt like it was on fire and it tingled all over. He opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. He had come in here every night with thoughts of Matt... "Matt," he whispered as he leaned back against the far wall. He slid his hand down his chest to his jeans and slowly began undoing the front. His hand slipped in and under his underwear to grasp himself.

Matt sighed and started to play his game half heartedly frowning.

L came back looking for Mello after a bit and Matt told him to check the kitchen. L nodded as he left and Matt shot him a bird to his back.

L made his way the kitchen.

Mello was panting and biting his lip to keep as silent as possible as his hand moved over his half hard erection. He gasped and let his head tilt back in pleasure.

L got to the kitchen and he talked to Hannah, who said she hadn't seen him. He sighed and went back to talk to Matt again.

He couldn't help the loud moan that left his throat as he brushed his thumb over the tip of his penis. "AHHH! OH GOD!"

L stopped in his tracks in front of the music room door. He turned and quietly cracked it, peeking in. His eyes went wide as he saw the blonde pleasuring himself.

His hips moved with his hand trying to get more friction as he moaned and panted. His blond hair was hanging in his face as sweat pricked his skin. His body was burning up with the need to be touched. L watched him, his eyes wide and following the blonde's every move. He was beautiful and he felt himself get hard at the image before him. Mello moaned one final time his free hand going up to muffle his scream as he came. L inwardly groaned as he pulled the door silently too and ran back to his room to deal with his need.

The blond lay there panting and trying to regain his breath. When he felt his legs able to carry him, he slowly stood and made his way back to his bedroom.

Matt was sitting on his bed playing his game, but then paused it and checked the clock. It was past 30 minutes. Mello walked in and smiled at him. "Sorry Hannah wouldn't let me leave till I ate everything."

Matt smiled at him. "It's alright." He said patting where Mello had been sitting. "Come, rest."

He shook his head. "I'm gonna take a hot shower. It should help make me feel better."

He got up and walked over and hugged him. "I'm really glad your feeling better." He said with a warm smile. Matt's nose then wrinkled up. "What's that smell?" He asked looking around.

He pushed him back and walked into the bathroom shutting it. He peeled his clothing off and turned on the hot water. Matt looked around. He knew he hadn't left any clothing with cum on them lying around. So where was that smell coming from? He started to pick through the dirty clothes on the floor.

Mello washed himself scrubbing every bit of skin before getting out and grabbing his cloths. He took his perfume bottle and placed a few drops on the cloth before walking out. He raised a brow at Matt. "What are you doing?"

"I think I need to do laundry something smells in here." He said with a chuckle.

"I keep telling you to not leave stuff around." He lay on the bed after putting his clothing in the hamper.

"Yeah I know." He said as he picked up the whole pile and dumped them in the hamper. He turned back and climbed on his bed and leaned against the headboard. "Come over here."

"I guess I could." The blond got up and walked over to him and sat beside him. "So what game are you going to play now?"

"Go pick one out." He said smiling at the blonde.

"Too tired."

Matt turned the console off and place the controller on the floor. "Then let's go to sleep." He said kicking off his combats.

"If I sleep in your bed you could get sick stupid."

"I don't care." He said as he took his hoodie off and throw in on the floor.

He lay on the bed and smiled at him.

Matt got up and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, giving the blonde a nice view of his Mario boxer clad ass. He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out some pj pants and slipped them on.

"Thanks for helping me..."

"With what?" He asked confused as he walked back to bed and pulled back the covers, tucking the blonde under them.

"Taking me to the nurse and just taking care of me." He watched Matt with a smile. "You're a good friend Matty."

Matt nodded. "Yeah." He said as he got into the bed and pulled the covers up, laying on his side, with his back to Mello. Mello pressed himself against the redhead's back and nuzzled his neck. "Thanks Matty..."

Matt almost purred out loud. "No sweat." He said his voice deep with lust. He smiled and closed his eyes. The blond drifted off to sleep, his arms moved around to hold the redhead close. His breath ghosted over the back of his neck.

Matt smiled drifting off as well his arms over the blonde's smiling widely in his sleep. During the night they moved and Matt ended up sleeping on Mello's chest, his arms around him possessively.

Mello slept through the whole night just holding him. He kept dreaming about Matt and him, sitting together and kissing each other.

Matt slept hard, dreaming of the blonde. Kissing him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, touching him...

When it was time to get up Mello just rolled over; snuggling closer to the warm body beside him. It was Saturday so they didn't have class. Matt wrapped his arms around him, his head on Mello's chest, still dead asleep.

Blue eyes fluttered open and looked down at the redhead. "Matt..." He saw the ring that he had given to him years ago. He lifted it from his chest just holding it. Matt snuggled closer to him in his sleep his eyelids fluttering with dreams.

He fiddled with the ring a bit more. Matt didn't wear it anymore on his finger ever since L had said something about it. Matt's nose scrunched in his sleep and he nuzzled he blonde's chest getting closer then stilling. He dropped the ring and slowly pushed Matt away. He got up and dressed before leaving. He ran to L's room and knocked on the door. "L?"

L opened the door, rubbing sleep from his tired eyes. "Mello. Come in. Are you feeling better?" He asked moving so the blonde could walk in.

"Yes thank you. Umm I was wondering... Are you mad at me?"

L shut the door and turned to Mello. "No. Why would I be?" He asked confused.

"I don't know you just seemed angry with me yesterday... When I told you I had to go and then when I told you I would be okay... You just got this look in your eyes like I did something wrong."

"Oh no, I've just been a bit stressed and I was worried about you." He said with a smile. "Would you like to have breakfast with me?" He asked he walked back to his bed and climbed up, sitting in front of three food trays piled with food.

"I should head back before Matt wakes up."

"Why?" L asked looking up at him with wide curious eyes.

"I'm still sick. He'd throw a fit if I wasn't back." The blond laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Thank you for putting us together. Without him I would have self destructed."

"Of course." He muttered as he took a sip of his tea.

Matt woke but didn't open his eyes. The bed was cold. He ran his hand over it and opened his eyes, sitting up. "Great. Scared him off." He muttered to himself as he grabbed his laptop and login into the forum.

**mariomatt: **dont you wish that you could just woke to someone holding you? or is that just me?

"Are you mad?" Mello asked L.

L raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be mad, sunshine?" He asked confused.

"I can see it in your eyes..." He moved closer to L. Mello leaned in close and blinked at him. "You don't like Matt do you."

"I don't. I'm not going to lie." He said locking eyes with the blonde.

"Why? You use to push us together constantly."

"Because truthfully, I didn't know if I would come back from LA. I wanted to know you had someone to take care of you."

"So why don't you like him now?"

"Because I'm back and your pushing me away."

"I'm not trying to. I've been working hard."

"I know you have. I've seen all your test results, and your doing a fantastic job." He said with a smile. "I just miss my sunshine." He smiled warmly never dropping the blonde's gaze.

"Well I'm here now."

He leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

The blond pulled away and stared at him. "What are you doing?"

L looked shocked. "I was kissing you. Like I use to all the time."

"But you said not to do that..." He looked away and touched his lips. "You said boys shouldn't do that at my age."

"Yes when you were ten. You are almost a teenager, now." He said with a smile as he reached out and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"L... What do you want from me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm 12 not stupid. What do you want from me."

"Your affection." He said with a smile.

"What kind of Affection..."

"Any kind of affection. I've been smitten by you since the first day I met you." He said with a chuckle, still caressing his cheek.

"Really? But you kept pushing me away. You did everything to push me away and now you want me." His head tilted and his eyes lit up like fire. He moved closer placing a hand on L's shoulder and moving himself as close as possible.

L smirked. "I told you, you were too young." He said as he walked the blonde's every move.

"Am I too young now?"

"No." He said biting his lip and shaking his head.

"So now you'd touch me? Hold me close in your arms? Nip my neck and mark my body?"

"Only if you want me to." He said simply.

He shook his head and stepped back away from him. "I need to think..."

He nodded. "Okay." He got up and placed a kiss on his forehead. He then went back to his bed and started to eat his breakfast.

"I'm sorry L... I can't replace B..." He turned and ran from the room.

L dropped his tea cup and it shattered on the floor. Replace B? but he wanted Mihael, the beautiful blonde.


	40. What Hurts

**A/N: Karaage- **this chapter really makes me sad...**  
**

**Ch. 40 What Hurts**

Mello ran back to his room and walked in. "Matt?"

Matt was in the shower, trying to let the hot water wash away his temper. His laptop made a very loud dingh sound. Mello walked over and looked at the laptop.

**PM message from linuxsquare**

**hey matty dont be so down. i would hold you through the night and be there when you wake up to kiss your lips. I would love to then just lay in bed with you covered in everything from your cologne to your cum XD... seriously, I've always liked you so ur not alone. **

***kisses* i dream about you fucking me every night, fyi... my little sexy adorkable minx...**

**i hope this makes you feel better and makes you realize your not alone. **

**always here, **

**LC**

The blond growled at the screen before deleting the message. Matt was his not this fucking LC.

The bathroom door then opened and man came out completely nude. A towel over his head as he dried his hair.

He turned around and his jaw dropped. "Holy... Umm... Matt could you umm..."

Matt stopped in his tracks. "Sorry, didn't know you'd be back." He said taking the towel from his head and wrapping it around his waist as he walked over to his dresser. "What are you doing on my laptop?" He asked as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Nothing... Just wanted to see what you were talking about. Want to go to breakfast?"

"Nah. Um I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm just going to stay in bed today. You go on ahead." He said as he walked over and climbed onto the bed and grabbed his laptop and checked his store logs. "Why didn't those messages pop up?" He muttered to himself as he opened it, and blushed crimson.

"What message?" Mello walked over and got on the bed too. "Matt I want to tell you something."

Matt placed a hand over his mouth his eyes wide and sparkling. Wow, LC...

He took his hand away and started typing. "Yeah, Mells?" He said looking up over his laptop.

Mello saw the look in Matt's eyes and his heart broke. He wanted to tell Matt how he felt and that he loved him but that look. Matt didn't want him... his Matty would never want a used up whore like him. He looked away and stood up. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to ask L for private lessons in music."

Matt stopped typing and looked up. "Why, your amazing. You don't need anymore lessons, plus your already working yourself to the bone!" He said setting his laptop down and getting up.

"Music is something that always needs improvement. You can never be to good." He refused to look at the other or else he would see the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Why are you not looking at me?" He asked his voice soft.

He took a breath and turn to look at him. "But like I said... I think it would be a good idea. How many people get private lessons from L."

Matt snorted. "Yeah, I guess." He said as he walked over and grabbed his cigarettes and walked to the bathroom shutting the door.

his laptop was on the bed facing the blonde, the half typed reply blinking.

**those words were the ones i wanted to hear, but it just wasn't from the right person. thanks anyway LC**

Mello didn't look at the laptop he fell to the ground and held himself. His body was close to shaking with sorrow.

Matt came out with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Fucking window doesn't even wor-" He ran over to Mello. "What's wrong? What happened? Mells..." He said framing the blonde's face in his hands and staring into his blue eyes.

He looked into Matt's eyes and just shook his head. "I-I'm fine... I f-fell and hurt m-myself."

"What did you hurt?" He said spitting out the cigarette.

'My heart...' he thought as he just smiled and laughed a little. "My knee. I knocked it is all."

Matt smiled and pulled his knee up and kissed it. Then he kissed the other one. "There." He said with a warm smile, his eyes sparkling and bright.

"Thank you Matty." He smiled a bit at him.

He picked him up and placed him on the bed and pulled his sweatpants up checking his knee then checking the other one.

"I told you I'm fine..." He pushed at Matt with a half smile. "Go play with your friends."

He looked at him from where he kneeled in front of him on the floor. "What friends? I want to spend time with you and no one else." He chuckled and stood up, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Just don't scare me like that again." He said as he limbed up on the bed next to him.

He nodded as he blushed a bit. "Sorry. I'm such a baby."

"It's okay." He said with a smile, pulling him to his chest. "So what do you want to do today?" He whispered into the blonde's ear with a wide smile.

They started playing games.


	41. Chasing Your Own Tail

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- Small Interlude before the end. That's right Lovelies this is the chapter before the end!

**A/N: Karaage**- oh god.. It's the end already? I feel like we just started. Thanks to everyone who has read this far! *kisses*

**Ch. 41 Chasing Your Own Tail**

A month passed and L had become obsessed with catching a new hacker. He had hit tons of places around the world and he couldn't even get a snippet of info on him. Interpol had been showing his name around the news and the web hoping someone would have info on the hacker known as Beloved_twilight.

The hacker was currently on the forum talking about pancakes and whether they tasted better with jam or syrup.

Matt was amazed at Twilight, simply amazed. This guy was totally giving L the slip, it was so awesome!

**mariomatt:** syrup

**linuxsquare:** interpol got you everywhere babydoll! you must be so proud..

**CrashNbURN:** i think syrup... jam goes better with biscuits and toast.

**Beloved_twilight:** Oh no! I forgot about my toast!

**Bubbles:** lol Got to admit the fun in this. I mean the guy is officially the most wanted man in the world and he's worried about breakfast.

**mariomatt:** i think its amazing!

**linuxsquare:** ditto

**CrashNbURN:** it is funny

**Beloved_twilight:** Back! My toast is fine as is the bacon.

**CrashNbURN:** your making me hungry now and the kitchen isnt open...

**linuxsquare:** its okay.. im too lazy to go to the store... its been ramen for the past couple of days

**mariomatt:** i just had breakfast. just a couple of jammie dodgers and some bacon.

**Bubbles:** What the hell is a Jammie whatever?

**mariomatt:** its a jam filled scone.

**Bubbles:** then why not just say that!

**Beloved_twilight:** British people are weird. lol

**mariomatt:** not as weird as americans! lol

**linuxsquare:** i have to say they are..

**CrashNbURN:** were not that weird...

**Bubbles:** I agree!

**Beloved_twilight:** lol Oh hold on two secs I have a playmate that wants to play Hide and Seek.

**linuxsquare:** ?

**CrashNbURN:** hey guys, can i get some advice? my gf's bday is coming up. any gift ideas?

**Bubbles:** How old?

**CrashNbURN:** she'll turn 17

**Beloved_twilight:** when you say Girlfriend do you mean dating or just friends?

**CrashNbURN:** dating

**Bubbles:** What does she like?

**CrashNbURN:** shes a art major...her room is beach themed... we havent been going out for long...

**Beloved_twilight:** take her out somewhere nice.

**Bubbles:** Buy her some nice paints or something.

**CrashNbURN:** thanks those are really good ideas... XD

**Bubbles:** no big

**Beloved_twilight:** lol hey can I borrow someone's system real quick. This guy is really intent on finding me.

**linuxsquare:** use mine im not using it. just my personal...

**Beloved_twilight:** thank you my dear Linux

A chibi cat boy walked onto the other's screen followed by code

**linuxsquare:** anytime babydoll.

**mariomatt:** whats going on?

**Beloved_twilight:** L's trying to find me

Matt looked a bit worried and he bit his lip.

**mariomatt:** really?

**linuxsquare:** be careful.

**Beloved_twilight:** I have him chasing his own tail.

**linuxsquare:** have i told you how much of an epic pwnage you are?

**mariomatt:** *laughs ass off* sweet!

**Bubbles:** I bet he's pissing his pants trying to catch you! I read in the paper your like a ghost!

**linuxsquare:** i know interpol is shitting themselves...

**mariomatt:** yeah all of europe is on high alert.

**Beloved_twilight:** Well to bad for them. done.

The code filtered off the screen and the chibi bowed and waved before walking off screen.

**mariomatt:** you are a hacker god.

**linuxsquare:** ditto

**Bubbles:** All Hail GOD!

**Beloved_twilight:** /

**mariomatt:** why are you blushing its true!

**linuxsquare:** so true.

**Beloved_twilight:** I'm no god. I just like my privacy.

**linuxsquare:** dont we all... lol

**mariomatt:** ur still god... XD... deal with it...

**Beloved_twilight:** lol


	42. L's Swan Song

**A/N: Demon's Sinner- **This is it my Lovelies. The last of Stone Children

**A/N: Karaage- **I don't know wither to cry because this chapter is sad or that that's it for Stone Children…

**Ch. 42 L's Swan Song**

Another year passed and Matt and Mello got closer. Matt was dying to tell the gorgeous blonde how he felt.

L had been gone for a year and a half now, trying to catch Kira. No word from him. Nothing.

Mello was sitting on his bed reading Dracula. Matt got up off his bed and walked over to Mello. "Hey Mells, stand up." He said with a smile.

"Okay why?"

"Just, put the book down and do it, please?" He said as he pushed up his goggles, his eyes sparkling brightly. The blond bookmarked his place and stood. "Yeah what is it?"

Matt grinned, wrapping one arm around the blonde's waist, his other hand going to the blonde's neck and he kissed him deeply. His eyes widened and he moved his hands to push him away but stopped. He was frozen in place as Matt kissed him. Matt pulled him closer kissing him more passionately. The blond tightened his hold on the other boy pulling him closer.

He ran his tongue over the blonde's lips, if he was going to do this then he was going to do it right. Mello parted his lips for him. this was a dream come true... Matt was kissing him! Matt pulled the blonde closer to him possessively wrapping his arms around him as he slipped his tongue into Mello's mouth, messaging his tongue with his. He kissed him back moving and wrapping his arms around Matt's neck.

Matt smiled and deepened the kiss more, in bit he was going to have to pull back for breath, he couldn't last more longer. Mello pulled away panting for breath as he stared at Matt. "Y-You kissed me..."

"Y-Yeah..." He said, his voice a bit shaky. He reached up, blushing crimson and move some blonde locks behind his ear smiling, his eyes a pool of green emerald shining brightly.

"Why? I mean..." He took a deep breath before moving one hand down to Matt's chest. It rested on the ring and bit his lip. "When you took it off I thought..."

He smiled and raised the blonde's chin up. "I did it because I didn't want L to see it. He gave you enough shit about it." He gave that lopsided grin he has when he's really happy.

The blond couldn't help but laugh at him. "L has no say in what I do."

Matt chuckled. "Good." He pulled the blonde closer to him. "Mells... I've always l-"

The door to the bedroom opened and a very grim looking Roger stood there. "Mello I need to see you in my office immediately, it's urgent." He said turning around and waiting outside.

Mello pulled away and rolled his eyes. "Hold that thought Matt. I'll be right back."

Matt let him go. "I'll be here waiting." He said with a chuckle as he pecked him on the lips.

He giggled and hurried out to follow Roger to his office. He placed his hands to his lips as he thought about what Matt could have said. Roger got Near from his room and brought both teens to his office.

"Make yourselves comfortable." He said as he sat down behind his desk, looking like Hell.

Mello chose to stand while Near took his place on the floor the boy poured out a puzzle and slowly began putting it together. The blond shot him a glare before looking back at Roger. "What is it Roger?"

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news. It's about L. He's dead." Roger said, his voice filled with sorrow.

Mello's world stopped. "What did you say?"

"He's dead." Roger said again. "Both L and Watari were killed while they were working on the Kira case."

The blond ran forward and slammed his fists on the table. "Was it Kira?! Did Kira kill him?!"

"It was." Roger said shocked leaning back in his chair.

He snatched the old man by his shirt front and jerked him forward. "L can't be dead! He swore he would bring Kira down!"

Roger looked terrified. He flailed to get out of the blonde's hold. "I'm sorry but he is, Mello."

Near picked up his puzzles and upended it pouring out the pieces in a loud clatter. Mello turned to look at him. "If you can't win the game... If you can't solve the puzzle you're just a loser."

The blond glared at him before pulling away and standing in place. "So what? Which of us did he pick?"

"L never picked an heir." He paused. "You two are our top students, if you worked together you would be an unstoppable force." Roger said hopefully, as the dinner bell rang.

Matt got a little antsy waiting so he headed down to the kitchen to have dinner and chat with Hannah.

The blond bit his lip and he was shaking. Tears threatened to fall by he kept his cool. "It won't work Roger. You know Near and I don't get along."

"Fine by me," Near said.

This shocked Mello to his core. "You know what... It's fine. Give it to Near. I'm outta here." He turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"Mello, wait!" Roger yelled. He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe he will be calm enough to talk to in the morning."

Once the door shut behind him he ran. He let his tears fall and tried so hard not to scream. He made it to the top landing and slammed his fist into the wall screaming out in agonized pain.

Matt smiled and laughed with Hannah. "Yeah, I'm going to eat. See I'm eating. I just have butterflies in my stomach."

Hannah grinned. "About time you boys got together."

Mello went to the bedroom and could only cry on his bed. He slowly pulled himself together and in his haze of sorrow, anger and fear he grabbed his jacket. He wrote a note to Matt and then ran from the house.

Matt finished his dinner and grabbed a plate for Mello. He walked back up to the room and saw a note next to his laptop. He walked over and picked it up, holding Mello's plate in the other hand.

_Mail,_

_L is dead and if I stay here any longer I'll be next. I have to leave and where I'm going you can't come. Be safe and I'll call you when I can._

_Mihael._

With the note was a picture Matt had taken of the blond only last week.

The plate fell from Matt's hand and shattered into a hundred pieces. This couldn't be happening. Mello couldn't be gone. He couldn't! Matt started to panic, but then calmed his breathing. Mello was gone. He had left him here...alone... by himself... with no one... his heart... his life... his whole world had just walked out the door. He placed the note in this nightstand and walked over to Mello's bed and buried himself into the covers and sobbed hard, gut wretched sobs and howls of pain.

The rain poured down that night. In the blink of an eye two young boys had their lives torn apart. Fate was the cruelest thing in the world.

**The end**

_**A/N: Karaage**- So that is it. I hope you will join us for the Sequel, Paradise Lost. It is going to take us a bit longer to shell out the chapters for the next installment then it did for this one because of all the forum speak and life, but it will be worth your while! I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as we did writing and thank you to all who read it. *kisses*_


End file.
